Oblivion
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Kreacher sends Hermione back in time with the hopes that she will save Regulus an destroy the locket. Hermione figures she will have an ally to help her destroy the other horcruxes, too. But, Regulus Black doesn't turn out to be anything like she expected he would. Regulus x Hermione. Time Travel. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the first chapter of my new story...it's a Regumione and a time travel. I imagine that it will be about 50 chapters, around 2k words per chapter. I really hope that you like it! Huge shout out to alasseablack for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter one and be on the lookout for chapter two soon!

* * *

In the dark, decrepit townhouse, Hermione had never felt so hopeless. Listening to the creaking of the building's bones while the wind battered the windows was eerie enough to keep the girl awake long after Harry and Ron had slipped off to sleep. She wondered how it was possible for the pair of them to sleep so soundly when she was plagued by worry and fear. Sitting up from the musty green couch she'd been using as a bed, Hermione crept past Ron's sprawled body, hoping that the loose floorboards wouldn't betray her midnight wanderings.

Looking around the remains of the library, Hermione wondered if Grimmauld Place had ever been as grand as she could imagine. Even when everything was polished and whole, she doubted that it was ever a place of warmth, if Sirius's memories were anything to believe. Now, it was a hollow husk, holding only painful memories and faded dreams.

Hermione wished that they didn't have to stay there, but she couldn't deny that it was the best bet that they had at the time. It was still Unplottable and the Black family blood wards remained as long as Black family members still survived. Ron was convinced that Professor Snape would reveal their location at any moment, but Hermione was positive that the Death Eaters had already been by and found the hideout lacking. It was certainly in quite a state when they'd found it.

Kreacher had explained to them that Mundungus Fletcher had been by, stealing from the Ancient and Noble House of Black, including the locket that they were looking for. Now, Harry had the hairbrained idea to _steal_ the locket back from Umbridge at the Ministry that she'd reluctantly agreed to, knowing that her life was forfeit, if they lost. She would make that sacrifice, if only to provide future generations a better chance.

Creeping up the stairs, Hermione followed where her feet were taking her, unsurprised to find herself standing in front of Regulus's bedroom door. Tentatively placing her hand on the knob, she turned the broken brass before stepping inside the younger Black's sanctuary, pointedly ignoring the sign that forbade entrance without Regulus's express permission.

Talking with Kreacher had been illuminating in more ways than one. They'd learned the true identity of R.A.B., knowing that Regulus had sacrificed his life, thinking that he would be able to take down Lord Voldemort in the process. After hearing Harry's description of the cave and the army of inferi, the trio knew that there was no hope of Regulus surviving that on his own. At least, Hermione mused, they finally _knew_ the truth of what had happened to him.

She just wished she could have told Sirius that his brother had made the right choice in the end.

The room smelled stale and she was very aware that it had not been disturbed until recently. It felt a bit ghoulish to be breaking the stillness that was likely out of respect for the son that Orion and Walburga had lost. Hermione certainly didn't like the shrieking memory in the painting downstairs, but she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to never know what had happened to your child.

The walls of the room, which had probably once been a brilliant silver and emerald, had slowly faded over the decades they had been left untouched. Letting her fingers caress the forgotten walls, she slowly made her way to the small, neat cluster of hangings Regulus had up on his walls. A hint of a smile, Hermione thought that it rather reminded her of her own room; except, where she had pictures of Harry and Ron, Regulus had very serious pictures of himself from his time playing seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

The Regulus in the wizarding photograph did not wave or smile at her, and she was taken aback by how intense his grey eyes truly seemed. As though he already had the weight of the world on his shoulders at only seventeen. With a sigh, Hermione supposed that she could relate to that.

Turning, she let her eyes flicker to the other major difference between her and Regulus. There, on the green walls, was a cluster of newspaper clippings all focused on the _good work_ done by Lord Voldemort. The paper had yellowed too long for her to be able to read, but she could imagine all the wonderful propaganda that Regulus had just eaten up. Knowing that he died still didn't change the fact that Regulus had been a Death Eater at one point and she had not.

The rest of the room was incredibly neat, except for the desk, which had been clearly rummaged through, papers stepped on and strewn about the floor. Sighing, Hermione used her wand to restore the desk to it's usual location. Knowing it was incredibly nosy of her, she could not stop herself from reaching down to pick up the top paper. A bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she realized it was a potions essay - one that he'd gotten an O on.

Coming to sit down on the school trunk that remained at the end of Regulus's bed, Hermione looked around the room thinking about just how different it was from Sirius's, who was _still_ decorated with pictures of scantily clad girls and motorcycles. Although Hermione had enjoyed Sirius while he was alive, and mourned for his death along with Harry and the rest of the Order, Hermione couldn't help but think that she would have preferred Regulus's personality to his older brother's. They were just so different, diametrically opposed, Hermione almost couldn't believe that they were related to one another. But, at the same time, she knew the elder Black brother was always trying to push the envelope with his traditional parents.

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten in the old townhouse at night. Deciding it was probably best to return to the library where they'd created a small fire, Hermione stood from her spot, only to let out a little shriek of surprise when she noticed the figure in the doorway.

"Kreacher!" Hermione shouted, with one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth. "Oh Merlin, you frightened me. I didn't hear you come in."

The elderly house elf looked at her with something akin to confusion in his huge eyes. "The mudblood is in Master Regulus's room," he croaked from his post between her and freedom.

Suddenly, Hermione felt especially bad for having entered Regulus's room. She knew it had been left as it was by Walburga, but she hadn't even thought about how special this shrine would have been for Kreacher, who she knew had a particular kinship with his deceased master. Harry or Ron would have yelled at the poor thing for calling her the ugly slur, but Hermione knew that he was far too old to try and make any changes.

"I'm sorry Kreacher," she bit her lower lip, trying to think of a suitable excuse for why she should be there. "I was distracted and I guess my feet led me here without realizing. It's probably because of...what you shared with us earlier."

"Master Regulus made Kreacher promise to… _destroy_ the locket," Kreacher said, his eyes slipping closed, as he was transported back to a memory. "Kreacher tried and tried to do as he was asked, but...the locket could not be destroyed."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, her heart aching when she thought of the horrible guilt that Kreacher must have lived with for years. He hadn't been able to disobey Regulus, though, and save the man instead. "And I just feel so sorry for poor Regulus. No one deserves to die that way."

Taking a step forward, she knelt down so that she could meet the house elf eye to eye. A sound echoed in the the room, and Hermione quickly realized that it was Kreacher, groaning, perhaps remembering those horrible memories. It was clear that Kreacher's pain ran so deep, so profound, that it affected him to his day. Cursing herself, she wondered just how insensitive she could be that she'd just stomped all over Regulus's room, the one last piece of his favorite master that Kreacher had. She'd been so unthinking, unintentionally cruel - something her Gryffindor roommates and former muggle friends constantly complained about. It seemed that Hermione could never get a real grasp on social norms.

Knowing that he would not take kindly to her hugging him, Hermione kept her hands pressed down next to her sides. "But Kreacher, don't worry, we're going to find the locket, and we will destroy it," Hermione said, willing him to believe her, "I _promise_ you that." She wondered if this was the first time that anyone had decided to serve Kreacher in his whole, miserable life.

Kreacher did seem to brighten up at that. "The mudblood will destroy...the locket?" he questioned, his voice gravelly and tired.

Nodding enthusiastically, feeling better that she hadn't completely ruined the little elf's day - that she might have given him a bit of hope, too - Hermione found herself explaining further. "Yes, we are going to get the locket back from the woman who has it, and once we do...we _will_ destroy it," she found herself telling him adamantly, trying not to worry about the fact that she had absolutely no idea _how_ they would go about destroying the horcrux once they got their hands on it.

He looked at her, his eyes slipping closed again, before letting out a deep sigh, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. When his eyes opened again, they were bright and eager, with just a hint of mischievousness. "Mudblood Granger will help Master Regulus?"

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Regulus at this point, seeing as he'd already passed. But, she was sure that finally completing the act that he'd given his life for would bring his...soul some peace. And perhaps, once the war was all over, she could dedicate herself to making sure that everyone knew who Regulus really was. That he'd died a hero. It seemed a bit cheap to make the promise to Kreacher, but she just wanted to ease his mind. Without realizing it, she was nodding. "Yes, I will help Regulus, Kreacher. I am sure that it will be much easier once we finally get rid of the locket once and for all. You will have fulfilled your promise to Regulus, too."

She was shocked when the ancient elf - more creaky than the house itself - took a step towards her, taking her hands in his own knobby fingers. The way he was looking at her, with awe and wonder, gave Hermione pause. For the first time since she knew Kreacher, she was worrying that something might be seriously wrong.

"Yes, the mudblood will help Master Regulus," Kreacher said, his grip growing tighter and tighter on her hands. "Kreacher could not destroy the locket on his own, but the mudblood can destroy the locket and save Master Regulus."

"What are you talking about Kreacher?" Hermione demanded, trying to pull her hands back, but finding his grip surprisingly strong. "Let me go."

"No one will care when the mudblood is gone," Kreacher said, clearly talking to himself and not to her, as though he were trying to convince himself of something. Tugging at her hands, Hermione was increasingly nervous about how he was talking about her. "If Kreacher sends the mudblood back, she can destroy the locket _then_ and Kreacher will have fulfilled his promise."

Hermione could feel the tingle of elf magic in the palms of her hands, and wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, only to find that she was unable to. Her vision swam with tears as she felt her body go through the worst kind of side-along apparition as she was ripped backwards through the years, her vision slowly going black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy cow you guys! Thank you so so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I certainly could not have imagined this kind of response and honestly, I am just buzzing to write more now :) You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge shout out to Alassea Black for beta reading this for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter two and be on the lookout for chapter three shortly!

* * *

Coming to, Hermione groaned, feeling the hard ground below her back. Her head was pounding in time with the soft sound of...waves on the shoreline. Thinking back, she tried to remember what she was doing that would have brought her to the seaside.

Opening her eyes tentatively, she blinked rapidly, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the sky. She appeared to be on some kind of cliff, she thought, using her arms to prop herself up, but it was hard to distinguish the exact location out of all the grey bleakness that the area possessed. Still, it wasn't clear why she would have woken up here, especially as her last memory was being in Grimmauld Place...

Gasping, as though all the breath had been sucked from her lungs, Hermione's memories came hurtling back to her. She remembered the tight hold that Kreacher had on her, and that he'd refused to let up once she'd promised to handle the locket and...save Regulus. Was it possible that the house elf had managed to send her back to the day that Regulus died? Pulling out her wand, Hermione cast a tempus charm, only to be dismayed to see that it really was some anonymous day in July of 1979.

She grappled with the rocks until she could pull herself up to stand. Looking around, there was no sight of that blasted servant to the Blacks, but she thought she might have hit the nail on the head. This cave looked eerily similar to how Harry had described his last day with Dumbledore, trying to retrieve the horcrux, which could only mean that _Regulus_ was inside there, fighting for his life right now.

But could she actually help him?

All of her training and instructions from when she'd had her time turner was quite ingrained in her. Terrible things happen to a witch or wizard who meddled with time, it was said. But, this time was far different than the few hours she'd spun back during her third year at Hogwarts. She wasn't even _born_ yet. Further, she had no way of returning back to her present seeing as she didn't _have_ a time turner, but even if she did, they didn't move forward in time. Her only option was to live out the decades alone, slowly going mad from loneliness, until she got back to 1997, sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't even recognize her when she finally reappeared. Or, she could track down Kreacher and insist he send her back...

That idea seemed even more futile, as she was sure the stubborn house-elf would refuse to send her back until she'd done what she'd _promised_ him. And, by the time she'd saved Regulus, their timeline would already be irrevocably changed.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Hermione nibbled her lower lip for a few more minutes, waffling over if she should save Regulus or not. She would be changing the timeline, yes, but at the same time, she was positive that she would be able to make a positive change. After all, Lily and James were still alive and she knew where all the horcruxes were.

Maybe she could _help_ Regulus destroy Voldemort once and for all, making the Wizarding world a much better place. After all, she knew that the younger Black brother would be willing to help her after the sacrifice he was clearly about to make.

Snapping into motion, Hermione remembered that Regulus was _still_ in the cave, and there would be no sense in arguing with herself about the future if the whole reason she'd been sent back died. Turning, Hermione tried to walk into the cave only to be repelled by a force. It didn't take long for her to notice the blackish stain on the stone wall of the cave. With a dramatic sigh, Hermione thought that it was rather typical of Voldemort to require a blood sacrifice to enter his little Cave of Despair. She wondered if it would accept her so-called muddy muggle blood or if magic would find it as impossible to detect as Hermione did.

A quick cut on her hand and press against the stone proved Hermione right, and she was able to jog past the wards on the mouth of the cave. She wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting to find when she arrived in the main area, but Harry's description did not do it justice. There was a vast lake, seemingly endless, it's waters unnaturally still and smooth. Across the gulf, there was a small island with a ceremonial pillar and a boat linked by a chain that only allowed one of age wizard to get across,. And on that isle, Hermione got her first glimpse of Regulus Black in the flesh.

When Harry had explained the potion that Dumbledore had drank on the day preceding his death, he had been clear that it seemed to inspire an acute kind of mental agony in the drinker. Dumbledore had apparently called out, begging to be killed in an attempt to end the suffering, before complaining of an intense thirst. Hermione hadn't had time to look up the potion, but she could only imagine that it was something of Voldemort's own creation.

Kreacher was long gone with the horcrux, but Regulus was still there, clawing his way down towards the edge of the water, towards the surprise that he didn't know lay hidden beneath the water. At least Hermione was prepared. "Regulus! Don't touch the water!" she shouted, her words surprisingly dampened by the unusual acoustics of the cavern.

Regulus stilled for a moment, and Hermione hoped that her words had made their way through the haze of the potion. But, after a moment, her hopes were dashed, when he resumed his crawling, unable to use his legs to aid the movement. Hermione was suddenly worried that even if she somehow managed to get him to come back across the lake unharmed, she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle the effects of the poison he'd drunk to get the horcrux.

Since he wasn't going to cooperate with her instructions - or really, make it clear that he'd heard her at all - Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of what she could do to stop his slow, jerking movements to the water's edge. " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she called, feeling a surge of hope when he began to hover up over the ground.

Trying to bring him closer proved more difficult, as the distance between them was just too great for such a basic spell. Hermione was unsurprised when he dropped to the ground, unfortunately much closer to the lurking danger. Looking around, as if there was someone else there to report her, she knew that this was very unethical to do, but she was _only_ doing it to save Regulus's life. " _Imperio!_ " she cried next, watching as a temporary bliss settled over the young man's face, as though the gnawing thirst was gone.

She was thrilled to find that the Unforgivable Curse had actually worked for her, seeing as she'd never once attempted it before, and she understood it could be quite tricky to master. Happy that she'd found a solution, she instructed her puppet to get into the boat and return to the other side of the lake.

It did not take Regulus long to obey, and he was soon pushing the boat back into the water, before climbing into the rickety vessel. Hermione watched with bated breath as the chain began to move through magical means, pulling Regulus away from shore and closer to her. Seeing that it was actually working, Hermione sighed, hoping that this might actually work out.

Only, perhaps her relief pulled her from her concentration of holding the spell. Or maybe it was just that Regulus's desire to drink water was more powerful and the meager directive that her Imperious had given him. She wasn't sure that it would matter in the end, because in the blink of an eye, Regulus was reaching over the edge of the boat, dipping his hands into the water, to try and quench his cursed thirst.

Hermione screamed at him, but it was already too late - a dozen pale dead hands pulled at Regulus's wrists the moment that he breached the water, easily pulling him over the edge and underwater. The brunette's mind was swimming, knowing from Harry that drowning was likely how Regulus died the last time, but she was determined not to let an army of inferi pull him to his demise now.

Nibbling her lower lip, Hermione wasn't sure how exactly she should distract them. She figured that inferi had probably been given a task by Voldemort, likely to try and drown whoever touched the water. How would they react if a second person breached the surface? Without giving herself a chance to think it through, she sprang into action, running towards the water's edge and sticking her hand in.

The first inferi caught her faster than she imagined, but she was able to snatch her hand back in time, scrambling back up the bank. To her relief, from what she could tell, it seemed as if they had abandoned their quarry. But then she realize she had a new problem - the hundreds of inferi that were currently coming for her.

Knocking them back with _protego_ and _petrificus totalus_ only seemed to work for a while, but she knew that there were too many for that to work for much longer. Thinking, Hermione tried to remember everything she'd learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts about inferi. Unfortunately, that had been the year Umbridge had been teaching, so she didn't have as quick of a recall as she usually did.

Crying out when a cold, wet hand grabbed her by the ankle, hauling her towards the water's edge. Her sweater rode up and the skin of her back scrapped against the rough stone while she kicked and fought, desperate to get away. The pain shocked her, forcing her to think through every possible option to get out of this situation. In the end, it was what Harry told her about his experience with Headmaster Dumbledore that helped her spring into action.

" _Incendio!"_ she shouted, watching as jets of red flames shot from the end of her wand, easily setting the writhing inferi alight. Again and again, she cast the spell, hitting wave after wave of the dark beings until finally, the last of them laid charred at the water's edge.

Taking a breath, Hermione realized that her work was not quite done. She may have saved herself from the inferi, but Regulus was still unaccounted for, still under the water. Hermione stared out at the stillness of the water, hoping to see any sign of movement that Regulus was still fighting, but she saw nothing.

Whining, Hermione's mind conjured all kinds of horrible things happening to her if she breached the surface. She did _not_ want to go into the water if she didn't have to; luckily, she had magic on her side. Feeling a bit silly to try, Hermione knew that it was worth a shot.

" _Accio Regulus Black_ ," Hermione called out, her wand arcing over the water. At first nothing seemed to happen. Hermione cursed not having a clearer picture of Regulus in her mind. Even using the details from his picture, he was still a bit of a faceless Slytherin to her. Concentrating harder, she tried it again. " _Accio Regulus Black!_ "

To her great relief, this time she was able to see movement below the water. Unimpeded by the inferi, Regulus was pulled magically through the air towards her, his body hanging limp in the air. He dropped to the ground in front of her, making no noise or motion.

"No." Hermione could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest at the idea that she might still have failed her task. "No, no, no, no, no! _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione said, using the spell to levitate him out of the cave and into the open air.

She'd promised Kreacher she was going to save Regulus, and that's what she intended to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I have been delighted to hear what you've been thinking so far...and of course, now we _finally_ get to actually hear from Regulus, haha. And oh my gosh, y'all know me too well with all the mouth-to-mouth comments - dying! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black as usual for beta reading this :)

Please let me know what you thought of chapter three and be on the lookout for chapter four soon!

* * *

As soon as Hermione got Regulus out of the cave and into the fresh air, she gently settled his immobile body down onto the only flat surface she could find. She dropped to her knees next to him, cursing under her breath when it was clear that he wasn't breathing.

She had never actually tried the reviving spell on someone who had become unconscious due to mechanical reasons, rather than as a counter spell, but she knew that there was no better time as the present. If it didn't work, she was sure that she could fall back on the CPR she'd learned all those years ago when she'd worked at her parents' practice over the summer.

" _Rennervate,"_ Hermione said confidently, pointing her wand directly at his chest. She waited a moment, staring intently at his chest, looking for any signs of breathing, but to her dismay, he remained motionless.

Knowing that she didn't have much time left, she set her wand aside so that she could properly give him chest compressions. Pressing her hands over his sternum, she pressed down forcefully in rapid succession. Biting her lower lip, Hermione stared down in nervousness at her patient, knowing that this kind of first aid was usually only to keep him alive until someone with more advanced medical training could come along, something she didn't have the luxury of relying on.

Hermione hadn't planned on giving him rescue breathing, but she was so desperate at this point she was willing to try anything. Hoping that he wouldn't be upset with her later, she pressed her fingers over his nose and tilted his head back before breathing into him, watching as his chest rose with the extra air.

To her grett relief, as soon as she pulled away, Regulus was turning on his side of his own volition, spitting up lungfuls of water that he'd breathed in. He took huge gasping pulls of air into his lungs, while Hermione patted him gently on the back.

When he finally turned to look at her, his grey eyes were wild and unfocused. He clutched onto her arm and whispered a word that she never expected. " _Water,"_ he begged, his voice raspy, the pleading tone in his voice sending her off balance.

Shaking has hand off of her, Hermione realized that he must still be under the effects of the potion that he drank in the cave. Running a hand through her messy hair, Hermione tried desperately to just _think_ for a minute about what she needed to do. There was no _time_ for her to give him a counter potion, if one even existed in the first place. She didn't have a bezoar with her either. Knowing that most potions eventually wore off, Hermione decided that the best thing to do was to get as much of the potion out of his system as possible.

Again pulling from her knowledge of muggle first aid, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. Pointing her wand at the pleading young man, she cast her spell. " _Eructo!"_

The effect was immediate. Regulus turned over on his side and began heaving, vomiting up every ounce of the poison, until his stomach was empty. He gagged a few more times before the spell rang its course. Regulus dropped back onto his back, his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

Hermione continued to kneel next to him, unsure of what she should do. She was always pants at comforting people, as her old Gryffindor roommates could surely attest to. Reaching a hand out cautiously, she decided to push his wet hair back off of his brow, hoping that he found the touch soothing rather than off putting. Internally, she wondered how it was possible for his hair to be so perfect when he was so disheveled, but she supposed it must just be a Black family trait, as they all seemed to have perfect waves. Well, except Bellatrix of course.

She took a moment to drink in his features. It was true that Regulus looked a bit like Sirius, but he was not quite as handsome as his older brother had been before Azkaban. He didn't have any of that cheeky confidence that Sirius seemed to possess before his time in the prison. Instead, Hermione could already make out the hints of worry lines between his eyebrows. Dark circles were distinct under his eyes thanks to his pale complexion and Hermione felt her heart clench at the thought that this secret task he'd given himself must really have been weighing on him. His nose was long and straight, but it seemed to fit his face in a distinguished sort of way.

It was clear the moment he came back to himself. Regulus's eyes shot open, looking around wildly while his breathing increased rapidly. Sensing that he was likely going to hyperventilate if she didn't do something about it, Hermione continued to stroke his hair back away from his face. "Shh, Regulus, it's okay. You are safe," she murmured again and again, hoping that her words would sink in.

Eventually, he calmed back down, his eyes dipping shut again. "What happened?" He croaked, his throat obviously raw from all the abuse he'd put it through that night.

Hermione waffled for a moment, trying to decide just what she actually wanted to tell him. She knew that he was committed enough to die to take down Voldemort, but she had no idea of how he would react to her explaining her circumstance. "Kreacher sent me," she finally supplied him with a half truth. "You drank a potion that made you very thirsty, but when you tried to drink from the lake, an army of inferi attempted to drown you."

His eyes opened finally, grey and piercing and searching her face for the truth. "And how did I get away from the army of inferi?" he questioned, sounding a little bit irritated.

"Well, I destroyed them, using fire," Hermione said, looking off into the distance. She was unable to keep eye contact with him when she was still trying to decide if she should explain that she'd used an Unforgivable Curse on him.

"And just who are _you_?" He propped himself up, trying to get better sense of his bearings, only to hiss in pain.

She bit her lip, pressing down on his shoulders so that he would resume his supine position. "Sorry, I think you might have some broken ribs," she apologized before performing a few healing spells on him. "You weren't breathing, so I had to give you CPR, and I'm afraid that's one of the consequences."

Regulus's handsome face scrunched up in confusion, as memories from his daring rescue seemed to come back to him. She wondered if it was also because he had no idea what CPR was, but was too proud to question it. "You _kissed_ me," he finally settled on, sounding very accusatory.

Hermione reeled back, her cheeks bright pink at the suggestion that she would do something so improper. To be honest, she didn't even register how his lips had felt against hers. "I did _not_ kiss you. It was rescue breathing," she snarled, finding Regulus's general manner lacking. She'd expected him to be at least a little grateful that she'd saved him from the death he'd knowingly waltzed into. Shouldn't he be pleased to live another day? "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead at the bottom of that lake!"

Regulus seemed to soften a bit at her words. "You're right," he finally conceded, though he still did not seem entirely comfortable with what was happening. "I've just had a bit of a shock and I have no idea who you are, even though you seem to know me."

"My name is Hermione," she revealed, knowing that she'd need to be honest with him if she wanted his help. "Like I said, Kreacher sent me."

She watched as Regulus's nostrils flared in annoyance.

"I _ordered_ him not to tell anyone about what happened. I am going to have to give him a piece of my mind when I get back to Grimmauld Place." He sat up before blushing, realizing how close his face was to hers.

"Well, I -err, I should clarify," Hermione explained, taking a deep breath. "Kreacher _did_ send me, but...he sent me from 1997."

Regulus pressed his hands into his face, hunching over trying to hide his laughter. When he finally looked up, Hermione was impressed by how much a bit of mirth could transform his slightly glum face. "I must still be a bit disoriented...I could swear that you just told me Kreacher sent you back in time."

Hermione nodded. "That's exactly what I said. You see...I know about what the locket really is. Kreacher hadn't been able to destroy it in all the years between now and then. He thought that I might be able to destroy it, and well, save you at the same time." She was still rather annoyed that the house elf had sent _her_ because he thought she was expendable.

"But how is that even _possible_?" Regulus asked, running his hand through his drying hair, making him appeared a little bit ruffled. The sight had Hermione fighting back a grin as the movement was so reminiscent of Sirius that it made her heart ache.

"I am not entirely sure of how he sent me back," Hermione said, irritated that she didn't understand. "Elf magic isn't widely studied and I had no idea that they could affect the plane of time. But, the fact of the matter is that I'm here now, and I fulfilled one of the two promises that I made to Kreacher...now we just have to handle the horcrux."

Regulus visibly shuddered at the word, perhaps truly disgusted by the dark magic that Voldemort had reduced himself with. Hermione could agree, as she found it particularly repugnant, but Regulus didn't even know the half of it...yet. She knew that he was likely to be too overwhelmed if she told him the full extent of the issue _now_.

Struggling to stand up, Regulus looked around the cliffside as well as he could. "It's getting rather late...there is no way that we are doing anything with the horcrux tonight, and honestly, I could do with some sleep," he said with a long sigh. "Shall we meet back up tomorrow morning to discuss it?"

Hermione looked down her feet, realizing that she'd had absolutely no time to prepare for her little impromptu trip to the past...she didn't have _anything_ that she needed with her. She had absolutely nowhere to stay for the evening. "Er, I don't actually...know where to go right now," she revealed to him with a frown.

"Oh!" Regulus responded, sounded a bit shocked and surprised, but understanding nonetheless. "You can come stay with me and then we can sort you out tomorrow."

"What about your parents?" Hermione questioned, incredulously. "You have no idea who I am, not really."

Regulus shrugged his shoulders, perhaps too tired to actually think through her words at the time. "What they don't know won't hurt them. And besides, it will just be for one night," he said, rather cavalierly. Of course, Hermione didn't know his parents, but she'd certainly heard enough stories about them that she didn't think they'd be thrilled to learn that he brought a girl home with him. "And, sure, I don't know you, but Kreacher sent you to me, so you must be alright if he trusts you."

Again, Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him that the only reason it was her here and not Ron or Harry was because of timing and the fact that she was a muggleborn. She supposed she'd have to _eventually_ tell him that she was a muggleborn, but she was going to keep it to herself for now.

Regulus offered her his arm, which she took automatically. "Sorry, we will have to side-along back because of my family's warding. Ready to go?" Not waiting for her to respond, Regulus apparated, sending Hermione's stomach in all kinds of twisty knots with the knowledge that she was headed back to Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know y'all have been looking forward to seeing what happens to Hermione once she gets to Grimmauld Place...Regulus is really much more optimistic than he should be. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Thank you as always to Alassea Black for beta reading this!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter four and be on the lookout for chapter five soon!

* * *

Regulus's room seemed impossibly different in this time, even with the low light in the room, due to the late hour of the night. It was odd to see it uncovered by a thick layer of dust, with everything seeming so vibrant and _alive_. She was impressed with how neat it was - there seemed to be a place for everything. The emerald green walls actually seemed welcoming rather than oppressive, as she would have imagined.

She was tempted to walk over to the little collage of articles about Voldemort, but resisted, knowing that it would be an unwelcome intrusion on her new...friend's...space. Besides, as far as Regulus knew, she'd never been in his room before and he was unaware of her connection to Sirius or Grimmauld Place, aside from the fact that she knew Kreacher.

Looking at Regulus, Hermione caught him staring at her with a look of slight horror. He seemed to realize at the same time as she did that he had brought her back to his bedroom, and neither of them were blind to the undertone that it carried. Seeing the blush that was beginning to stain his cheeks, Hermione was suddenly reminded of just how _young_ Regulus was. Her mind had created this version of him that he was some kind of powerful, crusading man, who decided enough was enough and sacrificed himself for the cause. Now, she wasn't so sure if that was the case.

Did he have any idea of what was really going to happen when he went into that cave? The note that he'd left for the Dark Lord was full of smug bravado and he'd written that he was certain of his demise, but had there been some childish part of him that was still confident he'd come back? He hadn't seemed too surprised or upset at having been revived from a certain death. In a way, it reminded her of the way that Harry was always running off without thinking the consequences of his actions through.

Regulus cleared his throat and Hermione blushed in response, realizing that she'd been staring at him in a rather unseemly way. As if he was some kind of animal waiting to be dissected.

He'd performed a drying charm on himself, though his clothes still remained filthy. Regulus held out his wand in offering to perform the same charm for her. "May I?" he asked, his voice a bit stiff.

Normally, Hermione would have recoiled at the idea of letting anyone do something for her that she was perfectly capable of. At the same time, she realized that she was in a very different time and a different culture. Furthermore, she was Regulus's guest and she certainly didn't want to offend the only friend that she currently had. Holding her arms out to her sides, she nodded in acquiescence.

Once she was dry, though, they had nothing to discuss other than the fact that he'd invited her to stay with him and there was conspicuously only one bed in the room. "I can find some pillows and some blankets for you to sleep on the floor between the bed and the window," he offered with a shrug of his arms. Perhaps seeing her look of abject horror - not offering her the bed was decidedly _not_ the kind of manners that she'd expect a pureblood boy to have - he quickly tried to explain. "It's just that, I don't want my parents to know that you're here."

She remembered all of Sirius's complaints about his younger brother, about how he always wanted to please them just a bit too much, relishing the fact that he was the golden child, and was struck by how true that seemed to be in the moment. "Nonsense," Hermione responded, pulling out her wand. "I will just transfigure this into a cot." With the wave of her wand, one of the copious pillows on Regulus's bed had been converted into a comfortable looking bed.

Regulus was clearly surprised by her show of transfiguration, and from the way his jaw hung slightly open, he was impressed. "Wow, how did you do that? I was never very good at transfiguration, not like Sirius-"

Before he could complete his question, his door was being thrown open. " _Regulus Arcturus Black, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?_ " A woman screeched from the open doorway, sweeping in.

Hermione recognized her voice immediately, though the woman in front of her seemed much younger than the woman from Walburga Black's portrait. She supposed that losing both your sons and your husband in a relatively short amount of time could age you horribly. Walburga Black was an attractive woman, her long blond hair flowing down her back in loose ringlets, though it was already starting to go grey in that stately way that only natural blondes could. Her eyes were dark and hard, holding no love for the anonymous woman standing in her son's room.

Orion Black towered behind her, his black hair apparently undisturbed by sleep. It was clear where both Sirius and Regulus had gotten their good looks, and he was obviously the more attractive member of the marriage. "Did you honestly think you could sneak some tart across the family wards and they _wouldn't_ alert me?" he questioned, his voice snobbish and disappointed. "Explain yourself."

Regulus quickly deflated under their intense questioning. Hermione realized that he was not going to be able to come up with any kind of lie to appease his parents and decided to step in and help him out before he ruined her whole plan. Clearing her throat, she took half a step forward, blinking rapidly, trying to make her eyes tear up. "I am so sorry to intrude Lord and Lady Black," she apologized smoothly. "I was attacked and your son came to my rescue. Unfortunately, the thieves had taken everything I had on me, and Regulus was so kind to offer me a place to stay for just the evening." Lucky for Regulus, Hermione was very good at coming up with plausible sounding stories at the drop of the hat after sneaking around Hogwarts so much with Harry and Ron.

Walburga stepped forward, tightly wrapping herself with a robe that would have looked more in place on a seventeenth century Queen. "Regulus, is this true?" she asked softly, obviously wanting to believe the best of her son. "It would explain why you are so filthy," she sniffed.

Hermione's companion was only too happy to nod happily along. "Yes, mother," Regulus said, only too happy to elaborate on the ruse. "I was completing a _task_ for the Dark Lord and I ran into a young woman being harassed by some filthy muggle. I felt it was only proper that I defend her honor."

Orion sneered at her, perhaps thinking that Hermione was rather weak that one perfectly capable witch couldn't fend off a couple of muggles. Hermione could agree that Regulus made her sound rather helpless, which did irk her, seeing as _she'd_ been the one doing the rescuing. "Why didn't you use your wand, girl?"

"Oh, well the Statue of Secrecy says..." Hermione trailed off, thinking that it was a reason that she probably _wouldn't_ have used her wand for.

That reasoning, however, did not sit well with Orion. "Piss on the Statue of Secrecy. We wizards should not be forced to hide our strengths from those filthy muggles," he groused, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Walburga in turn gave her a more appraising look. Hermione wanted to blush, but forced herself not to wilt under the other woman's hard stare. "And just what is your name, young lady? I don't think that I've ever seen you at one of our society balls," she said sweetly, as though she were trying to coax Hermione into some kind of trap.

"My name is Hermione Dagworth-Granger," Hermione lied easily enough. "And I'm sure you wouldn't know me from any society balls. Until recently, I've been privately educated by my grandfather in Switzerland."

Suddenly, Walburga's face _lit_ up, as though she'd just received the most wonderful news in the world. "I didn't realize that Hesperos had any sons!" she said gleefully, before remember the crucial detail. "Oh, and of course, Orion and I were both so _sorry_ to hear of his passing."

Hermione ground her teeth together, trying to hide her annoyance with the other woman. "Yes, well, thank you for your condolences," she said, graciously. "And no, my grandfather never had any sons. Just my mother Theophilia."

Walburga made a little noise in her throat at the thought of Hermione having her mother's name. "But...well, then...I guess I just don't understand, were you born on the wrong side of the sheets?" Walburga questions, likely thinking that she was being very delicate with the matter, when really she was doing a spectacular job of bungling it. Had Hermione actually been born out of wedlock _or_ if she actually cared about it, she was sure she would be rather annoyed.

"Mother thought that...the Dagworth-Granger name seemed to carry a bit more weight than my father's," Hermione explained, blushing prettily.

Orion made a little noise of agreement in the back of his throat. "Well, I would have to agree. The Bellchants aren't exactly known for being the brightest bunch," he quipped, apparently uncaring that he was insulting her dead father.

In truth, Hermione was in no way related to the Dagworth-Grangers, but Professor Slughorn's questioning on the matter the year prior had intrigued her enough to look into their family tree to see if they shared any common branches. She was thankful for that research now, seeing as she knew that Theophilia and her husband, Abelard Bellchant had no children at their untimely death in a 1968 skiing accident in the French Alps. With no living relatives, there would be no one to question Hermione's claimed ancestry. It was especially handy seeing as the Blacks took your bloodline quite seriously.

At hearing the Orion mention her supposed father's last name, Walburga _did_ actually light up, a broad smile coming over her face. She crossed the room before wrapping one arm around Hermione's shoulders, not hiding the dismayed look at Hermione's dirty attire. "Oh you poor, poor thing. Of course, a nice pureblood girl like you could stay the night as our guest if you have nowhere else to stay," Walburga crooned.

"Thank you, Lady Black, for your generous offer," Hermione said, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from snapping at her. She wasn't blind to the fact that if her offhand spouting of good, _pureblood_ family names that she was attaching herself to, she would not have gotten such an offer from a woman like Walburga.

"Regulus, you should know better than to just offer a young lady like Hermione a _little_ cot on the floor. She will stay in the guest room of course," Walburga tutted. The brunette hated to admit it, but she did kind of enjoy the dressing down Regulus was getting now, seeing as he'd previously offered her a spot on the floor.

"Of course, mother," Regulus agreed, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. "I didn't want to wake you or father, seeing as it was such a late hour."

"Kreacher!" Walburga screeched, making Hermione wince from the pain of being so close to the loud noise.

With a pop, the little old house-elf was in the room with the rest of the occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He still looked as ancient as he had the last time Hermione had seen him, but his eyes were much more clear, and he just seemed...more present. He looked at Hermione disdainfully, but no flash of recognition was clear in his eyes. However, when he noticed Regulus, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked as if he were about to say something until Walburga cut him off.

"Kreacher, please turn down the guest room for Miss Hermione. She will be staying with us until we can find her more suitable accommodation," Walburga cooed, before tightening her hold on Hermione's arm. "Come, Hermione, let's find you a suitable nightgown for you to wear."

Hermione cringed at the thought of wearing one of _Walburga_ _Black's_ sleeping gowns, but she had no choice other than to follow the woman. She gave Regulus one last panicked look before she was pulled from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I've been so excited with how accepting of my Regulus y'all have been so I hope you enjoy the further conversation that they have here. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter five and be on the lookout for chapter six soon!

* * *

As much as Hermione wanted to hate it, she was so tired when Walburga lead her into the guest room at Grimmauld Place that she didn't put up a fight, not even when the woman lent her a nightgown. It was modest, the hem hitting all the way to the floor. The older woman, who seemed _uncharacteristically_ nice to Hermione, continued to prattle on while Hermione changed behind a curtain.

"I just can't believe that we've never heard of you before," Walburga said, though her smile never seemed to dim. "I daresay I used to think that I knew all of the good pureblood ladies in this society. I wonder why Hesperos never mentioned you before. He was such a good friend to my grandfather."

Feeling a bit numb and utterly exhausted from everything she'd been through that day, Hermione struggled to come up with a lie. "Well, I think after my parents' deaths, he just wanted to keep me close. We never left the Chateau much. But, now that he's gone as well, I am eager to see what British society has to offer me."

"Oh, I am certain a sweet girl like you will fit right in," Walbruga gushed. Unfortunately, Hermione did not share her optimism. She wondered how many faux pas could be explained away before others began to have serious questions about her. "In any case, you can count on Orion and I to help you find your place."

"Thank you again so much for your hospitality," Hermione said honestly. "Without your family, I don't know where I would be tonight." It was honest, seeing as the Blacks were the only connection she had to this time.

"You just get some rest," Walburga responded with a sugary sweet smile, before guiding Hermione to the bed that had been turned down. "In the morning we can find some place more suitable for an unmarried girl."

Hermione thought that her insistence sounded rather odd, but her body was too weary for her mind to work through the hidden meanings. The moment her head hit the pillow, she didn't even have a moment to cry for the life she left behind as she was already falling asleep, her mind plagued with dreams of inferi and lockets and glowing, red eyes.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested considering the day that she'd had before. Stretching her toes under the covers, letting the tension in her leg muscles ease, she wished she never had to get up from the plush bed. It was far more comfortable than any of the beds that remained in the Grimmauld Place she'd left behind.

Taking a look around the room, she tried to get an idea of what kind of home Grimmauld Place was in its prime. Based on the guest room, she questioned if it had ever had a prime. Everything was still all dark wood, cool and drafty, and certainly not the grand opulence that she'd imagined. At the very least, it was not someplace that she would like to raise a child, realizing that it didn't have any of the hominess and personality that she would insist on.

Hearing the grandfather clock bleating from the library downstairs, Hermione realized that she'd probably spent enough time hiding under the covers. Pulling back the covers, she stood up, only to belatedly realize that there was no sign of her clothing from the night before - her trainers included. Nibbling her lower lip, she ended up transfiguring her nightgown into a simple set of robes before creeping out of her room.

The staircase did not creak quite so much as it did in her memories, but she was sure it was still a nightmare for Sirius or Regulus to have attempted to sneak out on. The railings could do with another coating of stain, something easy for a muggle to do with a weekend, but apparently beneath the wizarding owners of the townhouse.

Hermione padded along on bare feet, checking each floor's typical gathering spot until she found Regulus sitting in the dining room, enjoying a King's feast for breakfast. He was talking in hushed tones with Kreacher over rashers and scrambled eggs. She strained her ears, hoping to find something of what they were saying, but the pair seemed to be well versed in locating eavesdroppers. Two pairs of eyes stared directly at her, one set - belonging to a distraught house-elf - seeming watery and the other pair - belonging to an annoyed Regulus - looking sheepish.

Regulus quickly stood, before walking around the room to pull out a chair for her. "Please join me for breakfast, Miss Dagworth-Granger," he offered with a flourish of his hand. Hermione was hungry enough that she was happy to sit down at the table with him while he spoke to Kreacher in hushed tones, ordering breakfast for her to enjoy as well.

When the pair of them were alone, a strained silence stretched between them, until Regulus awkwardly cleared his throat. "I trust your stay was to your satisfaction?" he questioned her stiffly. With her assurance that it was, some of his more formal manners seemed to slip away. "Kreacher wanted me to thank you for...saving my life. I daresay he still doesn't believe me that I came back alive at all."

Nodding her head, Hermione was glad that she had been able to make the little house-elf happy at all. After all, it was at his will that she was here in the first place. Perhaps she was expecting too much, but she still couldn't forget that Regulus hadn't properly thanked her for saving his life yet. Not to mention that she had done it at great personal risk to herself. She wouldn't be able to forget the feeling of the icy grip of the inferi for a while. "It was no trouble at all," she lied through her teeth.

Hermione observed her breakfast companion who appeared to be more interested in his morning tea than looking at her. Now that he wasn't looking like a wet dog, she could see that he certainly was handsome, even if he wasn't as good looking as his brother. He seemed to have an air about him that shouted wealth and privilege, though that was a bit unattractive.

Once Kreacher had returned with her breakfast, Hermione happily tucked in, making sure to thank the crotchety old house-elf for making it for her enthusiastically. Her treatment of him seemed to catch Regulus's eye though, and when she looked up, he was staring at her with a curious look on his face. Of course, Hermione remembered that Regulus was somewhat of a champion of house-elves, much like herself. She hoped that it was something they'd be able to strike up a friendship over, seeing as they would have to rely on each other if they wanted to destroy the horcruxes.

Finally, Regulus seemed to want to talk with her once his plate was cleared. Resting his elbows on the table, he leaned towards her. "I can't wait to tell my friend, Severus, that you are related to Dagworth-Granger!" Regulus said. "I just know that he will be so jealous that I met you first. He is a huge admirer of Hector Dagworth-Granger's research on compulsion and love potions."

Hermione found herself rolling her eyes. She couldn't think of someone she'd like to meet less than her surly, young Potions professor. It would be especially hard to bear as she'd always stood up for the man to Harry and Ron, only to have him murder Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts. "You know, I'm not _actually_ a Dagworth-Granger. Just as Granger actually."

Regulus's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you say that you were if you weren't? You know so much about them."

"Well, I suppose I _might_ be related to the Dagworth-Grangers through some squib relative whose been erased from their family history the way pureblood families always seem to do," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders, taking a bite of some toast. "I only lied about it because I knew that if your parents thought I was anything less than pureblood, they would have blasted me to the other side of the Thames!"

His eyebrows seemed to shoot up to his hairline, his face a caricature of shock. "Wait, so you aren't a pureblood?" His snobbish voice, with it's posh accent, sounded so aghast that it almost made Hermione giggle, except she was too annoyed with him over the incredulous way he'd asked her. As if she couldn't be anything but a pureblood.

"No, I am a muggleborn." She said proudly, squaring her shoulders.

"But…but you just told mother and father you were related to Dagworth-Granger _last night_?" he questioned again, his voice beginning to go just a bit hysterical. Regulus brushed some of his wavy dark hair out of his face. It was interesting to learn that he wasn't quite as perfect as Sirius would have led you to believe if learning something so simple as it was possible to lie to _mummy and daddy_ was sending him this far off balance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling a bit like she was talking to a child. "Yes, because in the future I am intimately familiar with your mother's portrait shouting at me about polluting the house of her father with my filthy muggle blood. Of course I lied."

Regulus looked even more horrified. "Portrait? Mother is dead?" His grey eyes roved her face for the truth. "None of this makes sense!" He growled throwing his hands in the air.

She winced, realizing that she hadn't informed him of his mother's impending demise in the most tactful of ways. Not to mention that she was revealing all sorts of secrets about the future to him without thinking through the ramifications. She wondered why he still hadn't seemed to figure out that she was intimately aware of Grimmauld Place and that she had contact with Kreacher.

Reaching across the table, she grabbed ones of his hands tightly in hers. "Regulus, I came from the future to save you from certain death. None of this _should_ make any sense." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Merlin, she'd thought that Regulus had reformed when he went after Voldemort's horcrux, but she'd come to realize that he was still terribly naive.

Suddenly, she was struck with an awful thought. All this time, she'd been banking on Regulus working with her because she thought that he'd become disillusioned with Voldemort's plans for the wizarding world. In her imagination, that had always meant that he'd turned his back on the pureblood ideals that had brought him into the Death Eaters in the first place. But what if he hadn't? What if he thought that the death of mudblood scum like her was still an acceptable end goal? He'd gotten that damned brand on his arm, after all. That had to take some commitment.

Hermione, her heart nearly leaping from her chest, wondered if it wasn't she who was the naive one. She was the one who blindly assumed that Regulus would _want_ to help her at all. Gripping her wand tightly under the table, she swallowed thickly. "Is that going to be a problem?"

He looked up at her, curiosity in his wide grey eyes. "What?" he questioned, as if he hadn't heard anything she'd said. Maybe he was still trying to face his own mortality, and the mortality of his parents.

"Is my blood status going to be a problem?" she asked again, nostrils flaring. She knew that she was going to be on edge until she got a clear answer from him.

It was intriguing to watch him thinking. She could practically see him having an invisible argument with himself across all of his features, but in the end he just looking helpless. His adam's apple bobbed once, twice before he was able to speak. "I don't know," he told her helplessly.

"Regulus!" Walburga's voice called out from down the hall. "Have you seen our guest? She isn't in her room." The Black matriarch's steps were quickening down the stairs and Hermione knew that their moment was soon to end.

"Well, maybe you should figure that out before you speak to me again," she warned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to work with him to destroy the horcruxes if she didn't have his trust. Looking away from the other occupant of the room, Hermione called out for Walburga. "I'm in here, Lady Black. Regulus arranged for breakfast be served for me."

Turning back to Regulus, her eyes _dared_ him to say something about it in front of his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying Regulus so far - I hope to take him and Hermione on journeys of personal growth! But for now...time to meet another member of the Black Family. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me :)

Please let me know what you thought of chapter six and be on the lookout for chapter seven soon!

* * *

Walburga swept into the dining room, giving a dumbfounded Regulus an indulgent smile. She walked over to where Hermione was sitting, pressing her hands against Hermione's shoulders. "Wonderful news, Miss Dagworth-Granger," she said sweetly. "I've managed to secure somewhere for you to stay while you get back on your feet."

"Oh, that really isn't necessary Lady Black," Hermione responded, turning around to look at the other woman. Really, she couldn't begin to fathom why Walburga was being so nice to her, especially seeing as she really had no idea who Hermione was.

"Nonsense, darling," Walburga insisted. "It was no trouble at all. My spinster aunt lives alone in London and has been looking around for a companion, seeing as she isn't getting any younger. It's the kind of _appropriate_ accommodation for a young, unattached, pureblood woman like yourself."

Standing up, feeling a bit shocked, Hermione stared at the other woman, before turning to Regulus to see if he would give her any support. He seemed as perplexed by the situation as she was though, and resumed staring at his empty plate. "Lady Black, that is far too generous of you... but, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to pay or contribute anything until I was able to secure a job here."

If Hermione was going to stay in this time, which, really she didn't have any choice not to, she was going to have to find _some_ way of supporting herself. Maybe she would contact the Ministry to see if she could take her NEWTs, but she didn't want to come up on their radar. The fewer people that were aware of her presence, the better. It would take some time, but Hermione was confident she'd be able to carve out a life that she could enjoy for herself. Once the threat of Lord Voldemort was removed of course.

However, Walburga seemed quite aghast that she would contemplate doing menial labor. "A job, my dear?" she gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "Why would you need a job? Surely they will be probating your grandfather's will? Orion and I would be happy to provide for your finances until that time in return for keeping my dear Aunt company."

The brunette blushed, realizing that she had not really thought _that_ portion of pureblood life through. Of course Walburga likely thought that she was some kind of heiress. Was that the only reason she was being so friendly? Was it only because she was sure that a friendship between the two families would end up being financially advantageous?

Biting her lower lip, she tried to use her embarrassment to her advantage. "Oh, grandfather had some interesting ideas about money...he thought all of his children should learn the value of a galleon on our own, so he's left the vast majority of his fortune to a charity in America," she lied, forcing her eyes to remain down at her feet, rather than meeting Walburga's eyes in defiance.

"You poor dear," Walburga cooed, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders, tutting softly. "Some families these days are so peculiar. Taking care of your own just doesn't seem to be a priority anymore. Well, the Black family takes care of our own."

 _Liar._ Hermione thought, thinking of the way that Orion and Walburga had driven their own son away, blasting him off of their family tree. She thought of the way that they'd turned their backs on Andromeda for having the audacity to love a muggleborn. Still, she nodded along solemnly.

Walburga began to shuffle her out of the dining room and in the direction of the library, where their floo was located. "Well, that just settles it. We will take care of you, and give you a small allowance in exchange for looking after Cassiopeia. Let's just head there now and get you settled in."

Even if she didn't _want_ Walburga's charity, Hermione knew that it would be foolish of her to turn down a place to sleep at night, food to eat, and money to get her on her feet. She had no other place to go in this time as it stood, so while she figured out what she was going to do, it made sense to take them up on their offer. Just because she took it now didn't mean that she had to stay there forever. She just needed to stay long enough to figure out what her next steps were going to be...to figure out a plan of attack to take down Voldemort once and for all, so that all of her friends could have a better life in the future.

So, with that decision made, Hermione followed Walburga through the floo to Cassiopeia's house, where she would presumably be staying for a short while. Hermione had barely even made it through the floo before Cassiopeia, from her perch in the parlor, was sizing her up and down.

"So this is the girl, then?" She asked, her dark eyes peering out from behind a large, beaky nose. It was apparent that Cassiopeia was not the beauty that many others in the Black family were. "She's not much to look at, but I suppose she'll do."

"Yes, Aunt Cassiopeia, this is Miss Hermione Dagworth-Granger," Walburga said, urging Hermione forward so that she could shake the older woman's gnarled hands. Apparently her situation had already been explained.

Hermione took the moment to look around the house. It turned out that Cassiopeia lived in a townhouse not dissimilar to Grimmauld Place, though it was in a more fashionable part of London. "My father bought it for me when he couldn't find me a husband," Cassiopeia said with a sniff, as though her father owed her anything. Still, it _was_ a very lovely home, as Hermione commented on, and everything seemed much more bright and welcoming than Regulus's home did. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such of a hassle to live there.

After brief introductions, Walburga left the pair of them alone together. Cassiopeia called for a tea service, before ordering Hermione to sit down in the chair opposite her. The spinster aunt was in her late eighties, if Hermione had to make a guess, though it was always hard to tell with someone of wizarding blood. Frailed and wrinkled, Cassiopeia tried to hold onto her youth by obviously magically dying her hair to the dark, nearly black hair that her family was known for. Still, her eyes and mind were just as sharp as they'd ever been.

Once a flustered house-elf popped back into the parlor carrying a tea tray, Cassiopeia stared at Hermione until she offered to serve the tea with a huff. She was grateful to stay here rent free, but she didn't think that she should be treated like some servant.

Tea cup in hand, Cassiopeia began interrogating Hermione. "So, Wally tells me you're related to Hesperos. He always thought highly of himself," she snarked, not caring if she was insulting Hermione's recently deceased relative.

Hermione nearly spit her tea out at hearing Walburga's nickname though, and nodded solemnly. "Yes, my grandfather had me educated privately in Switzerland. I only arrived yesterday, and then, if I hadn't bumped into Regulus, I don't know what would have become of me."

Cassiopeia gave her a knowing smirk. "Yes, I can see why Walburga was so excited to have you show up right under her nose. Though, you should really do something about that hair... and your robes."

Hermione blushed brightly when she realized that she was still wearing a transfigured nightgown. "Oh, I am afraid that I only had the clothes on my back and then...well, Walburga lent me this." Hermione explained. She hadn't even _thought_ to figure out where her jumper and jeans had gotten off to. Likely, Kreacher had destroyed them with glee.

"We'll have to get you something appropriate for a girl of your station," Cassiopeia said, shrewdly, fighting back a smirk, as though she knew something that she was not meant to know. "It was good of Wally to send you to me. We wouldn't want any hints of impropriety cropping up, and well...it wouldn't be _right_ to have you stay with her while Regulus lives there too."

"Impropriety?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit dumbfounded by the suggestion. Surely, Cassiopeia wasn't suggesting that she and Regulus would be doing anything together. Of course, Hermione could admit that he was rather good looking, but his personality so far left _a lot_ to be desired. It was bad enough seeing how he behaved with his parents, or that he was rather rude and ungrateful, and she certainly hadn't forgotten that he was a Death Eater too!

Now Cassiopeia was smiling broadly at her. "I was a young woman, too, once. Don't think I don't know what you young people get up to," she said.

Hermione was sure that her eyes were probably comically large when she thought about what Cassiopeia was suggesting. It seemed almost insane that the same woman who sat before her could have done anything that was deemed _improper_. She was wearing a black lace dress with the collar all the way up to the neck, no hint of skin showing except for her face and her hands; for Merlin's sake the woman was wearing a _bonnet_.

"I see the way you are looking at me," Cassiopeia said, conspiratorially. "But I was something of a wild child in my youth. I lived in Paris after Hogwarts, completely unchaperoned doing unspeakable things with half-bloods and muggleborns alike. It absolutely _scandalized_ my father, but it was fun for me at the time."

"Did you really?" Hermione questioned, thinking of how fun it would be to move away to Paris and just have fun for a change. Though, she wondered what Cassiopeia meant about unspeakable things, surely it couldn't be that bad?

"Yes, and it was glorious. Drinking and dancing every night, my own apartment," the older woman explained wistfully. "But just look where it left me, Miss Dagworth-Granger. Alone, shut up in this damned townhouse, with no husband or children to call my own. Just my miserable niece to come and check on me."

Hermione could feel her heart softening towards the woman. Though Cassiopeia looked severe and a bit frightening, she found that she was enjoying talking to her so far. And she hated the thought of the woman being sad and lonely with just a house-elf for company. "Well, you have me now too. I hope that I will be a good companion to you."

Cassiopeia nodded, though a bit skeptical, as though she still wasn't entirely sure about the partnership. "That's lovely dear. And I will look after you in return, and make sure that your chastity remains intact," she said with a knowing look. "Because, believe me, if I had just kept my legs closed when Cassius Rosier pulled into the broom closet in 1916, my life would have been a lot different. We'll find you a fine betrothal, yet." The woman patted Hermione affectionately on the knee, oblivious to the embarrassment Hermione felt for her.

The young woman didn't think it was possible for her face to grow any hotter. The idea that Cassiopeia was tasked with _guarding_ her chastity was almost too much for her to handle. Memories of Viktor Krum and stolen kisses and touches during her fourth year came back to her mind. Hermione wasn't sure that there was anyone to be guarding her chastity from. "Thank you for that," she settled on, weakly.

"Well, if that's settled, then perhaps I should show you to your room," Cassiopeia said, needing some help to stand up from the settee.

Leading her up three flights of stairs, Hermione was pleased to see that she would have a little bit of privacy up there, as she was the only one living on that floor. The bedroom had the same cream color scheme as the rest of the house, and the bed looked rather inviting. A small writing desk was underneath the window that overlooked the garden. She had an en suite that wasn't as updated as the rest of the house, but Hermione was just pleased to be able to have a proper bath for a change.

Cassiopeia seemed to agree. "I'll guess that you want some time to settle in and freshen up," she groused, looking pointedly at Hermione's hair. The younger woman nodded eagerly, thinking that it would be nice to finally wash off the dirt from the Cave and maybe have a nap. "I'll have Opal retrieve you when dinner is ready."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! As some of you picked up on, Cassiopeia is kind of similar to the one I wrote in Red Right Hand. This one will be nicer though, I promise! So, updates have been pretty hot and heavy lately, but since the holidays are here for me, they will slow down a bit. There will be one more update before the New Year and then they will resume the regular schedule in 2018 :) You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter seven and be on the lookout for chapter eight next week!

* * *

The night after moving in with Cassiopeia, Hermione had woken up feeling more refreshed than ever. The bath had done good to wash away some of the lingering discomfort that remained with her after her little trip to the cave to save Regulus. Her tiredness and the aches of her muscles had dissipated completely, leaving no hint of the fact that she'd been sent back two decades and saved someone who rightly should be dead.

Hermione could feel herself, her magic, practically buzzing with the need to _do something_. She had no idea if Regulus was going to be of any use to her at all or if he was going to tell the truth to his parents. She wasn't sure if Cassiopeia was going to storm up the stairs in a rage and blast her into smithereens. However, Hermione was positive that she wasn't just going to sit around and wait on Regulus to start taking down Voldemort. At the very least, she was sure that if she reached out to him, he would give her the locket.

In the end, she didn't have to wait around for Regulus because as soon as she walked into the dining room for her first breakfast with Cassiopeia, she was surprised to see Regulus sitting there, his fingers drumming nervously against the table.

"Oh, I see the princess is _finally_ up," Cassiopeia snarked, but in a friendly way. Hermione didn't personally think that eight a.m. was that late to show up for breakfast. "Well, my great-nephew here has asked to speak with you alone. Whatever it is has got him jumpier than a niffler in a room full of treasure."

Regulus gave her a desperate look, pleading silently with his grey eyes. Hermione pursed her lips, remembering the horrified way he'd talked to her yesterday, when he learned she was a muggleborn. She sank down into the seat across from Regulus with a put upon sigh. "It's lovely to see you again, Regulus," she greeted him simply.

Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed as she looked back and forth between the two teenagers for any hint of impropriety. "I will be _just_ down the hall in the library reading the Daily Prophet. Remember, I was young once, so don't try anything tricky," the elderly woman said with an imperious look, before sweeping up from the table towards the door. "And don't take too long, Hermione. We have an appointment at Madame Malkins to get you some proper clothes."

When Hermione turned back to face Regulus, he was trying desperately to hide a smile as he took in her attire. Today, Hermione had been obliged to borrow a set of robes from Cassiopeia - a Slytherin green monstrosity made of lace and gave her the overall appearance of a sick doily - and use a bit of transfiguration so that it would fit her. Raising one eyebrow, Hermione gave him a look that wiped the smirk from his face. "Well?"

"I need your help," he told her, looking over his shoulder at the closed doorway where the older woman had just walked through.

Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione waved her wand, casting a muffliato, so that all Cassiopeia would be able to hear would be faint talking. "You may speak freely, Regulus," Hermione instructed him. "The spell will keep your Great-Aunt from hearing the particulars."

"Kreacher and I were up all night trying to figure out a way to destroy the locket," Regulus panicked. "Everything that we tried has failed. The dark magic is too _complex_ for magic or even elf magic to help. Kreacher suggested that I you might know, seeing as you saved me and that you understood _what_ it was, even if you are just a muggleborn, you might know some way to take care of it."

" _Just_ a muggleborn?" Hermione questioned, her gaze hard.

Regulus gave her a stricken look. "I didn't mean it like that...I, I want to apologize to you...for the way that I reacted upon learning that you are a...a muggleborn," he whispered, his gaze dropping to his lap in horror at the way he'd just bungled his apology.

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, you aren't doing a very good job of it," she said sharply.

"I _am_ sorry, I just could never have imagined that a muggleborn would have been capable of everything that you accomplished," Regulus argued fiercely, as though the suggestion wasn't terribly offensive to her. "But, it wasn't as if you made the revelation all that palatable either. You were just spouting off that mother was dead and I was dead and that you were lying about being a pureblood, _knowing_ things about events that have not yet come to pass!" Frustrated, he ran his hands through his wavy hair.

She frowned, thinking over his words. She supposed that the way she'd swept into his life probably was quite unsettling. "I suppose that I owe you an apology, too," she said, feeling a bit guilty. "I am sure that it came as quite a shock to have me _thrust_ into your life."

"Yes," Regulus said, a bit harshly, before realizing what he'd done. He'd been terribly rude to her the whole time he'd known her, and maybe he was finally starting to realize that he couldn't just push her away. "How do you know Kreacher anyway? Do you know my brother? You aren't his... _mistress_ are you?"

Hermione's face must have given away how horrid the thought of that was. Although she did like Sirius, they had not gotten along very well, when he'd been alive. She couldn't imagine telling him that Sirius was _also_ dead, and there was no one remaining in his once great family, except for Draco Malfoy. Nibbling on her lower lip, she thought over what she wanted to tell him. "I am _not_ romantically interested in Sirius in _any_ capacity. But, I don't think I should tell you too many particulars of the future...except for what you need to know to get rid of the horcrux."

Silence stretched between them while a petulant Regulus pouted over not getting the answers he wanted.

Again, Hermione was struck by just how _wrong_ her impressions of Regulus were. Pursing her lips, she tried to think over her words more carefully. "I accept your apology for being rude about my blood status. Honestly, though, I thought that you had changed your thinking when you decided to destroy the locket," she explained, hoping to get some more insight into his life. "I was under the impression that you no longer wished to fulfill your role as a Death Eater."

A look of rage passed over his face. "I...when I joined the Dark Lord, I thought that he had many good ideas. To serve him was an honor." Her counterpart was clenching his teeth so hard she could see his jaw working beneath the skin. "But, after he asked to borrow Kreacher...and I saw the _state_ that he returned in, I began to have a change of heart. Kreacher might not be a wizard, but he is capable of feelings and thought and...he didn't deserve to be treated like that. _The Dark Lord_ has done horrible, _amazing_ things." Regulus looked at her with haunted eyes, as though his mind were miles away. "I recognize now that he needs to be stopped."

Hermione could feel her heart warm a bit at the way that he spoke about Kreacher. It was unusual, but not unwelcome, to meet a wizard who had similar feelings about house-elves as she did. "I can understand why Kreacher cared enough about you to send me to you."

"Can you at least tell me why Kreacher sent me you?" Regulus asked, folding his hands under his chest.

Looking down at her hands, Hermione thought over the best way to tell Regulus about Voldemort. Even though she didn't want to reveal too much of the future to him, she knew she would need to explain the extent of the problem if he was going to help her stop the dark wizard. "You made Kreacher vow to destroy the locket," she said simply. "In my time...nearly two decades from now, the locket is yet unable to be destroyed. My friends and I were trying to defeat Voldemort, and we knew that in order to kill him, we have to get rid of the horcruxes first."

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you," Regulus apologized, shock evident on his face. "I thought you said hor _cruxes_ , as if he'd made more than one?" Never in his wildest imaginations could Regulus believe that someone would go through the agony of making the dark object more than once.

"According to...our source, Voldemort had endeavored to split his soul into seven," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Seven?!" Regulus questioned, his voice sounding rather hysterical at the prospect. "Why on Earth would anyone do that?"

"Well, as you may know if you took arithmancy, seven is a very magical number," she said, only to be quieted by Regulus's scowl. Clearly he wasn't bothered by the exact number, but only by the act of splitting your soul more than once. "At least, my friends and I were fairly positive that he'd only made five horcruxes at this point in time...his sixth was made in the early 90s."

Regulus's face blanched, and he pushed back his chair from the table. Standing, he paced back and forth, his hands clenching repeatedly at his sides, while he tried to wrap his mind around what she'd told him. Turning to face her finally, he looked completely stricken. "This is too much. I don't think I can do this more than once...not after what happened in that Cave. The poison..."

Hermione did not have any time for waffling, though. "Pull yourself together. I am here now, and I won't let you attempt to get another horcrux with a hairbrained suicide mission like the one you just pulled," she said, seriously. No, each remaining horcrux would be located and obtained with careful planning. Seeing that her accomplice was still quite panicked though, she pointed her wand at the tip of his nose. "Regulus, I need to know _right now_ if you actually want out, so I can obliviate you and send you on your way. I will _not_ allow you to be a liability."

Taking a shuddering breath, all of Regulus's thoughts passed over his face in rapid succession. Hermione could easily identify fear and nerves, but she was surprised to see pride and determination as well. "No, you are right. I can't just walk away that easily. I decided to take him down for Kreacher, and...I am going to do that. I promised."

Glad to know that she had a partner in arms, Hermione let her wand drop and was surprised to feel as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Even though Regulus was not the man that she had initially thought he was, she was still glad to know that she was going to have a partner in arms to make the future a better place. And, now she was even more determined to show him _exactly_ what muggleborns were capable of. That was wasn't exceptional, but also that she was so much more than _just_ a muggleborn.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I really didn't want to have to obliviate you, if I could help it. But you might want to sit back down, because it's not all good news."

"That was good news?" Regulus snarked back at her.

Hermione grinned despite herself. She had somewhat forgotten how shocking and upsetting this was to someone who hadn't spent the last six years growing up under the looming shadow of Voldemort. "I'm afraid so. Like I said, my friends and I are _pretty sure_ that he's created five horcruxes at this point, but...we don't actually know what or where all of them are."

Pressing his hands into his face, Regulus groaned audibly. When he finally looked back up at her, he looked much older than his eighteen years. "Maybe you should start with what you do know."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I hope that you all had a great holiday if you celebrated! So, I've been getting some questions, and I just wanted to make clear that Hermione and Regulus will not be headed to Hogwarts in this story. Regulus has already graduated and I see no reason to subject Hermione to it. Hopefully that's not a deal breaker for any of you! You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter eight and be on the lookout for chapter nine soon!

* * *

Hermione poured herself and Regulus another cup of tea each before beginning to describe what she'd learned about the horcruxes thus far. "Well, as I said, I am almost confident that there are only five horcruxes. When Voldemort reappeared, he had this giant snake that he takes around with him everywhere. I would nearly bet my life that Nagini is his sixth horcrux."

"A giant snake?" Regulus questioned, a shiver running up his spines.

"What, aren't you Slytherins supposed to like snakes?" Hermione countered, never particularly liking the creeping creatures, though she wasn't afraid of them. Now, Nagini on the other hand was quite terrifying.

Regulus shook his head. "Small snakes I can handle, but giant snakes give me the creeps. There was one too many pranks in my dorm," he told her with a scowl, making her wonder if the Marauders might have been the source of the practical _jokes_. "Also, what do you mean _you Slytherins_? What house were you in?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, knowing that he wasn't going to like it. "Gryffindor, I am afraid," she replied, ignoring his muttered words about typical Gryffindors under his breath. "So, in my time, the first horcrux we discovered was a diary that belonged to Voldemort when he was at school. My friend Harry destroyed it using a basilisk fang," Hermione said, rather matter-of-factly. "I believe that it will be in the possession of Lucius Malfoy at this time."

He pushed his wavy hair back out of his eyes. "Well, that should be easy enough to try and figure out. My cousin Narcissa - Lucius's wife - and I are still rather close, so I could probably figure out a way to coax it out of him."

The brunette made a little noise of displeasure. "I mean, we need to keep our searching very subtle. I can't have anyone suspecting what we are doing, least of all any of the Death Eaters," she explained, before continuing on. "The other horcrux we are aware of was a ring that was in the possession of the Gaunt family, but I have no idea where-" Hermione barely caught herself from saying Dumbledore's name. Although she thought she could trust Regulus, she didn't want to give him any unnecessary details of the future if she could help it. "I don't know where it was located before it was destroyed."

Regulus pursed his lips together. "Well, that's a little difficult," he said with a sigh. "Most of the old families have properties that are _heavily_ enchanted with family wards that stretch back centuries. If we look back far enough into the record, though, we might be able to track down the general area."

Unable to stop herself, Hermione smiled at her new companion. She wasn't used to having a friend who suggested research as an option. It seemed that Regulus had a good head on his shoulders. "And then we have the locket, but we don't know how to destroy it."

"Didn't you say that your friend used a basilisk fang?" Regulus questioned, his mind obviously thinking rapidly. "Couldn't we just get another one?"

"Well, short of killing the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and retrieving a fang," Hermione said with a shrug, only to blush when she noticed Regulus's eyebrows disappear towards his hairline at her casual mention of the Chamber of Secrets, "I suppose we could try to breed our own basilisk and then kill it once it's hatched? I don't know when they get their venom in, and I don't fancy nurturing a creature that could turn me to stone with a glance."

Regulus snorted in amusement. "We could always use fiendfyre. It's much more powerful than typical fire and its cursed nature might do more to destroy the horcrux than a regular spell. I've tried just about every other spell I can think of," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That would be incredibly dangerous!" Hermione chided him. "Fiendfyre is nearly impossible to control, even if it would work to kill the horcrux."

"Only if you are untrained," Regulus said with a grin. "It _is_ dangerous, but I happen to know several casters who are quite competent and can control it, which means that _we_ can learn to be competent casters. Besides, it sounds like it's our only option right now, unless...you know, you want to explain the whole _Chamber of Secrets_ thing to me."

Hermione blushed harder, but shook her head, thinking that was a story for another day. Still, she could appreciate Regulus's reasoned approach to the fiendfyre issue. "It would give us time to puzzle out the other two horcruxes," she conceded.

"Well, my cousin Bellatrix has been bragging to anyone who will listen about the great honor that the Dark Lord has just bestowed on the _Lestrange family_ ," Regulus said, rubbing his hand across his face. "She won't shut up about it. Doesn't that kind of sound like looking after a horcrux?" he questioned.

Hermione could agree that that was sound logic. "Yes, that sounds promising...only, doesn't that wording seem odd to you? The Lestrange family?"

"Maybe they are keeping it in their Gringott's vault?" Regulus offered, sounding hopeful.

She shook her head. "Well, if that _is_ where they are keeping it, it will be nearly impossible to get it out. It's not as if the pair of us could break into the Lestrange vault, and I doubt that the goblins are likely to help us out on this one."

"Do you have any hint of what the last one could be?" he questioned, his face looking more and more tired by the moment. Seeing her apologetic shake of the head, Regulus deflated further into his chair. "I would have hoped you would have had _some_ idea," he condescended.

Hermione grit her teeth together in annoyance, trying not to snap at him. "Well, sorry I didn't arrive with a game plan. It wasn't exactly my choice to come back here," she snarled. "Besides, you know the guy! Shouldn't you have a better idea of what he'd be likely to hold a bit of his soul in?"

Regulus visibly shuddered. "I may have...joined the Death Eaters, but even I don't like thinking about splitting my soul. The process of creating a horcrux is frankly disturbing and I could never imagine willingly putting myself through the agony," he said, sharply. Obviously, he was aware that she found his Death Eater status a fault, but he was also embarrassed about it, which could mean that he regretted it.

Despite herself, Hermione found herself grasping at the knowledge he seemed to suggest that he had. "You know the process for making a horcrux? Even _Magick Moste Evile_ claimed that the process was too vile to discuss," she asked, finding herself incredibly curious.

"It's in the book _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ It was pulled from Hogwarts shelves years ago, but my family still has a copy in our library at my great-grandfather's estate," Regulus explained. "I don't want to go into the details, but I could lend you the book if you'd like."

Seeing how disturbed he was about the process made Hermione second guess herself. Maybe there were somethings worth not knowing. "I'll think on it. Well, hopefully once we figure out what horcrux Bellatrix has, we will be able to work out what the fifth one is. It's likely something personally important to Voldemort, like the other ones are, so keep your ears open," she instructed, before standing.

It was clear that they'd reached their limits of cooperation for the day, so Hermione moved to guide Regulus to the floo like a good hostess. Plus, she was itching to get some proper robes for herself so she didn't have to keep borrowing from Cassiopeia's outdated wardrobe. When the two teens entered the library where Cassiopeia was working on some embroidery, her head snapped up to review them for any ruffled clothing, kiss bruised lips, or a hair out of place. When they passed muster, the women said goodbye to Regulus, watching him walk through the floo.

* * *

Regulus was surprised to see his mother waiting eagerly by the floo for his return. She hopped up from her spot on the couch immediately, only to guide him to sit back next to him. "How was your visit with Miss Dagworth-Granger? Did you make a good impression on her? Does she feel welcome with Aunt Cassiopeia?" her questions tumbled from her mouth in a rush.

He was flustered for a moment, being bombarded and badgered by his mother. "Hermione was fine. It seems as if Aunt Cassiopeia and she are getting along, smashingly, if I'm honest," he explained, thinking it was rather unfair how quickly the pair of them had bonded. Already they were teasingly arguing with one another, and it seemed as if the two of them had a great rapport.

The young man was glad that Hermione was settling in, though. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be transported back, away from all your friends and family on the whim of a house-elf. She did leave him with a lot more questions than answers, but he hoped that she would open up to him as they got a bit closer...if they could stop annoying one another eventually. Sometimes, she was rather lovely to talk to and then the next minute she was snapping at him, clearly annoyed with something he'd done. Or telling him that his mother was dead.

Speaking of his mother, he looked up to see her staring like him like the kneazle who caught the fwooper. "I am so glad that you are getting along with _Hermione_ ," she said, with a sweeter than treacle voice.

Feeling suddenly suspicious, he turned to face his mother fully. "Mother, why are you so concerned with making Hermione feel welcome? And if I am getting along with her?" he asked, feeling a bit of dread settling in his stomach.

"Don't you see?" his mother asked, eagerly. "It is nearly time for you to select a wife of good standing. The legacy of the Black family, of generations of pureblood breeding rest on your shoulders, especially after Andromeda has also chosen to snub our family and marry a mudblood. I've found that most of the girls your age are severely lacking, but Hermione is a wonderful _new_ addition to our society, and aren't we just lucky enough to snap her up before any other families get their eyes on her," she explained, clearly excited at the prospect on getting one over on the other pureblood families. "I've recently heard that Theodore Nott is looking to marry finally."

Regulus blanched at the idea of marrying Hermione, even though he could admit that he found her quite pretty. He'd only just met her, for one. But, on the other hand, his mother's words about Andy marrying the mudblood reminded him of the secret that Hermione herself was keeping. What would his mother think if she found out the true nature of Hermione's blood status? Having already decided to keep her secret, he bit his tongue now from sharing with his mother. She might already be hearing wedding bells, but Regulus was positive that it would never get so far as a formal betrothal.

The image of Hermione biting her lip to stop from laughing flashed through his brain, Regulus pushed down his feelings to slip into a mask of indifference. "I don't see what's so important about her. She's got no dowry to speak of _and_ it's not as if she has any male relatives to negotiate for her. She should be crawling to us - we shouldn't be bending over backwards for her."

"Of course, my darling. If she turns out not to be good enough for you, we need not enter into a contract," she replied with a sweet smile, her hand resting against his cheek. "But, I insist that _we_ get a first look, since we've been taking care of her. The Malfoys are hosting the next ball of the season, and I _insist_ that you take her as your date. Understood?"

The thought of showing up to the ball with Hermione on his arm made his heart squeeze a bit tightly. Would she behave when he showed her off to all of his friends? Pushing those thoughts away, Regulus knew he should be thanking his lucky stars for the opportunity to look around Malfoy Manor for the horcrux. Nodding solemnly to his mother, he stood up from the couch. "Of course, mother. I will go owl her now."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you guys had a really great holiday if you celebrated. Thank you for being patient with my update schedule, I was just completely booked while I was home! But now I will be returning to the usual update schedule. This one has the anticipated shopping trip, so I hope you enjoy what I've cooked up. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter :)

Please let me know what you thought of chapter nine and be on the lookout for chapter ten very soon!

* * *

Staring at the parchment in her hands, Hermione wondered just how she was meant to respond to it. From the looks of the fat blots of ink staining the paper, Regulus had agonized over the words that he had chosen before finally writing them down, though the message it contained was very simple.

 _The Malfoys are holding a dance this weekend. Would you like to come with me? Could be a good opportunity for research._

Biting her lower lip, she considered his offer, though, if she was honest, it didn't really seem like an _offer_ so much as a requirement. She would rather do anything than go to some kind of stuffy dance at Malfoy Manor, but she could agree with his logic that it would be good to figure out the network of Voldemort loyalists that might be hiding horcruxes for him. And, she knew that she was going to have to come into contact with Lucius Malfoy at some point if she was ever planning on getting the diary from him.

Flipping over the parchment, she quickly scribbled her response. _Fine - but you are lucky you owled me in time to find something appropriate to wear. Cassiopeia and I were just about to leave._ She hoped that it didn't sound too harsh, but she also didn't want to give Regulus the impression that she was happy to go to the dance with him either.

Thinking on his words, she wondered if he'd meant go to the dance _with him_ like a date, or if he just meant to bring her as a guest. Considering their interactions thus far, Hermione did not think that Regulus was harboring some kind of crush on her, but she supposed she couldn't be positive. She'd been absolutely blind to Ron's secret feelings for her for years, and she'd been sent back before they could act on them. Remembering her friend was making her feel a bit melancholy, though, so she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind before handing the parchment to the owl that was waiting for her response.

When she turned around, Cassiopeia was practically dancing with curiosity over what the note contained. "Well, can we go?" she asked cooly, obviously trying not to give Hermione any hint that she was dying to know what Regulus wanted.

"Yes, we can go now," Hermione responded, hiding a smile. "Regulus was just writing to let me know that the Malfoys are hosting a ball this weekend. Good thing I got it now, or else I would have been completely unprepared robes-wise. I wasn't planning on getting anything formal."

Cassiopeia grinned at her, before looping her gnarled hand though Hermione's arm, giving her a little pat. "Oh, don't worry dear. I wouldn't have let you get out of Diagon Alley without _at least_ five sets of formal robes."

 _At least_ , the younger woman mouthed to herself. Hermione tried not to gape at the suggestion, wondering just when she'd be wearing all these robes. She'd been in the wizarding world for over six years now and she'd only had the occasion to wear formal robes once, and that was for the Yule Ball. Still, she couldn't deny how nice it had felt to turn all her classmates' heads when she'd walked into the Great Hall on Viktor's arm.

Without a word of warning, Cassiopeia was effortlessly apparating the pair of them into Diagon Alley. She did not seem concerned when Hermione, her stomach turning a bit due to the fact that she wasn't prepared to side-along, instead waved her arm in front of her with flourish.

"This is Diagon Alley. It contains just about every kind of shop a modern, cosmopolitan witch could need. It is also most likely the largest hub of economic activity in Wizarding Britain due to the presence of Gringotts bank." Looking at her young charge, checking her for any hint of green in her complexion, Cassiopeia affectionately patted Hermione's arm. "Perhaps some other day we can get you a bank account set up there, but I am afraid we are far too busy today."

Hermione was intrigued at the prospect, though she loathed the idea of setting one up in a false name, wondering if the goblins would require any proof that she was who she said she was. She couldn't very well use Hermione Granger, either, seeing as it could cause problems for her future self. As uncomfortable as it made her, she could see the benefits of relying on the generosity of the Black family for now.

Following Cassiopeia, Hermione was surprised to see that Madame Malkins had not changed very much in the decades that followed. It seemed as if Cassiopeia knew the eponymous store owner well, as they embraced before briefly inquiring after each others' lives . Then Hermione was being shoved forward into a changing room, magical measuring tape getting her numbers, and having heaps of robes levitated in her general direction.

To her dismay, it seemed as if Cassiopeia wanted her to try on each and every one, along with her _honest_ opinion about how everything made her look. If something made her shoulders look too narrow, or if the fabric rumpled in an unflattering way, Hermione was immediately made aware of it. But, by that same token, Cassiopeia would also gush when something hit her in the right places, or if the color suited her complexion. "I really _never_ would have guessed it, but it does appear that pink is your color, darling."

It had taken some convincing, but Hermione had informed Cassiopeia that she was perfectly capable of picking out undergarments on her own, and riffled through the options quickly, finding the most practical looking bras and knickers in shades of black and nude to add to the pile. If confronted when a few slightly more scandalous pairs slipped in as well, she would deny any prior knowledge of it.

Although she pretended to be rather put out at the idea of purchasing more than one set of formal robes, Hermione was secretly delighted when Madame Malkin pulled out a rack of beautiful designs. Hermione enjoyed twirling around in them on top of the little stand in front of the enchanted mirrors, imagining what it might be like to dance with Regulus in one of them.

In the end, Hermione had selected _seven_ sets of formal robes, included one in gold and blush that Cassiopeia positively _insisted_ she wear to the Malfoy Ball. Once Madame Malkin heard that she was attending, she also gave her glowing suggestion that that was _the dress_ to wear, seeing as she'd already dressed all the other ladies who would be in attendance. Hearing that she was likely to fit in, Hermione did feel a little bit better about wearing it, feeling that it would be better to blend in than to stand out.

Once all of her needs for robes were met, Hermione begged Cassiopeia to let her pop into Flourish and Blotts for a look around. She promised that she wouldn't dawdle, but she did want to browse for a moment, even though Cassiopeia had an impressive collection of books herself. After much pleading, Cassiopeia consented to let her go inside, but only for as long as it took her to stop into Sugarplum's Sweet Shop to retrieve a particular kind of toffee that she enjoyed.

The moment that Hermione slipped inside, it was almost like coming home. She breathed in the scent of old books with glee and immediately set off in the direction of the section containing information about curses. If Regulus was going to insist on trying to use fiendfyre, Hermione intended to be as prepared as possible.

Before she knew it, she was completely absorbed in a book detailing dark, elemental curses. It didn't contain any information about the cursed flames, but Hermione was quite interested to read about everything that you could do with air.

A tiny hand on her leg startled her out of her concentration, and she pressed a hand to her chest while she let out a little shriek. Looking down, she instantly softened to see a boy who could be no older than three years old. With his brightly colored red hair, Hermione would have bet her life that he was a Weasley. Crouching down to his level, she was determined to figure out just which of Ron's brothers he was. Smiling at the sniffling boy, she wanted to put him at ease. "Hello, my name is Hermione. What's your name?"

"Percy," he whimpered, his lower lip wobbling.

"It's nice to meet you Percy," she said, looking around the aisle for any sign of one of his parents. Seeing neither of them, she figured that he was likely lost, as a three year old had no reason to be in the curses section. "Are you looking for your mummy or daddy?"

Percy could do nothing but nod furiously, tears filling his baby blue eyes. Hermione wanted to do nothing more than wrap him up in her arms, even though she knew what an abominable prat he would grow up to be, she knew that she couldn't do that. She was a stranger to him and it likely would have made him more uncomfortable. "Let's see if we can't find one of them. Would you like to hold my hand?" she offered, standing up to full height, but letting him take her hand in his own tiny one.

Walking out of the darker section of the bookstore as quickly as Percy's tiny little legs could carry him, Hermione looked up and down the aisles for any sign of Molly or Arthur. It didn't take long for them to find a flustered looking Molly who was trying to calm one of the crying twins, while Bill and Charlie were wrestling on the floor. It filled Hermione with an odd sense of calm to know that somethings would never change. Smiling down at Percy, she pointed in Molly's direction. "Look, here she is, we found her."

"Mummy!" Percy called out, before running over in the direction of Molly.

Molly had barely acknowledged Percy, or the fact that he had wandered off, before she was turning to scream at Bill. "William Weasley! You were meant to be watching your brother. He could have been hurt or snatched up by some unusual witch," she scolded, letting her eyes linger on Hermione in suspicion.

Hermione was sent off balance at the suggestion that she would have done anything to hurt Percy, and really, shouldn't Molly have been _thanking_ her for bringing her son back to her? Before Hermione could think of anything to say, Cassiopeia was sweeping over to her side. "Oh, there you are Hermione. I've been looking for you everywhere. I can't say that I'd have expected to find you _here_." It was clear that there was a hint of disdain for Molly Weasley in her tone.

"I was just making sure that Percy got back to his mother okay," Hermione said, pointedly, thinking that it was really irresponsible for Molly to not have even realized that Percy had gone. "He wandered into the curse section, which I think we can all agree is no place for a child."

Molly sniffed haughtily. "I would say the curse section is no place for any _self-respecting_ witch, the kind that wouldn't dabble in the Dark Arts," she said, her voice full of scorn. "Though I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who associates with the _Black family_."

Cassiopeia was very practiced with defending her family, it seemed. "Come Hermione, we don't associate with the likes of witches who keep having children they can't seem to afford. Let's go home and put away all the _new_ robes we got you today." The older woman took Hermione's arm in hers once again, holding her chin high in the air, marching away.

Despite herself, Hermione could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Of course, she always knew that Molly Weasley didn't have the warmest feelings for her when she knew her as Hermione Granger, she had been confident that she would have been a kind reminder of all the people from the future she was forced to fight for. Instead, she got derision and the suggestion that she was a dark witch, when really, Molly didn't know her at all. It was not the kind of welcome she would have expected from someone who fought with the Order, but she guessed maybe she didn't know anyone as well as she thought she did.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I am so glad you found Molly's behavior realistic, as I didn't want it to seem as though she were mean for no apparent reason. I know a lot of you are eager to read about the ball, so I will let you get to it without further delay. As usual, you can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter ten and be on the lookout for chapter eleven soon!

* * *

Hermione had stood in front of the mirror in her room for what felt like an hour before Cassiopeia hesitantly knocked on the door. She wasn't sure if she should be feeling relief when the old witch popped her head - artificially dark hair and all - in the room, remembering how critical she'd been at Madame Malkins, but also knowing that Cassiopeia wouldn't dare let her leave the townhouse if she looked any less than perfection.

Her dress robes were impeccably tailored, but it still felt a bit funny to Hermione. Perhaps it was because it was a style that Hermione never would have dreamed of wearing in her own time. Still, the blush fabric was clingy and flattering and covered with a shimmering, sheer gold that made her skin look warm and flawless. Her hair had mercifully grown more manageable as she grew older, and it had not taken her a whole bottle of Sleek-Eazy's to get it in an acceptable style, emphasizing the natural volume that she had.

The most unusual part for her to look at was to see her face with makeup on it. A normally simple girl, Hermione never wore more than chapstick on a day to day basis, a stubborn rejection of the kind of girlishness she'd seen in Lavender and Parvati. It felt all wrong to see herself this way, with rosy pink cheeks and sooty eyes.

Cassiopeia's face appeared next to her own unsure one in the mirror with a gentle, reassuring smile on her face. "Well, don't you really look like a princess," she whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "You are certain to make quite the impression tonight," Cassiopeia promised.

If anything, that only made Hermione's stomach lurch. "Do you really think so?" she questioned, hoping that she would be able to blend in. After all, she'd seen Narcissa Malfoy as a middle-aged woman, and she looked flawless then. Hermione could only imagine how achingly beautiful she would seem in her youth.

"Yes," Cassiopeia nodded emphatically. "And if my idiot grand-nephew can't see it, then you should find yourself some other handsome wizard who does," she said with a smirk. "Come, we must get you downstairs. Regulus is waiting. Normally, I would say let him stew a little bit longer, but unfortunately, the Malfoys are so insufferable about punctuality, it wouldn't do well to show up late. Honestly, why Cygnus ever let Narcissa marry that boy is beyond me."

Hermione found herself smiling despite herself. She didn't know entirely why, but hearing Lucius Malfoy referred to as "that boy" tickled her. Cassiopeia distracted her the whole time that they were walking down the stairs, giving her all kinds of instructions on how to compliment Juniper Malfoy on her floral arrangements, and to only compliment Abraxas Malfoy on his cravat if it didn't include paisley, which was apparently so outdated. Hermione was grateful for the priceless social currency that the older woman was sharing with her, and suddenly, she didn't feel as if she were flying blind.

When they entered the library, Regulus immediately shot to his feet out of habit. His eyes traced over Hermione's form and he was unable to hide his surprise. Once he realized that he was staring, prompted by a pointed clearing of Cassiopeia's throat, his cheeks went a little bit pink. "Hermione, you...clean up nicely," he said weakly.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted, remembering the way her classmates had behaved when she showed up at the Yule Ball. It was hurtful to realize that no one thought she could ever look very pretty. "You look nice, as well. Shall we go?" she questioned, stepping in the direction of the fireplace. Regulus nodded stiffly, before offering her his arm.

"Now, have a very good time tonight, Hermione," Cassiopeia instructed fondly, her eyes misting for a moment, basking in the nostalgia of her youth, before going hard again. "And you, Regulus, treat your guest gentlemanly. And have her home at a reasonable hour."

Thoroughly embarrassed by Hermione's chaperone, the two teens stepped into the floo once Regulus had called out their destination. Regulus steadied Hermione's entrance, and she was glad to not have stumbled ungracefully out into Malfoy Manor. Reflexively, she checked for ash and dust, but she should have known better than to think that the Malfoys had a dirty fireplace.

"Ah, young Regulus, how wonderful to see you," called a voice from across the entrance hall, belonging to a blond man who was undoubtedly related to Draco. They had the same pointed features and platinum colored hair, but Hermione could admit that Draco's looks were only helped by the addition of Narcissa Black's genes. "And who is your companion?" he asked curiously.

Resisting the urge to hold out her hand to shake, Hermione bit her lip while Regulus introduced her as Hermione Dagworth-Granger, just arrived from Switzerland. She hated being talked about as though she wasn't standing right next to them, however, she let Regulus play the hero in his explanation of saving her from a band of robbing muggles, a story which had only gotten more ridiculous since she invented it.

Once Abraxas Malfoy had finally addressed her, Hermione allowed herself to speak, putting on a false smile. "Thank you so much for having me in your lovely home Lord Malfoy. And must I say, I so love your cravat," she complimented, noticing that it was not paisley, but rather a very gaudy green color. It was a bit too flashy for her tastes, if she was honest.

"Why don't you two run along now," Abraxas said, finally, clearly annoyed to be talking to the teens. "I am sure that my son and his little friends will be near the refreshments table. Oh, to be young again."

Once they were alone, Hermione was in awe of her surroundings. She could easily understand how Draco had grown up to be so big headed if this was the kind of place that he had grown up in, all gleaming white marble and palatial rooms. The party seemed to be in full swing, and Hermione was honestly glad to have Regulus's arm in hers, feeling like a buoy in the uncertain waters of a pureblood party.

Sensing her discomfort, Regulus gave her arm a little squeeze. "You did well," he whispered to her, before guiding her towards his apparent group of friends. "That was Abraxas Malfoy being friendly, if you can believe it," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Seeing that Regulus also found the entire thing pompous and a bit ridiculous made Hermione feel more at ease. Perhaps she wasn't as alone in this event as she thought she was. Holding her head up high, she didn't let any fear slip in when he walked her first towards Narcissa Malfoy. Her imagination was right. The stunning blonde was achingly beautiful in her youth, looking resplendent in icy blue robes. Her hair was artfully designed, with perfect ringlets hanging down her back.

"Hello Narcissa," Regulus greeted, releasing Hermione's arm so that he could embrace her.

Narcissa looked genuinely happy to see Regulus in turn, pressing a kiss to each one of his cheeks, her magicked lipstick leaving no smudges behind. "Cousin, how wonderful to see you! It has been far too long since we've last talked." she greeted him warmly. Then, realizing that there was another person hovering near them, Narcissa's eyes widened when she noticed Hermione. "Oh, I didn't realize you were bringing a guest, Reggie. Perhaps it really has been too long. Introduce me."

Regulus's cheeks went a bit pink at being admonished for poor manners, no matter how teasingly Narcissa had done it. "May I present to you Miss Hermione Dagworth-Granger. She has just moved to England from Switzerland, and we crossed paths when I saved her from some filthy muggles," he said, as though he were describing a pleasant day at the beach. "My parents and I have decided to help integrate her into society."

"Charmed," Narcissa pressed a kiss to each of Hermione's cheeks as well. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione responded, hoping that neither of the two cousins could sense the terseness in her reply. She was feeling distinctly out of her depth.

Before Hermione could react, however, Narcissa was playfully taking one of her arms, laughing. "Oh, Hermione, I don't know why, but I think that we might be good friends," she said with a stage-whisper, before giving Regulus a significant look. "Reggie, be a dear and go get Hermione and yourself a drink. Don't worry, I will take her around to meet anyone worth meeting."

Unable to pinpoint exactly what she'd done to make Narcissa like her so much, Hermione was helpless to do anything when the blonde led her away from Regulus. She found herself feeling distinctly horrified that Draco's mother should want to be friends with her in any capacity, and hoped that Narcissa was just trying to be a gracious hostess by making her feel welcome. The pair made a beeline towards two men who were talking in front of the fire.

"Hermione, darling, this is my husband Lucius," Narcissa announced once they had reached the men's sides. "Lucius, my love, this is Hermione Dagworth-Granger. She has just moved from Switzerland."

There was also no mistaking Lucius Malfoy from the one she knew in her time. A bit younger looking perhaps, but he hadn't changed much at all. His signature sneer melted away into a polished mask when he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Dagworth-Granger."

Narcissa was already pressing her towards the other man who Hermione had yet to identify once Lucius released her. He seemed to be only a few years older than her and Regulus. He was tall and thin, with dark brown hair and the most intriguing light green eyes. Despite seeming rather quite, he also graciously took her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it, letting them linger a bit longer than strictly necessary. "Good evening, Miss Dagworth-Granger, I am Rabastan Lestrange."

She felt all of her breath leave her body at the name, finding that the man before her was nearly unrecognizable from the one she'd come across post Azkaban. She was saved from her embarrassing reaction by Regulus, who had dutifully returned to her side, pressing a glass of elf wine into her hand. Happy for the distraction, Hermione took a sip of the liquid.

Regulus greeted Lucius and Rabastan cordially enough, only to stiffen when Rabastan asked about Hermione. "Wherever did you find this enchanting creature, Regulus? I am sure that all the men here tonight will be annoyed that they didn't get a chance to find her first."

Bristling at the thought that she was being discussed as though she were a prize, Hermione had to bite the inside of her lip to stop from snapping at the other man. Yes, he was a bit good looking, but it wasn't as though he seemed to be a catch from her perspective. Still, she let Regulus tell his own trumped up version of the story she'd invented about how they met without speaking, wishing that Regulus would have brought her a stronger drink.

"Well, I certainly wish that I had managed to bring a date as lovely as Miss Dagworth-Granger here," Rabastan complimented her once again, pressing his hand into her upper back.

Narcissa squealed, batting his hand away from Hermione. "Oh, Rabastan, you brute! You shouldn't go pawing all over Regulus's new girlfriend like that," she scolded the other man.

Hermione felt her cheeks brighten considerably, and took a step back from both Regulus and Rabastan. "Oh, it's not - Regulus and I are - well, he's only just invited me to introduce me around. We aren't together," Hermione babbled horribly, wondering if Regulus felt disgusted at the idea of them being a couple. It wasn't as though Hermione didn't like Regulus reasonably well, as a friend, but she just really wasn't interested in getting romantically involved with anyone at this point.

Regulus did seem a bit embarrassed by her explanation, if the red color of his cheeks was anything to go by. Rabastan on the other hand looked entirely too pleased by the insinuation that she and Regulus weren't serious, and gave her a wide grin. Sensing that she'd stepped into some kind of odd social snafu, Hermione decided that it might be best to keep her thoughts for the rest of the night. Keeping herself close to Regulus's side, she listened patiently, nearly bored to death, while Regulus talked with various young purebloods, wondering why she'd ever agreed to this terrible waste of time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I am so excited that you guys enjoyed the ball and loved the brewing relationships with both Rabastan and Narcissa. I have so much planned and I adore reading all of your theories. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. I also posted about my upcoming fics there yesterday, so you might want to check that out. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter eleven and be on the lookout for chapter twelve soon!

* * *

She never imagined she would find herself bored reading, but alas, the words on the page in front of her were not able to keep her attention. For the umpteenth time since Kreacher had dropped off tea in the Grimmauld Place library, Hermione found herself staring out the little window that overlooked the pavement in front of the townhouse. The large crack in front of the front steps hadn't yet appeared - still unblemished by the street trees' questing roots - but muggles hurried along all the same, completely unaware of the additional address hiding under the fidelius charm.

Book forgotten in her lap, Hermione let her mind wander, desperately trying to puzzle out just how she was going to handle the horcruxes. It had seemed like an impossible task when she was working with Harry and Ron, but once she'd been transported back to the past, she'd thought she might have a chance. After all, Voldemort was completely unaware of her and confident that his horcruxes were unknown and hidden. But as the days had stretched on, with no clearer indication on how to destroy the one horcrux they had in their possession, the hopelessness had begun to creep in again.

She was starting to think that perhaps the basilisk angle wasn't terrible. Would it really be that hard to smuggle a rooster into Hogwarts?

Shaking her head, Hermione remembered that she still didn't know parseltongue, so she wasn't likely able to even get into the Chamber of Secrets, something she'd explained to Regulus earlier that week.

Turning her head from the window, she let her eyes settle on the form of her research companion. She'd been coming to Grimmauld Place for a week now - Cassiopeia allowed her an hour each day while she had tea with her friend Anna Rowle - to pursue the rather impressive collection of books that the Black family had to offer. Regulus had been a bit distant since they went to the ball together, but as the days and hours wore on, she could see the tension bleeding into him as well.

Today, he was sitting in his usual seat near the fireplace, but he looked anything but ordinary. He had one of his legs draped over the arm of the chair, something Walburga would be sure to screech at him about, while his hand propped up his head, and held his messy, wavy hair back out of his face, while the other cradled a book. Hermione thought that he looked like a model in a magazine if she was honest.

His shirt, normally perfectly pressed and tucked in, looked rumpled, and he'd even left his sleeves rolled up. Her eyes lingered on the inky blackness of the Dark Mark on his forearm, the snake seeming to move on it's own. It was a reminder of an ugly truth about the man she'd chosen to team up with - the fact that he'd willingly joined the Death Eaters. Of course, he hadn't seemed to have any problems with her blood status after she explained it, but she wondered if his continued cold behavior might have anything to do with lingering prejudice. She tried to shake it from her mind, but it lingered and festered, making her feel self-conscious in front of him.

Suddenly, she was ripped from her appraisal of him. Regulus cursed allowed, throwing the book to the floor angrily.

"Hey!" Hermione immediately scolded, springing up from her spot on the chaise, using her wand to summon the abused book. She could understand that it was frustrating, but she could not abide by treating these extremely priceless books with anything less than the respect they deserved. "Do you know how many copies of this book remain in the Wizarding World?" she questioned, holding it gently in her hands.

"Who even cares? It's a worthless book - maybe that's why so many people have destroyed their copies," Regulus responded, petulantly crossing his hands across his chest.

Annoyed, Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not worthless. Listen...I know it's frustrating, but...if we put in the time and effort, I know that we will figure this out." It was painful to put on such a positive, hopeful outlook when she didn't feel it herself, but she knew that Regulus needed propping up at the moment.

He sprang up from his spot, pushing his hands back into his hair, before making an odd strangled noise of frustration. "We've been locked in here for hours and we've accomplished nothing. Reading about fiendfyre isn't going to get us any closer to casting it properly," he argued, moving to pace back and forth in front of the cold fireplace.

Hermione felt her breath leave her, as his behavior was eerily reminiscent of Sirius. She could still remember how the other man had been trapped, like an animal, in the walls of Grimmauld Place, always wanting to throw caution to the wind and go out and fight. It had been one of the main reasons that she'd always argued with him, thinking that he was putting Harry in unnecessary danger. In the end, it was Harry who had led Sirius to danger, she thought bitterly. She'd always imagined that his anxiousness had come from being trapped in a home with so many unhappy memories, but seeing Regulus now she wondered if it wasn't just a personality trait that the Black brothers shared.

Holding her tongue to prevent herself from revealing it, Hermione tried to calm him down. "I know it seems like a lot, but its not as if we are under a time crunch, at least," she reasoned, wondering if Regulus wasn't eager to get away from her and every additional hour spent in her presence was grating on him. "Harry, Ron and I were in Grimmauld Place for weeks in hiding trying to figure out what our next steps were when I left and -" Realizing that she'd perhaps said too much, she snapped her mouth shut.

Regulus had already caught on, though, and walked towards her with a curious look on his face. "You never talk about your time before coming here," he said simply, his grey eyes boring into her, as though he were trying to read her mind. Belatedly, she looked away, wondering if he knew legilimency. "Who are Harry and Ron? Not of the Black family, of course they don't have the names for it. What were you doing at Grimmauld Place?"

Knowing that she could not reveal to him the downfall of his house, especially now when she wasn't sure if it would come to pass, Hermione blinked rapidly, hoping to gain control of her emotions. "Please don't ask me that," she whispered. "You know it's better that you know as little of the future as possible."

He swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down, before he nodded slowly in agreement. Hermione knew that his agreement not to ask her didn't mean that he would be scraping all of her careless asides for any morsel of information he could get.

"Hermione, I know someone who can help us with the charm. The best way that we can learn how to master fiendfyre is with a competent teacher," he said, his fatigue bleeding into his voice. "Say what you will about the Death Eaters, but a lot of us are very accomplished Wizards and most are only too eager to share their knowledge."

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing away, and thinking over his words. She couldn't deny that it did have merit. Every Death Eater she'd ever come across had been ruthless and efficient. She could concede that a Death Eater would probably be the best choice of a teacher for fiendfyre. It wasn't as though she could go ask Dumbledore. Still...she wasn't sure that she wanted the help, if it came from such a despicable source. "I don't know Regulus...I don't want to raise any suspicions. Maybe we should give it a little more time."

He sighed, before turning away from her, so that he could look out the window himself. "We are wasting time here, just sitting and reading over the same few books again and again," he groused. Regulus turned back to face her, leaning against the glass casually. "Antonin Dolohov is the youngest person to ever receive a Charms mastery, and he's already kind of taken me under his wing. I know he'd help if I asked."

Hermione felt all of the blood drain from her face, and resisted the urge to touch the faint, silvery scar that she still bore, courtesy Antonin Dolohov. If Regulus noticed her discomfort, he didn't say anything, but Hermione felt as if her whole world was spinning out of control. "Isn't there anyone else we can ask?" she questioned, meekly.

That did catch his attention. Regulus sneered at her. "What? Disappointed that you don't have another opportunity to fawn all over Rabastan?" he asked with a snort. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Rab has never been the most academic minded person - never had the patience for it."

She felt herself soften at his accusation, though it did make her a bit annoyed that he thought her so easily swayed by a man. Still, she could understand why he was still prickly over the ball. When she'd returned, she told Cassiopeia about denying that she was Regulus's date, and the older woman had scolded her soundly. Apparently, it had been quite the social misstep on her part, and she could have very well just offended the entire Black family.

Stepping closer to him, she pressed a hand to his arm, feeling the muscle twitch beneath the weight of her hand. Hermione held eye contact to try and force him to see she was telling the truth. "You know I didn't mean anything by that. I didn't know that...we were going as date dates." She could feel her cheeks turning pink at the idea once again. "And I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought you wouldn't want any of your friends to think that you were with me."

It was true that Hermione thought Regulus probably had better prospects than herself, and she didn't want to destroy his love life simply because they were working together. She had thought that she was doing him a favor, but in the process, Cassiopeia had told her that she'd certainly embarrassed him.

She couldn't believe that on top of it all - the sensitive feelings between the two of them - that Regulus thought she was even remotely interested in Rabastan Lestrange. Then again, he didn't have the future knowledge that she did, so perhaps the younger Lestrange brother was some sort of catch in this time. "And, just so you know, I want absolutely nothing to do with Rabastan Lestrange."

There must have been something in the insistence in her tone of voice, because Regulus was relaxing then, his face transformed by a half smile. "Apology accepted," he said brightly. "I suppose I shouldn't expect a muggleborn to know all of our customs, though sometimes I forget you aren't a pureblood," he whispered, fondly touching a stray lock of her hair.

Hermione stiffened at his words, knowing that he didn't mean them to be quite so offensive as they seemed. "Well, I will try harder in the future," she said stiffly, "and ask if I don't know something." It was an easy enough thing to promise.

Regulus nodded. "And I will try not to throw you into situations without...explaining better," he conceded. "But, since you aren't just trying to see Rabastan again, can I please ask Antonin for help with the fiendfyre?"

Not wanting to get into the why of her reluctance to work with the other man, Hermione found herself nodding. "You have my...blessing to reach out to Dolohov, but I think that I am going to content myself to a bit more research before committing to working with him. Hopefully you will be brilliant enough at the charm for the both of us," she said, despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am just so overjoyed that you are enjoying the story and love reading all of your speculation. This one finally contains a little bit of Marauder action. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. If you follow me on tumblr, you might have seen that I am trying to make Fenrir February happen - a celebration of Fenrir work. I am currently taking suggestions for Fenrir related prompts as well as Fenrir fic recommendations, so send me those if you are interested :)

Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter as usual :) Please let me know what you thought of chapter twelve and be on the lookout for chapter thirteen soon!

* * *

Although she would have liked to chain herself to the little desk in the library, and not come out until she had solved how to destroy the horcruxes once and for all, Cassiopeia would not hear of it. No matter how much time she would have liked to spend trying to puzzle out what the other horcruxes could be, her older companion could always be counted on dragging her out of the house at least once a day.

Despite what she said, Cassiopeia had a much fuller life than just Walburga checking in on her from time to time. She was in very good health, considering her age, and got around just fine on her own, leading Hermione to question the necessity of herself as a companion. Why on Earth would the Blacks be paying her for doing essentially nothing as Cassiopeia's _caretaker_? The older witch's words about Walburga having plans for her came flashing back, but Hermione thought it seemed so ridiculous, she dismissed it out of hand.

Cassiopeia had daily tea with various society witches of her age group, most frequently with Anna Rowle, who had lost her husband several years ago. She would also meet with some of the other elderly Black witches, but Hermione found that _those_ teas seemed to leave her exhausted and frustrated. When confronted about it, Cassiopeia would just give her a wry look, before shrugging her shoulders. "You can't choose your family, darling, but they are usually there for you when the chips fall."

Hermione wanted to ask her then about the blasted faces on the family tapestry that was up in Walburga and Orion's parlor, but she could never find the courage, seeing as Cassiopeia's own sibling was included in those forgotten family members. She wondered if it would bring up painful memories.

When she _did_ ask questions about Cassiopeia's family, she was typically regaled with interesting stories from her wild years after Hogwarts and how her brother _hated_ her living in France on her own. Once, though, she'd gotten the story behind Walburga and Orion's marriage. Apparently, Walburga's best friend had a crush on Orion, but Walburga couldn't stand not having what other people wanted. She'd thrown such a fit that finally, her father had caved and set up a betrothal. At least they were both purebloods though, right?

In the evenings, she liked to listen to a soap opera type program on the wireless, which Hermione had initially tried to dismiss as silly nonsense. However, now that she'd been listening for a few weeks, she could admit that it was quite compelling drama, but only if you twisted her arm.

At least once a week, Cassiopeia would venture into Diagon Alley with the pretense of visiting the apothecary. In the beginning, Hermione thought she might be taking some potion or tonic for a chronic condition, but it turned out to just be generic health supplements and beauty potions. The brunette had come to realize that the weekly pilgrimage was more an excuse to get out and about, and to be seen by as many people as possible.

Hermione could usually be encouraged to come along with her, if only because it was good to get a little fresh air every now and again. Seeing as Cassiopeia did not really need that much assistance either, it was a good opportunity for Hermione to get a little time to herself. She would usually get herself to the little café near the Daily Prophet's offices and grab herself a newspaper and tea.

That was where she found herself today, reading all the articles about the disappearances, finding it eerie how similar the whole situation was to her time. It was odd, though, to see all the speculation, the whole Wizarding world yet ignorant to the danger that Voldemort posed.

"Um, Miss, would you mind terribly if I borrowed the Quidditch section of your paper? I see you aren't reading it," a voice stumbled, breaking her concentration.

Setting the paper down, Hermione felt her breath leave her, as though she'd been hit with a bludger. "Harry?" she whispered, seeing the familiar messy, black hair coming into the view. Only then, the reality of the situation came rushing back to her, and she realized that this face wasn't quite right - his eyes were not green, his nose was slightly too long, and he had a whole air of casual arrogance that Harry never could have hoped to possess. It was not Harry Potter, the boy who lived, standing in front of her, but his father, James.

Wanting him to go away as quickly as possible, she pressed the paper into his hands. "By all means, Potter," she bit out, horrified by the lump that had appeared in her throat, making her sound hoarse and a bit pathetic.

He paused, making Hermione realize her mistake too late. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked, his eyes rapidly roving her face, looking for anything he recognized about her. "Did you go to Hogwarts, Miss -?" he pried for her name.

"Dagworth-Granger," she responded cooly. "And I am sure that we don't know each other from anywhere. I was privately educated," the lies ran out of her mouth in a practiced flood, but internally she was floundering.

So far, she'd pushed all feelings regarding her severed friendships with Harry and Ron down, not ready to face them. But now, seeing someone who really did look _so much_ like Harry, it was as if all of the emotions were forcing themselves up, forcing her to deal with them. Being reminded that she might never see them again, that she would never again share that deep, sure friendship, forged by six years of trials and tribulations, was overwhelming her. What if she completed her quest with Regulus, only to be left alone, with no friends to speak of, and no one to know what she'd done?

She was aware that James was trying to say something to her, but all she could focus on was the way she was shaking from the effort of holding back a sob. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, the dam finally broke and she could feel tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Merlin! I didn't mean to - are you alright, Miss?" she heard James ask, obvious very concerned about the unstable girl who would start crying after being simply asked how she knew his name.

Standing abruptly, Hermione pushed past him. "I'm sorry, but I really need to be going," she said, her voice dipping and rising from the effort to keep calm.

James tried to follow after her, and Hermione was never so happy to see Cassiopeia standing at the door, looking at him with a sharp glare. Hurrying to the older woman's side, Hermione was surprised when Cassiopeia wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked, softly. "Did he do something to bother you?" she indicated towards James Potter, who was watching the scene with interest.

Hermione shook her head, taking comfort from the unexpected gesture from Cassiopeia. It seemed the old woman had grown quite protective of her, which warmed Hermione's heart. "No, it just finally hit me that...I'm all alone in this world now that...grandfather is gone," she lied, wishing she could tell Cassiopeia the truth. She wondered though if the Black heiress wouldn't think her touched if she started going off on being from the future.

Instead, Cassiopeia nodded, her mouth a thin, hard line. Raising her wand, she magicked away the most obvious signs of Hermione's tears, before ushering her out the door. "Well, I know I'm not your true family, but...I promise that you won't be alone so long as _I'm_ in the world," she said fondly. "Now, let's get you home. We'll have some brandy and listen to _As The Broom Turns_. I think that Theodora and Prospero are finally going to admit their feelings for one another tonight."

The brunette couldn't stop that giggle at _that_ suggestion. "Not if Priscilla has anything to say about it."

* * *

"Sirius?" James called out, waltzing into his best friend's flat without knocking. Even though he'd moved in with Lily earlier that summer due to them finally tying the knot, James knew that he had a standing invitation to Sirius's home, should he inevitably find himself sleeping on a couch, having pissed off his wife.

The only hazard was the potential of walking in on Padfoot and one of his flings. "Err, hey Marlene, is Sirius in?" he asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck trying not to look at the blonde's bare legs, not nearly hidden by the length of Sirius's black t-shirt. From the smell of it, it seemed as if she was making breakfast, despite the afternoon hour.

Marlene, another one of their Gryffindor housemates from Hogwarts, turned and looked at him with a smirk, despite the innocent look in her doe brown eyes. "He's got a shift soon, so I think he'll just be getting out of the shower. You might want to knock first," she said with a wink.

Nodding, he snagged a rasher off of the plate where it was cooling, before heading off in the direction of Sirius's bedroom, wrapping against the door, before calling out to him. He'd seen Sirius's "sexy dance" once on accident and it was more than enough for a lifetime, in James's opinion. Marlene was such a nice witch, sometimes, he didn't understand what she saw in him, considering how corny he could be sometimes.

"Didn't expect to see you today," Sirius said, barely looking up from his spot at the mirror, where he was meticulously doing his hair, going for that effortless look that always seemed to include a vast amount of effort. He'd clearly just come from the shower, as he'd only put on trousers, and his auror robes lay on the unmade bed looked crumpled and slightly dirty. "What brings you by my humble abode?" he joked, though James knew that the flat was much more humble than the beginnings Sirius had come from.

James cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to think about what might have been occuring there an hour before he arrived. "Tell me, do you know a girl by the name of Hermione Dagworth-Granger?"

Sirius snorted. "Can't say I've ever heard of her in my life," he responded, though his voice did have a hint of suspicion in it. "Why do you ask? Because, mate, if you are thinking about leaving Lily, I'm going to have to ask you to reconsider. You do not want to be on the wrong end of her wand."

The bespeckled man laughed, shaking his head. "Don't you worry about that, Pads. Lily and I are still going strong," he explained. "It's just...I was in Diagon Alley today, and I asked this girl for the Quidditch section of the Prophet. She looks at me as if she's seen a ghost, and then starts crying."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've made a witch cry, Prongs," Sirius quipped.

"That wasn't the odd part - the thing is, as soon as she started crying, _your_ great-Aunt Cassiopeia swooped over like the hawk she is, and shuffled the girl off, cooing about how it was time to get her home," James said, still feeling rather baffled by the turn of events. "Did your family take in a ward or something?"

Sirius did pause at that, finally acknowledging the queerness of the situation. "If they did, it would be an absolute first. But, they aren't likely to tell me...seeing as, the whole disowned thing still stands," he said, self-deprecating. "Listen, I will keep an ear out, but I've really gotta run. Moody has me on doubles all week."

Knowing that he'd done all he could for the moment, James nodded, determined to put the whole situation from his mind. Talking to the Dagworth-Granger girl had made his magic itch, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. If it was still festering in his mind in a week, he resolved to ask Remus about it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! This one is a little later out today, as I have the day off, so I took advantage and had a lie in. This one has the long awaited bestie of Regulus, so I hope that you enjoy it! You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter as usual!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirteen and be on the lookout for chapter fourteen soon!

* * *

Hermione had come to adore living with Cassiopeia. The witch gave her just enough support and space to not make her feel overwhelmed, and she quickly thought of the bright little townhome as her home. She was positive that the other woman knew that there was a bit _more_ to Hermione's story than she was letting on, but instead of prying, she treated it as though they shared some kind of sisterhood of bucking the rules and pureblood convention. Her stories could make Hermione laugh until her sides ached, but Hermione was also beginning to think that there was some greater love than just the flings she tended to describe, but she never brought it up, so Hermione didn't ask.

While she loved Cassiopeia Black, and she could admit that Regulus Black wasn't actually so bad after all, Hermione could do without seeing Walburga or Orion Black again for the rest of her life. But to her dismay, Cassiopeia was insisting that they couldn't just pass on the dinner invitation that had arrived earlier that day.

" _Honestly_ , Wally never seemed this concerned about seeing me before you showed up," Cassiopeia huffed, looking Hermione up and down pointedly. Hermione was sure that she wasn't actually put out at Walburga's sudden hospitality, but she didn't want to try an unpack what she was suggesting. "Wear the blue robes tonight, darling," she finally commanded.

Hermione had quickly gotten over the off putting way that Cassiopeia would pass down mandates about clothing as though she were some aged Queen holding court. Not only did she always suggest the correct clothing for the occasion that would be most flattering to Hermione, but the younger girl also had no real interest in fashion and so it saved her some unnecessary worry.

Privately, she thought that the blue robes were a bit fancy for a simple _family_ dinner at Grimmauld Place, but she could admit that they hit her in all the right places. And, as her mother always said, it's better to be overdressed than underdressed. In her one act of defiance, Hermione took minimal effort with her hair.

By the time that they flooed over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione was pleased to see that Cassiopeia was right once again. Walburga had draped herself in Tahitian pearls to go with her forest green robes, which were better suited to a night out at the opera. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant twist completing her look of the perfect pureblood hostess. Orion looked equally as striking - and eerily similar to Sirius - standing in fitted black robes.

Gliding towards Hermione, Walburga embraced her warmly, pressing a kiss to each cheek. "Hermione, it's simply been far too long," she cooed sweetly. "Thank you so much for coming."

" _Oh, Cassiopeia, it's so wonderful to see you too. Yes, I know that it's been nearly a year since I've invited you to dinner, I really must do it more often_." Hermione's companion mimed her niece's voice, before removing her fur stole and shoving it into the arms of Orion. "Don't mind me, I can handle myself just fine."

Hermione tried to hide her smile behind a cough as she watched Orion handle the garment awkwardly, before discretely handing it to Kreacher.

Walburga gave Cassiopeia a tight smile and wrapped her in a tight hug as well, before pulling back to scream for her son. " _Regulus! Our guests are here for dinner! Come down here at once!"_ she yelled up the stairs, completely shattering the illusion of a normal family. Hermione couldn't imagine what it would have been like to grow up like that.

Regulus seemed to snap to attention, if the noise thundering down the stairs was any indication, which Hermione thought rather sounded like a herd of elephants. A bit out of breath, Regulus exploded into the parlor with another person in tow. "Mother, I didn't know we were having guests tonight. Severus and I are meant to go out for the evening," he whined.

Hermione tried to keep her expression neutral, but she was fairly certain she winced at seeing her former professor standing in front of her. She was shocked to see how much the years had aged him - gone was the haggard look, limp hair, and at least one break of his prominent nose. That wasn't to say that he was handsome by any stretch of the imagination. His hair _was_ rather greasy and he hunched his shoulders, practically shouting that he had no self-confidence at all. Faintly, in the background, she could hear Walburga and Orion scolding their son, but Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the fathomless black ones of the future potions master.

"Do not be so rude to Miss Dagworth-Granger, Regulus," Walburga said sharply, snapping Hermione out of whatever trance she'd been in, thinking of the future. "You can see your little friend some other time."

"I don't mind," Hermione said meekly. "I am sure that the four of us could have a lovely dinner together, if Regulus and his friend would like to leave."

Walburga brightened considerably at Hermione's words. "Oh, you sweet girl," she cooed, pressing her hands against Hermione's shoulders. "You are such a lamb - I had been worried that your grandfather might have neglected the womanly graces in your education, but it's all for naught. Regulus _will_ be having dinner with us. His little friend can run along," she decreed, barely sparing a glance to Severus who was intensely uncomfortable at being talked down to, his anger rising to the surface.

Luckily, Cassiopeia was far better at handling these kind of _diplomatic_ situations than anyone else present. "Or, you could just invite the lad to dinner. Looks like he could use a good meal in him anyway," she said, looking at Severus's skinny appearance. " _Surely_ Kreacher has put out a spread that could feed us several times over...he won't be put out by one additional guest. Then Regulus and his friend can go do whatever they want to. Hermione and I won't be staying long after dinner anyway."

The younger Black woman hemmed and hawed for a moment, before agreeing that the proposal was a sound one. She certainly couldn't deny it, because it would suggest that her house-elf wasn't prepared. In the hallway, Hermione could practically see Kreacher preening from the suggestion that he could accommodate unexpected guests. "Yes, well, that's fine. Regulus, introduce Hermione like a gentleman," she encouraged, giving her son a none too gentle press in Hermione's direction, before following her husband and aunt towards the dining room.

"Sev, this is Hermione Dagworth-Granger," Regulus said with a grin. "Yes, of relation to the potioneer. Hermione, this is my friend Severus Snape." He let out a deep breath, trying to clear the awkwardness that lingered between them, everyone knowing that Severus was an unwanted intruder to the Blacks night, while Hermione was equally unwanted by Regulus and Severus. "You know, I've been meaning to introduce you two."

Hermione waited for Severus to say something to her, but instead, he just regarded her with suspicion. "Pleased to meet you Severus," Hermione said, forcing a bright smile onto her face, even though she'd rather do anything but have a _nice_ conversation with Professor Dumbledore's murderer. "Regulus has told me so much about you."

"Funny, I can't say the same for you," he sneered at her, sending her right back to first year in potions class. His face softened, though he still regarded her with a hint of suspicion. "But, you must not be completely terrible if you are related to Hector Dagworth-Granger."

Before they could say too much more to one another, they were being ushered into their seats - Hermione between Cassiopeia and Regulus - and there appeared to be some kind of stand off between the "adults" while they were being introduced. A stuffed turkey was said out in all it's golden glory from where Kreacher had left it, and it seemed everyone was keen to try it. Hermione found it rather muggle, but Orion did the honors and carved before serving her first.

Everyone dished their plates and the silence was intensely uncomfortable. Unable to stand it any longer, Hermione took a deep drink of the wine that had been poured for her before deciding to break the silence. "So, Severus, Regulus was telling me that you just began your mastery program in potions," she said, conversationally enough.

Underneath the table, Regulus pinched her leg in warning, perhaps surprised by her knowledge because he had certainly never said anything to that effect. Keeping a soft smile on her face and her eyes on Severus, she resisted the urge to pinch Regulus back. Honestly, she never would have asked the question if she wasn't certain that he was in the program. Embarrassingly, after one thorough dressing down in her third year, she had made it a point to look up Professor Snape's credentials and had found them impeccable. His NEWT score in potions was the highest in a century, and he'd been accepted by a prestigious potions master, financed by Abraxas Malfoy, and likely at the behest of Voldemort himself.

Still, it didn't stop Severus from narrowing his eyes at her. "Did he now?" he questioned, his voice silky and deadly, just like how Hermione remembered. "Yes, I've begun my lessons with Libatius Borage earlier this month."

"Well, I'm surprised that he would take you at all," Walburga sniffed. "After all, your mother did you no favors...running off with that _muggle_..."

Hermione watched as Severus stiffened at the completely unsubtle dig at his patronage. Next to her, Regulus was similarly stiff as a board. It just reminded Hermione that no matter how friendly Walburga was with her, it was only on the condition that she was a pureblood princess needing looking after. Still, Hermione was surprised to consider that Walburga and Severus's mother likely knew each other from their time in Hogwarts.

Wanting to end the discomfort, Hermione pushed on with conversation. "Libatius Borage, that's quite the achievement. How do you find him?"

"I find his slavish devotion to the rule irksome," Severus said with a scowl on his face. "He allows almost no innovation, seeing as he literally wrote the textbook on the subject, and remains unwilling or unable to admit that many of his brewing techniques have _much_ room for improvement."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip, remembering his scrawled notes written in the margins of the textbook Harry had used during his sixth year. She'd thought it was a terrible way of cheating at the time and had helped him hide the book in the Room of Requirement, right next to that wardrobe with the odd piece of costume jewelry hanging from the top corner of the door, forgotten. "My...grandfather had similar opinions," Hermione said, hoping Severus didn't realize that she was really talking about him. "He scolded me for using rote memorization rather than knowledge in my potions making. I'm afraid I was always a bit better with charms than potions."

"That is disappointing, considering your superior lineage filled with renowned potions masters...I would have expected a bit more from someone like you," he told her with disdain, clearly unimpressed with her generally.

Hermione didn't particularly mind if Severus didn't like her. All the better actually. Besides, she knew that she was no slouch when it came to potions...she could easily pass the NEWT now if she wanted. Perhaps she should chat with Cassiopeia to see about sitting for her exams. "And what do you plan to do once you obtain your mastery? Teach at Hogwarts perhaps?"

Severus made a face of absolute disgust at the idea of teaching potions, but it was actually Walburga who piped up. "Oh, certainly a fine institution like Hogwarts wouldn't take Severus. Hermione, you mustn't get his hopes up," she said, offhand, as though she didn't understand how incredibly hurtful her words actually were.

Unfortunately, Severus was not unaffected by the barb. Standing up abruptly, he let his silverware fall to the plate with a clatter. "Suddenly, I find myself not very hungry. Thank you for your _hospitality_ Mr. and Mrs. Black. Regulus, I will see you later...when Miss _Dagworth-Granger_ is left to her own devices," he snarled, before stomping out of the room in the direction of the parlor. The floo flared shortly after, leaving the five of them alone.

"Honestly, Regulus, that boy is so rude. I don't like you spending so much time with him," Orion scolded, similarly obtuse in regard to the way his wife had treated a guest. He'd barely looked up from his dinner long enough to pay attention.

Hermione sat in her chair, staring at her plate, finding that her appetite had left her entirely also. Severus was prickly enough, and certainly didn't care about making a friend out of her at all, but she could easily see why he pushed everyone away when he was treated like that. Yes, she'd had a hard time being a muggleborn at Hogwarts, but she couldn't imagine what it was like for Severus, constantly invited to the table, only to be kicked like a starving dog who stared at the food a bit too longingly .

She couldn't wait for the excruciatingly awkward dinner to be over so that she could retreat to the relative safety of her new home.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so very excited that you are enjoying the story, especially as it begins to pick up a bit more. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. If you like my writing, you might consider checking out the oneshot I put out earlier this week called Tear You Apart - it's a Theomione.

Huge thank you as always to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of chapter fourteen and be on the lookout for chapter fifteen soon!

* * *

Regulus had thought that it would be easy. It wasn't as though fiendfyre was a new charm by any stretch of the imagination, and it seemed that everything written on the subject had been thorough and complete. Surely, the only problem was that he needed a practical demonstration, rather than devoting hours and hours to the theory like Hermione planned.

He'd nearly jumped for joy when she agreed that he could approach Antonin Dolohov for assistance. She had been surprisingly concerned that she'd hurt his feelings and he had used it to his advantage. Of course, it had been incredibly embarrassing to have her snub him like she had at the Malfoys' ball, especially considering that she'd done it in front of Rabastan bloody Lestrange, but it wasn't as though he were that pissed at her. Still, he'd use it if he had to, in order to get what he wanted.

Once he'd been given the green light, he'd contacted Antonin with glee. The Russian man was cold and didn't have many friends, but he also had a sadistic streak. He was more than happy to part with knowledge that could cause death and destruction, and there really wasn't a charm that could do it quite as well as fiendfyre could.

He'd met Antonin for a drink at Bottle & Glass, a bar in the heart of Knockturn Alley. "So leetle Regulus Black wants to learn the fiendfyre, eh? You've never had much interest in what I do before. What's changed?" the older man had questioned astutely, his dark eyes sharp as a knife waiting to carve Regulus up should he falter.

Regulus _had_ gone in with a game plan before talking to Antonin, and had already decided on how he would frame his request. "Yes. You see...there...there's this _girl_ , who I...well, I want to impress her," he'd stuttered his way through the explanation, hoping that Antonin wouldn't notice the lack of color on his cheeks in the dull light of the bar. "She's very good at charms, and well, I had hoped that...mastering the fiendfyre would show her my prowess with dark magic."

"You want to impress her with your prowess?" the other wizard had questioned, laughter in his voice. "If you want to show her you like her why don't you just grab her and kiss her?"

Scowling, Regulus had wanted to remind the Russian that he had never had much luck with any lady. "British witches aren't like that, Antonin. She would likely never speak to me again if I did that," Regulus explained delicately. "And, she is quite bookish. I am confident that a show of magic will impress her."

"British witches," Dolohov had complained with a groan and a roll of his eyes, "What is this witch's name?"

"Hermione," Regulus had said softly, thinking about the girl with the curly, brown hair who he'd spent hours with in his family's library. "Hermione Dagworth-Granger."

A slow, predatory grin had come over Antonin's face, reminding Regulus of a shark. "Ah yes, the girl from the party," he whispered knowingly, making Regulus intensely curious about how he was even aware of Hermione at all. "Rabastan has told me all about her, but left out her interest in the dark arts."

Regulus hadn't been sure what had come over him, but he'd suddenly felt quite sick at the prospect of Rabastan telling Antonin _anything_ about Hermione. He'd been hoping that it was just Rabastan's usual flirtatiousness at Malfoy's party, but now he was forced to recognize that perhaps the younger Lestrange had more than just a passing interest in Hermione. It wasn't as though he were _jealous_ \- Hermione wasn't his to claim after all - but he was upset. He knew that his mother would be insufferable if he let Hermione slip through their fingers. _Or mother's clutches more like_.

He could only imagine what Hermione would do if she found out all the plans that his mother was concocting. He'd overheard a floo call to his grandmother Melania about how lovely a June wedding would be. He hadn't corrected her, but instead felt sick from the hurtling realization that in a few short months there was going to be a confrontation.

Still, the added addition of Rabastan into the mix could only make things more difficult. He was annoyed that the bastard had ever even laid eyes on Hermione, but he wouldn't let Antonin onto the fact. "Look, Dolohov, are you going to help me or not?" he snarled.

The Death Eater had just laughed at him, before agreeing to aid Regulus in securing his lady love. Regulus hadn't bothered to correct him, as it gave him a bit of cover.

After an agreement had been reached between the two, Regulus had been submitting himself to various amounts of training each day with Dolohov - no days off. He'd thought it would be better than studying books and getting frustrated, but instead it seemed worse. Now, he still hadn't mastered the charm, he still got frustrated, only this time, he had an annoying Russian laughing at him. It was incredibly discouraging and something he was positive Hermione would never do, despite her sometimes brusque nature.

When he'd first arrived at Antonin's tiny country house - lots of open space, less things to catch fire - the older man had quizzed him on theory the whole first day. If Professor Flitwick had had any of Antonin's exacting nature, he was positive that he would have come away from Hogwarts with a better grasp of the subject. "Merlin, it's a miracle you passed your NEWT at all. Do you have _any_ idea how charms function on a basic level?" Antonin had complained.

His deficiencies identified, Antonin had given him a crash course on the theory of all charms, telling Regulus that it was imperative that he have an unshakeable foundation before moving onto the tricky curse.

Regulus was very eager to get on with the actual casting part, but he found it much more difficult than he expected. In everything he read, he'd imagined that he'd find success in _casting_ the curse on the first go, just not be able to control it. However, he'd tried and tried for over a week, only to find that he was barely able to produce the tiniest of sparks out of the tip of his wand. It had him feeling more frustrating, knowing that this was their only viable method they currently had to destroy the locket.

After two weeks of practice, he'd finally appealed to Antonin, who didn't seem a bit perturbed by the slow pace. "Why can't I get it?"

Antonin had clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's very advanced dark magic," he explained. "You know, Regulus, you are a faithful Death Eater - you do your job and fulfill our ideology, but sometimes I wonder if...maybe you just don't have the aptitude for the darker magic," Antonin said delicately.

Regulus tensed under his hand, finding that incredibly offensive. "Please, I'm in the Black family - our name is practically synonymous with dark magic," Regulus scoffed.

"It doesn't make you any less of a wizard," Antonin continued gently. "You contribute to the Dark Lord in other ways and it's useful..." he trailed off, "...just you might want to think of another way to impress your woman. Why does she want fiendfyre anyway? Surely your family knows some blood magic you could share instead?"

Regulus stared at his feet for a moment, trying to think up an acceptable lie. How did Hermione make it look so easy? "She mentioned that she'd always wanted to learn to cast fiendfyre. I had hoped...that I could master it, and then teach _her_...to impress her," he explained with a shrug.

"Well, perhaps you can impress her by leading _her_ to the right teachers. Bring her to me," Antonin gave as one option before sighing. "But, I think you should leave this idea of fiendfyre behind. It's dangerous and mostly just flashy - not too useful to most wizards. Find some other way to impress her."

Rolling his eyes, he looked at the other man, who, to the best of Regulus's knowledge, had never managed to impress a woman despite his good looks, as they were frequently put off by his manner. Regulus had always attributed it to cultural differences. "Oh yeah? Impress her how? It's not as if you have a line of witches at _your_ door Dolohov."

"Just because you do not see them doesn't mean they aren't there," Antonin said jovially. "I had many lovers in my home country and I was once even engaged to be married." He had a far off look on his face, as he recalled perhaps less happy times. Regulus was sure that Antonin had never married. "The direct approach is best - just tell the woman you want to fuck her," he finally advised.

Now, Regulus _could_ feel his cheeks turn red at the suggestion. He was positive that the thought of _fucking_ Hermione had never crossed his mind, but now...well, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to her lips parted, breathless. "I-i...I don't-"

"Yes, yes," Antonin scoffed, with an incredulous look on his face. "Surely, you just only want to hold hands with the pretty witch who likes curses and fiendfyre."

Trying to regain control of the situation, he quickly came up with an idea. "We'll practice for another week...and then, if I still am unable to figure out the curse, I will just have to...think of something else."

"Excellent plan Black," Antonin said, resuming the mantle of relentless taskmaster once again. "You had better give it your best shot or Rabastan might swoop in while you are here practising with me, and steal your witch right from under your nose."

Regulus, bolstered by the memory of Hermione telling him that she wanted nothing to do with Rabastan, held his wand with a new sense of purpose. Letting his body fill with the intent behind the spell, he focused all of his energy on trying to produce the spell. " _Fiendfyre_ ," he cast the spell, watching as nothing more than sparks and pops of fire erupted from the tip of his wand, disappointed once again.

He was beginning to think that he was going to have to introduce Hermione to Antonin. If he couldn't master the charm, she was the next best option. After all, he could still remember how she'd told Severus that _charms_ was rather her subject, not potions, at that horrid dinner he'd had with his parents. Since she was more than proficient, it was the next logical step that she should attempt the fiendfyre, not him.

Nevertheless, he knew that she had been disturbed when he'd mentioned Antonin's name the first time. Was it possible that she was... _aware_ of him from her own time? He doubted that it could be good, seeing as Antonin _was_ a Death Eater and Hermione was muggleborn.

How odd it must be for her to be to know the fates the beheld so many people. At first, he'd been quite overwhelmed by the idea that he'd been dead in her time, and that his mother was dead as well. But, in the coming weeks, he often found questions on the tip of his tongue. What had become of his brother, Sirius? Was his father still alive? How had Voldemort been taken down the first time? He wanted to know more about her friends - was Dumbledore still Headmaster? He felt closer to Hermione, but at the same time, he was reminded that he knew very little about her.

He would give it another week of study with Antonin, but then he was going to have to come clean to Hermione. He just didn't think that he'd be able to master it, and she would be their only hope on that front. He just hoped that whatever it was that lingered between her and Dolohov wasn't too serious.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know a lot of you were curious to see more of Antonin and I promise, he'll be back! This one lets Hermione get to know some other witches her age. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates, and answer questions.

Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of chapter fifteen and be on the lookout for chapter sixteen soon!

* * *

Hermione was surprised to receive the rather formal invitation to attend tea with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor after she'd politely declined the last two. It seemed that the lovely blonde was bound and determined to make Hermione her friend, and that included inducting her into her social group. Honestly, Hermione could think of about a million things she'd rather do than spend time with Liatris Parkinson and Maureen Greengrass.

She was ready to burn the invitation, just like she'd done the previous two, when Cassiopeia sprang into the room. "Don't even think about it!" she scolded, wagging her finger at Hermione. "You will write Narcissa back immediately and let her know that you'd be delighted to attend. And don't think I wasn't aware of the other two."

"But Cassiopeia," Hermione whined, knowing that it was a bit childish, "I don't want to go to tea. I feel so out of place with...with popular girls like Narcissa."

Cassiopeia gave her a doubtful look, before sliding into the chair opposite her. She crossed her legs dramatically, but the length of her aubergine colored robes didn't betray a hint of ankle. "Hermione, you will never feel comfortable with them if you don't give it a chance. You might make a lifelong friend."

The memory of Ron's freckles and Harry's eyes flashed through Hermione's eyes. "I don't need anymore friends," she said stubbornly. "I've got you, don't I? And Regulus, too, of course." It was true that she'd formed an interesting but fast friendship with the older woman, but she could do with some more people to talk to. She just didn't want to admit that Narcissa and her group of pureblood ladies were not the _kind_ of friends that Hermione was interested in having.

The older woman laughed softly at that. "Yes, I'm your friend, but I won't be around forever, my dear. Not only that, but I think that you would benefit from having some ladies your own age to talk to. I am sure there are things...subjects on your mind with which you would not find yourself comfortable discussing with Regulus."

Hermione knew that it was true, and it was one of the reasons she'd come to enjoy her budding friendships with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. She couldn't imagine discussing crushes with Harry or Ron. But could she really find that same level of comfort with Narcissa Malfoy? She was Draco's mother after all. Knowing that she was losing this battle, Hermione crossed her arms petulantly. "I don't have any idea what to wear."

"Leave that to me," Cassiopeia said happily, obviously pleased with herself that she'd won.

And that was how Hermione found herself waltzing through the floo in casual pink robes. She rather thought that she looked like a flamingo, but Cassiopeia insisted that it brought out her _lovely, tawny eyes_. Hermione resisted the urge to counter that her eyes were the color of mud, mostly because she was just so shocked to have anyone call them lovely.

"Hermione! I am so glad you could make it," Narcissa greeted her warmly, wrapping her in a hug that Hermione returned a bit stiffly. "Come, come, Liatris and Maureen are in the conservatory."

"Thank you so much for having me," Hermione remembered her manners well enough. "I am glad that our schedules worked out this time," she'd added, just as Cassiopeia had insisted.

"Yes, I am so glad that great-Aunt Cassiopeia gave you a bit of time to yourself. Honestly, I had no idea that woman was so busy!" Narcissa giggled, perhaps unaware of all the social appointments the older witch kept. Sweeping into the glass room, Hermione was lead to a table set for afternoon tea, with several pastries set out to enjoy. "Girls, this is Hermione Dagworth-Granger. She's the one Regulus brought to the party," she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you - I'm Liatris Parkinson," greeted the woman with darker hair. Honestly, if it weren't for her dark hair, cut in a trendy bob, Hermione was positive she wouldn't have recognized the woman as Pansy's mother. If she looked a bit harder, Hermione could see that she shared the upturned nose with her future daughter, though she could admit that Liatris wore hers much better. When the woman stood from the table, Hermione was shocked to see that she was _quite_ pregnant as well. Seeing Hermione's surprise, she laughed, pressing a hand to her rounded belly. "I know, I know - but, I'm not due for couple more months."

Hermione had never considered the idea that she would be meeting people who were _actively_ carrying her future classmates. Had Molly been pregnant with Ron when she ran into her in Diagon Alley, she wondered. Resisting the urge to do the mental math, Hermione turned her focus to the other woman.

"Hello, my name is Maureen, Maureen Greengrass," the honey blonde said, the hint of an Irish lilt on her tongue. It was rather pleasant, Hermione thought, if not a bit unexpected. Maureen was the spitting image of her daughter Daphne, with her deep green eyes and perfectly straight hair. By the look of it, Maureen had only just begun to show her own pregnancy. Laughing, Maureen pressed her own hand to her stomach. "Oh, I might as well just say it, I'm up the duff, too."

Narcissa and Liatris dissolved into a fit of giggles that was quite infectious and Hermione found herself joining in too. "Mo! I can't believe you're using such common language," Narcissa scolded jokingly, "We all know that a baby is a wonderful gift."

Suddenly, a bit of pall fell over the other two women. "Oh, Narcissa, I hope you didn't think I meant anything by it," Maureen flattered, perhaps thinking that she'd offended her yet infertile friend. Hermione quickly surmised that the cause of the awkwardness stemmed from the fact that Narcissa was not sharing in her friends' baby bliss.

"Think nothing of it, Maureen," Narcissa said sincerely. "I am sure that Lucius and I will have success soon."

Seeing the slightly sad look on Narcissa's face, Hermione had to bite her tongue to not tell the woman that she would have a baby in her arms in less than a year. She so wanted to make her...tentative new friend feel better, even if it meant that that baby would grow into her future bully, Draco.

"Do you want children, Hermione?" Liatris asked, making an effort to get her pulled into the conversation.

"Erm-" Hermione paused to think over the question. Of course she wanted to have children, but it seemed like such a far off event previously, and now that she'd been transported back to the past, she was uncertain it would ever happen for her. Would she be able to create a meaningful, loving relationship with someone in this time period? "Yes," she decided to respond, simply.

"Well, with your age darling, you must start thinking about a betrothal," Liatris said, patting Hermione on the hand. "Sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Maureen agreed, nodding her head furiously. "But you really must be sure to make a _smart_ match. I don't know how much your grandfather would have told you about the families here in England, but really there are some that are _better_ than others. Oh, and now I just feel awful saying that..." she trailed off.

Narcissa made a noise of agreement. "Well, of course it's awful to say, but you can't deny that some families do look take family legacy more _seriously_ than others. And it's not just being a pureblood, Hermione," she explained deftly. "It's the kinds of contributions that they make to the rest of society...and the financial estate that they leave behind as well."

"You would have thought that the Selwyns would have been a fine family to join," Liatris said knowingly. "Only then their son, Graham, went and gambled it all away. Definitely not a smart match."

"Pity, he's so good looking, too," Maureen opined.

"Well, luckily it seems as though Hermione has already been making friends with the right sorts of families," Narcissa said with a grin. "I am so happy that my family has been able to help you so far Hermione. I think it's just such a great thing that you are getting along so well with Cassiopeia...and Regulus," she said, taking a cheeky sip of her tea.

"I don't know what you are insinuating, Narcissa," Hermione spoke slowly, cautiously. "But Regulus and I are not-"

"Oh, don't even try that with me, Hermione," Narcissa said with a grin. "It's completely obvious that Regulus is _smitten_ with you, even if he doesn't realize it. And you really must be the one to take control of the relationship, otherwise he will spend the next five years waffling."

"Regulus is a _smart_ match, Hermione," Liatris encouraged with a grin. "The Black family is certainly well positioned in society and I think it's so important to find someone who is near your age. My Perseus is thirty years older than me, and while we get along fine, we don't have that connection that some couples have. We just don't have many common interests."

"And Regulus is smart and good looking, too. Lots of girls in my year would give their wand arm if it meant being the new Madame Black," Maureen said with a grin. "Come on, Hermione, you can at least admit that Regulus is handsome can't you?"

"Well, I suppose-" Hermione started to answer, only to be cut off when another woman entered the room.

"Bellatrix! I didn't know you were stopping by today. Would you care to join us for some tea?" Narcissa asked, always the consummate hostess. In an instant, another teacup and saucer was appearing on the table.

The woman swept into the open spot at the table. "Well, I wasn't planning on staying. I just wanted to stop by and get a look at the little... _girl_ that Rabastan found so fascinating at the ball the other night," Bellatrix said with a disdainful look in Hermione's direction. Hermione got the impression that Bellatrix would have rather called her a different word entirely.

As the woman looked her up and down suspiciously, Hermione tried to control her breathing. It was impossible not to recognize her, even though she appeared significantly more sane. With her wild, dark hair, she was as beautiful as anyone in the Black family. She stood tall and willowy - not as emaciated as she'd been when Hermione had seen her, freshly escaped from Azkaban. What really set her apart were her dark, glittering eyes. Hermione was positive that she'd never forget _that_ look. There was no question that she was dangerous, even now as a young follower of Voldemort.

"Oh, Bellatrix, don't be funny. We were just agreeing what a smart match _Regulus_ makes for Hermione, here," Narcissa said, an obvious tension between the sisters. "Wouldn't it be lovely to have Hermione be an official part of the family."

"Well, the way I see it, _Hermione_ would be a part of my family either way," Bellatrix said, cocking her head to the side. "Rabastan is my brother-in-law after all," she drawled casually, never taking her eyes off of Hermione.

Grinding her teeth, Hermione hated the way that all four of these women just assumed that she'd be bending over backwards at the chance to marry Regulus _or_ Rabastan. Honestly, neither one of them had really done anything to make her like them at all, let alone marry them. Though, she supposed she could admit that they were both good looking. "It was so _nice_ to be introduced to Rabastan the other week," Hermione said purposefully. "But, I just don't think that he and I are suited."

"See, Bella, Hermione here is going to make a smart match with Regulus," Narcissa said, triumphantly. Hermione seethed internally, wondering what kind of twilight zone she'd entered that Narcissa _bloody_ Malfoy had decided who she would marry.

Bellatrix stood from the table, giving Hermione one last disdainful stare before turning to give her sister a sickeningly sweet smile. "Well, you know how Rabastan always gets what he wants...I better get going, business for the Dark Lord."

Even after Bellatrix's dark cloud had left the tea party, Hermione was left with a sense of dread pooling in her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! After last chapter's meeting with Bellatrix, I just wanted to give everyone a little reminder that Hermione wasn't tortured by Bellatrix in this story - Kreacher sent her back in time before that happened. Hopefully, that clears things up a bit. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter sixteen and be on the lookout for chapter seventeen soon!

* * *

Hermione had noted that Regulus had been incredibly quiet about his little training sessions with Antonin Dolohov, and though she was loathe to think about the man, she couldn't deny that she _was_ curious about Regulus's progress. As much as she hated to admit it, it seemed like it was the most viable option at the time.

From her calculations, Severus Snape wasn't due to begin teaching at Hogwarts until the following year, and so she wasn't positive they'd have a good excuse to get into the castle to even attempt to open the Chamber of Secrets until then. Briefly, she'd considered using the secret tunnels to sneak into the castle, but Hermione was positive that the school wards would tell Dumbledore of their breach by non-students, so she wasn't willing to attempt that at this point. She wanted to remain out of Dumbledore's notice for as long as possible.

After the uncomfortable tea that she'd had with Narcissa, she didn't get much of a chance to speak to Regulus, which she could admit was a bit disappointing. She had grown to quite enjoy her quiet afternoons with Regulus in his family's library.

It was a sunny, Sunday morning when Cassiopeia suggested a trip to a local botanical garden over breakfast, insisting that one was never too old to stretch their legs and take in the air . Hermione hadn't been able to stop herself from asking if they might invite Regulus along as well. The older woman was trying to hide her smile, but Hermione would not do anything to acknowledge it. Walburga was also practically bursting at the seams with joy when Hermione floo called to ask if he would be ready to accompany them in an hour.

The young man met them at the entrance to the gardens, which were a bit of a novelty in the wizarding world, seeing as many houses had small greenhouses in which they grew a variety of plants to be used in household potions. The idea that one could just look at the beauty of the plants and flowers - magical or otherwise - was a bit odd, seeing as it wasn't seen as having a _practical_ reason for existing.

"Hermione, Aunt Cassiopeia," Regulus greeted perfectly, before offering his great-Aunt his arm, so that they could walk on the gravel path together. "How are you doing today?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Hermione and I are doing quite well, thank you. We just hate being so cooped up in that dusty old house," Cassiopeia said sweetly. "Mark my words, Regulus, it's important for wizards to be out in the elements and to take in nature vigorously. Why, in the time of the first witches, they were _very_ connected to the Earth...now, it's a bit forgotten."

"Of course, Aunt Cassiopeia," Regulus agreed, though he gave no indication of putting any stock into her words. "I always enjoy taking in the air."

They continued down the path, three abreast, with Hermione on Cassiopeia's otherside. She should have known that the witch was up to something when Hermione noticed the mischievous look on her face. Still, Hermione never would have expected her to throw out a foot to _trip_ her. The ground came up to meet Hermione's face, quite violently, and she cursed under her breath, feeling the rough stones scrape her hands.

Regulus was at her side in an instant, her hands palm up in his own, larger warm ones. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of it, until she heard him asking if she was alright. "That was quite a tumble, Hermione. Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

Her eyes snapped up to his own, and she felt her breath leave her at the sight. She'd always known Regulus was good looking, but in the sunlight, he looked especially handsome - his wavy hair only seeming more inky black and his jaw angular and sharp. It was suddenly clear that he wasn't just a confused little school boy, but rather a man.

Blinking rapidly, Hermione shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I must have just tripped over my robes. They are a bit long," she responded, watching as he used magic to heal the bloody cuts on her hands, while Cassiopeia smirked knowingly over his shoulder.

"Regulus, I don't need your assistance. I might be old, but I am not frail. I am going to go ahead - you stay here with Hermione and then you may come to meet me," the older woman instructed imperiously. "But, I will be _just_ ahead, so don't try anything...untoward."

By the time that Hermione had gotten to her feet, she was trying to hold back a grin of her own at Cassiopeia's antics. Regulus offered her his arm gentlemanly, which Hermione took without hesitation. "Regulus, do you ever get the feeling that your family is trying to set us up with one another?"

Her polished companion seemed to suck in his breath so quickly that he choked a bit on his own spit, completely shattering his illusion from earlier. "Um, what would give you that impression?" He asked quickly, as though he might know more than he was letting on.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione calmly laid out her reasoning. "Well, the invitations to dinner, Cassiopeia engineering a way for us to be alone on this walk, oh, and the fact that your cousin Narcissa and all her little friends practically shouting at me to make a _smart match_ with you," Hermione counted off on her fingers, hoping to sound casual. "Except for Bellatrix...she didn't seem to thrilled at the prospect of me joining the family."

"Yes, well, I am sure she'd be horrified. You are a muggleborn after all," Regulus responded, his cheeks turning a bit pink when he realized how that could be construed. "Not that I have a problem with it, but...not that I want to marry you either," he ran his fingers through his hair, before cursing under his breath. " _Salazar."_

Hermione could feel her cheeks grow hot. She knew that she wasn't interested in _marrying_ Regulus either, but it was still hurtful to hear how repulsive the idea of marrying a muggleborn was to him. The playful atmosphere between them all but evaporated. "Nevermind all that, I'm a bit glad Cassiopeia left us to our own devices. I wanted to ask you about how things were progressing with Dolohov."

Regulus was silent beside her for a few steps, while he tried to work out what he wanted to tell her. "In a word...awful. I am pants at charms, Hermione," he said, obviously embarrassed to be admitting his failure. "I don't know why I thought it would be so easy to perform, but I haven't been able to get more than sparks."

She bit her lower lip, thinking that this really did throw a wrench in the plans. She didn't fancy waiting another year to destroy the horcrux, but it might just be time. Or, maybe time to get into magical creature husbandry, she supposed, as hatching a basilisk was still a possibility. "Well, it does put things back a bit, but it's certainly no reason to give up hope. We just need to pivot our thinking-"

"Hermione," Regulus cut her off stiffly. "This avenue isn't dead yet. You could try to learn from Antonin. I've already spoken to him about it, and he'd been willing to meet with you," he said smoothly.

Her jaw snapped shut when she heard the suggestion, feeling her heart rate speed up automatically at the thought of being face to face with the man who had tried to kill her once again. "I don't...I don't know if I can do that Regulus. I'm not comfortable meeting Dolohov," she said, aware of how pitiful she sounded.

"So, you know him, from your time then?" Regulus prodded, apparently not well versed with dealing with emotionally upset witches.

"Please don't ask me that, Regulus," Hermione complained, hating that he was always trying to piece together little bits of what she'd been through.

He stopped their slow amble forward, turning her to look at him. "Hermione, whatever happened with you and Dolohov, I promise won't happen again. He is intrigued to meet a _woman_ who wants to learn how to master fiendfyre, and I will be there with you the whole time. I won't let him hurt you," he insisted, so emphatically, that Hermione could feel her walls crumbling.

"Regulus..." she whined, knowing that she was about to give in. "Fine. I will meet with him _one_ time and if we can't figure it out, you will promise me to forget this whole fiendfyre thing and agree to explore other avenues."

"Great, because he's agreed to meet with you tomorrow, so you will have to tell Cassiopeia that you're spending the afternoon with me," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from punching him in the arm, hard enough to make him wince. "Why you sneaky little _snake_. I can't believe you went behind my back to arrange that!" she hissed, feeling rather annoyed at having been played before remembering that she was dealing with a Slytherin and that this was probably par for the course.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything like that, Hermione," Regulus apologized. "I just knew that I could convince you to see logic and reason, eventually."

"Still, I don't like you making assumptions. It's not fair to me," Hermione said. "But, seeing as I've made a concession..." Hermione trailed off, letting the implication of her words sink in. "I think it's only fair that you make some concessions as well. We have to work together if we are going to accomplish anything at all."

It was Regulus's turn to narrow his eyes in suspicion and confusion. "What sort of concessions?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Well, eventually - not now of course - we are going to have reach out to the Order," Hermione explained, before hastily casting a _muffliato_. Even though there was no one else around, this was really too sensitive to be overheard. "I really don't want to tell them about the horcruxes. I'd rather we take care of those on our own, but eventually we are going to need their help in taking Voldemort down."

"Can you at least tell me why you don't want to reach out to them about the horcruxes?" Regulus asked, obviously annoyed with her continued secrecy. "I mean - I completely agree. The more people who know, the more likely it is to get back to the Dark Lord - but...weren't you one of them?"

"Never officially. Wanted to join, but was determined to be too young," Hermione explained. "In my time, the Order had found one of the horcruxes...a member was too seduced by its power and succumbed to a curse that was placed on it. I can't chance that the same thing might happen again," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. She held back the fact that the Order of the Phoenix might have a rat in their midst, as she was completely unsure of when Peter Pettigrew had taken the dark mark and turned on his friends. She knew that she could probably just ask Regulus if he'd seen Pettigrew at one of their little club meetings, but something held her back.

"Alright, so we are going to need to reach out to the Order, but only after you and I have destroyed the horcruxes," Regulus said with a smile. "That wasn't such a terrible concession."

"Oh, honey, that wasn't the concession..." Hermione said, smirking while she let the realization sink in. "We are going to need a way to get in with the Order, and I happen to know the perfect person that _you_ could arrange a meeting with."

Regulus groaned, realizing exactly who she meant. "Not Sirius, Hermione, please," he practically begged. "There is a lot of bad blood there."

"Well, let's just see how the meeting with Dolohov goes, and then we can discuss you speaking to your brother," Hermione said, trying to guilt him into it. Surely talking to his estranged brother would be _much_ less worse than her talking to the man who tried to murder her. "If it won't work, I did run into James Potter the other day, and I think I scared him enough to get him to agree to meet with me."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know a lot of you have been looking forward or at least interested in the Dolohov meeting, so I hope that you are not disappointed! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter seventeen and be on the lookout for chapter eighteen soon!

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She was absolutely dreading her meeting with Antonin Dolohov, more than she'd ever been afraid of facing Voldemort. At least with Voldemort, she hadn't needed to hide that she hated his guts and that she wanted to kill him. She knew that she was going to be in for a few hours of pretending to be so thankful for his assistance.

Cassiopeia had assumed that her nausea was due to her date with Regulus. Of course, her companion knew it wasn't a real date, but she couldn't stop giving Hermione little smiles. "Don't worry so much, my darling. Just be yourself - I can tell how much Regulus likes you," she said after breakfast, pressing her withered hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Take it from me - a lonely, old witch with more regrets than I can count - if you truly like someone, grab hold of that feeling with both hands and don't let go," Cassiopeia said wistfully.

Again, by the look in her grey eyes, Hermione could tell that Cassiopeia had had a great love sometime in the past, but it had slipped through her fingers. Hermione wanted desperately to know the story, but was afraid to pry into such a painful subject. Still, at the same time, she knew that she would take Cassiopeia's advice to heart. Brief flashes of Ron's eyes sped through her mind and she thought about how they had never gotten their timing right, and now they never would. Hermione knew she wouldn't let something like that happen again.

Regulus flooed over after lunch to take her to via side along apparition to where they would be meeting Dolohov. "You look nice today, Hermione," Regulus complimented her casual robes.

Hermione bristled, wondering if he was annoyed that she wore something so informal for their meeting with Dolohov, but she knew if she was going to be doing a lot of casting, she would want to be comfortable. Then, she realized he was just actually paying her a compliment. Still, the idea of having to run away from uncontrollable cursed flames made her long for her muggle clothing and she told Regulus as such.

"You really like wearing those muggle trousers?" Regulus asked, his cheeks turning a bit pink and Hermione wondered if he secretly enjoyed the way that they looked. "Some of the students would wear them to Hogsmeade, but I never thought they looked very...comfortable."

"Do a lot of thinking about how jeans look, do you?" Hermione teased, pressing her shoulder into his, only to see his blush intensify. "Yes, I do enjoy wearing them, and they are quite comfortable. They make it easier to move around in, which I think would be an advantage now. Don't you remember - I was wearing them when I saved you. We should get you some, so you can see for yourself."

"Let's just get through this first, then we can talk about shopping," Regulus said, before apparating them to an open field with a quaint little cottage.

Hermione was more than a little bit surprised to see how homey Dolohov's abode looked. "This is where Dolohov lives?" she asked her friend incredulously, realizing that there was much more than meets the eye about the Russian man.

Before Regulus could answer her, the man in question was sweeping out of the house, wand held casually in his hand, looking every bit as menacing as Hermione remembered him. Taking in his appearance, Hermione could see that much like Bellatrix, he looked different before his stint in Azkaban prison. He was no longer haggard and his dark eyes lacked that slightly manic gaze. There was even a bit of him that Hermione could appreciate as handsome, from his scruffy beard to the hint of chest hair peeking out of the color of his loose, linen shirt. But, Hermione could still identify the predator in him, the same spirit that had led him to hunt down and curse a sixteen year old girl.

He looked her up and down with a grin, making the hair on the arms stand up. "So, this is the girl that has so caught your eye, leetle Regulus?" he asked, walking around the two teenagers like a lion stalking its prey. "She is not as pretty as I would expect."

Hermione bristled at the words, before reminding herself that she didn't particularly care what Dolohov thought of her looks. She was curious about what he meant about her being the girl that had caught Regulus's eyes though. "Antonin, this is my friend Hermione Dagworth-Granger," he said pointedly. "Hermione, this is Antonin Dolohov," he introduced.

Dolohov continued to size her up and Hermione suddenly became aware of how suspicious he was of her. "This leetle thing wants to know about fiendfyre?" he asked incredulously. "Why are you so interested in dark magic?"

She wanted to apparate away right away at that point, anything to get away from him, but she knew that it wasn't an option. "I fail to see how that is any of your business," Hermione snapped, trying to do her best pretty princess impression, something that would do Walburga proud. "Now, Regulus promised me that you were some kind of charms prodigy and if anyone could teach me fiendfyre it would be you. So, are you going to show me or not?"

The volatile Russian started laughing at the way she had her hand on her hips. "How do you take this kitten seriously?" he asked Regulus. "Your claws don't hurt me, girl," he told her, his voice deadly serious, making Hermione wonder if she had seriously underestimated this situation. She knew that he was not a man to be trifled with, but she'd hoped that the reputation of Regulus and his family would have given her some clout. "I will teach you the charm, but, just as I've had to do with Regulus here, I will be testing your charms knowledge first."

"Fine. I'm sure I'll be able to answer anything you have to ask," Hermione responded, feeling a bit defensive still. She knew that Regulus said he was a Charms master, but she also knew that she'd been a very advanced Charms student, who Flitwick was exceptionally impressed with.

Before she could think on it too much, Dolohov began asking her rapid-fire questions, starting at an insultingly low first year level, but quickly working their way up in complexity as she got them correct. As time went on, Hermione found herself having to think more about what he was asking, as they moved into Charms theory rather than just things she'd memorized while at Hogwarts. Every now and again, he would cut in to further explain something that she hadn't quite grasped.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hermione was forced to admit that Dolohov was brilliant at Charms. He thought about things in a way that she'd never considered, and it was easy to see how he'd been able to design his own deadly curses. It was admirable, in a way, even if one of those curses had left her in the hospital wing for a month. She was really impressed to see the way that his mind worked before Azkaban, before he'd been reduced to a paranoid, crazed mess.

By the same token, Hermione could see that he was slowly warming to her as well, seeing as she obviously had a good grasp on the subject matter as well, and he said as much when he'd completed her questioning. "Regulus, you are right, she will definitely be an apt student," he said, slightly flirtatiously.

Well, at least he is no longer suspicious of me, Hermione thought to herself.

With the formalities out of the way, Dolohov was eager to see her attempt the charm on her own. After showing her the wand movements, which were subtle, and the incantation, he let her have free reign of the grassy clearing in front of his house.

Twisting her wand half a tick, Hermione spoke confidently. "Fiendfyre." She watched horrified as a torrent of cursed flames shot out of the end of her wand, engulfing the whole clearing. Feeling out of control, she watched as the flames only seemed to grow more and more out of control. She was surprised, as Regulus had only been able to get sparks after weeks of practice, she hadn't expected having such success on her first try.

Dolohov was quick to cast the counter curse, containing the flames effortlessly. When the rushing noise in her ears quieted down, Hermione realized that he was heaping loads of praise on her. "Yes, I knew you'd be quick to learn, kotyonok."

Hermione looked to Regulus desperately, uncomfortable with the term of endearment. Instead of getting any reassurance, all Hermione saw was the embarrassed look on his face? Was he mad that she'd been able to get it right on the first try? Unwilling to trouble herself with Regulus's perceived shortcomings at the moment, Hermione focused her attention back to Dolohov.

"You did well with casting, but I think you will notice that you have to keep control of your emotions while the spell is in progress. If you let your mind spin out of control, the flames will as well," Dolohov explained softly, but seriously. "Again," he commanded just as sharply, snapping Hermione back to attention.

She quickly cast the spell again, forcing herself to feel in control when the self doubt began to creep in and she wondered if she would be able to contain the magic. Dolohov was always quick to end the spell when it got a bit out of control. Slowly but surely, she gained more confidence, until she was able to manage ending the curse on her own, watching with satisfaction as the flames seemed to creep back into the end of her wand.

"Excellent work, Miss Dagworth-Granger," Dolohov was quick to heep on the praise, an unusual look in his eyes as he began to realize there was more than he'd initially suspected to her. She wasn't just a stuck up heiress who overstepped her reach. "Now, we will work on shaping the flame," he told her, before explaining several processes that to control the flame to the point of giving it the appearance and behavior of various animals.

Hermione watched with awe as he talked about all the different ways that you could layer additional charms into the curse. He was obviously very passionate about the subject matter, and if she didn't know the odious human being he was, she might have even found the way it transformed his face a bit attractive. Dolohov was every bit the excellent Charms master that Regulus had promised and she knew that they never would have learned the spell this quickly without his help.

After absorbing all the suggestions that Dolohov made on the subject, Hermione was eager to try out the charm again and again, slowly perfecting and sculpting the fiendfyre until she got exactly what she wanted. If Dolohov recognized the fiery bird that she'd chosen as a phoenix, he didn't say anything about it. Hermione liked to imagine the great bird snapping up the horcrux in its beak, only to crush it.

Once their lesson was complete for the day, Dolohov was quick to wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Yes, I can see why you were hiding this treasure from me, Regulus," he said, his breath hot against Hermione's cheek. "You know, if you are interested in the Dark Arts there are other...more adept teachers who could help you," he told her, his voice low and graveley, his finger running against her lower lip.

Hermione immediately stiffened and pulled back, ducking from underneath Dolohov's arm, realizing that Antonin Dolohov was trying to make a pass at her. The thought of the man who'd nearly killed her barely two years before touching her in such an intimate way was enough to make her shake in fear. Tears sprang to her eyes, so she turned to Regulus, hoping to communicate that she needed to leave now. She wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction to know how much he unnerved her.

Luckily, Regulus sprang into action, wrapping his own arm around her in a surprisingly comforting embrace. "Sorry, Dolohov, Hermione and I really need to be going. I've promised mother that I'd bring her around for tea." Her savior didn't wait for a response from the man, quickly apparating them back to the safety of Cassiopeia's townhouse.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so thrilled you liked the meeting with Dolohov and even that some of you are interested in a little Hermione x Antonin action! I have written that particular pairing a few times, and since some of you expressed interest, I thought I'd give myself a little plug. Fille du Roi is a historical, colonial AU. Black Out Days is a Voldemort Wins AU, oneshot. And, Slip is a...well, that one is a bit unique - I guess I'd just ask you to read it if you are interested! You can also follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me! Please let me know what you thought of chapter eighteen and be on the lookout for chapter nineteen soon!

* * *

Hermione was barely able to process the fact that she was back in the safety of Cassiopeia's townhome, far, far away from the likes of Antonin Dolohov. Instead, her mind was still spinning with the way that he'd _complimented_ her and touched her. She was absolutely disgusted by the idea of him, and even if she could appreciate his intelligence, she didn't want anything to do with Dolohov. Mostly, she was upset with herself. She'd been so close to getting through the whole interaction, putting on a brave face, only to have it all come crumbling down around her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Regulus's voice snapped her back to reality. He was still holding her close to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her. "You're shaking."

The gravity of what she'd just been through came barreling towards her like a freight train. She'd faced her would-be murderer, learned from him, and came out on the other side. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Hermione shook her head, even as she could feel tears run down her cheeks. "No, I am not okay," she whispered.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Regulus pleaded, using one arm to quickly wipe the tears from her cheeks. When she looked up at him, his grey eyes were full of concern _for her_. Not just as a convenient ally to destroy a horcrux, but as a person, as a friend. "Is it something to do with Dolohov? From...the future?"

She sucked in a deep breath, thinking over how she wanted to respond to this. She could recognize now, based on how she'd reacted to Dolohov touching her, that keeping every aspect of the future hidden to Regulus was not a smart move. If only she'd told Regulus earlier, perhaps he would be consented to find another way to destroy the horcrux. _But then again, now you know how to perform the curse,_ another proud, stronger voice told her. It was not healthy for her to keep secrets with this kind of gravity. Before she knew it, everything came pouring out.

"Dolohov tried to kill me, about a year ago," she explained to Regulus, quietly.

"But you were not even of age!" Regulus questioned.

"I know, but...it would have been one less mudblood in the world, one less person to oppose Voldemort," Hermione said, hating that she was trying to rationalize Dolohov's actions. "I...we left Hogwarts because my friend had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius, and once we got there, we realized that it was a trap. Death Eaters were waiting for us, and we fought them the best we could. Dolohov hit me with this curse...there were purple flames," Hermione described the battle to him, feeling herself tear up once again at the memory of the pain.

Regulus looked stricken. "I know that curse. It's one of his own design," he told her quietly, before running his hand through his wavy hair, pushing it back out of his face. "I am surprised you are alive."

"I almost didn't survive," Hermione said, her voice catching on the large lump in her throat. "I was in the hospital wing for over a month, taking all sorts of potions. They weren't sure what the curse was, so they had to do their best to treat the symptoms. I still have a scar," she explained.

"I am so sorry, Hermione," Regulus said honestly, disappointment clearly written on his face. "If I had any idea, I wouldn't have asked you to work with him, I swear it." He was so resolute in his insistence that Hermione knew he was telling her the truth. Not that she ever would have doubted him. It was her own choosing to meet with Dolohov, no matter how much he'd pleaded with her.

"I just really thought that I'd be able to handle it, you know?" Hermione said, allowing herself to lean into Regulus a little bit. "That I would be able to show myself that Dolohov doesn't scare me, but when he touched me that way, it...it just all came rushing back to me."

Regulus looked at her concerned a bit longer, before hugging her a little bit tighter. "You are a strong witch. Salazar, far stronger than me. I don't think I would have been able to save anyone from inferi like you saved me," he told her with a grin. "But you don't _have_ to be strong all the time. I will be here for you, if you'll let me."

Hermione felt her breath hitch and she turned her face up to look at him, feeling a bit of warmth seep into her heart unexpectedly. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had made such a promise to her and instead of it making her feel like a child, as she would have expected, it made her feel as though she could finally relax. As though she could finally stop running as she had been for the past seven years. She and Regulus were a team, and that meant that they could share things with one another.

"I should tell you some things...about the future," she said, looking down into her lap. She wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea in the end, but she needed to take a chance on Regulus, a chance that he would understand and help her with everything.

Again, once she started, it was as if everything just started spilling out. She explained how Voldemort was taken down last time, and how Harry was left without parents. She told him of how Sirius went after the Potters secret keeper, though she still held back that it was Peter Pettigrew, afraid that her presence might set something in motion. Hermione explained that Sirius was falsely accused of murder and sent to Azkaban without trial, and how Dumbledore did nothing to help him in the intervening years. She explained how Sirius had escaped, in her third year, and was reunited with Harry. Sadly, she had to tell him that Sirius had died, thinking his brother had died a coward, and taking the Black family name with them.

When she was finished, Regulus looked stricken. "I won't let that future come to pass," he announced with a new sense of purpose, as though a fire had been lit inside of him. This was certainly a new side to him that she hadn't seen before. "I will not let my brother rot in jail and I won't let my family fall to ruins. We will get the rest of the horcruxes and destroy them, and then the Dark Lord will fall soon after," he swore the words like an oath.

It felt different this time, and for the moment, Hermione knew that she had done the right thing in divulging the future to Regulus. He was just as determined as she was to make a positive difference in the wizarding world. It felt good to have a little bit of hope again. "I'm glad to have you on board," she said softly.

"And, I won't forget that you made a sacrifice, working with Antonin, Hermione," Regulus said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in surprisingly tender move. Dolohov's words about how he was interested in her came stampeding back to her and she wondered if there was any truth to them or if it was all just a ruse. "I will need to make sacrifices as well. Even if that means talking to Sirius again."

Hermione smiled broadly at her friend, giving his free hand a quick squeeze, but finding herself unwilling to let it go. "Thank you, Regulus. I know that we can trust Sirius, and that he will be able to help us when the time is right."

"I will go see my Uncle Alphard right now. Mother doesn't know it, but I am aware that he is still in contact with my brother, even though he's been disowned," Regulus told her quickly. "Where is Cassiopeia? I don't want to leave you alone when you are so frightened."

Again, Hermione was struck by how much he seemed to care about her. Shaking her head, she told him he should go anyway. "Cassiopeia is just having tea with Anna Rowle and will be back soon. Don't worry about me...I'll just go have a bath and then take a nap. I'd rather just forget that this afternoon ever happened," she explained.

Regulus's cheeks turned a bit pink at the idea of her taking a bath. "Just so long as you don't forget all the mechanics of fiendfyre. Salazar, Hermione, you really did pick it up quickly..." he swallowed thickly. "It actually made me a bit jealous. I've tried for weeks and I still can't get it."

"I wouldn't worry on it too much, Regulus. I am sure that there are dozens of spells that you can do as well or better than me. I've always had a knack for charms," she explained. "I really did annoy my potions master for just memorizing the book and not _understanding_ the mechanics behind the various potions that we did while at Hogwarts," she said, unable to contain her grin. "Don't tell him, but it was Severus."

Regulus did burst out laughing at the idea of that. "Severus teaching? Merlin, I can't think of anything he'd like to do less," he shared a similar smile with her, showing her exactly how handsome he could be. "I wonder how that happens."

"As I understand it, Dumbledore wanted him close by," Hermione said with a wince. "Hopefully, if everything goes well, we can avoid that future for Severus as well. Let him do something he'd really like." It was unspoken in the air that there were more hurdles than just Dumbledore to cross, including what would happen to all the Death Eaters branded with the mark if Voldemort were to be defeated. It was possible that many were headed to long jail sentences.

"Well, I should be on my way. Promise you will floo me if you have any trouble?" Regulus questioned.

Hermione could tell that he didn't really want to leave her alone, but she was confident now that everything would be alright. "I will be fine, I promise. Go speak to your uncle," she encouraged.

Regulus lifted their still clasped hands to his face, pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand, almost as a reflexive gesture. He stood up quickly afterwards, giving Hermione absolutely no indication that he was aware he'd done it all. With a pinch of floo powder, he was stepping into the green flames, leaving Hermione to stare at his retreating form, feeling a mess of jumbled emotions.

* * *

"Uncle Alphard?" Regulus called into the empty parlor room of his Uncle's house. "It's me, Regulus."

"Ah, young Regulus," a voice called from the hallway. A moment later, a tall man with blond hair was walking into the room. It was no secret that this man was related to Walburga Black, and he was in fact her younger brother. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Regulus walked through the floo and into the room. "I need to get in contact with my brother Sirius. I was hoping that you'd be able to pass him a message," Regulus explained, feeling a bit helpless. He wished he could contact his brother directly, but he knew that Sirius would be too suspicious to give him the time of day. If it came from someone trusted, like Alphard though.

Alphard's face betrayed no emotion. "I'm...unsure of why you would think I'd be able to help you do that, Regulus. You know that the family has been forbidden to speak to him for a while now."

"Don't worry, I haven't told mother," Regulus blurted out quickly. "I know you and Sirius have always been close and I know that you still talk. You gave him the money for his muggle motorbike," Regulus explained, seeing his uncle begin to waiver. "Please, uncle. It is for a dear friend of mine, and it's really very important that I speak with Sirius."

Uncle Alphard looked a bit grim, his grey eyes searching Regulus's face for any hint of deception. "Leave this between you and I, young Regulus," he said simply. "I will see what I can do for you."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! You all have no idea how happy I am that you are still enjoying this. Rabastan is about to throw a bit of a wrench in the works, though...If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge HUGE thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter nineteen and be on the lookout for chapter twenty soon!

* * *

"Miss Hermione, you must be up!" a squeaky little voice insisted, shaking Hermione by her robe.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. Really, she was surprised that she'd been able to sleep at all, seeing as her mind that been intent on reliving her meeting with Antonin over and over again as soon as Regulus had left.

Bleary-eyed, she looked up at Cassiopeia's little elf, Opal, who was standing firmly beside her and trying to shake the mistress's young companion awake. She seemed very relieved that Hermione was finally able to awake. "Please move, Miss. Cassiopeia and Miss are having guests. _Important_ guests and you must be up and dressed."

Hermione yawned one more time, her arms nearly knocking the house-elf off of her balance. "Guests? I didn't know that Cassiopeia was having anyone over," she remarked, the first stirrings of suspicion filling in. Cassiopeia hadn't had a single guest that wasn't Walburga or Regulus the entire time that Hermione had been living with her. She knew that the older witches tended to like to take their meetings out in public - mostly, Hermione thought, to have an excuse to get out of the house.

"Unexpected guests," Opal said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Hermione was sure that it was not very nice to be caught off guard as a house-elf. "Miss _must_ get up," she insisted imperiously.

"Oh alright," Hermione said, slipping out of the warmth of the covers, before heading over to her little dresser, slipping on a pair of knickers and a bra. She was about to drop the silk robe on the floor, but a glare from Opal had her hanging it in its correct location. Opal was adamant that she wouldn't pick up after lazy witches, which always made Hermione giggle, but not today. Walking over to the end of the bed, she moved to grab her witches robes.

Just as she was about to pull on the rumpled, casual robes that she'd worn earlier that day, Opal was snatching them out of her hands, tutting. "Miss cannot wear something like this," she insisted, before waltzing into Hermione's cupboard to pull out a rather specific set of robes that were black in color and had a poppy colored sash to cinch in her waist.

"Opal, just who are these guests?" Hermione asked while she pulled on the robes, not wanting to argue over fashion. It was unusual to say the least that Opal had selected such a formal set, and it made her suspicious that the elf would suggest those in particular.

"I can't say Miss," Opal said, looking _rather_ guilty. Hermione wondered whether the tiny house-elf just didn't want to tell her, because she knew what Hermione's reaction would be. With a snap of Opal's knobbly fingers, Hermione's hair was in an updo that would do Narcissa Malfoy proud, were it not for the wild quality of her hair. A look in the mirror told Hermione that the elf had also helped her with a bit of light makeup, making her look quite pretty and bright. "Okay, down to the parlor with you," the house-elf scolded, pushing her out the door.

As Hermione walked down the stairs to where Cassiopeia and her mysterious guests were waiting for her, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, pounding against her rib cage. She could not even begin to fathom who it could possibly be, but as she reached the first floor of the house, she could pick up two distinct male voices.

Clearing her throat, she stuck her head into the room. "My apologies for my lateness. I must have dozed off," Hermione said, before letting her eyes settle on the guests.

She sucked in a breath when she immediately recognized Rabastan Lestrange from the Malfoys' party. Bellatrix's words about Rabastan's interest in her came back to the forefront of her mind, and she wondered what business he could possibly have with Cassiopeia. He looked up at her with a brilliant smile, showing off straight teeth, except for one slightly tilted tooth next to the front two. In the light of the sitting room, she could see that his hair was actually a very dark auburn color, not brown as she'd originally assumed. With his light green eyes, she might have found him to be very attractive, if she didn't know what he was capable of.

Seated next to him was a man who she could only assume was his father. His hair was the same color, though longer and tied back. He didn't share his son's eye color, reminding her more of what she remembered Rodolphus looking like. He was not looking at her sweetly as Rabastan was, but rather with an interested look. "So this is the girl that you couldn't shut up about, eh?" he questioned his son.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the idea that what Bellatrix had said was true. Before Hermione could address him, though, Rabastan was standing up.

"Father, may I present to you Miss Hermione Dagworth-Granger," he said, his voice savoring every syllable in her name.

Cassiopeia was standing next, ushering Hermione into the open seat next to her. "Hermione, may I introduce you to an old school friend of mine? Mr. Edmund Lestrange. He is Rabastan's father," Cassiopeia said smoothly, though Hermione could tell that her companion was at least a little bit annoyed at the unexpected drop in.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Mr. Lestrange," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Whatever do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Yes, I can see why you like her," Edmund laughed to his son, a booming, boisterous laugh that none of the other occupants of the parlor joined in on.

"Hermione," Cassiopeia said tightly. "Mr. Lestrange has come by because he would like to establish a courtship between Rabastan and yourself."

Hermione was positive that had she been drinking the tea that had been set out, she would have choked on it. Not only was she completely unsure of what a courtship even entailed, but she was confused about why Rabastan would want something so _permanent_ sounding.

"Oh," she said, looking to Cassiopeia for any kind of advice that she might be able to offer. "I am not sure that I really...know Rabastan well enough to enter into something of that magnitude."

Mr. Lestrange stiffened at her words, looking as though he might be slightly offended. Cassiopeia was quick to swoop in, though. "Of course, Hermione is right. She has such a good head on her shoulders, very smart," she said with a fond smile. "We could set up a few meetings between Rabastan and Hermione, chaperoned of course." The older woman gave Rabastan a hawkish stare. Of course, she didn't trust him within an inch of Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose that's a smart idea," Mr. Lestrange finally conceded, before giving his son a severe look. "We wouldn't want them to rush into anything. Though, I must say that Miss Dagworth-Granger would do well to remember her age. Most witches her age are already married," he said slyly.

Hermione immediately wanted to jump in and say something, as she thought it was rather rude, not only on her own behalf, but on Cassiopeia's as well. She wasn't sure if there was some subtext between the two former Slytherins, but it was very rude to suggest that a witch was somehow broken goods if she wasn't married at a certain age.

She need not have worried, though, as Cassiopeia was apparently prepared for the things that he might say. "And, of course, should they enter a courtship, it will _not_ be exclusive. Hermione has many other young men who are interested in her as well and I don't want to limit her possibilities." Edmund looked as if he was about to say something to that, but again, Cassiopeia was ready for him. "Unless, of course, you are worried about young Rabastan's ability to woo my sweet Hermione,"

For a moment, Edmund's Slytherin mask slipped, showing how annoyed he was at the suggestion that his son would fail. "We have a deal, should Miss Dagworth-Granger be sure to inform our family of any other courtships she enters into."

"Now, I propose that a nice tea would be an excellent first outing for Rabastan and Hermione to get to know one another a little bit better," Cassiopeia said, pleased that she was getting her way in this situation. "Myself and Anna Rowle will chaperone, in the same room, but not the same table."

"Of course, that would be lovely," Rabastan said, finally trying to assert some control over the situation. "I can get both of us tables at the Orangery Tea Room later this week. I will owl you the details," he told the two women with a smile.

Hermione wondered if her opinion was going to be taken into consideration at all. She felt as if the three of them were moving her like a pawn around the chessboard. Plus, she wasn't sure she wanted to step foot in another tearoom in her life. She desperately hoped it wasn't similar to Madame Puddifoot's, but she couldn't ask Cassiopeia. Still, the other woman looked pleased, and once everyone agreed, the two Lestranges were ready to leave.

"It was lovely to see you again, Hermione, and I am so looking forward to our date later this week," Rabastan said smoothly, kissing the back of her hand once again.

Once Hermione was alone with Cassiopeia, she tried to interrogate her. "What was that all about? Are there any books on courtship I could read up on? My...grandfather didn't give me any instruction on this," she floundered, hoping that her non-pureblood wouldn't be too obvious in this case.

"I will teach you everything you need to know. I think I might still have my own handbook around here," Cassiopeia said, looking Hermione up and down with a pleased smile. "My dear, you must have done something to blow Rabastan off his feet, because Edmund is _not_ accustomed to making these kind of concessions."

"Well, thank you for helping me. I am sure I would have been completely lost if they would have addressed me directly," Hermione said with a blush, for once having almost no knowledge on this subject.

Cassiopeia pressed her hands into her shoulders. "Yes, of course, Hermione. I am so very happy to stand in as your family, since you don't have any of your own to look after you as you navigate betrothals," she said. "You know...I've been meaning to ask you...how would you like me to officially become your guardian? I've been alone for so long, and it's become my life's greatest regret that I don't have anyone to pass my things down to."

Hermione was so touched, she felt tears well up in her eyes. After being an outsider in this time for so long, she was really beginning to feel like she had a place with Cassiopeia. "I would love to have you as a guardian, but I can't take your things, Cassiopeia. They should go to your family."

"I've known you less than three months, my darling, but you feel more like my family than any of those nieces or nephews," Cassiopeia told her honestly, touching Hermione's face tenderly. "I can't think of anyone better than you to have as my heir. My little heiress."

That did make Hermione giggle a little, big tears still in her eyes. At first, she'd been terrified to live with Cassiopeia, but over the weeks, she'd come to really love the older woman, almost as if she was her own grandmother. It was such an honor to be asked something like that. "Thank you, Cassiopeia. I never would have imagined finding such a welcome home here in... England."

"Oh, I am a bit selfish, I suppose," Cassiopeia said. "I so love seeing you in the Black family colors," she said, gesturing to Hermione's meticulously chosen robes. "And, I hope that you will give that idiot great-nephew of mine a chance when he finally takes his head out of his arse and asks to court you, too."

Hermione gasped, scandalized at the swear that had come out of Cassiopeia's mouth. "You are incorrigible," Hermione scolded teasingly, trying not to take the suggestion that Regulus would want to court her too seriously.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am excited that you guys enjoyed Rabastan - he certainly is an interesting character to explore. If you also like Fenrir Greyback, you might enjoy my newly posted story, for the Fenrir February holiday, called Wolf Like Me. You can also follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-one soon!

* * *

Hermione awoke on the morning of her birthday completely unaware that she was another year older. If it wasn't for Cassiopeia's cheerful knock on her bedroom door, she was certain that the day would have passed without her notice.

"Well, you can't spend your whole birthday in bed like a little princess," Cassiopeia chided. "Opal has been slaving away in the kitchen trying to make you a feast worthy of a witch's eighteenth birthday."

She knew that this was a bit silly, seeing as in the Wizarding World the seventeenth birthday was actually the important one to teenagers; when they reached the age of majority and become adults in a legal sense. The eighteenth birthday didn't hold any of the same pomp that it did in the muggle world, but it was still odd to think about. If she was with her parents, what would they have done for her on her birthday? It was times like these that she was overcome with sadness. Pushing the painful memories of her parents out of her mind, Hermione reminded herself that she was sacrificing now so that little Hermione Granger could grow up in a world where she wouldn't have to _obliviate_ her muggle parents.

The thought of little Hermione also filled her with wonder. Today was the day that she was actually going to be born. Would her presence in the past cause any issues? Shaking her head, she remembered that there was nothing in the time laws that would suggest that it would. It was better for her to focus on the now, rather than the future.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Hermione questioned her companion, with interest in her eyes. Cassiopeia always seemed to have a way of knowing things that she shouldn't, and sometimes it made Hermione wonder if she was some kind of seer.

"Don't you remember, it was on the paperwork we completed when I became your legal guardian," Cassiopeia reminded, holding out a silk robe for Hermione to wrap around her, so that they could make their way to the breakfast table.

 _How could I forget_ , Hermione thought to herself. She'd had to do some quick mental math to determine what year Hermione _Dagworth-Granger_ would have been born in on the fly, and she'd been worried that the Ministry worker might have noticed how long her quill had hovered over the date of birth section.

The spread that Opal had prepared for breakfast really was quite scrumptious looking, with piles of fluffy Belgian waffles, cut melon, and a steaming pot of tea. Hermione was only too happy to dig in. "That reminds me; Now that you are my guardian, I was wondering if you'd be able to...pull some strings so that I could sit the NEWTs."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cassiopeia asked, looking down her sharp nose at her young ward. "Soon you will be married, and you will have little need for gainful employment."

Hermione hid her cough, trying to remind herself that Cassiopeia was born in another time, but that didn't mean that she had to conform to her ideas. "I'm not sure that I will be married, soon," Hermione said quietly, looking down at her plate. "I won't marry someone just because they are a pureblood and their last name makes them a _smart_ match."

Cassiopeia's cutlery stopped abruptly while she looked over the table at Hermione, her eyes filled with that familiar wistfulness. "I just want to see you happily settled," she croaked.

The younger witch swallowed thickly, knowing that Cassiopeia's desires for her were genuine. Once again, Hermione wondered about the true love that Cassiopeia had obviously lost in her life. Reaching across the table, she took the wrinkled hand of the woman into her own. "I will be happily settled, Cassiopeia," Hermione insisted, even though she wasn't sure if it was true herself. "But, with someone of my choosing, and with someone that I love."

With a smile on her lips, Cassiopeia nodded once, doing her best to trust that Hermione knew best. That Hermione wouldn't repeat the mistakes that she had. "Well, once we are finished her, Regulus will be over. He wanted to take you down to Brighton for the day for your birthday."

Surprised that she felt a hint of excitement at the prospect, Hermione tried not to get her hopes up too high. "Regulus wanted to take me, or Walburga wanted him to take me?" she questioned, feeling a little bit petulant.

Cassiopeia gave her a knowing look. "Regulus wanted to take you," she said, not trying to hide her glee one bit. "There is a small Wizarding community there that he thought you might enjoy. I'm unsure if you are aware of it, but it's quite beautiful, and at this time of year, there should be an opportunity for a romantic walk along the beach."

"Don't tease," Hermione insisted, feeling her cheeks grow a bit hot at the idea of taking a romantic walk with Regulus. A walk, certainly, would be most enjoyable seeing as she'd grown to genuinely like talking to the Slytherin boy, but she was positive that there wouldn't be anything romantic about it. "I am sure it will just be a friendly visit."

"Whatever you say, my darling," Cassiopeia said, obviously trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione knew that the Black family likely _meant_ well, trying to set her and Regulus up with one another, but she wondered if she knew it was hurtful as well. It was plain for her to see that Regulus was not interested in her for more than friendship, and two week previous she would have thought he wasn't interested in her for more than their mutual task of destroying the horcruxes. How terrible would it be if she were blind to the situation and had come to desire marriage as much as they did, only to find out that Regulus was not on the same page?

Once she was finished with her breakfast, she hurried up the three flights of stairs to her ensuite to get ready for the day. Just because she knew it wasn't a _date_ didn't meant that she didn't want to look nice, especially on her birthday. She even spent ten minutes staring at the robes hanging up in her closet, looking for the perfect option for a trip to Brighton, before finally settling on some dusty, pink ones. Cassiopeia insisted that pink was her best color after all.

When she came back downstairs, Regulus was already seated in the parlor chatting with his great-Aunt, a permanent blush on his cheeks. He seemed exceedingly relieved to see her, and didn't even spare a moment to comment on her looks, instead offering her an arm. "Well, we should be off, Hermione," he said quickly, before turning back to face Cassiopeia. "I promise to have her back at a reasonable time. I doubt that it would be so late that we'd need to find accomodation, but thank you for the offer."

Regulus quickly apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron, where they used the big floo to connect to another Wizarding pub in Brighton. By the time they arrived, Hermione thought that Regulus had relaxed enough to tell her what that had been about. "Do you want to tell me what Cassiopeia was suggesting?" she asked him, once he'd pulled her outside on the sunny boardwalk.

"I just...first she threatens me not to do anything _untoward_ with you, but then she offers..." he trailed off, running fingers through his wavy hair. "She just suggested that we stay overnight if it should be too late to travel. Mixed messages is all."

"I often wonder why Cassiopeia thinks she has _any_ say in my sex life," Hermione said, failing to hide her smile.

Regulus seemed to have turned bright red again. " _Don't_ say that," he insisted.

"What, sex life?" Hermione prodded again. "I don't see why I shouldn't be able to talk about it if I want. It's my life, my body after all. I happen to think _certain_ pureblood families keep pretty repressed views of it."

Regulus snorted while they continued their walk, Hermione guiding him down to the rocky beach. "I forget that you are a _thoroughly_ modern witch, Hermione."

She was positive that he wasn't trying to be rude, but the way he'd said it made her feel a little bit uncomfortable. "I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with waiting for marriage, if that is your personal choice," she argued, trying to keep her own emotions out of it. "But I find it questionable that matriarchs and patriarchs are able to dictate who their descendents should sleep with and at which time."

"You sound like Sirius," Regulus scolded her, clearly thoroughly scandalized to still be discussing the topic.

"Well, perhaps Sirius is right about some things," Hermione sniffed, beginning to understand how the rebellious man would have opposed the rules of his own family. She could feel Regulus stiffen beside her at her words. "Enough talk about your brother. It's my birthday. Of course I've been to Brighton before, but I was completely unaware that there was a wizarding community here."

Regulus also seemed to relax once the topic of conversation was changed, and launched into a comprehensive talk on the history of the area, which had been chosen years ago by the first Anglo-Saxons for the lush fields and forests just in land, which apparently produced excellent herbological samples. As it turned out, Regulus had a keen mind for geography, which Hermione found quite interesting as well. It seemed a bit of a forgotten subject in modern wizarding society with apparition and the invention of floo powder.

They ate lunch together at a small restaurant overlooking the pier and watched great waves roll in, enjoying the sunny weather. Hermione was glad to have worn a light colored dress, seeing as Regulus had to repeatedly cast cooling charms on himself on account of him wearing his trademark black. He told her about his father's plans to have him take over at the Wizengamot when he reached age 26, and how he spent much of his time reading up on the rule of law.

He was surprisingly encouraging when she told him of her ambition to take the NEWTs and get a job, which was refreshing. "I think that's a great idea, Hermione. I will send you a packet including information of how you can sign up, though you might have to wait until June and take them at Hogwarts with the seventh years," he explained.

After lunch, Hermione dragged Regulus into a second hand bookshop, where she was overwhelmed by all the unusual titles and muggle books. It seemed as if the Brighton community was a bit better integrated, and it seemed rather progressive. She was very impressed with the collection of potion and herbology texts, which Regulus was only too happy to get lost in for an hour or so. It seemed that he did genuinely enjoy potions work. Hermione left the bookstore with a beautifully detailed herbology pharmacopoeia, showing all the local plants and their various medicinal uses, each with its own hand-drawn image.

By the end of the day, Hermione was feeling quite ready to leave, but Regulus insisted on walking down one of the side streets, saying that his mother wanted a particular kind of sea salt. Hermione was impressed to see all of the little stalls selling various fruits, fish and other fresh goods. She was looking through a barrel of apples for a good one when Regulus came back, sea salt in tow.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he wished her with a smile, before pulling a single flower from behind his back and pressing it into her hands.

Hermione blushed, her eyes looking over the pale pink of the hydrangeas petals, the exact shade as her robes. It would make a lovely keepsake of her first birthday in the past, she thought, breathing in its scent. "Thank you, Regulus," she said sincerely, feeling quite touched that he would get her anything at all after taking her out on such a nice day.

He swallowed nervously, before nodding and returning her shy smile. Regulus held out his arm, an offer to side-along, before bringing her back to Cassiopeia's home.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey babes! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so excited you liked the little date between Regulus and Hermione, even if they would totally deny that it was a date, haha! Now, you will get a chance to see what kind of date Rabastan is, lol. If you'd like, you can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-one and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-two soon!

* * *

By the time that her tea with Rabastan rolled around, Hermione found that she wasn't nearly as nervous as she expected she would be. After having dealt with Dolohov, Hermione found that she wasn't so afraid of Rabastan Lestrange. Especially not while knowing that Cassiopeia would be in the same room as her. If she knew one thing, it was that Cassiopeia wouldn't allow her to be put into an unsafe location.

The Orangery Tea Room was nothing like Madam Puddifoot's, to Hermione's vast relief. Instead, it was a very classic British establishment full of scones and the soft clinking of spoons. Cassiopeia had insisted that she get a new set of robes for the _occasion_ , which Hermione could now admit was making her feel more confident.

Rabastan stood as soon as she walked in the room, walking over to greet her and her two chaperones, who were to be seated nearby, but not so close as to be hovering. She could admit that he looked rather nice, but he made her a bit uncomfortable with how formal he was being, bending at the waist to press a kiss to the back of her hand. "Miss Dagworth-Granger, you look beautiful today," he said suavely, obviously used to doing well with witches.

"Thank you," she accepted, letting him press a hand into her lower back so that he could guide her to their secluded table. Once she was seated, she looked around the room briefly, seeing some people who might be familiar, but not familiar enough to recognize.

He'd already ordered and once the tea was served he looked at her a bit expectantly, before Hermione realized he was waiting for _her_ to pour for him. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione tried to tamp down her annoyance. Of course, she served tea for Cassiopeia all the time, but didn't mind because Cassiopeia was her friend and even though the older witch pretended like she was spry as ever, Hermione knew that the constant up and down of the couch was harder on her than she'd like to give away. With Rabastan, she was positive that this was the kind of treatment he expected from witches.

Rabastan happily picked up the teacup, his light green eyes looking at her own with mischief. "Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" he questioned, but moved on before she could agree to it. "I was so glad that you agreed to come to tea with me, though I must confess I wish that you'd have just agreed to the courtship outright.

"Rabastan, if I might call you that?" Hermione mimicked him, seeing a pleased smirk on his face. "I must say that I was...while very _flattered_ by your offer of courtship, I was also a bit caught off-guard. It was my understanding, from my grandfather, that such a formal offer of courtship was not typically practiced in these modern times."

Her date gave her a little smile, as if she were some sad, naive creature. "Of course, Hermione. But your family isn't one of the _Sacred_ 28, so I suppose he might have been unfamiliar with such practices," Rabastan patted her hand gently. "Don't worry, though. I intend to treat you with the utmost respect that a pureblood girl in our most exclusive circle should be treated."

Hermione knew that he was probably meaning to flatter her, but she was sure if she _had_ been a pureblood girl, she would have found it incredibly offensive. "The Sacred 28?" she questioned with a laugh. "That sounds a bit antiquated. What's its purpose?" She'd been unable to escape the idea of a Sacred 28 whilst at Hogwarts - no one had been with the likes of Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy peacocking about - but, generally it was regarded as a stuffy directory made up by a man who had nothing better to do than think about how exclusive his family was.

Rabastan appeared to be momentarily horrified by her words, but he quickly collected his face. "I keep forgetting how sheltered your life must have been in the Alps," he said. "The Sacred 28 is a vital part of our quest to keep our culture pure. The government has become far too permissive, letting mud-" he caught himself before the pejorative could escape his lips in polite company. "Muggleborns into our society without teaching them the basics of Wizarding culture and its greatness."

Hermione was a bit taken aback by his directness and passion. She could easily see how someone without more of a mind of her own could be swayed by his words. He made it seem as if they were being overrun by hordes of muggleborn invaders, which in her experience was just not true. Muggleborns had not even made up ten percent of her class at Hogwarts. "So you would like to teach muggleborns about wizarding culture? I am sure that is a noble ambition," she played a bit dumb.

Rabastan leaned in closer to her. "Well, it would certainly be an improvement on our current curriculum where we are expected to learn _muggle culture_. What an oxymoron!" he teased with a laugh that Hermione could admit sounded pleasant if you ignored the poison of his words. "I think we need to be a bit more drastic, though, to save our culture. We should stop admitting muggleborns at all, before the damage is permanent."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his words, which seemed so preposterous. "But what about the muggleborns? Won't they have bouts of accidental magic? They could expose our world without proper guidance."

"They could eventually be admitted to our society, once we get a handle on it," Rabastan said with a shrug, before taking a bite of a scone. Then he leaned in a bit closer. "But, then again, my darling, I would say that the muggleborns and what the muggles do to them is really none of our concern," he told her sweetly. "You are so good to think of them, but I promise you that they won't return the favor."

Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath at how typical Rabastan was being. She didn't know much about the man other than his Death Eater leanings, but what she was finding out on this little date was far from positive. Wanting to steer the conversation to other topics, Hermione tried to focus on work. "So, do you want to pursue a legal career in order to bring about the changes you wish to see? Perhaps in the Wizengamot?" she questioned, remembering that it was Regulus's ambition.

Rabastan laughed. "No, that is Rodolphus's plan, seeing as he is the older son, though to be honest, neither one of us has much interest in government."

She made a little noise as if she understood, but she couldn't fathom turning down an opportunity like that. Though she supposed one less Lestrange in the Wizengamot could only be a good thing, if they were all so insistent on being pureblood zealots. "If you aren't interested in the Wizengamot, what will you do for a job?" she questioned, trying hard to make the conversation work.

"I'm the second son, a job isn't something that's necessary for me," he said with a grin. "I spend my time traveling, watching Quidditch, going to parties with my friends. All terribly indolent, I know, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. We'd have plenty of time to see the world together."

Hermione gave him a small smile, though she couldn't imagine living a more boring life. Travel would be nice for a while, but she knew that she couldn't sit by idly by, especially not when there was so much to do. "I've thought that it might be interesting to be...I don't know, a curse-breaker or something. Cassiopeia is helping me to arrange taking my NEWTs next year," she explained, a little bit of excitement filling her veins.

Rabastan, on the other hand, looked completely horrified. "A curse-breaker? Darling, surely there are more worthwhile pursuits that a _lady_ of your standing would be interested in. Something more suitable," he argued, completely ignoring the crestfallen look on her face. "All pureblood ladies have some little pet project. Narcissa Malfoy organizes charities to combat dragon pox, for example."

Clearing her throat, Hermione tried to regain control of the discussion about her life. "That may be, but I am interested in something a bit more fulfilling than a pet project. My...grandfather didn't raise me to be idle, and I've come to appreciate hard work."

Her date gave her a little smile, before patting her on the hand. "Well, that's nice, I suppose," Rabastan dismissed her ambitions. "I'd certainly have the hardest working wife."

Hermione was horrified that Rabastan thought that this date was going well enough that she would _actually_ see herself getting married to him. Of course, it had never been a _real_ option in Hermione's eyes - she'd rather fake her death than marry Rabastan Lestrange - but he certainly thought rather highly of himself. If he honestly thought she'd want a husband who dismissed her likes and wants, he was truly delusional. Retreating into herself, she spent the rest of their date letting him lead the conversation, which, predictably, remained superficial.

She nearly jumped for joy when Cassiopeia finally walked over and ended the date for them. Rabastan was quick to hop to his feet and offered Hermione his arm for their walk to the door. Taking her hand in his, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I had a really great time today, Hermione. I hope you will consider my offer of courtship."

Giving the handsome man a tight smile, Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Rabastan. I promise I will think on it."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Frank whispered to Moody when he walked into the Order meeting. "I just saw something interesting in Diagon Alley," the blond whispered to the other man, ignoring the confused looks of his wife from across the room.

"Something interesting enough to share with the rest of the Order?" Moody asked back, tuning out whatever it was that Dumbledore was talking about at the moment.

Frank shrugged his shoulders, before nodding. He wasn't sure that it would end up being something of note, but he didn't think he could just leave it be either. Not giving him a chance to think it over, Moody was shoving Frank into the middle of the circle. "Er, I might have something, Professor," he stammered, trying to apologize for the interruption. "We've had reports of a Dark Witch. Someone we are unfamiliar with."

"Go on," Dumbledore nodded, steepling his fingers together.

"Well, a new witch was first noticed at a party thrown by Abraxas Malfoy. She's been seen with Antonin Dolohov and Regulus Black, as well," he said with a slight blush on his cheek when he made eye contact with Sirius. "Then, today, I saw her in the company of Lestrange as well."

"Which Lestrange?" one of the Prewett brothers asked, with curiosity.

"Rabastan," Frank said, hiding a smile. "Unfortunately, Bellatrix is still with us - I doubt she'd let Rodolphus be seen in public with another woman." The room erupted into tiny chuckles at the assessment, knowing how territorial the Black witch was. "Now, I am not really sure who she is, but she _is_ on our radar. I think we should keep an eye on her."

While Dumbledore was agreeing that they should all keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious with the Dark Witch, James was leaning forward to whisper into Sirius's ear. "Do you think it might be the woman who is living with your Great-Aunt?" he questioned.

Sirius made a little noise, thinking it over. Suddenly, the meeting that his Uncle Alphard had floated to him on the behalf of Regulus seemed _a lot_ more interesting. Rubbing his hand across the bottom of his face, Sirius thought that he would definitely be hearing out what his _little_ brother had to say. No, he wouldn't tell the Order about it, yet. Not until he had something worth sharing - there was no need to get anyones hopes up if it was nothing.

But it was very intriguing.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know a lot of you are eager for the meeting with Sirius and Regulus and it is coming, but its a few chapters off yet. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge shout out to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-two and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-three soon!

* * *

Regulus had gone to the Death Eater meeting as soon as he was summoned. Although the Dark Lord's words no longer held the same sway over him as they once had, he knew that he had to keep up appearances. Still, as he listened to his brethren talk about filthy mudbloods destroying their culture, he found himself go a bit uneasy. How could muggleborns be so filthy when Hermione was a muggleborn? She was very intelligent and had heaps of magical power, not to mention that he didn't think he could find a Death Eater among them who would deny her beauty when she was all dressed up. Furthermore, Regulus thought it was quite interesting how magic could come from nothing at all, and was curious in studying the mechanism once all this with the Dark Lord blew over. Perhaps Hermione would be interested in helping him.

While they were waiting for the meeting to begin in the open hall of Augustus Rookwood, Regulus felt his blood go a bit cold when he heard Hermione's name mentioned. Turning his attention to the source, he felt his nostrils flare when he saw it was none other than Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov talking about his...friend.

"Ah, _leetle_ Regulus, were your ears burning?" Antonin teased, a huge grin on his face. "Young Rabastan here was just telling me about how he took Miss Hermione to tea the other day. And how soft her hand was when he kissed it," the older Russian guffawed.

Regulus could feel himself becoming a bit angry, his cheeks likely going red to his frustration. He hated playing his hand to his enemies. "Is that so?" Regulus asked, knowing that he didn't sound even a little bit nonchalant, too upset at the idea of Hermione having gone on a _date_ with someone like Rabastan Lestrange. The Black family were commonly regarding as very comely, but it wasn't as if Rabastan was completely unfortunate looking either.

"Yes, we went to the Orangery, with a chaperone of course," Rabastan explained to Regulus, a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly how much it was getting under the younger man's skin.

Antonin elbowed the man, barely able to keep the grin off of his face. "Yes, well, with your reputation, it's a smart thing to keep you chaperoned, eh?"

Regulus cringed at the idea of Rabastan doing anything _untoward_ \- to use Cassiopeia's word- with Hermione. He knew that Rabastan did have quite the track record with two broken courtships in his history, which lead to those girls basically becoming completely undesirable to the rest of pureblood society. And with Hermione's more modern views, he hoped that she wouldn't be cajoled into doing something regrettable.

"Hey now, that's the future Mrs. Rabastan you are talking about," Rabastan smirked. "I won't push her any more than she wants me too."

"Oh, so you are courting?" Regulus asked, feeling his annoyance rise. Just when had all this happened, right under his nose? Why didn't Hermione tell him about these developments with Rabastan? She couldn't possibly have accepted, could she have?

His competition looked him up and down with a knowing grin. "Not yet, but she's promised to consider it. I am sure that I will get agreement soon. Even if that old Aunt of yours convinced her to have an open courtship," Rabastan groused with a roll of his eyes.

Feeling a hint of relief at the other man's words, Regulus wasn't able to investigate them further as the Dark Lord had finally made his grand entrance. Still, he promised himself that he was going to get to the bottom of it as soon as the meeting had concluded.

* * *

Hermione awoke with the knowledge that someone was in her bedroom with her. She wasn't sure how she'd realized it, but every hair on her body was standing on end and she could feel her heart pumping in double time, her adrenaline spiking. Cautiously opening one eye, she screamed when she saw someone in Death Eater robes standing over her. Scrambling back, she reached for her wand at her bedside table, only to have the intruder shove his hand over her mouth.

"Will you be quiet? It's just me, Regulus," the intruder hissed, before quickly throwing up silencing spells.

"I had to talk to you right away," Regulus said, the weight of his stare making her still against the bed. When she budged over, he moved to sit on the side of her bed, still looking at her.

Hermione couldn't resist teasing him a little bit. "So you decided to just pop in in the middle of the night? Are you trying to wake Cassiopeia?" she questioned, before giving him a little smirk. "I don't know if she'd be jumping for joy or sending a stinging hex at your arse if she found you in bed with me right now."

Regulus's cheeks went a bit pink for sure, his eyes dropping unbidden to her chest, just barely hidden away by the nightgown she was wearing. Hermione crossed her arms over herself, suddenly feeling a bit exposed, her joke backfiring on her. Regulus looked away, obviously a bit embarrassed at having been caught staring.

Feeling bad for having done that, Hermione pressed her hand to Regulus's shoulder. "Come on, what is it? It must be important if you've come over in the middle of the night," she tried coaxing him, sounding a bit more compassionate.

Regulus stood up from the bed abruptly, walking towards the window. He stilled when he passed her dresser and the little vase that stood on top of it. His fingers came up to caress one pink petal of the hydrangea that he'd given her the week prior. She wondered if he thought it was odd that she'd kept it, but she hadn't the heart to watch it wither and die, and had been faithfully placing it under a stasis charm every morning to keep it as fresh as the day he'd given it to her.

Finally, he turned to face her, the look in his grey eyes significant. "Why didn't you tell me that Rabastan Lestrange asked to court you, Hermione?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Hermione swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say. "I don't know..." she told him honestly. "It didn't seem like that big of a deal, really?"

"Do you know how... _awful_ it was to have to learn the news from Antonin Dolohov?" he questioned, stepping closer to the bed again. "Do you...do you like Rabastan? Are you interested in, in marrying him?"

"No!" Hermione said emphatically, shaking her head back and forth. "Absolutely not, and if I could have thrown him and his pompous father out on their arses I would have," she explained, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Does it bother you?" she questioned, realizing that she _wanted_ it to bother Regulus.

"I just...you might not know it, but Rabastan is not a good person," Regulus said, returning to his spot on the bed, his shoulders deflating a bit. "I know he might be charming, but he is a bit of a womanizer. Well, a bit is an understatement."

Hermione snorted. "Believe me, I know. In one afternoon he showed just how awful he was under that charming facade. He repulses me, and I couldn't stand the way he talked about muggleborns, not to mention the way he seems to think I should just be throwing myself at him, glad that he's even given me a second look. I wouldn't want to be with someone like that."

"So tell him you don't want to court him," Regulus insisted. "He was talking at the meeting tonight about how you were sure to take him up on his offer, that you'd said as much."

She nibbled her lower lip, thinking on his words. Even though she wanted nothing to do with Rabastan, she couldn't deny that he was an asset. That he might have his uses. "As much as I'd love to, I don't think I can dismiss Rabastan out of hand," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Rabastan _is_ a Lestrange, and I might be able to figure out the horcrux that they are holding for Voldemort if I am courting him."

"But what if he doesn't?" Regulus argued. "This could be an absolute dead end, and you would end up married to the guy! Not to mention that they might not even _have_ a horcrux to begin with."

"Be that as it may, the book on your little pureblood courtship rituals seems to suggest that jewelry is meant to be part of the exchanges. I am sure I can get a look inside their vault _before_ the eventual marriage," Hermione said matter-of-factly, thinking that it was a rather good plan if she didn't say so herself. "Don't worry, I won't allow myself to be married to that imbecile. He has absolutely no ambition."

"Well, next time you come up with one of these little plans, do you mind telling me beforehand?" he asked, still feeling a bit put out. "Antonin just blurted it out, and it really caught me off guard. He's meant to think that I am completely enamored with you."

Hermione blinked slowly, trying not to get too caught up on his words. He was _meant_ to be completely enamored, not that he was. She wondered why it felt so awful to think that he _wasn't_ enamored with her. It wasn't as if he wasn't her friend, so really, that should be enough shouldn't it? "Really, Regulus?" she teased him again. "You aren't in love with me? Whatever will we tell your mother?"

Regulus did crack a grin at that, but he seemed to want to get the conversation off of their feelings, friendly or otherwise. "Well...speaking of Antonin, do you think that you are ready to try and destroy the horcrux? He seems to think that you are a natural at the charm, and you shouldn't have any trouble with it."

It was true that Hermione _had_ been avoiding the horcrux destruction. She felt fairly confident of her skill with the charm, but she knew that destruction wouldn't be so simple. After all, the horcrux was a little piece of soul and she was sure that it would be fighting for its life. She didn't want to go rushing into it, especially not with something as temperamental as fiendfyre. Of course, the ring had been protected with a seperate curse, but Hermione couldn't shake the memory of Dumbledore's blackened hand. Was the enchantments on the cave all of the protections Voldemort thought was necessary for the locket?

"I just want a little bit more time to practice," she said finally, though she was sure that Regulus could tell that she was scared.

"It's okay to be afraid," Regulus said softly, his hand clenching as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but thought better of it. "I will be there, though, to help. And sometimes things seem scarier if you let them build up into your mind too much."

Hermione knew that he was telling the truth. "Yes, I know it's probably better to just get it over with," she agreed with him, unable to hide a yawn. Really, what had he been thinking just showing up in the middle of the night, waking her up?

"Besides, if you don't know how to destroy the horcruxes, what's the point in using Rabastan to get into his vault?" he questioned, with a smile that didn't quite seem to meet his eyes. He stood up quickly after that. "I should probably let you get back to sleep and head back to get some rest of my own."

She nodded. "Yes, goodnight Regulus. I'll owl you tomorrow so we can begin planning our... _bonfire_ ," she said with a smirk. After he apparated away, Hermione got back under the covers, her head on the soft pillow, but no matter how long she kept her eyes closed tight, she couldn't shake the image of Regulus out of her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know a lot of you are nervous for Hermione, but we gotta keep a little faith in our girl. I am so excited that you guys are enjoying the story so far and wow, I am just blown away by the response. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading the chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-three and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-four soon! Oh, and have a fabulous Valentine's Day too!

* * *

"I just want to make sure that you aren't rushing into any decisions," Narcissa said, looking at Hermione pointedly from her spot in the chair, though Hermione thought it looked more like a throne the way the blonde was perched on it.

Hermione gave the other woman a tight smile. "I appreciate the concern, Narcissa," she said, standing a bit straighter when Madame Malkin gave her a pinch for slouching, while she was being fitted for her new robes. Cassiopeia had been called away to be with one of her friends who'd caught dragon pox, and had enlisted Narcissa Malfoy to help Hermione select appropriate robes for that evening, when she would accept Rabastan's courtship. "But, it's really not that big of a deal. Courtships _can_ be broken, after all. It's not like this means I _have_ to marry Rabastan if things don't work out." After a lot of research, Hermione figured that courtship was little more than highly stylized dating. But of course, purebloods _had_ to make it a little extra special and exclusive to them only.

Narcissa in turn looked scandalized. "Yes, they _can_ be broken, but that doesn't mean that they should. It could ruin your reputation, Hermione, and then you might never find another match." She sat there ringing her hands together, obviously _very_ concerned for Hermione's prospects.

The brunette couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Oh, Narcissa. I am not too worried about my reputation. If someone doesn't want to be with me because Rabastan and I courted once, then they probably don't love me enough to begin with."

"Love," Narcissa said with a little laugh. "What a lofty goal."

The casual way that the woman treated love made Hermione pause. "Narcissa...are you not in love with Lucius?" she questioned, thinking that woman's life might possibly be far sadder than she would have imagined.

Cautiously looking around, Narcissa spoke freely only once she was certain there was no one else to overhear. "You must understand, Hermione, that most pureblood girls don't marry for love." Hermione had to bite her tongue so as not to bring up with example of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Somehow, she didn't think that would be a shining case of pure-bloodedness. "And so, no, I do not love Lucius, but...we are physically compatible, and I do feel some affection for him, and I know that we will both love our child." Narcissa smiled proudly as she placed a protective hand on her not yet visible baby bump.

Hermione gave her friend - yes, begrudgingly, she'd accepted Narcissa as her _friend_ \- a small smile. Even though she knew it was not typically done, Narcissa had been too excited to learn that she was pregnant that she'd told Hermione nearly as soon as she'd found out. It had been nice to be able to hold the slightly older woman's hands and tell her with certainty that she was going to have a son with her coloring and Lucius's features.

"I can't imagine not loving the man that I'm married to," Hermione said, feeling a bit forlorn. "That just wasn't the way I was raised."

"Yes, I suppose that your parents would have married for love," Narcissa responded softly. There was an unspoken suggestion that Hermione's "father" was considered unsuitable, but Hermione could not find offense, particularly because she'd never met the man in the first place. "It's just...how do you know that Rabastan is right for you? You've only met him a handful of times."

"Well, Cassiopeia was quite insistent that the courtship remain open, so I suppose if I meet someone else who I like, I wouldn't be bound to just dati-courting Rabastan," Hermione said offhand, staring at herself in the mirror. She could admit that Madam Malkin was quite talented when it came to robes. She could always find the precise shape of robes that would make the most of her figure, no matter how silly she found them to be on the rack.

"An open courtship?" Narcissa asked, suddenly excited. "Oh, that _is_ excellent, Hermione. I so hope that my cousin will be able to win your heart. I just think that you and Regulus was so well matched to one another, and we would love to have you in the family _officially_. Not to mention that the boy is practically smitten with you."

Hermione remembered the look of surprise on Regulus's face when he'd seen her in his pajamas...like he hadn't realized she had a woman's body before. Her heart squeezed a bit, and she forced herself not to make eye contact with Narcissa. "Oh, I wish you Blacks would stop saying things like that. Regulus is _not_ smitten with me. He's just my friend." She wished she knew why the suggestion that he liked her was so hurtful, especially when she knew it wasn't true.

"But he is, darling," Narcissa countered, a grin on her face. "I've known Regulus since he was a little boy and he keeps his feelings close to the chest...well, with a brother like Sirius he must have had to. But I can tell...the way that he looks at you, the way he talks about you. I just know that if you'd give him a chance the two of you could be very happy. Maybe even love each other."

Suddenly feeling as if she'd been tricked, Hermione turned away from the mirror and snapped at Madam Malkin. "Are you done yet? I'd like to change back into my regular robes," she questioned sharply, even though she knew that the woman had done absolutely nothing wrong, but she needed to get out of the little shop with Narcissa. Of course, as soon as she'd opened up to her friend and explained that she only wanted to marry for love, the blonde would try and use her words against her.

Turning back to face Narcissa once she'd composed herself, she hoped that the former Slytherin wouldn't realize how much her words had affected Hermione. "Well, the fact of the matter is that Regulus has _not_ asked to court me, even though he knows about Rabastan," Hermione said, knowing she sounded a bit cross. "And I am _not_ going to accept his courtship if I feel like he's been coerced into it by you or Walburga or any other meddling Black relatives!"

Narcissa winced at her harsh tone. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't meant to make you upset," she murmured softly, before stepping closer to her so that she could cup Hermione's cheeks. "It's just that I so want you to be _happy_ because you are my friend. And I want Regulus to be happy too. But I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered softly, feeling all sorts of emotions that she didn't expect. She couldn't be this emotional when she went over to the Lestrange Estate later that day. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Bellatrix again. The Lestranges always made her feel like they were slipping something over her, and she knew she would need to keep her wits about her. She couldn't be worried about what Regulus thought of her.

* * *

The Lestrange Estate was much smaller than Hermione expected, especially after seeing how impressive Malfoy Manor was. Still, what it lacked in living space, it made up with sprawling green grass. Rabastan was only too happy to guide her over to one of the windows to show off his ancestral home. "I'd love to take you on a broom ride and show you everything," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione had blushed at that and told him that she didn't care for flying, which made him laugh in response, leading her to think that he hadn't really been talking about flying in the first place.

Cassiopeia had quickly recalled Hermione to her side, only to formally introduce her to Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Rodolphus and Rabastan couldn't have looked more different. With his light brown hair and eyes, towering height, and near permanent scowl, Hermione never would have guessed that the pair of them were brothers. Rodolphus was not impressed with his little brother's selection of woman and wasn't shy about letting the group know.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was over the top courtesy. "Miss Dagworth, I am so excited to be formally introduced," she said with a mean little smile, purposefully misspeaking her name. She wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, only to give her side a hidden pinch, before whispering low in her ear. "I don't know why you are so interested in inserting yourself into my family, but I _will_ get to the bottom of it," she promised, before pulling away.

Edmund seemed a bit more accepting of Hermione this time around, perhaps having gotten a favorable report of their meeting at the tea room. He pressed a kiss to one of her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and have agreed to court my son."

"Once I realized how _genuine_ Rabastan is," Hermione started, turning to look at her new beau, "I knew that I had to give him a chance. I just didn't want to rush into anything with someone that I didn't know that well."

Rodolphus laughed at this. "She sounds far too smart for you, Rab," he guffawed, obviously finding himself very funny, slapping his younger brother on the back.

Rabastan didn't seem to bothered by that. "You are too right, Dolph. Hermione here is going to take the NEWTs this June. She's told me she intends to take _nine_ of them," he said with a grin. "She's far too smart for the both of us combined I would say."

Hermione blushed at the lewd undertone of the comment, and it seemed Bellatrix didn't like it either, glaring at her. Staring down at the feet, Hermione tried to do everything she could to not react to the jokes between brothers, and tried not to let her imagination run rampant. Bellatrix did not have the same composure. Grabbing her husband by the arm, her fingernails digging into his arms, she pulled him away so they could talk in hushed, heated whispers.

"Come, let's get a glass of wine before dinner," Rabastan said, pressing his hand to her lower back, guiding her over to a little sideboard, before pouring her a very healthy glass of the red liquid. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of placing an announcement in the Daily Prophet to announce our courtship."

She sputtered on the drink that she'd taken, surprised to learn that Rabastan wanted to be so _public_ with their fledgling romance. "That's unexpected, Rabastan," she told him, her mind spinning, wondering exactly how much drama this was going to cause her. She remembered all of the nasty, negative press coverage she got during the Triwizards tournament and wondered if it would be much different this time. "But not unwelcome. I look forward to reading it."

Rabastan guided her to the dinner table next, Edmund and Cassiopeia already having convened there. "Don't worry, darling, I only included flattery of you," he said with a low chuckle, and she wondered what that could mean. Seeing her nervous face remained, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, the most affectionate he'd been with her yet. "You worry far too much, Hermione. It's just the basic facts."

Sitting down next to Rabastan, she tried to focus on the conversation between her guardian and possible future father-in-law, but found her mind drifting. Rabastan was only too happy to be sitting next to her, his hand persistently stroking her knee over her coral covered robes. Once Rodolphus and Bellatrix joined the table, their decadent meal was served, obviously designed to impress Cassiopeia and her young ward.

Between Rabastan's forwardness and Bellatrix's threats, Hermione found that she couldn't enjoy the meal for a second, the overly large turkey tasting like ash. Perhaps the Lestrange family was going to be more trouble than they were worth.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of chapter 24 and be on the lookout for 25 soon!

* * *

Regulus was rudely pulled from sleep by a furled newspaper hitting him square in the face. Jolting awake, he grabbed the Daily Prophet blinking at his mother in confusion.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, _what_ is the meaning of this?" she shrieked, her voice ringing in his ears and making him cringe.

"I don't know what you are talking about, mother," he said quietly, looking the newspaper over cautiously. Internally, he thought he probably did know what it was about. He still couldn't shake the odd... feeling that he had from the last time he'd spoken to Hermione, when she'd told him that she was going to accept Rabastan's courtship. He felt so irrationally upset that he didn't quite know how to process all he was feeling, although he could accept that her logic was sound.

It didn't take long for him to identify the tiny snippet in the announcement section, where people posted about the birth of children or engagements or marriages. It was quite brief, considering that it was likely Rabastan who had posted it, but it announced the fact that Miss Hermione Dagworth-Granger, of London, was courting Rabastan Lestrange.

" _How_ could you let her slip by like that, Regulus?" Walburga wailed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hands over her face. "I thought that things were going so well between the pair of you. Now you'll never find an eligible witch to marry and our bloodline is doomed to fail."

Regulus personally thought that was a little melodramatic, considering the fact that he _did_ have an older brother, who was likely more than happy to carry on the bloodline with any number of witches. He also felt uncomfortable thinking about what would happen if his mother knew of Hermione's true parentage. Really, it was a good thing that he wasn't pursuing her under false pretenses.

He sat up further, looking at her seriously. "It is going well, mother. Hermione and I are good friends now, and we talk frequently. I even escorted her around Brighton for her birthday," he explained, even though he knew that none of those things would matter to her if they weren't done in an "official" capacity.

"Then what is she doing establishing a courtship with Rabastan Lestrange of all people?" his mother cried, looking at him significantly. "He's had his chances, and now he is going to get a witch who is above him."

On that count, Regulus could agree. He knew that Hermione intended to walk away from the courtship once she determined she had the correct information from him regarding the horcrux, but he wondered if Rabastan would be willing to let her go. Unbidden, he wondered if he would be able to let her go, should they establish a courtship. He was positive that his mother wouldn't let her.

"Thank Salazar Cassiopeia insisted on an open courtship, Regulus, or so help me, you would rue the day you let her pass you by. It's the only good thing that Cassiopeia has done as her guardian. I should have known better than to let Hermione around such an influence, but I thought in her old age, Cassiopeia might have settled down. Obviously not." she said with a fury that he wasn't quite used to. "You are not going to let her slip through _our_ fingers. I insist that you join in courtship with her as well."

"Mother, Hermione must also _accept_ the courtship," he tried to explain, knowing that his friend wasn't going to understand. He was sure that she'd be more than a little insulted to learn that his parents had insisted.

Walburga waved off his concerns. "Don't you worry about that. Cassiopeia assures me that Hermione only has doe eyes for you," she said with a secretive grin. "She says Hermione still has the flower that you gave her in her room."

Regulus felt himself going a bit red around his cheeks, suddenly embarrassed. He wasn't _ignorant_ of the language of flowers, but he hadn't picked the single hydrangea for it's meanings - romance and heartfelt emotions. Instead, he just thought that it rather suited Hermione. He always thought she looked rather pretty in pink colors. He wondered about his great-Aunt Cassiopeia's words. Did she really have _doe_ eyes for him? Somehow, he doubted that. There was too much mystery about her from the future and he had the sneaking suspicion that she might have been involved with his brother, despite her insistence to the contrary.

"I will agree to a courtship, but only if that is what Hermione would also like," Regulus said cautiously, reminding himself that he shouldn't get his hopes up too high. "But if things are not...compatible between Hermione and myself, then I am going to have to insist that you let this go, mother."

His mother snatched the newspaper out of his hand, standing with a triumphant look on her face. "Excellent. I knew that you'd agree. I've taken the liberty of arranging a dinner this weekend with Cassiopeia and Hermione. Do make sure you make a good impression on the girl. I will _not_ let Lestrange beat us."

Seeing his mother quite so determined made him nervous, but he found himself nodding along anyway.

* * *

Regulus flooed into the Hog's Head pub to meet Severus like he'd previously arranged. It was a favorite spot for Slytherins on Hogsmeade weekends, but during the week, it was largely empty. He hadn't been back to the dingy little pub since he'd graduated earlier that year, and it was nice to be back on his familiar stomping grounds.

Ordering a firewhiskey at the bar, he quickly located his dour friend sitting in the back of the bar at one of the booths, looking rather like he'd been kicked in the face. Severus was rarely truly happy, but Regulus could tell that something unusual was up. "Hello, Sev," he greeted cautiously, knowing that the lanky man was rather prone to lashing out when he was hurt like this.

"Regulus," he greeted, nodding his head, and knocking back what was left in his glass. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Well, how could I pass up the Hog's Head?" Regulus asked, cracking a smile. "Feeling a bit nostalgic, Severus? What's brought you all the way up to Hogsmeade?"

Severus poured himself another serving from the bottle on the table. "Well, I've just been round the Three Broomsticks for an interview, unfortunately," he said with a bit of a grimace. "I tried for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, but Dumbledore denied me. Typical, if you ask me. The old man has always been distrustful of me."

"Defense Against -? Severus, you don't honestly want to be a teacher, do you?" Regulus questioned, remembering Hermione's secret confession that Severus Snape had wound up being her potions master whilst she was a student at Hogwarts in the future. He'd found it utterly impossible to believe, considering how much Severus detested people who didn't understand his subject matter. Regulus would know...he'd had the mistake of asking for help on a potion once. But now that he was hearing this, he wondered if the witch was telling the truth. "I never took you to be the teaching type."

His friend shrugged his shoulders. "I think I would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Salazar knows I could probably last longer than one year, unlike all of our professors."

Regulus looked again in confusion. "I just thought that...potions was more your speed. I always imagined you holed up in some lab, inventing loads of useful potions," he said with a grin, remembering the frequency with which Severus would complain about how _wrong_ the textbook was. "Well, I'm sure you'll be happier finishing up your mastery, anyway," he concluded, not really sure how to cheer up his friend who was likely upset at having been passed over.

"That's not all," his sallow friend said a bit grimly. "While I was there, I overheard a woman who was there for the post of Divination give a real prophecy. It seemed to suggest that someone is going to be born and that they might have the power to take down the Dark Lord," he whispered, knowing that the walls could have ears.

The younger Black brother reeled a bit at that suggestion. All this time, planning how to destroy horcruxes, he never had really thought of the Dark Lord as someone who was beatable. He'd felt as though he had a bit of an advantage seeing as he had Hermione's future knowledge, but it just seemed like an impossibility all this time. But...if someone wasn't even _born_ yet was the one who was destined to take down his master, well... that gave Hermione's explanation of what her time was like in the future a bit more weight. No wonder they were still fighting so many years later. He wondered if he should tell her about the prophecy.

"What are you going to do with that information?" he asked softly, not really sure what advice he could give to his friend at this time.

"I _have_ to tell him, Regulus. To hold this knowledge and not would be practically treasonous," Severus hissed back at the suggestion.

Regulus frowned. "Prophecies are not sureties. What was told may never come to pass," he counseled, hoping that his words hit their mark. He didn't want to think about what this new knowledge would do in the Dark Lord's hands. Perhaps he would kill every newborn child until their society shriveled away?

"While true, I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of the Dark Lord's wand," Severus said once again. Suddenly, the reason for his heavy drinking became more apparent.

Seeing the time on the wall, Regulus's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I can't stay much longer, friend. I have another family dinner. Mother has invited my great-Aunt and Hermione over again, and anything less than punctuality would mean screaming on her part."

Severus scowled at that. "I don't understand why your mother is so hellbent on that stupid chit, anyway. There is absolutely nothing special about Hermione Dagworth-Granger."

Regulus tried to keep his face neutral. "Hey, Hermione is my friend. And I think if the two of you would give each other a chance, you could really get along," he insisted. "I don't understand the animosity on your part - she's been nothing but friendly with you."

"I just hate the way her name seems to open doors for her," Severus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the booth a bit further. "So what if she's the granddaughter of Hesperos Dagworth-Granger? She's proved that she doesn't care a lick about potions. Why should I give her the time of day?"

"Well, she's signed up to take the NEWTs in several months time," Regulus commented, knowing that Hermione was really quite intelligent. He wondered if she would try to hold herself back for the exams. "So I suppose you will be able to see if she is worth the hype."

"As if she'd even pass the potions NEWT," Severus said with a role of his eyes. "If her previous comments about rote memorization are anything to go off of, she doesn't have the knowledge to succeed."

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see, then," Regulus said with a smirk, thinking that Hermione's scores were likely to surprise his friend. He made a note to tell Hermione not to hold back on potions. She was a famous potioneers granddaughter - in this time at least - so it wasn't likely to ruffle too many feathers.

Severus looked at him critically. "Salazar, don't tell me you _actually_ like her," his friend groaned, perhaps seeing some hidden emotion in Regulus's face.

Regulus drank the rest of his firewhiskey before he stood up, a sigh leaving his body. "Oh, please don't you start on that, too, Severus," he complained, hating the way that everyone in his life seemed to have an opinion on what he did or did not think of Hermione. "It seems everyone in my life is telling me that Hermione and I are just so in love with each other, and we are meant to be. We are just friends, honest," he said, before bidding his friend goodbye.

He just wished that he could still believe his own insistences.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows after last chapter! Wow, I cannot believe that we are actually half way through this story! You have all been so fabulous it has been a blast to write. Also, I can now tell you that next chapter, Sirius will finally be showing his face! You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge shout out and thanks to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-five and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-six soon!

* * *

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering just how she'd managed to get herself here. When she was brought back to the past, she'd imagined a rather clinical in-and-out kind of operation. She'd track down the horcruxes - with or without Regulus Black's help - destroy them, and then let someone else kill Voldemort while he still didn't know he was vulnerable. She'd figure out how to get ahold of Kreacher and insist he bring her back to her own time, not caring that things would be irrevocably changed and that she probably wouldn't even be _friends_ with Harry and Ron. Just knowing what she'd done would be enough for her.

She never once expected that she'd been living with Cassiopeia Black as her legal ward, pretending to be a pureblood girl, sashaying through social functions and catching the eye of Rabastan Lestrange of all people. She never in a million years thought that she would be entering into a _second_ formal courtship.

When Cassiopeia told her the likely reason they'd been _summoned_ (and that was putting it nicely - Hermione had seen the demand letter from Walburga) to Grimmauld Place for another dinner immediately following the printed announcement of her courtship with Rabastan, she figured out pretty quickly what Regulus's mother had up her sleeve.

In her heart of hearts, she could see herself having a relationship with Regulus. They had started off on a bit of a rough patch, but he quickly became one of her fastest friends. He was terribly naive about some things, but very open-minded at the same time, and he was willing to push her to be her best. He'd been a source of real support over the last months that she'd spent in 1979, and she honestly found the idea of him _not_ being in her life a bit abhorrent.

Not to mention that he wasn't terrible to look at. Initially, she'd compared him to Sirius, finding faults in his face where his older brother had none, but now... Regulus was incredibly handsome. He was more polished and more stoic than Sirius, but it only made those moments when his Slytherin mask dropped more breath-taking to her. She loved the way that he blushed when she teased him, and the molten silver color of his eyes.

So one might wonder why she wouldn't be jumping for joy at the chance to court a young man who she had a _bit_ of a crush on. Try as she might, Hermione knew that Regulus didn't feel the same way about her. There were moments when she thought perhaps he did - like when he gave her the flower on her birthday - but then he'd go back to not treating her as anything more than a friend.

Hermione knew that this _suggestion_ of courtship could be nothing more than Walburga's insistence of the matter, and had nothing to do with Regulus actually _wanting_ to be with her. If he had wanted more, would have said something by now, wouldn't he have? She was a bit devastated at the idea of being joined in such an emotional venture with someone who didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. After all, she'd seen how well that had worked for Orion and Walburga, the cracks in their relationship's facade showing after years together.

Not that she was _ever_ going to let this farce go as far as marriage. No, she hoped to have the whole horcrux issue sorted long before a marriage or, Merlin, even an engagement was mentioned, and Hermione Dagworth-Granger could slip away into obscurity. Away from Rabastan Lestrange and away from Regulus Black and any feelings he might inspire. Plus, she couldn't even begin to imagine how horrified Walburga Black or Edmund Lestrange would be to find out that she was actually a muggleborn.

After she'd put far more effort into looking pretty than was necessary - some spiteful part of her wanted to show up looking a mess, but she knew Cassiopeia would _never_ allow it - Hermione left the sanctuary of her room to meet her guardian for the trip over to Grimmauld Place. Smoothing out her new set of robes, emerald green and perfect for the season, she felt the weight of Cassiopeia's eyes settle on her.

"You look lovely, princess," the older woman cooed. "Don't be nervous. It's _just_ Regulus and his parents. And we already know how much they like you."

Somehow, the words were not nearly as reassuring as they were intended to be. Nodding softly, Hermione followed the older woman through the floo and into the rather uninviting parlor at Grimmauld Place. The massive family tree stood out on one wall, each member blasted off the tree shown proudly as a sign of good pureblood pruning.

Plastering a smile on her face, Hermione embraced Walburga, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks, before repeating the action with Orion, albeit a bit more stiffly. Regulus was peeking around his parents, his expression a bit dumbfounded at how she looked. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing how much care he'd taken in his appearance as well.

"Regulus, doesn't Hermione look beautiful today?" Walburga questioned pointedly, from behind teeth clenched into a smile.

He nodded once. "Yes, Hermione, you look very pretty today," he said tensely, his voice cracking a bit in his throat, as though he were nervous.

"And don't you have something to ask her?" Walburga prompted once again.

This only further confirmed Hermione's intuition that this whole courtship was only being done at the insistence of Regulus's parents. Her heart felt as if it was in a vice, hating the idea that Regulus would do something like that...not standing up for himself. At least she was aware enough to be able to read the situation. She couldn't imagine how hurt she would be if she was under the false impression that he was being genuine.

"Yes," Regulus affirmed, taking a shaky breath in before reaching out to grab her hand in his larger one. "Hermione, I was wondering, hoping really, that you would agree to enter a courtship with me. I think that you and I could be a suitable match."

There it was again, the word _suitable_. How Hermione was beginning to loathe it. Nevertheless, she swallowed and did what was expected of her. Giving Cassiopeia a little look, she turned her attention back to Regulus. "Yes, Regulus, I will accept your offer," she agreed.

He gave her hand a squeeze that she did not return. "Wonderful. I look forward to proving to you that we are better suited to one another than you are with Rabastan," he insisted. That sentiment was certainly genuine, she was sure.

Walburga was over the moon with joy, clapping her hands together. "Oh, how excellent! Oh, Hermione, I just knew that you were significant to our lives the moment I laid my eyes on you," she gushed. Funnily enough, that's not how Hermione remembered their first meeting going. Instead, it had seemed as if Walburga thought she was a piece of trash that her son had dragged home. "Why don't you two seal it with a little kiss? It is _tradition_ after all," she encouraged.

Hermione made a shocked noise, finding it very odd that they would share their first kiss in front of his family. Regulus gave her a look of apology before stepping forward to close the gap between them. He was a bit taller than her, so he had to bend to press his lips to hers in what was truly an unremarkable kiss.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was she was expecting - the heavens to open up and the birds to rejoice in song? - but it wasn't something as unpassionate as this. His lips were slightly chapped and he kept them firmly closed, making the perfunctory kiss extremely chaste. If she _ever_ needed a sign that Regulus just wasn't that into her, this was absolutely it.

When it was over, she pulled her hand away from his, before turning to face the rest of the family. Both Walburga and Cassiopeia were smiling broadly, but even Orion had a hint of a grin on his normally dour face. "Oh, young love!" Cassiopeia sighed softly, obviously reading more into the interaction that there was.

"Orion, you should send off an owl to the Daily Prophet so that the match can be announced," Walburga reminded her husband, ever the taskmaster. Hermione thought it a bit conceited of the woman to just assume that Hermione was going to accept the offer, though perhaps it was _expected_ of her because they had helped her out when she first "arrived" in England.

At this, Hermione wasn't able to hold back her objection. "I'm sorry Madam Black, but such a public announcement will have to wait. One of the conditions of the open courtship with the Lestrange family was that I inform them first should I enter into another courtship with anyone else," she said matter-of-factly, hoping that the pair of them wouldn't take offense. "I would hate for them to learn from the newspaper and not from me."

"Of course, Hermione is right as ever," Cassiopeia said proudly. "This girl, always so smart, so conscientious. Any family would be lucky to have her. I will of course owl Edmund right away. I'm sure he'll be absolutely _thrilled_ to hear that his son has to put in a little effort for once in his life," she said snidely, leaving Hermione with the impression that Rabastan was not in for a very pleasant night if he wanted to pursue her.

"Regulus, why don't you show Hermione to the dining room and get her a drink. We will join you shortly once we get this all sorted out," Orion said with his usual level of detachment. It seemed that he did not share the ladies enjoyment of intrigue.

Once the pair of them were alone, Hermione was feeling rather annoyed at having her life dictated by Regulus's parents - and the way that Regulus seemed to let them. A hint of resentment began to bubble up inside her when she looked that the dejected way he held his shoulders. Turning around to face him, she immediately snapped. "Do you do _everything_ your parents tell you to?" she questioned sharply, only to regret her tone once she saw the wounded look on his face.

"I...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you a warning. Mother can be very persistent when she wants something," he said helplessly. Hermione was beginning to see more clearly how Sirius would have bucked against this kind of parental control. "Besides, I didn't think you saw it as that big of a deal. You seem to think that you can just break courtships willy-nilly."

She knew that this was a jab at the way she'd dismissed his concerns about her agreement with Rabastan. "You _know_ there is a reason why I agreed to Rabastan's. And once I get to the bottom of it, I will be breaking it off." Her conversation with Bellatrix only convinced her of this more firmly. She wondered what the scary woman would think when she heard about the second courtship. "What's the purpose of this? Making your mother happy? Well, she better get used to the idea of not always getting her way, because I've told you I will not marry _anyone_ for less than love. I don't _care_ about my reputation or what your little pureblood society will make of me if I break off one hundred bloody courtships!"

He stared at her with an odd look in his eyes, perhaps wondering if she'd lost her mind for how strongly she was reacting to the situation. She knew he likely hadn't met anyone with opinions like she had. "I, of course, wouldn't expect you to remain in our courtship out of expectation," he said, his eyes boring into her, as though he were trying to tell her something. "But in the meantime, you can use it to your advantage. You can use our progression as additional leverage to get things out of Rabastan."

The brunette felt a bit dumbfounded at his reasoning. Had this really been Slytherin reasoning all along? Had she underestimated her friend once again? Some of the tension left her body when she allowed herself to think that Regulus wasn't browbeaten into dating her. "I like the way you think," she said, only to bite her lower lip between her teeth. "Just, Regulus...don't kiss me again unless you mean it," she insisted, hating that she was so vulnerable in the arrangement.

He gave her a half-hearted grin. "Whatever you say, Hermione."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Also, we recently passed 1000 reviews! Holy cow, you guys - I am so blown away and I can't say enough how much it means to have that kind of support. I am sure this chapter doesn't need much introduction :) It's the Sirius chapter! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter and listening to me tease out different scenarios!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-six and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-seven soon!

* * *

Hermione had been excited when she and Regulus had finally gotten a message from Sirius indicating that he was amenable to a meeting. She wondered if it might have something to do with the fact that her courtship to Regulus had finally been announced and the older brother was just curious about the woman that his brother might one day marry. If it was a coincidence, though, Hermione tried to remain confident that everything would go well.

They had agreed to meet at Alphard's flat, thinking that it was neutral ground. However, the older man had left them alone for the day at Hermione's request, thinking that the conversation would go smoothest with as few people there to interfere as possible. She was sure that there was going to be some fury, but she had hope that Sirius would _eventually_ hear them out. That was, if he hadn't already betrayed their trust and shared the knowledge of the meeting with the Order. Hermione wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore, seeing as he always needed to be the one pulling the strings.

She and Regulus had arrived well ahead of the meeting time, and Hermione had made them a pot of tea on the stove, leaving Regulus feeling rather perplexed, while he watched her. "I don't know how Alphard can stand living without elves. I would probably starve if I didn't have Kreacher," he told her softly.

Hermione snorted audibly at that, some lingering tension between them since their heated discussion about the courtship. "Don't you ever feel badly that house elves are enslaved, bidden to do whatever a wizard tells them, and even punish themselves if they make a mistake?" she questioned sharply.

Regulus looked aghast. "I would never allow Kreacher to harm himself. I _detest_ any wizard or witch who would do harm or be cruel to a house elf. We should look after them, as they look after us," Regulus explained. "And you know that they don't see it that way? House elves have a magical need to be bonded to a place or a person."

She sighed in return, carrying the tea tray out to the living room where the fireplace was. "I know," she said bitterly. Her many chats with Dobby had helped her understand that her vision of freedom for the house elves wasn't realistic. "But I think they should have free time, holidays...be paid a fair wage for their work."

Her friend smiled back at her. "I will have to ask Kreacher about that, though, I can't see what use house elves would have with money," he promised, before pouring tea for the both of them, adding one sugar to hers the way she always took it.

Once there was nothing to distract him from their impending guest, Regulus became more and more nervous. He was jiggling one leg relentlessly, and restlessly fiddling with his hands. Annoyed, Hermione took one of his hands in her own, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He let their fingers entwine together, and Hermione wondered if he could feel that little zing of warmth too. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end," she promised, though the longer she spent waiting with Regulus, the more nervous she was becoming that this was going to be disastrous. "It will go just as we've planned."

Not even a minute later, the fire flared green and a man was stepping through. Hermione immediately sprang into action, standing from the couch and sending an _expelliarmus_ at the man, catching his wand with ease. Next, she locked down the floo so that no one else could come in or go out. Pointing her wand at the elder Black brother, she smirked at Regulus. "Isn't he meant to be an auror?" she quipped, before turning back to the man in question. "Constant vigilance!"

"Moody?" Sirius questioned, peering at her in confusion, and making Hermione laugh.

"Regulus, the question," she prodded, never taking her wand off of the other man, even though she was positive that they had the correct marauder.

"Sirius, what did I name the ghoul in the attic at Grimmauld Place when we were little?" Regulus asked, shakily. Hermione had told him to ask a question that only Sirius would know the answer to. He'd selected one of a fonder time in their life, before Hogwarts, when they were just two brothers who were trying to hide the creature from their parents.

"Timothy Sir Spinster the Third," Sirius said with flourish, a hint of a smile pulling on his lips.

Hermione bit her lower lip not to smile as well. "Now you, ask Regulus a question that only he would know, so we can move on," she insisted, eager to get talking about the real business. She needed to know if she could count on them when they needed to.

Sirius sized up his younger brother before a malicious smile came over his face. "Who did I lose my virginity to?" he asked, triumphantly.

Regulus's face seemed to glaze over in rage, and he was sending a stinging hex at his brother's face before Hermione was prepared to block it. Sirius let out a howl of pain, and before Hermione could stop _him_ , he was launching himself across the room towards his brother. With no wand, he was forced to resort to fist fitting, a right hook connecting with Regulus's cheeks, sending him sprawling. Sirius fell to his knees, eager to get a few more punches in while his brother was down.

"Stop!" Hermione insisted to little avail. She watched helplessly as they grappled with one another, each of them getting in a fair number of punches before she remembered she was a witch and had the power of magic to separate the two. Sending a spell their way, she sent each one to opposite sides of the room. "Enough!" she called again, annoyed that she was dealing with such little boys.

They were each breathing heavily. Regulus had a blossoming bruise underneath his left eye, and his lip looked swollen as well. Sirius looked much worse for wear on account of the stinging hex's swelling, but his nose was also bleeding. "Are you satisfied now?" she huffed, hating that the meeting really had gone as poorly as Regulus had predicted.

Turning to face Sirius, she started in on her carefully prepared speech. "Thank you for joining us, Sirius. Regulus and I have something that we need to discuss with you. But first, it's my _dubious_ pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione-"

Sirius cut her off before she could finish. "Dagworth-Granger. I know all about you. Currently living with my batty old Great-Aunt Cassiopeia, and I hear that you're accepting any old offer of courtship these days," he teased, his voice just as haughty as Regulus's. She was surprised to learn that he already knew so much about her. "Do you want to give the original model a try? Smoother ride," he flirted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before laughing. "Please, you should see how ridiculous you look right now," she dismissed him. "And besides, I am quite happy with Regulus," she insisted, giving her friend a discrete look. She wondered what exactly he would read into it, if anything at all. Instead, she just found the younger man looking between her and Sirius with confusion.

"It's not like...mother insisted on the courtship once Rabastan had made it public," Regulus stuttered.

Hermione deflated imperceptibly at his words. It hurt to know that he wanted to set the story straight as quickly as possible, so his brother wouldn't think that he might actually _want_ to be with her. Sirius just chuckled under his breath. "Still doing everything _mummy_ tells you to do, eh, Regulus? I thought you would have outgrown that by now," he said, disdain dripping off of every word.

Regulus moved to jump up off the couch again, letting his brother goad him far too easily. Hermione snapped before he could make a move. " _Enough_ ," she hissed fiercely. "We didn't bring him here to fight. I think you've done quite enough of that already."

"Yes, why did you bring me here?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious. He'd been turning over various scenarios in his head ever since Frank had described the dark witch that his family had supposedly taken in and he'd only grown more interested as the weeks went by, until he finally broke down and answered the invitation.

"I apologize for the sneak attack when you came in," Hermione apologized to Sirius, returning his wand to him. "I just had to make sure that it was really you, and that the Order hadn't compromised you."

"The Order?" he questioned, sounded incredulous. "How could the Order compromise me, we are the good guys. Do you know me?" Sirius could tell that there was something unusual about this witch and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. She seemed completely unswayed by his charms and seemed to actually like Regulus for some reason. Not only that, but she was far too familiar with the Order and their tactics.

Regulus cleared his throat. "What we say doesn't leave this room...for now. I've had a...change of ideals," he said, looking at Hermione speculatively, perhaps trying to communicate something with her wordlessly. "Hermione has been helping me ever since, because as I am sure you are aware, you cannot leave the Death Eaters after you join them."

"What he means is...we are trying to take down Voldemort, too," Hermione explained.

Sirius recoiled at the name, but remained confused. "So, you want me to take you into the Order? So you can join? We could do with someone on the inside...with inside knowledge," he said, suddenly sitting on the edge of his seat, all brotherly squabbles forgotten for the moment.

Hermione shook her head firmly. "No, we wish to work outside of the Order," she told him, determined. "We are working on something...but we want to know that when the time comes to kill him once and for all, we can count on you to vouch for us."

"That's insane," Sirius groused, standing up from his spot. "Why don't you just join us now? We can help you take care of whatever secret little project you have going on. Come on, sweetheart, let the grown ups handle this," he said patronizingly.

Her nostrils flared in annoyance and her jaw set. "I will not work under Dumbledore's rule. He has to have everything done _his_ way, and his way just isn't good enough for me. You will see...there is a prophecy and Dumbledore will try to stick to the letter. Not to mention that the Order _might_ already be compromised by a Death Eater spy!"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Sirius asked, marching over to where she was standing, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her an angry little shake.

Regulus immediately went to her side, separating the pair of volatile Gryffindors. He looked at Sirius significantly, hoping that he would understand the seriousness. "Listen, Sirius. The Dark Lord has gotten involved with some _seriously_ dark magic. Not like mum or granddad did, but something really dark. Let Hermione and I handle that first. Don't tell anyone what we said here. The less people who know, the better." Pressing his hand against Sirius's shoulder, he gave it a little squeeze. "Can we reach out to you once we have a better handle on the situation? Will you speak up for us?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged off the hand, looking at the pair suspiciously. He gave them a stiff nod, before using his wand to open the floo, leaving in a dramatic fashion.

Hermione let go of a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, watching him leave. Turning to face Regulus, she looking into his eyes. "Go sit on the couch, let me patch you up," she instructed. Regulus did as he was told. Hermione tentatively cupped his cheeks to get a better look at the bruising, smiling softly when his eyes shut in comfort at her touch. She got to work on bringing down the swelling, biting her lower lip and thinking of Sirius's attitude. "Do you think he will keep his word?" she questioned softly.

Regulus's grey eyes immediately opened, focused on her face, looking for something hidden. "He will come around, he's too noble not to," he said with a sigh. "You said that the Order might be compromised...is my brother in trouble?" he asked. Even though he didn't get along with his older brother didn't mean that he wanted anything bad to happen to him.

A grim look passed her face. "Not if _we_ can help it."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! I know that this one is has a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but I promise that the next update will be quick as usual! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-seven and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-eight soon!

* * *

After their meeting with Sirius, there seemed to be no excuse for them _not_ to destroy the horcrux. They had a tentative link to the so called _good guys_ for when it came time to take down Voldemort once and for all, and so there was nothing holding them back from moving forward with the plan.

Regulus had suggested a Black family property for the location of their code-named bonfire, a tiny cottage near St. Brides Bay in Wales. He assured her that no one in the family had any interest in it, though the family wards would still be strong enough to provide them with some protection. He thought it was likely most of his family members were unaware of its existence, seeing as he only knew about it because he enjoyed looking at the historic maps that his long passed family members had created.

Now that they were _officially_ courting, they had a little bit more latitude to be alone with one another. Not that Walburga or Cassiopeia really seemed to want to stop any amorous activities that were definitely not occuring between the two teenagers.

Hermione was grateful to get out of the townhouse for a while, as she found Regulus was one of the only people she could truly be herself around. Smiling when her friend finally stepped through the floo at Cassiopeia's, they greeted one another and she eagerly took his arm so that they could side-along together to the Welsh seaside.

It was much colder there than in London, and Hermione found herself quickly casting a warming charm for her and her companion, but she was still eager to get inside the small cottage. Once inside, she noted the home showed its age and neglect, everything covered by a thick layer of dust.

"I'm sorry, I would have come by earlier if I thought it would be _this_ bad," Regulus commented, obviously embarrassed at the lack of cleanliness.

"It's no trouble," Hermione told him with a small smile, having picked up more than her share of house cleaning charms while she was living at Grimmauld Place the summer after her fifth year. Mrs. Weasley had been only too happy to have a small army of teenagers to help with the cleaning. She showed the charm to Regulus, before beginning on one side of the cabin. "If we work together, it should be done in no time."

They worked silently until everything was sparkling and clean as it had probably been in the past. Banishing the furniture coverings, Hermione placed a few more household charms towards the couch until it was no longer threadbare and flat, instead looking rather inviting. Another spell had a warm, crackling fire going in the fireplace.

"Shall we just throw the locket in the hearth?" Regulus asked, pulling the odious green thing from his pocket. "I don't like the way that it makes me feel. It's like it's trying to get into my brain."

That statement sent a chill down Hermione's spine. "It's got to be the horcrux. Dark magic has a way of infecting the things around it. Better not wait any longer to get this over with," she said with a sigh, even though she had a lot of trepidations about using fiendfyre with the locket, afraid that it was going to get out of control. "But, I don't want to risk it in your home. I would hate to burn it to the ground, should something go wrong."

"Not as if anyone would care if this place burned down," Regulus said with a shrug. "I think we are the first people to be here in a long time." The decor certainly seemed to agree with him.

"Still, I would feel better that we don't needlessly destroy a cottage," Hermione said with a shrug, before she looked out the window. "That hollow right there looks perfect. We will be a bit sheltered from the wind, and it's far enough away from any structures that it should be safe enough."

Knowing that she would need to just get it over with so that she didn't chicken out, Hermione led Regulus from the cottage, picking up the locket on the way out. She could immediately sense what he meant when he said the locket seemed to be in your mind. She could feel the pulse of the seductive, dark magic just under the surface. Once they reached the clearing, Hermione was only too happy to throw the locket down into the grass.

Turning to face Regulus one last time, she gave him a nervous look. "I don't know how it's going to react, but I imagine it will be violent," she whispered, barely heard over the wind, before she turned back to the evil thing and tried to focus herself. Remembering Dolohov's instructions, she tried to force a sense of calm and control over her body.

" _Fiendfyre,"_ she called clearly, watching as the white hot flames left the tip of her wand, coiling around the locket, taking the shape of a snake. She thought it was only right for the little piece of Voldemort be destroyed by an animal that he had such fondness for.

At first, she thought nothing was going to happen. She felt some of her nerves drop and a bit of hope that this might _actually_ be successful slip in her mind. But that's when she noticed the black smoke rising from the locket as it got hotter and hotter, seeming to mix and collide with the flames coming from the tip of her wand. A buzzing sound filled the clearing and Hermione had to strain to figure out what it was. Quickly, she realized it was a cacophony of whispers.

" _You've abandoned us. You never even think of us._ " The voices seemed to echo. She was positive that she was hearing the voices of Harry and Ron, berating her for leaving them. " _You think you'll make our lives better, but all you've done is ruin us. Do you even think of us? Do you even miss us?"_

" _You'll never be anything. You'll never be like me,"_ she heard the whisper, and it sent her off kilter when she realized that it was Sirius's voice. Turning her head briefly, she realized that it was talking to Regulus as well. " _You can try all you want, but you'll never replace me. You'll never be good enough_."

Snapping her attention back to the flames in front of her, feeling the heat billowing off of it, she tried to gain control over the situation. " _You think they will want you when they find out the truth?"_ Ron's voice asked. " _When they find out that you are nothing more than a filthy, little mudblood?_ " Blinking back the tears, Hermione felt that she was beginning to spiral out of control, thinking that the voice was right. But she wouldn't let the horcrux win. Breathing deeply, she remembered Dolohov's instructions on keeping control of the flame. If you became afraid, it would only spiral into all consuming destruction. Dropping to her knees, she screamed from the force of holding the spell, but finally, she watched in relief as the horcrux gave one final high-pitched wail, until it vanished in a puff of smoke.

She quickly canceled the spell, letting her wand arm drop, surprised at how tired she felt. Try as she might to ignore the poisonous words of the locket, Hermione couldn't stop the sudden feeling of inadequacy that it seemed to dredge back up. What if she was destroying the world that she'd come from, making all of these changes? What would she do when it was time to leave? What if she could never leave?

She was bathed in a sense of warmth, and looked up, only to notice that Regulus had wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, his own face surely as strikken as hers. Wiping the tears off of her face, she grabbed the ruined piece of jewelry, before standing up. "It's over for now," she said, unsure if she was trying to convince him or herself. "But I could use a drink after that. Come on, let's go back inside."

Once they were back inside the cheery cottage, Hermione realized just how cold she'd been outside in the November wind. Reaching into the pocket of her own cloak, she pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, only to set it on the table in front of the fire. "I thought we might need this," she explained, moving to sit on the couch.

Regulus sat beside her, removing the cork from the bottle and taking a swig. With a deep sigh, he passed the bottle to her as well. They were silent for a while, passing the firewhiskey back and forth until they were each feeling a bit tingly and warm again. Regulus sighed, before turning to look at her. "Who were the people who were talking to you...in the horcrux?"

"My two best friends, Harry and Ron," she said thickly. "It was right though...I haven't thought much about them since I've been here. I've been so focused on myself and the horcruxes. It feels like I'm betraying them. That I'm destined to fail and -"

The grey-eyed boy seemed a bit drunk when he reached up to brush some hair behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. "You aren't going to fail. You've already done so much," he whispered.

Wanting to understand what she'd heard also, she pursed her lips before questioning him. "Was it Sirius who was talking to you?"

Regulus pressed his eyes closed, before nodding. With a bit of a sniffle, he started to explain. "It was never meant to be me. My parents never cared about me at all until Sirius started to act out. Sirius and I were close, but once I was sorted into Slytherin he began to ignore me as well. Then once my parents started to pay more attention to me, he would take it out on me all the more. I'm nothing more than a trophy, one that no one seems to want. They don't know _anything_ about me."

"Oh, Regulus," she murmured, only to wrap her arms around him holding him to her shoulder and letting him sniffle into her hair. "You are not unwanted. And I know plenty about you," she nibbled her lower lip. "I like having _you_ as my friend."

"Sirius has taken everything from me," he said grimly. "And he doesn't even know it. Before he was disowned, I could do whatever I wanted. There was no Wizengamot or upholding the family name. The girl that I thought I might have a future with...he took her away, too."

"His question the other day?" Hermione asked, worrying her lower lip. She'd wondered why _that_ particular question seemed to set Regulus off so much.

Nodding, Regulus leaned back so that he could get a better look at her. "Felicity Ross. She was in my year in Ravenclaw. I'm not entirely sure how he knew that I liked her so much, but I am sure that he planned it so that I would catch them together. I wish I knew why..."

Hermione's eyes fluttered when she heard him talk about Felicity. Was he still pining after this girl and that's why she didn't seem to stand a chance? "I don't have any siblings, but I am sure that's just the way it is sometimes. Some people are just jealous."

"But now," Regulus leaned forward towards her, his eyes sad, "I'm worried that he's going to take you away from me, too," he said factually, as if he knew that it was going to happen.

She was taken aback, wondering just what he was hinting at exactly. What did he mean that Sirius was going to take her away? She thought she'd been pretty clear that there was nothing going on between her and Sirius. Before she could think on it too much more, Regulus surprised her by cupping her face again. He was looking at her with such _serious_ eyes, only to have them dip to her lips. Hermione felt her eyes shutter closed, realizing that he was about to kiss her. She knew that it was a bad idea for them to kiss when she was pretty sure that they were both on the edge of drunk, but she found she couldn't bring herself to care.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know that the cliffhanger was pretty brutal! Just a heads up that the next update might be a teeny bit later than usual, but I will be out of town this weekend for a bachelorette. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twenty-eight and be on the lookout for chapter twenty-nine soon!

* * *

Regulus hissed in pain, grabbing onto the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He pulled back from the girl he was about to kiss, wanting nothing more than to ignore the summons and continue where he'd left off with Hermione. However, his master was quite insistent, and he couldn't ignore the burning pain any longer.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing up from his spot on the couch. " _He's_ calling for me, and it would be...well, I can't ignore it," he explained, rubbing a hand down his face. He didn't think that it was possible for the night to have ended more horribly. "Wait here for me?" he questioned.

Hermione nodded, worry evident on her face. "How long will you be?" she asked, helping him into his cloak that had still been wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hard to tell," he bit out through the pain, knowing that apparating to the Dark Lord's side was the only way to get the agony to end. "But if I am not back by midnight, you should go back to Cassiopeia's. Will you be okay to apparate on your own?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, Regulus," she scolded, though he could tell that underneath her annoyance at his perceived patronization, she was really quite worried for him. "You just be careful, okay?"

He didn't respond before he was using the mark to apparate. He recognized the location as the Lestrange household, surprised that they would be invited there when Abraxas Malfoy's home had been the preferred location to meet. Regulus quickly located his friend, Severus, standing on the periphery and he slipped beside him, watching Bellatrix try to calm down an irate Dark Lord.

"What's going on?" he whispered to his taller friend.

"Not sure, but he's spitting mad, whatever it is," Severus told him. "Where have you been? You stink of firewhiskey."

"I was with Hermione," Regulus explained, his cheeks warming at the memory. He was currently quite annoyed with the summons for taking him away from what was certain to be an enjoyable kiss. He still remembered Hermione's insistence that he only kiss her when he meant it, and he was _sure_ that he meant it today. Her words had been on his mind ever since she'd accepted his courtship, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted from her and what she wanted from him. Deep down, he was sure that it _wasn't_ him that she wanted, but he was willing to try to show her that he wanted more. Maybe, in the end, it would be enough to convince her.

Still, he could concede that it was perhaps good that their first _real_ kiss wasn't given under the influence of too much firewhiskey. Even now he could tell that he was more than a little bit drunk, and while the liquid courage had bolstered him, it wasn't a very good way to show his friend that she was who he really wanted.

A few more pops filtered into the grand ballroom, and before he could ponder on Hermione too much longer, the Dark Lord was calling the meeting to attention with a bang. Immediately, he leveled his wand at Rodolphus Lestrange, sending a brief _crucio_ at the man, surprising everyone in attendance. "Get your woman under control, Lestrange," he hissed, pushing up his arm to protect him from Bellatrix's over the top fawning.

Anyone who seemed to step out of line was rewarded with some clever, but not lethal, curse that night. The Dark Lord seemed irrationally angry the whole night through, showing the true ugliness that lurked behind his normal mask, his eyes flashing red and turning into angry slits. Still, he seemed unable or unwilling to explain his anger. Regulus felt some dread seep into his stomach. Was it possible that he had felt the horcrux being destroyed? The thought alone was enough to make his blood run cold.

He spent the whole meeting trying his best not to move, cursing himself for drinking so much firewhiskey, and wishing he could be a bit more stoic like Severus was, standing still as a statue beside him. Had he told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, he wondered? Perhaps learning that he had a possible demise had set the man off?

The meeting was finished just as quickly as it started, striking some real fear into Regulus. Of course, he'd known the kind of cruelties that his master was capable of; it was really his main decision for trying to leave the Death Eaters at all. But this was another side to the man - erratic and unstable. It made him more fearful than he'd been in his entire life.

Grabbing Severus by the arm, he apparated them away to the apparition point in Knockturn Alley, quickly shuffling him into their preferred bar, Bottle & Glass. "What the hell was that?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear, running his hands through his hair to try and coax his hands to stop shaking. "Did you tell him about the prophecy?"

"Yes, but I told him weeks ago," Severus whispered back furtively. "I can't imagine that it would have set him off like that _now_." He motioned to the bartender, who poured them each a glass.

Even though Regulus knew more alcohol was the last thing he needed right now, he eagerly took the offered drink, finishing it off in two gulps. He needed to calm his nerves before he went back to Hermione. Yes, he still needed to examine their _relationship_ , but they had bigger issues to deal with first. It was just too much of a coincidence that the same night they had destroyed the locket, the Dark Lord had been so unstable and angry.

It would also explain why he hadn't told any of his followers what had happened. Regulus was sure that he thought no one knew what the horcruxes were, let alone where they were or how to destroy them. And now that a piece of his soul had been destroyed, he was sure that some of the Death Eaters might perceive it as a weakness.

Once he was done with the drink, he laid a couple of sickles on the counter to pay for both his and Severus's drink, before giving his friend an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go back to Hermione. I had to leave her without much explanation."

Severus rolled his eyes at his friend. "You are in denial Regulus," he said with a smirk.

Regulus smirked back. "I don't know what you are talking about," he grinned before exiting the bar.

* * *

When Regulus returned to the little cottage on the Welsh coast, Hermione was asleep on the couch, having transfigured her own cloak into a blanket. Kneeling down next to her, he let his eye rove her face for a moment, wanting to remember how relaxed she looked in that moment. He couldn't believe he'd initially thought that she wasn't that special. Now, he wanted nothing more than to spend every afternoon together, trying to get her to laugh, loving the way that her nose scrunched up when she did it.

Gently pressing a hand to her shoulder, he tried to wake her. "Hermione, it's me Regulus," he murmured, giving her a little shake.

However, she was quick on the draw and had her wand under his chin before her eyes had even focused on the other occupant of the room. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she blinked at him before lowering her wand and pressing a hand to her chest. "Sorry, but please don't sneak up on me like that. I thought that you'd learned your lesson last time." She sat up, running a hand through her wild hair, looking delightfully rumpled. "How long have you been gone?"

"It was just a few hours. It's very nearly midnight," Regulus explained, moving once again to sit next to her. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for getting distracted by how Hermione looked when he knew that they should be focusing on what he'd learned. "I think he knew?"

 _That_ certainly had Hermione snapping to attention. "What? What do you mean he knew? Were you okay? Did he know it was us?" she asked rapid fire questions.

Regulus hushed her, trying to get her to think rationally. "Of course he didn't know it was us, otherwise I can guarantee you I wouldn't be back here," he explained, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I suppose I am not positive that he knew, but it was too much of a coincidence. He was so furious, more furious than I've ever seen him, and I just think that the timing would be too convenient. He must still be aware of the other bits of his soul."

Hermione frowned, carefully thinking over his words. "Obviously, this poses a problem, seeing as we have four more to deal with yet," she said simply. "I guess it's pretty clear then that we can't destroy them one by one. We don't want him to catch wind of what we are doing...so we will have to destroy the rest of them all at once."

He nodded, thinking that that was a pretty sound plan. Further, he was still reeling from the horrible things that the horcrux had whispered to him while it was dying, and he didn't fancy doing that again four more times. "There is something else. My friend Severus...he's heard a prophecy, and he told the Dark Lord about it. I didn't remember it until the night, but you mentioned a prophecy to Sirius as well. Are they the same?"

His pretty companion sucked in a breath at that. "Well, I suppose this gives us an end date. July 31st. My friend Harry will be born then, and he is the one that Voldemort will think is the one who is prophesied," she told him solemnly. "It is the same one that I told Sirius about. This is what will practically grind the Order to a halt until my time."

Regulus swallowed. "I tried to talk him out of it. I tried to convince Severus that it was a bad idea to share it with him, but he knew that it would be treason _not_ to tell the Dark Lord, no matter how angry it would make him."

She looked at him for a moment, as though she were trying to get into his head. He could tell that she was wrestling with wanting to share something to him, and once she caught her pink lower lip between her teeth, he knew that she'd decided to share it. "Severus...he doesn't realize it yet, but he's actually set Voldemort's downfall in motion," Hermione whispered, her eyes downcast. "Voldemort will go after the Potters to try and kill their son, and it will leave him so drained that he is unable to rise to power again for over a decade.

Regulus was surprised to hear her mention the Potters. "Wait, he goes...but..." he was unable to get his words out when he thought through the implication. Though Severus tried to hide it, Regulus was not unaware of his friends linger feelings for Lily Potter. If Hermione was to believed, it was his words that would cause her death. "Severus is in love with Lily Potter. He has been since we were in school," he explained, feeling badly for revealing his friend's secret.

Hermione looked perplexed, unwilling or unable to accept what he was saying. "Harry's mum? But...he hated Harry," she said helplessly, before letting her shoulders drop. "But of course he would have hated Harry...he looks like James," she muttered, more to herself.

She looked deep in thought for several beats, before her eyes looked back up to his. "I think this might be a turning point for Severus," she said resolutely, and it was clear that she had other information in her mind that she was still warring over. "Do you think we could use this to get him to help us?"

Immediately, Regulus was full of nerves. He thought that it _might_ work, but only if Severus believed him about Lily. "We would have to handle it very delicately. I am unsure of how much he's bought into the pureblood dogma," he explained. But then he remembered just how quickly his own thoughts had changed. Lily was a muggleborn as well, so he supposed that there was hope for his friend yet. "But I think we should try."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Also, thanks for being patient waiting for this update. I know I usually post first thing in the morning, but different time zone + bachelorette party made that a bit difficult :) You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions!

Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter! Please let mme know what you thought of chapter twenty-nine and be on the lookout for chapter thirty soon!

* * *

Hermione nervously fiddled with the firewhiskey in the heavy glass tumbler that Rabastan had given her, wishing that they could just go on their date already. She was prepared to handle a night of Rabastan talking over her and talking down about things that she held dear to herself, but when she'd agreed to the date, she had not been expecting to spend an inordinate amount of time with Rabastan's family.

Rabastan was a bit pompous and pushy, but Hermione felt like she had a pretty good idea of how to handle him. A little bit of flattery went a long way, and he could easily spend the night doing absolutely all of the talking, which took some pressure off of her to not say or do the wrong thing.

She had not seen Edmund, Rabastan's father, since the courtship had been formalized in front of their families, and Hermione was surprisingly upset to think that Edmond did not have enough fatherly affection to care about his son's life. "Truthfully, he wouldn't care who I married, so long as she was a pureblood," Rabstan told her once when she asked. "I think he would just like me to be settled, so that I can be someone else's problem."

Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were another issue entirely. They almost wanted to be overly involved in the budding relationship between the younger brother and Miss Dagworth-Granger, which was unsettling to say the least. Hermione did not think she would enjoy the level of interest they took in her life if she was _actually_ intending to get married to Rabastan.

While Rabastan's brother initially did not seem too impressed by her, he would now insist that she come over for drinks before she could be escorted on a date, if only so he could interrogate her more. It was clear that he was less intelligent than Rabastan was, and had half of his brother's charm as well, leading Hermione to believe that it was Bellatrix who was behind these little exercises. She could only imagine what kind of scenarios the dark witch was putting in her husband's brain.

Taking another gulp of her firewhiskey, Hermione attempted to plaster a serene smile on her face, unwilling to let the Lestranges know how off-kilter she felt when she was with them. Rodolphus had asked her about how she was fitting in. "Well, I am so lucky that your sister-in-law, Narcissa, has taken such a liking to me. She's made me feel so included."

 _That_ had Bellatrix scowling at her. "Yes, and how is my sister these days? She's been seeming particularly useless lately."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek so that she didn't snap at the other woman, wondering just what it was that had put her in such a foul mood. Still, she wasn't going to give into Bellatrix's cruel words about her sister, and instead chose to glide over them like the pureblood heiress she was pretending to be. "Narcissa is wonderful as always. Glowing, I would say."

Bellatrix looked positively murderous at that statement, and Rabastan quickly cleared his throat. "Hermione, you are almost out of a drink. I'll get you a new one," Rabastan said, taking her glass from her hand.

Not wanting to be left alone with Rodolphus and Bellatrix, she stood with him. "Oh, let me help you," she said giving him a grin. "I do so want to start feeling at home here," she lied.

They made their way to the sideboard together, Rabastan giving her an indulgent smile, as though she had just made his entire night. Really, she was so confused about why he seemed to like her so much when they had nothing in common. She wasn't particularly beautiful either, she knew, so it probably wasn't that either. Once they were far enough away from his brother and sister-in-law, Rabastan dropped his face so that he could whisper in her ear, an unusual act of intimacy for him. "Sorry about Bellatrix. She's been in a mood ever since Narcissa announced her pregnancy."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, surprised. She'd never put much thought into the idea of Bellatrix having children. She knew that the woman didn't have any in her time. "Does she wish for a child as well?"

"I think the problem is that she _doesn't_ wish for a child," Rabastan whispered back. "But my father and brother are both eager to continue the line and I am sure she is facing significant pressure to produce an heir now that both of her sisters have done the same. Even if Andromeda's child is only a half-blood."

Hermione looked down at her full glass, feeling empathy for the other witch. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be constantly pressured to have a child, especially if she wasn't interested in children. Hermione supposed that in pureblood society, you couldn't stand by that kind of choice without significant friction. Further, Hermione thought about Narcissa's struggles to become pregnant. What if Bellatrix was perfectly happy to have a child and found herself unable to? She couldn't imagine what that would be like. Still, she knew that it didn't excuse Bellatrix's behavior towards her.

Not wanting to spend any additional time with the other two, Hermione was quickly learning how to gently steer Rabastan into doing what she wanted. Letting her body press into him, she reached for his hand. "Rabastan, I was really hoping that you and I would get to spend time together _alone_ tonight. Just the two of us. Why are we still here with your brother and his wife when we could be having dinner together somewhere?"

Rabastan, predictably, preened at her words. "Of course, my darling. This was just a formality, but as soon as we finish our drinks, we can head out for the night," he smiled at her, rewarding her for her forwardness.

Leading her back to the couch, Rabastan engaged his brother in their plans to travel in the New Year, all while drinking his firewhiskey a bit faster than before. Hermione slammed the rest of her drink as well, trying to enjoy the tingly warm feeling that being a bit drunk left her with. "Well, Hermione and I should really be on our way to dinner, if we still want to catch our show," Rabastan said, not sounding a bit regretful at all.

Hermione was only too happy to hop up from the couch, collecting her cloak so that they could apparate to Diagon Alley. Rabastan led her down the cobblestone streets, letting her lean on him when she realized her legs were just a bit wobbly under her. Quickly they ducked into a fancy restaurant and out of the cold December air.

Her eyes widened when she saw the inside. It was likely someplace far more expensive than she ever would have imagined going herself, and she knew it was chosen so that as many people as possible could see them. Already she was sensing that whatever little pissing contest existed between the Blacks and the Lestranges was escalating. She still couldn't believe that they wanted to fight over _her_.

The dinner was mostly uneventful, except when Rabastan insisted on ordering for her. "I am perfectly capable of choosing my own meal, Rabastan," she'd tried to argue firmly, only to have him brush her concerns aside.

"Just trust me, darling," he said, holding her hand across the table. "I've been to this restaurant more than I can count. I _know_ what's the best thing here, and I promise that you will enjoy it." He gave her hand another little squeeze. Hermione was annoyed to realize that his assertions about the food were correct; it was delicious. But the way that Rabastan insisted on treating her just rubbed her the wrong way.

She was excited to learn that after dinner he was taking her to the opera. She hadn't been to the opera since her third year when her mum had splurged and taken her to see the Barber of Seville and her mind had been so full of Looney Tunes cartoons to properly appreciate it. It felt like a rather muggle experience to be going to, seeing as she'd never been exposed to much wizarding culture during her time at Hogwarts. No one ever mentions plays or ballets or operas, so she figured that the wizarding world just didn't see the use in engaging in those activities.

"I never knew that something like this existed," Hermione gushed when he led her into their private box at the opera hall. It was all sumptuous velvet and gilded walls, truly beautiful. "What is the opera about?" she questioned.

"It's about a young girl, who falls in love with a muggle, and she goes to a powerful sorceress to try and figure out a way to share her magic with him," Rabastan explained, his voice dropping low while the orchestra was finishing their warm-ups. "It's a tragedy of course, but then the Italians always come up with the most preposterous ideas. As if any witch would like to share her magic with a _muggle_."

"Oh, Rabastan," she said with a put upon laugh. "If she was deeply in love, couldn't you see wanting to give up everything to be with that person."

He grinned at her. "I _suppose_ it's not that outrageous. Just the idea...of falling in love with a muggle is so off-putting, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't think that it was particularly off-putting, having grown up in the muggle world, but at the same time she could understand how it would seem to someone like Rabastan. Even she knew it would be difficult to maintain a relationship with a muggle...her own parents had been a bit disturbed with what she could do sometimes, and she knew how much strife it could cause. Seamus often talked about how his parents would argue about magic.

Before they could talk anymore, the opera was beginning. Hermione watched on the edge of his seat as the story unfolded. Although she didn't speak Italian and couldn't really understand any of the words, she was swept away with the beauty of the singers voices and the emotion of the music. All of the effects were aided by magic and it made everything much more exciting.

After the intermission, Rabastan leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her upper thigh. Hermione looked down at the sight of it on her dark blue robes, his fingers tracing in the seam of her legs, trying to encourage her to open herself to him. Shocked, she grabbed his hand and held it in place tightly. Rabastan leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Come on, Hermione, no one will see us up here," he pleaded, noting the privacy the private box provided.

She tried to keep her face neutral, but she was overwhelmed by the smell of firewhiskey on his breath. This must be what Cassiopeia and Regulus had been warning her about. Blushing, she held his hand in place, not allowing him to move it. "This is moving a bit fast, Rabastan. You haven't even kissed me yet," she said a bit helplessly.

Her date sighed. "Oh, _alright_. If you are insistent on doing this right," he said, before cupping her jaw and turning her to look at him. He pressed his lips against her mouth eagerly, his tongue eagerly shoving inside her mouth. Although he'd taken her by surprise, Hermione couldn't deny that he was a _very_ good kisser. He took the kiss deeper, leaving her breathless and pulling away. She blushed brightly.

"I'm sorry, I just...I haven't...done much before," Hermione whispered, wanting to slow things down with him.

Her words only made Rabastan smile. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "We can take things as slowly as you want, darling," he promised. "Though, you can't fault me for trying."

She didn't think that she could fault him for trying, if they were legitimately courting, and of course he didn't know that they _weren't_ legitimately courting. Unable to think of something to say back, Hermione spent the rest of her time focussing on the opera, holding Rabastan's hand tightly in hers.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am glad that everyone is on the same page as to how annoying Rabastan is :) But now, Regulus gets his opportunity for a date...I think I will just let this chapter speak for itself. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-one soon!

* * *

As soon as Walburga had learned that Rabastan had taken Hermione out to dinner and the opera, she'd been insistent that Regulus take her out on a date that would provide equal opportunity for Hermione to be seen on her son's arm. Hermione was again left feeling a bit like a football, being passed back and forth between the two families. It was frustrating when the only reason she was even still _talking_ to Rabastan was because he might have access to a horcrux.

Hermione had flooed to Grimmauld Place to meet Regulus, wearing a rather pretty set of silver robes, seeing as it was nearing Christmas. Walburga had gushed over her appearance. "Don't you just look beautiful, Hermione," she'd said. "The tailoring of these robes is impeccable."

"Narcissa has been very helpful to me. I'm sure I'd look like I was wearing a brown sack if it wasn't for her," she explained, finding that despite her initial misgivings, Hermione quite liked Narcissa. She was very funny and had been invaluable in helping Hermione navigate the new social world. The blonde was truly the only woman her age that she felt comfortable around so far.

"Cissa could _make_ a brown sack look elegant," Walburga said knowingly. "Oh, I just know that you will enjoy the restaurant you are going to tonight. It's where Orion and I celebrated our first anniversary, though we haven't been there in a while. Very _romantic_."

Luckily, she was joined by Regulus in perfectly fitted black dress robes, offering her his arm immediately. "We should be on our way, Hermione," he said, sounding a bit dejected. As soon as she took his hand, he was apparating them away to Diagon Alley, leading her the short distance to the restaurant in question. It was just as stuffy and rich looking as the restaurant that Rabastan had taken her to, very rich.

They were lead to a table in the center of the room, and Hermione quickly deduced that it was selected for the reason that everyone could look at them. Regulus looked exceedingly uncomfortable. Hermione reached across the table to take his hand. "Regulus, what's wrong?" she questioned softly.

He shrugged, _finally_ actually looking at her. "I just hate how...how they've told me everything to do and they just expect me to do it," he confessed.

After their discussion over firewhiskey, Hermione knew exactly who he was talking about - his parents. He was so used to doing everything they said, but he never put up a fight or tried to go against them, no matter how miserable it made him. "Regulus, you told me that you didn't want the same things for yourself that your parents do," she said, looking at him pointedly. "You are an adult. So if you don't want to go on this date, then let's go do something else."

"What, just leave?" Regulus asked, sounding shocked that she would even suggest it. "Where would we even go?"

Hermione smirked. "Leave that to me," she said, standing from the table and taking him by the hand. After they grabbed their coats, Hermione led him to the Leaky Cauldron and out into the muggle world. Regulus was perplexed by the alley, looking around eagerly. Hermione used her wand to transfigure her robes into a short, silver dress and her cloak into a black leather jacket.

Regulus was practically choking, seeing the creamy expanse of her legs. "You- you look like one of Sirius's muggle girls that he pinned to his walls," he stuttered.

She was outraged. "I do _not!_ " she insisted, having seen the kind of material that Sirius had up in his room. Yes, it was a lot of skin by pureblood standards, but she was not positively pornographic. "Just trust me, I know what muggle fashion is like right now. Now hold out your hands so I can transfigure your clothes as well."

With a few waves of her wand, he was wearing tight fighting blue jeans and a black and white button down shirt. There was no denying that Regulus was good looking on a normal day, but the jeans were doing him all sorts of favors, she thought, biting her lower lip. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but ready to move out of the alley. "So, we are in Muggle London?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there is a little pub just around the corner," she explained. "My parents and I used to come here when we would stop to go into Diagon Alley. When they would still take me, that is." She looped her arm through his, and leading him inside the warmth of the pub. "Let me do all the talking," she insisted. Once Cassiopeia had started giving her an _allowance_ , Hermione had transferred a small sum of galleons to pounds and had yet to find an opportunity to use them yet.

After ordering them each a Newcastle Brown Ale and fish and chips to split, Hermione found them a table not far from the dartboard. Regulus was looking around excitedly, taking in the people and the noises when she returned. "The muggle world is not really what I expected it would be," he said, the hint of a smile on his face. "It's loud, but not filthy at all."

"Glad you are realizing that. They are just like us, just without the magic," Hermione said, passing the beer across the table, eager for their food to get her. It felt like a millennium since she'd last been able to enjoy the muggle world, and she was glad that she was being able to share it with Regulus. Spending the night just chatting at the pub and not being stared at by all and sundry in Diagon Alley.

Regulus took a hearty sip of his drink, surprise on his face. "This is good," he said, sounding surprised that he actually liked it. "I thought it would be sweet, like butterbeer."

Hermione smiled shaking her head back and forth. "No, I'm afraid there isn't really an equivalent for it, even in my time. It's a lot stronger than butterbeer, though, so pace yourself," she explained with a smile. Before they could talk much more, their meal was placed between them. "This is called fish and chips. Bit of a classic really. Fried fish and well... chips." She knew that the Three Broomsticks served them, but seeing as this was literally the first time Regulus had enjoyed a muggle pub, she'd doubted he'd indulged in it before.

The fish was still piping hot and crispy, but Hermione was moaning at the taste, sure that the nostalgia was at least half of the reason it tasted so good. The mushy peas were buttery and smooth, with just a hint of mint. Looking through her lashes at Regulus, he seemed to be enjoying the fish just as much as she was.

"Why don't they serve _this_ at Hogwarts? I might have actually taken muggle studies if I would have known," he teased.

Hermione giggled at the statement, knowing that it was probably true of most of the boys in her years. She sighed, patting her belly when she was done. "I haven't felt so...content in a long time. Since before I even came back here, actually," Hermione told him, knowing that his presence was part of the happiness she was feeling. Talking with Regulus made her feel more than talking with Ron or Harry ever did. He made her laugh, and he seemed to understand her more than either of the boys ever had. Or maybe, he just _wanted_ to understand her more. "I'm going up for another beer. Want more?"

Regulus nodded, happily taking a second pint from her. With their drinks finished, Hermione offered to teach him how to play darts, trying to explain the needlessly complicated game of cricket. Feeling a bit flirty - she _was_ on a date after all - Hermione helped Regulus correct his stance. He was better than she thought at darts, having excellent hand-eye coordination. "Are you cheating?" she teased. "You know you shouldn't use magic in the muggle world."

He turned his head, an easy smile on his face, only to be surprised by how close they were standing. "I'll have you know that I was an excellent seeker at school," he explained. Hermione nodded at that, taken aback by this new confident Regulus. It was...insanely attractive. Blinking and pulling back, Hermione waited for her turn throw, trying to ignore the way that her heart was beating faster and faster.

Once he had soundly beaten her, Hermione told him that they should be heading out. The pub was due to close in not that long, and she wanted to take him on a bus so he could experience a bit more of the muggle world. They caught a night bus back to Belgravia, where Cassiopeia's flat was. He sat close to her the whole ride, perhaps a bit nervous to be in such a large moving contraption like a bus. Biting her lip, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, which he took, gratefully.

When they got off the bus, the streets were nearly silent, except for the quiet murmurs between the two teenagers. "You know, I'm starting to see why these jeans are so popular with these muggles," he said, with a blush on his cheeks. "They are very comfortable."

"Yeah, well you wear them well," Hermione said, before her mind could catch up with her mouth. The beer had certainly loosened her lips. "I am glad we ditched the restaurant. Just don't forget to end the transfiguration on your clothes before you get back. I am sure your mother will have enough questions as it is."

Regulus groaned. "Don't remind me. I am sure that she is just waiting in the parlor, ready to give veritaserum. I am sure someone already told her we left without ordering."

Hermione frowned. "Well, just remember you are an adult. She doesn't need to know all aspects of your life." The cool air was making her shiver. "You know, Regulus, this was a far more enjoyable date than the one that Rabastan brought me on," she told him.

Regulus snorted. "I should _hope_ so Hermione. I am much better company than Rabastan is," he said with a grin, taking her hand. "I wish you didn't have to go on with that farce, Hermione," he said regretfully.

"Me either. Rabastan is gross," she told him, disappointed when they turned on the street that held Cassiopeia's flat. She didn't want the evening to end, finding that spending time with Regulus was far too fun. She stepped up the stairs with a sigh.

Regulus didn't seem to want the evening to end either, leaning against the door. "Well, I'm glad you don't find me gross," he said, his eyes dropping to her lips once again.

Hermione felt her heart leap to her throat. She'd told Regulus not to kiss her again unless he meant it, but...what if she meant it? She'd spent too much time trying to be a Slytherin and work through their endless subtleties, but it was frustratingly show, and she was sure that she was misinterpreting things. Feeling a bit bold, thanks to the beer, Hermione decided to act before she could talk herself out of it.

Pressing forward, she stood on her tiptoes, surging forward until her lips were against his. This time, it was not a quick little peck on her lips, and instead their lips fit together perfectly. She never wanted to stop, but eventually Hermione realized that she was kissing Regulus Black on Cassiopeia's stoop. Pulling back, she stared up at her friend. Seeing his dazed look, she could feel her nerves slip back in.

Merlin, she couldn't bear to wait to see what his reaction was, too nervous that he would be upset about what she'd done. Instead, she slipped through the door, shutting it behind her, leaving Regulus alone on the steps.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so glad that you liked that they kissed FINALLY, but you know I can't make it that easy on them. A bit of drama in coming before they get there HEA. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. HUGE thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-one and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-two soon!

* * *

Hermione spent the winter holidays with Cassioepia in Switzerland. The older woman told her that she hadn't been abroad in years and she was eager to do a little sightseeing before she died. Hermione frowned, telling her guardian that she had many long years ahead of her with plenty of time to see the world. Cassiopeia had demanded that Hermione come with her to assist her, but Hermione would have jumped at the opportunity anyway.

Since her date with Regulus, which had ended in a very poorly thought out kiss, she had been avoiding her friend. She was quickly realizing that her feelings for Regulus were far deeper than simple friendship, and she needed some distance to get a hold of herself. Regulus had told her about Felicity Ross and she was positive that he still held a torch for her. She was so embarrassed at how she'd thrown herself at him.

She knew that she needed to get a grip on herself. She had no idea what was going to happen to her when all of this was over. She wasn't sure if she would have a future to return to, but the thought of being reunited with her old friends was intoxicating. Her heart ached for her parents, the feeling of obliviating them almost unbearable. It was more than likely she would be stuck in the past though, hopefully having built a better world for herself.

But what would it mean, once it was all over? When she no longer needed to pretend to be Hermione Dagworth-Granger? She couldn't even imagine what Cassiopeia - who'd been so _nice_ to her - would think when she found out that Hermione was a muggleborn. Who knew if Regulus would even want to still be her friend once they'd achieved their aims, let alone want something _more_ with her.

Even though she didn't see Regulus over the holiday, because she was safely tucked away in a chalet and eating fondue every night, that didn't mean that he hadn't sent her a Yule present. Cassiopeia ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the beautiful pearl and diamond earrings. He hadn't included a note or anything, but Hermione figured it was probably the leverage he'd been telling her about to try and get into the Lestrange vault.

Now that they were back in England, though, it seemed that everyone had been notified. She hadn't even been home for twenty-four hours before Rabastan was dropping in. He was on his best behavior in front of Cassiopeia, pressing a polite kiss to the old woman's cheek, and pressing a small box of chocolates into her hands. "I know this won't compete with the chocolate in Switzerland, but my father remembered it was your favorite," he said, a charming smile on his lips. Cassiopeia had scuttled out of the room after that, chocolate box clutched in her thin fingers, leaving them alone to catch up in the parlor.

Rabastan was only too happy to sit too close to her on the couch, a warm fire crackling away. Hermione called Opal to bring a tea service. Once they were alone, he pressed a kiss to her temple, that was surprisingly chaste and sweet. "I'm sorry I didn't bring _you_ a Yule present, darling," he said, his voice dropping low. "I wasn't sure what you'd like the most."

Hermione knew that this was her in. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she watched as his eyes were drawn to the glittering diamonds in her ear. "Well, _Regulus_ , gave me these earrings," she said, making her voice a bit breathy, before pressing her hand to his bicep. "Don't you think it's only fair for you to give me an heirloom as well? These belonged to his great-great grandmother Ursula."

The knowledge that Regulus had gotten her a present with such meaning seemed to get under Rabastan's skin, just as she'd hoped. "More than fair, my darling," he said, grabbing her hand in his. "I will comb my family vault for something that suits you. I must say that I am... _honored_ that you wish to wear something of from my family so soon."

She made a little noise in the back of her throat. "I'm honored that you want to welcome me into your family," she gave him a shy grin. "Though, don't you think _I_ could help you select something? After all, you said you didn't know what I would like," she teased, knocking her shoulder into his.

Rabastan laughed and if she hadn't already formed such a negative opinion of the man, Hermione was sure that she would have found it quite attractive. "Very true. I've never had a good eye for jewelry," he said, before pressing a kiss to her lips, trying to let it linger just a bit too long, only to have Hermione break it. "Well, I better let you get settled in. I will owl you details of when I can take you to Gringotts. I suppose you might as well get used to the family vault anyway," he said, sounding far too confident with himself.

The whole charade with Rabastan was making her skin crawl, but hopefully it would be over in not too long. She'd finally be able to get a look inside the vault, and if she didn't find a horcrux, she'd be able to break it off quietly. She couldn't wait to tell Regulus, knowing that he would likely be ecstatic as well. It would take careful planning to deal with the trip to Gringotts, though. She needed time to decide how to look around with making her supposed beau suspicious. She wished she knew what the lay out of the vault would be.

* * *

Regulus hadn't known what to expect when he got Severus's frantic note. His friend had included a portkey to the home he'd inherited from his muggle father, so Regulus knew that whatever it was was incredibly serious. He eagerly took the rusty spoon in his hand before being transported to Spinner's End.

He found his friend in library, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, a half-drunk bottle of firewhiskey clutched in his hand. "Please, tell me that you haven't drunk all of that today," he quipped, wondering just what kind of support he was going to have to give his friend. While Regulus could see the appeal of firewhiskey in the temporary - the drink had a way of making all your problems feel small and far away - he also knew that you would pay for it the next day, when your problem still existed and you had gained a headache as well.

Severus scoffed at him, before collapsing into a threadbare chair. Regulus took the bottle from him, setting it down on a coffee table well out of reach. "Honestly, Regulus, I'm not a drunk, I'm just...trying to wrap my head around something."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it is? I might be able to help," Regulus offered, knowing that even if he lacked much useful worldly experience, he was at least an excellent listener. Severus had been through so many terrible things in his life, most things couldn't send him off-kilter. Regulus knew that whatever it was would be serious.

His friend stared into the ashy greyness of the empty fireplace. "I ran into...I ran into Lily today," he said his face going a bit pale. "At the apothecary."

Regulus groaned immediately. "You didn't talk to her, did you?" he asked, completely aware of the ongoing saga of Severus and Lily. He also knew that Lily had been offended by Severus, when he called her a mudblood once. Personally, Regulus thought she was a bit rude to not even allow his friend to apologize to her, but he could also recognize that the ginger girl no longer wanted to speak with him. Severus couldn't seem to let it go.

"No, I didn't. I would have, but I was too shocked," he said, apparently not bothered by Regulus's dismayed tone of voice. "In her basket, it was no mistaking it...she was buying ingredients that a witch would take prenatally. She's pregnant."

The younger man deflated at hearing that. He knew that this must have been a huge blow to Severus. Of course, he should have just accepted that Lily had moved on when she married Severus's bully, James Potter - who Regulus honestly couldn't _stand_ either - but, having Potter's child was certainly the final nail in the coffin. "I'm sorry, Severus," Regulus stuttered, not entirely sure _what_ to say to his friend that would give him comfort. "But this could be a good thing. You know, maybe it's time you try taking someone on a date. You know Roisin and you have always had a lot in common."

Severus groaned a dropped his head into his hands. Regulus wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that he found the blonde a bit a annoying in school as she _always_ asked him for potions help. If only he had opened his eyes, Regulus was sure that his idiot friend would have realized that Roisin only hung around because she fancied him. "Okay, fine, don't date someone else," Regulus said, finding it annoying and unhealthy that his friend wouldn't even _try_ to get over Lily. "Focus on your potions mastery, then. I am sure you could throw yourself into it."

"It's easy for you to date," Severus said with a frown. "You look like you do. No girl _except_ for Lily ever gave me the time of day. You have different witches lining up for a chance with you and now you're probably going to live happily ever after with that Granger witch."

Regulus immediately felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of Hermione. He didn't think he'd ever felt something as sweet as the kiss she'd given him after they went into the muggle world. He hadn't wanted the evening to end, actually feeling carefree and able to enjoy himself for _once_. Hermione was the only one who was pushing himself to do what made him happy, and he only liked her more for it.

He'd agonized over why she would do something like that, especially when he remembered the way she'd flirted with Sirius when they'd met at Uncle Alphard's. He couldn't stop the doubt from creeping in that he was just a Sirius consolation prize to her. "Well, I wouldn't count on that," Regulus said. "She is courting Rabastan as well," he scowled

Severus scoffed. "Rabastan is an arse, and if she chooses him over you then you don't want her in your life anyway," he said sharply.

"Yeah," Regulus agreed, though he didn't really think that it was Rabastan he was having to compete with, but rather the memory of whatever she had with his brother in the future. "Severus, what do you...what do you really think of muggleborns? I mean, if _everything_ hadn't happened with Lily, do you think you'd want to be with her."

His friend colored at the question and Regulus immediately recognized that he'd crossed an invisible boundary. Even though they were good friends, they were both still Death Eaters, and they couldn't be as open with their feelings as he'd like. "No point in thinking on that, _now_ ," Severus said darkly. "Though, even the Dark Lord had noticed now brilliant Lily was. He tried to recruit her and Potter several times, not caring about her blood status."

That did come as a surprise to Regulus, as it was the first he was hearing of it. Of course he knew that there were some half-bloods - Severus included - in their ranks, he was positive it would be the first time a muggleborn was included. His own thoughts on muggleborns were so jumbled anyhow, now that he knew Hermione. She'd proven her _worth_ to him several times over, And he could say positively that he didn't think she was filthy at all. He thought a little too highly of her, actually.

Standing up, Regulus banished the firewhiskey bottle to the kitchen, before clapping his friend on the shoulder. "When was the last time you slept, anyway?" he questioned. "Go get some sleep and give yourself some time. You'll get through this, too, Severus," he promised.

He wondered if you really could get over having the girl you loved choose your enemy over you.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. I know that we all just want Hermione and Regulus to get together already, and I promise it's coming - just stick it out with me :) You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-two and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-three soon!

* * *

Hermione had wished that she wasn't too much of a baby to reach out to Regulus about her excursion into Gringotts, once Rabastan had offered to take her to look at the jewelry. He would have been able to give her lots of details about the process of getting into the vaults. The Lestranges would undoubtedly have a vault in the lowest level of the bank, which allowed for maximum security, same as the Blacks. However, she was so nervous that he might try to bring up the kiss that she ended up throwing away about a month's worth of parchment of failed notes.

She had theorized that she'd be able to feel the horcrux if it was in the vault, seeing as the feeling of dark magic was quite strong on the locket. Still, she knew that there might be a significant feeling of dark magic in the vault in general, having learned about some of the more gruesome family curses from Bill explaining his work as a cursebreaker, but she thought that the way the horcrux would feel might be different. The locket had made her skin crawl in a way that nothing else had. Not to mention the whispers.

Rabastan had met her on the steps of the large bank, immediately pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Hermione, you are looking ravishing today," he complimented, before sighing. "I long for the day that I can look on your loveliness whenever I wish."

The sentiment was sweet and had Hermione smiling despite herself. It almost made her feel a little bad that she was effectively going to be stealing from him, if everything went well. "Perhaps I should have a photograph taken, so that you can look at me whenever you want."

"I must say I prefer portraiture," Rabastan said with a lascivious look. "Though, I don't suppose I could get you to sit for the type of portrait I might enjoy."

Hermione's cheeks were blazing red at his flirtiness, but she was saved from responding when they approached the goblin that handled the Lestrange accounts. "Ah Gornuk, may I present to you my future bride. We've come to inspect my vault for jewelry worthy of her beauty," Rabastan said with an over the top flourish.

"I suppose we will be needing to draw up formal documents for your nuptials, then, Mr. Lestrange," Gornuk said with little emotion. It was clear that he didn't seem to care just who Rabastan thought he was marrying this week. Hermione was sure that Gringotts had likely made a hefty sum of money from the Lestranges based on his two prior failed betrothals.

"In time, I'm sure, Gornuk," Rabastan said dismissively. "But for now, jewelry," he pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand. "What were you thinking of, darling? I think a ring could be quite fetching."

She let him take her left hand into his own larger one, and gave him a little squeeze. "I'm sure I will know it when I see it, Rabastan," she responded, determined to find the tiniest and least flashy jewel possible in the vault. She already felt horrible taking something that she didn't really deserve.

The goblin took them to the vault entrances and Rabastan helped Hermione into the little charmed cart. Once he was seated beside her snuggly, Gornuk clambered in and sent the cart soaring down the tracks. Hermione couldn't stop the shriek that was ripped from her throat after the first drop of the cart, it reminding her of a muggle rollercoaster. Rabastan was laughing behind her and used her nerves as an excuse to wrap a hand around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Hermione tried to get a grip on herself and pressed her fingers into the cool iron of the side, not willing to let it go for dear life. She was so focused on trying to gain control of her rapidly beating heart that she didn't even see the waterfall coming up ahead. Cool, magicked water flowed over her body in a torrent before it stopped. "What in Merlin's name was that?" she asked.

With a wave of his wand, Rabastan was drying them both. "It's called the Thief's Downfall and it's meant to deter people using enchantments to try and steal from the vaults. This is where the really big, family vaults are kept," he said, proudly. "I am sure that Cassiopeia's personal vault isn't this deep in the ground."

She shook her head. "Nor mine," she responded, though she wasn't particularly concerned about someone trying to steal from her. She didn't have many riches to speak of.

Deeper in the ground, Hermione could feel the air itself change and she wondered just how much deeper they were going to go. Just when it seemed as if they might be nearing the center of the Earth, the cart was slowing to a stop in front of one of the vaults. Rabastan popped right out and offered Hermione a hand to dainty step from the cart. He produced his key and with Gornuk's assistance they opened the vault. Having seen all the security, Hermione was happy to have tricked Rabastan into taking her here, as she wasn't sure how they would have managed to check the vault for the horcruxes without him.

Hermione was positive that she'd audibly gasped when she saw the interior of the vault. The room was cavernous and large, with tall ceilings and it seemed as if every corner was piled high with gold and treasure. She was sure that it was some kind of pirate's dream to have a trove like this. Rabastan chuckled at her awe, before steering her in one particular direction. "I figured you might start here. This belonged to my mother," he said softly.

She realized that they hadn't talked much about his mother before, just that she was obviously no longer alive. Hermione reverently opened up the tiny wooden box, entranced by the rows of jewels inside. Most pieces involved glittering emeralds. A lump formed in Hermione's throat. "It's all very beautiful.,,perhaps too beautiful for me."

"Nonsense," Rabastan said dismissively. "Emerald was her birthstone, so mother absolutely adored them. You were born in September though. We have some sapphires around here somewhere," Rabastan said turning away. "Yes, I remember my great-grandmother always wore pink sapphires, so I am positive I can find them."

She stared at the back of Rabastan's head for a moment, before aiming her wand at the man, a wordless spell leaving the tip of her wand. The man crashed over to the side, unconscious. Hermione looked nervously towards the door, but didn't see any hint of Gornuk. Cautiously, she walked further into the vault, taking a deep breath. The feeling of the dark magic was nearly palpable in the vault, but Hermione had never been more positive that there was a horcrux in the vault. Now all she had to do was locate it.

Her feet steered her towards a towering pile of glittering gold. She knew that she was close, but it wasn't immediately obvious what the horcrux was. She couldn't very well take all of the gold out of that area with her. Even though the Lestranges had a lot, she was positive that Rabastan would notice the empty spot.

Biting her lower lip and feeling just the tiniest bit awkward, she raised her wand. "Accio horcrux," she whispered, only to have a golden cup topple down the pile before landing at her feet. She was glad that it had actually worked, otherwise she was positive she would have been terribly embarrassed. Careful not to touch it, as she wasn't sure what kind of spells might be protecting the cup, Hermione levitated it into her tiny beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, before hiding the beaded bag once again. Once the cup was secured, Hermione let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

Another horcrux down.

Finding the jewelry box that Rabastan had been looking through, Hermione grabbed a necklace with a thin silver chain. In the middle was a miniscule pink sapphire that hung around the chain. She found it quite pretty, if she was honest, but it was also easily the smallest gem in the bunch. Pressing the necklace into her empty palm, she looked at the man on the floor.

Walking calmly to Rabastan's side, she knelt next to his prone body, turning him on his side. "Ennerviate," Hermione whispered.

Rabastan came to with a start, his hands unexpectedly grabbing at the front of Hermione's robes, his light green eyes wild. Hermione pressed against his shoulders so that he would lay back. "Rabastan, you're okay. It's me, Hermione," she said, wanting him to get familiar with his surroundings. Looking concerned, she pushed some of his hair back from his forehead. "I don't know what happened. We had just picked out this necklace and then you just fell over," she said helplessly, trying to let a concern bleed into her voice.

"Salazar, how embarrassing," Rabastan whispered, running a hand over his face. He sat up cautiously, looking at the necklace in her hand. "Are you sure this is the necklace we picked out? I am sure we have other pieces that are much more magnificent."

"Oh yes," Hermione said nodding eagerly, hoping he didn't detect any guilt in her tone. "It looks so classic and I just know I will cherish it always. Especially since it belonged to your great-grandmother. Help me with the clasp?" she questioned, turning away from him so that he'd have a moment to collect himself out from under her watchful gaze.

He pushed her hair off of her shoulders, before looping the simple chain around her neck. Hermione stared down at the stone at the middle of her decolletage. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry, she thought.

"We really should get you home, Rabastan," Hermione commented, helping Rabastan up from his spot on the floor. "I think you should get checked over by someone with a little more healing training. You hit the ground quite hard."

Rabastan was in no state to argue, still so embarrassed by his supposed fainting spell. He lead her back out to where Gornuk was waiting, before helping her into the tiny cart once again. They spent the ride back to the top in silence with one another.

Hermione insisted on side-alonging Rabastan back to his home, and she was surprised to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus in the parlor area. She was under the impression that the married couple tried to spend as little amount of time with each other as possible. Feeling a bit awkward, Hermione gingerly helped Rabastan to the chaise.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Rodolphus demanded of his little brother.

With pink cheeks, Rabastan explained. "Hermione and I were looking at Great-Grandmother Arista's jewels and I apparently fainted."

Bellatrix turned to face them with a snarl on her face. "Of course you did. I charmed that box to keep others out," she said sharply. "That jewelry is mine by rights."

"Oh piss off, Bella," Rabastan said with a roll of his eyes. "You've never had any interest in our family jewelry and besides, it is still the Lestrange family's by rights, not yours. I happen to think that pink looks much better on Hermione than you, anyways," he said, cupping Hermione's cheek tenderly. "Some warning would be nice next time, though, so I don't embarrass myself in front of such a lovely witch."

Hermione turned into his hand hoping to appear affectionate, but really just wanting to hide her surprise that Bellatrix had provided her with enough cover to confuse Rabastan about what had really happened.

"Let me see it, then," Rodolphus said, kneeling in front of Hermione. His finger easily found the silver chain and followed it down, teasing along her skin until he found the gem. Hermione found he was really being too forward, and judging by the absolutely murderous look on Bellatrix's face, his wife agreed. "Small, but beautiful," he complimented.

The brunette witch stood abruptly, thinking that she really had spent enough time with the Lestrange family that day. "I must be going," she said, her voice sounding a bit shrill and nervous. "I've promised Cassiopeia that I would accompany her to Paris this evening, while she catches up with one of her old friends."

Bellatrix snorted in amusement, but Rabastan hopped up, escorting her to the floo. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Have fun, darling. We must plan another date soon," he said, a naughty look in his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows after last chapter! You guys honestly have no idea how much it means to me how much y'all are enjoying this story! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions! Huge shout out to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-three and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-four next week!

* * *

"Thank Salazar for you, Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy cried when her friend walked into the room. "I am going insane being trapped in this room. For _once_ in his life, Lucius is actually doing what someone else told him, and won't let me leave the bed."

Hermione could barely hold back her laughter, seeing how upset Narcissa looked, the sheets pulled up to her waist, long blonde hair resting around her shoulders. She looked like a pouty Disney princess. "Oh, come on now, Narcissa," Hermione said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's not as though you are Rapunzel, trapped up in a tower by an _evil_ witch."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Rapunzel?" she questioned, sounding curious. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

The brunette bit her lip, realizing that she'd made a rather unfortunate muggle reference without thinking of her pureblood audience. "It's a muggle story, actually," she explained, hoping it wasn't too scandalous to admit. "About a girl who is trapped in a tower by a witch, but then she uses her long hair to be rescued by a handsome prince."

"Oh, Lucius is _basically_ an evil witch who'd trap me in a tower if he could," she whinged, before be overwhelmed by a fit of giggles. "Hermione, you naughty girl, making me exert myself," she teased, pressing a hand on her belly. She was still early enough in her pregnancy that she wasn't showing yet. "How do you know so much about muggle stories anyway?"

"I've always been fascinated with fairy tales," Hermione said, looking out of the window. "The muggles come up with interesting explanations for why things are they way that they are. And I love seeing how wrong they are about certain aspects of magic." It was true, mostly because Hermione had experienced the muggle perspective growing up, but she wondered if someone like Narcissa wouldn't just find the fairy tales perplexing.

Narcissa didn't seem too concerned about Hermione's fascination, which made her feel a bit better about revealing the secret. This younger version of Narcissa was constantly surprising Hermione, as she was more girly and fun. Hermione often wondered what happened between now and the future to harden her so much. "Perhaps you can bring me some muggle contraband next time you visit then," Narcissa said eagerly. "I would read just about anything at this point, and I still have five more months of waiting."

Hermione nodded, imagining bringing her friend a couple of fashion magazines as well. She wondered if Narcissa would be completely scandalized seeing the states of dress that muggle women were currently attempting. It was so different from the very conservative wizarding couture that most purebloods favored.

"I will have to see if I can sneak away from Cassiopeia long enough to get into the muggle world," Hermione said with a grin. "Alright, Narcissa, you've summoned me here, and I've come. Now, what exactly can I assist you with?" she questioned. She'd been surprised to receive an owl wanting Hermione to come to Malfoy Manor immediately, as Narcissa apparently had something very important to talk to her about.

Narcissa had a faint pink blush on her cheeks by the time that she responded. "Oh, well, it really wasn't anything so important. Just...I'm so terribly bored being shut up in here, and I thought you could entertain me with some gossip," she gave Hermione a little smile. "Tell me how things are going with Regulus because Bellatrix has already told me everything I could want to know about your _relationship_ with Rabastan."

Hermione swallowed thickly, before deciding that maybe it _was_ a good idea to chat about this with Narcissa. After all, she didn't have anyone else to ask for advice, and well, Narcissa was probably the best person to ask, seeing as she was Regulus's cousin. "Well, I might be...avoiding him a bit, lately," Hermione started, looking down at her hands. "You see, the last time I saw him, right before Yule, I sort of...kissed him."

Her friend let out a girlish shriek of delight. "Oh, Hermione, you have been keeping secrets from me! But why have you been avoiding him? Before Yule? That was weeks ago!"

"Yes, well, Cassiopeia and I went abroad for the holiday, and then, I just...well, he hasn't tried to contact _me_ either," Hermione explained, knowing that she was being ridiculous. It wasn't as if she could avoid Regulus forever, especially not now that she'd retrieve a second horcrux that she was keeping in her closet. Really, she felt terrible that she hadn't told him right away. "I just think that the only reason he's courting me to begin with is because Walburga made him."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her. "No, he might be using it as an excuse, but I know that Regulus likes you. His mother doesn't make him look at you the way he does, trust me."

Hermione wanted to believe her, really she did, but there was just something that made her nervous. "Tell me...what do you know about Felicity Ross? Regulus told me that he quite fancied her at Hogwarts."

The blonde was patting her on her hand. "Do _not_ worry about Felicity Ross. Wholly unremarkable, to be perfectly honest. Fairly pretty, but she doesn't have any of your good qualities. Besides, Regulus wouldn't tell you that he'd _fancied_ her if he still liked her," Narcissa reassured her. "Regulus is so different around you...like he's changed for the better. He's more confident and he's less afraid to speak his mind. I'm sure the next time you see him, he'll just grab you and plant a kiss on your lips."

Blushing, Hermione nodded. "Maybe I have been a bit silly, avoiding him," she conceded. She supposed that Regulus had told her about Felicity in the past tense, and there had been no evidence that he even still talked to her. But, Hermione also didn't want to get her hopes up, either.

"Go see him then! What are you doing spending all your time with a whiny pregnant woman when you could be snogging?" Narcissa encouraged with a grin on her pale face.

"Oh, alright!" Hermione said, standing with a lap. "I will be back to visit sometime soon!"

* * *

Regulus eagerly responded to her owl, letting her know that he would be delighted to meet up with her. He'd intended to have dinner with Severus later that evening, and they quickly agreed to meet for a drink beforehand at his establishment of choice, Bottle & Glass.

Hermione barely had enough time to get ready for the date, taking a bit more time to do up her hair and apply just a hint of makeup. Leaving the horcrux safely hidden in the back of her closet, Hermione apparated away to Diagon Alley, before walking the short distance into Knockturn Alley to where the bar was located.

Her friend was easy to locate in one of the back booths, strategically positioned for maximum privacy. As soon as she arrived, Hermione quickly put up a _muffliato_ charm to prevent anyone from eavesdropping on them. "Sorry it's taken me so long to reach out to you," Hermione said, feeling especially guilty when she sat across from him. "But I do have good news. I got the other horcrux."

"What? How?" Regulus questioned, obviously completely shocked.

"Yes, Rabastan saw your Yule present and I insisted I be the one to select something beautiful enough to suit me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "While we were in the vault, I might have...knocked him out so I could do some searching. Luckily, Bellatrix had put a curse on a jewelry box without telling anyone and I could blame his fainting spell on that."

Regulus laughed at that. "She's always been a bit... _intense_." It was just about the nicest thing that he could have said about his cousin. "Well, what is it? Did you recognize it?"

"It's a golden cup that seems to have belonged to Helga Hufflepuff," Hermione said, before taking a sip of the firewhiskey that had been poured for her.

"Slytherin's Locket...Hufflepuff's Cup," Regulus said with a pensive look on his face. "I'm sensing a pattern here, Hermione. Are we looking for artifacts relating to the Founders? After all, he is very obsessed with bloodlines and magical ancestry. The Sword of Gryffindor perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head. "I agree that we should consider artifacts relating to the founders, but I don't think he would have used something related to Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor _hated_ each other, so I don't see Voldemort embracing that," she explained. "And in any case, the Sword of Gryffindor presents itself to any worthy Gryffindor. He never would have gotten his hands on it in the first place."

"And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to put the needed protections on it to keep the horcrux safe and hidden," Regulus properly deduced. "So, Ravenclaw then?"

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded. It made logical sense. "That seems to be the next logical step," she agreed, wishing that she'd paid more attention to Ravenclaw's possessions. She'd always been much more interesting in Rowena Ravenclaw's _ideas_ and theories. "I can't think of a single artifact that Ravenclaw might have left behind."

"There's always Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem," a scathing voice said beside there table. Hermione looked up, gasping when she saw a very suspicious looking Severus Snape. "But that wouldn't explain your sudden interest in the Hogwarts Founders."

"Severus!" Regulus greeted warmly. "Come, sit down with us! Hermione is very curious about the Founders. I was just telling her I think she'd be a Ravenclaw, if she'd gone to Hogwarts with us."

Severus moved into the seat next to Regulus, still searching Hermione's face for any sense of deception. "Well, she certainly wouldn't be a _Slytherin_ ," he said snidely.

"I should hope not," Hermione said with a laugh. "All the sneaking around and never saying what you really mean," she rolled her eyes. "No, I much prefer to just be direct."

"She _sounds_ like a Gryffindor," Severus said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and Hermione thought she just might be getting him to like her.

"Well, you say that like it's a _bad thing_ , Severus," she said with a grin on her own face. "Thank you for the tip when it comes to the Lost Diadem. I am very curious about it...it sounds like lost treasure. Maybe I will have to go on a treasure hunt." Finishing the rest of her drink, Hermione stood up from the table, before bidding the boys goodbye. "I've overstayed my welcome. Owl me next time you are free, Regulus," she encouraged with a tiny smile, before turning and leaving.

Once she was well gone, Severus moved to his own side of the booth. "Are you sure she's a pureblood?" he questioned, his thumb pointing in the direction she'd walked off to. "Some of the things she says are just so _muggle_."

"Of course she's a pureblood," Regulus lied through his teeth, feeling a tiny bit bad for lying to his best friend. "She's just very cultured. In Switzerland, they don't have such extreme views about muggles and muggleborns, and honestly, some of the muggle stuff sounds sort of fun." he confessed all in a rush. Regulus hadn't been able to stop thinking about their excursion into the muggle world and he was annoyed that Severus's sudden appearance had stopped any hopes of discussion that he would be able to have with Hermione.

Severus snorted into his glass. "Don't let anyone else hear you say those sort of things, Regulus. What would your mother think?" he snarked. "Most muggles aren't _fun_ , they are base and dirty and powerless."

"I'm sure she wouldn't know what to do. She can't very well disown _both_ of her sons," Regulus argued, suddenly feeling very annoyed. He wasn't so sure that he could believe it. He wouldn't be rushing to tell his mother, but mostly because he liked the idea of clandestine runaways to muggle pubs with Hermione where they could just kiss for hours over pints of beer and no one would know who they were...

It was as intoxicating as the firewhiskey in front of him. He would owl her as soon as he got home.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-four and be on the lookout for thirty-five soon!

* * *

Ever since Hermione had fallen through time and into Regulus's life, literally breathing new life into him, he'd found that all the beliefs he'd kept so close to his heart seemed silly and childish. Everything that Hermione had shown him about muggleborns and muggles in general made him excited to learn more about the culture. How could a culture that had created someone as precious as Hermione be wrong?

In his opinion, Hermione was the perfect example of a muggleborn. She was incredibly smart and dedicated. It was as if she'd blended the best of both the muggle world and the wizarding world together and was easily able to step between the two of them. After all, she'd been living with his Great-Aunt for over half a year now and no one was any wiser that she _wasn't_ a pureblood. Salazar, she'd even fooled his _mother_.

He was glad that he'd never been a particularly over zealous follower of the Dark Lord, not like his cousin, Bellatrix, and was generally unnoticed by the powerful wizard. When he thought back at how _thrilled_ he'd been that the Dark Lord has asked to borrow Kreacher, he was sickened by the joy he'd initially felt. That his Lord thought he was useful. Now, Regulus could clearly see that the Dark Lord didn't see any of them as people, but rather just disposable tools.

So, when he got the summons from the Dark Lord for an individual meeting, Regulus could feel all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in fear. He couldn't think of anything that he'd done that might have caught his notice, but then again, he'd certainly grown more complacent now that he and Hermione had destroyed the Locket and miraculously found another one.

Regulus met the dark wizard at Riddle Manor, a home that was quite mysterious. It was certainly a muggle creation and Regulus found himself wondering just how the Dark Lord had come into possession of it whilst he was guided by a house elf to the study where his master was waiting. Regulus looked around, eagerly cataloging every detail of what had certainly been a handsome house at one point. Now it was as dark and dreary as the weather.

The Dark Lord was looking out of a large window facing a small graveyard. His spine was slightly stooped and it seemed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders now. His charming and beautiful facade was quickly cracking under the stress. Once Regulus was announced, he watched as the older man straightened himself, pushing his shoulders back.

"Thank you, young Regulus, for meeting with me," the Dark Lord greeted, his voice sounding haggard. The man's face was looking a bit pale, but what was most disturbing was the reddish tint that had taken over his eyes. He turned and sat in the big chair behind the large mahogany desk, and only then did Regulus notice the locket sitting on the desk between them.

Trying not to audibly react, Regulus sat in the chair across from him. Internally, he was thanking each and every family member he'd ever known for their extensive study of occlumency. He'd hated practicing when he was a child, finding the practice of learning quite invasive and hard, but the Blacks had always been fairly paranoid. Regulus was positive that he could hold his own against a great legilimens like Voldemort.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat before reading from an unfurled note. " _To The Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. Signed R.A.B.,"_ he read the note, before staring across the void at Regulus. "So tell me, Regulus Arcturus Black. What do you make of this note?"

Regulus cursed himself and his flair for the dramatic. He couldn't believe that he'd been so petulant as to leave a note signed with his own initials, but he hadn't wanted anyone to doubt his prowess if he was going to end up dying. He also cursed himself for not remembering it until this moment. "I have no idea what it is," Regulus said, hoping to sound innocent. "I certainly would not leave such a note by signing my own initials, my Lord. And, as you can see, I am not dead, either."

"And just how do you think your initials would have been associated with such a note?" The Dark Lord asked, one dark eyebrow raised in suspicion.

The younger man tried to quickly think on his feet. "I cannot be certain my lord, only certain of my innocence in this matter." Regulus let his gaze drop to his hands, before hopefully peeking up at the other man. "Although, I would be remiss if I didn't bring up the fact that Rabastan and I are currently courting the same witch. Perhaps... _Rab_ sees me as more competition than he expected."

He could feel the other man probing his thoughts and welcomed the wizard into his memories...carefully curated memories of Hermione that was. Her mischievous grins, sneaking into her room late at night, her wild hair. His mind was filled with a pleasant ache of longing that had the other wizard ending the legilimency in disgust.

"I sometimes forget how base some of you teenagers are," he said with disgust, having found nothing of interest about the horcruxes in his mind. "I will need to speak with Mr. Lestrange about this as well of course. And I will need to meet this... _girl_ who has so...captivated two of my favorite followers to the point of idiocy."

"Of course my Lord," Regulus agreed, nodding. Regulus could feel his hands shaking at the suggestion that he bring Hermione to meet the Dark Lord. He knew that she would be absolutely furious at being summoned in that manner, but he also knew that they didn't likely have any other options. He'd have to grovel at her feet for completely forgetting about his little note until that moment, as well. He couldn't even imagine the confusion that Rabastan would be feeling as soon as he was interrogated by the Dark Lord, but seeing as he didn't have any memories to protect, he'd likely be okay. Not that Regulus was too worried about the other man to begin with.

Standing up from the table, he bid the Dark Lord farwell. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard the other man call for him. "Oh, and Regulus, I can trust that nothing that was discussed in the note leave this room," Voldemort said, staring down at the green locket in his hands. "Even if whoever this R.A.B. _was_ successful, which I doubt, he wouldn't be able to make me mortal."

Regulus nodded furiously, unable to believe that Voldemort practically admitted to having more than one horcrux. He needed to get out of there before something went poorly.

Knowing that he shouldn't put it off any longer, Regulus hurried home to owl Hermione.

* * *

Bellatrix wrapped her billowing cloak tighter around her body as she trudged through the small mountain village looking for a particular house. The Dagworth-Granger home was easily the largest out of the bunch and it sat overlooking the mountain pass below. Still, Bellatrix couldn't fathom why upstanding witches and wizards would want to have to trek through snow to get around their sprawling village, when they had perfectly good magic. Honestly, it was worse than Hogwarts.

She hadn't been able to get rid of the feeling that there was something _off_ about Hermione Dagworth-Granger. Bellatrix couldn't understand how she'd seemed to sweep in out of nowhere and immediately integrate with her family. She was hopelessly clueless about some pureblood customs, but Narcissa just saw her like some little pet who needed refining, and Walburga was too busy salivating over the prospect of a wedding.

Though, to be honest, Bellatrix would probably be the same way if she'd had to disown one of her sons. _Anything_ to erase that little mistake.

Then, there was the odd things that Hermione would sometimes say, as though she was from another time. But then again, Bellatrix could admit that she didn't like the witch one bit, so she might just be making a big deal out of nothing.

Bellatrix had been content to let Rabastan ruin the witch before he dumped her when he got bored. That would certainly solve the Regulus issue as well seeing as Walburga would never stand for her _baby_ marrying someone who'd been defiled by a Lestrange. That was until she heard about her brother-in-law's little excursion to the family vault for jewelry. It made her think that really Rabastan might be more serious than she or Rodolphus had initially thought.

It necessitated her digging a little bit deeper into Dagworth-Granger's past, which had prompted her trip to godforsaken Switzerland. Bellatrix had serious doubts about the witch's sad little orphan story, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Knocking on the door of the neighbor closest to the Dagworth-Granger house, Bellatrix greeted the elderly couple with a fake grin on her face. "Hi, I'm here on behalf of the Potioneer's Guild of Great Britain," she lied through her teeth. "Do you have some time to answer some questions about Hesperos Dagworth-Granger."

The little wife was far too nice to say no to a stranger who'd come all the way from England, and sweeped Bellatrix in the house, before pressing a steaming coffee into her hands. Bellatrix sniffed at the concoction, finding it suspicious and foreign. Slipping back into her friendly mask, she started quickly. "Sorry to bring a bit of unpleasant business to your door, but Mr. Dagworth-Granger made a substantial donation to our organization after his death, but we've received a claim from someone claiming to be a descendent."

"Someone trying to claim money that isn't theirs," the old man sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shameful the way that _some people_ will do anything for money."

"There are no descendents," the woman said, with a sad look on her face. "Hesperos was all alone for the last...well, over a decade at least! So sad how he lost both his daughter and son-in-law. Very unusual accident for this area."

Bellatrix nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't particularly care about the daughter and son-in-law or whatever tragic way that they died. All she cared about was Hermione. "I understand that he had a granddaughter as well," she said, taking a hesitant sip of the coffee.

"Oh, yes, what was her name?" the old man questioned his wife, bushy eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Helga, was it? Or Holly?"

"No, it was Halimeda," the woman said knowingly, before shaking her head. "Or was it Harmonia?"

Bellatrix felt her stomach drop at the idea that perhaps she'd been wrong about her instincts. "Hermione?" she offered, cautiously.

"Yes, yes, that could be it," the woman agreed, a sad look on her face. "So tragic what happened though. Poor little thing dying of dragon pox when she was just two years old. We haven't had an outbreak of dragon pox like that in _years_."

"She wasn't two, she was four," the older man argued. "The little girl was four when she died. I remember because our great-grandson got sick at the same time and was the same age."

Bellatrix wanted nothing more than to send a crucio at the older couple, not caring a lick about when the Dagworth-Granger granddaughter died, just so long as she was _actually_ dead. Still, she didn't want her visit to raise any eyebrows so she somehow managed to contain herself. She was barely able to keep in a scream of delight at the realization that she _was_ right about that Hermione. That she was _not_ who she said she was.

Although she wanted nothing more than to apparate home and expose the bitch, Bellatrix knew that she needed to tread carefully. She needed to figure out just who Hermione _Dagworth-Granger_ really was, needed proof to make sure everyone would believe her and not just think her jealous. Further, she wanted to know _why_ exactly she was lying. Was she just trying to take advantage of wealthy families like the Blacks and the Lestranges to get a little money and standing? Or did she have a more nefarious purpose?


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows after last chapter! I know everything with Bellatrix and Voldemort is so sketchy. There is a special little bit at the end for some of the reviewers from a few chapters ago :) You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-five and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-six soon!

* * *

Hermione and Regulus sat together in the Black family library in Grimmauld Place after fighting off Walburga's numerous attempts to hover over them, under the guise of making Hermione feel comfortable. Hermione tried not to be annoyed, knowing that the older woman was completely excited that all of her plans were working, but it was awkward to say the least. Especially knowing that marrying her was not what _Regulus_ wanted, and if she knew the truth about Hermione's blood status, she would be throwing the younger witch out on the street.

However, once they'd assured her that _no, they didn't need any tea or biscuits_ and _yes, they promised to call Kreacher if they needed_ anything _at all_ , Walburga finally left them alone. Hermione quickly threw up some detection spells, only to see Regulus's confused face in response. She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I don't want any more unexpected interruptions."

Her cheeks went a bit pink when she thought about how that could be interpreted, but remembering that they were just going to do a bit of studying quickly had Hermione focusing on the large book in front of her. Apparently, Regulus had scored a lot of points with his family when he explained that he was helping her to study for her NEWTs, now only a few months away. The Black family still couldn't fathom why she would want any qualifications, but still thought it was _cute_ that Regulus was helping.

Regulus was up to his elbows in old looking maps that took up the entire table, their edges fragile and worn. Since they had secured another horcrux, he thought it was best to locate the home where the Gaunts lived, which Hermione knew hid the horcrux ring. Hermione, meanwhile was reading through a biography of Rowena Ravenclaw, hoping to solve the mystery of where the Lost Diadem might be hidden. Since speaking with Severus, the pair agreed that that sounded _exactly_ like the kind of historical magical artifact that Voldemort would want to use as a vessel for his soul.

Staring down at the vivid color picture, Hermione let her fingers trace the blue stones wrought in silver that made up the truly pretty tiara. "I swear I've seen this before," she whispered, biting her lower lip. She wasn't entirely sure _why_ it seemed so familiar, but it was there in the back of her mind like an itch she couldn't reach.

"At least you are having better luck than I am," Regulus moaned in defeat. "The Gaunts lived in complete solitude, eschewing all wizards that they deemed _less than them_ , which seems to be basically everyone. I've gone to the oldest maps and I haven't seen their names appear once."

"That seems about what I expect for Voldemort's family," she said with a frown. "I mean, if you believe what Dumbledore has to say, they barely even tolerated his mother since she was a squib...very good at potions though."

Regulus leaned back in his chair, clear interest on his face. "I don't know anything about the Dark Lord's life before he became the Dark Lord," he said, his grey eyes looking at her intensely. "Maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way. I've just been checking known magical enclaves since wizards first came to the Island from the continent. What do you know about the Dark Lord's life."

Hermione stared at him, surprised once again that so many people were willing to follow a man that they knew practically _nothing_ about. "Well, he is really called Tom Riddle," she said, licking her lips eagerly as she began to lecture. "His mother Merope Gaunt fell in love with a handsome muggle named Tom Riddle and fed him amortentia to get him to fall in love with her. Once she was pregnant, she stopped giving it to him, convinced that his affection for her was genuine."

"He _just_ summoned me to where he was staying...Riddle Manor. It was in Yorkshire," Regulus said, rubbing his hands together. "This is a direction I can work with. If the Manor belonged to his father, it means that his mother must have lived around there, and that means, the Gaunt house will be nearby."

"Wait…" Hermione said, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean he summoned _you_ to Riddle Manor? What the hell happened?" She was genuinely concerned about her new friend, knowing that he was likely in the most danger out of anyone involved, since he was directly betraying Voldemort.

Regulus immediately went pink, a guilty look on his face. "Listen, I was meaning to tell you about it, but I am just so embarrassed that I didn't remember about it until now," he said nervously. "I might have...left a note in the fake locket I left in the cave. The Dark Lord found it...probably went to check on it when he felt his horcrux destroyed. It's okay, though, I convinced him that I didn't have anything to do with it."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Hermione asked, completely perplexed. Of course, she was also feeling a bit guilty about the note, seeing as they had found it in the future. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about it until now.

"I'll have you know I'm a master occlumens," Regulus said, a bit of haughty pride bleeding into his voice at her doubt. "Everyone in the Black family learns the skill from a young age. And anyway, I convinced him that it could have just as easily been Rabastan, since he and I are competing for your hand," he said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Hermione rolled her eyes briefly. "Well, I can't say that I am _too_ sorry for Rabastan, I suppose," she said, running her hands up and down her arms. Luckily, she'd avoided Rabastan since they'd gotten the horcrux, but he was consistently pushing her for another date. "I can't believe that Voldemort bought it."

"Well, that's not all, I suppose," Regulus murmured, this time looking quite guilty. "The Dark Lord wants to meet you, since you've captured the attentions of two of his loyal followers. He finds no patience for human emotions such as love. I told him you'd agree."

"Regulus!" Hermione shouted, standing abruptly from the table. "How could you do that? You might be a master occlumens, but I am not. I can't believe you said I would go in the same room as that monster."

"I know, but I couldn't exactly deny him," Regulus answered, quickly standing and wrapping her into a hug, hoping to alleviate some of her fears. "And even if I had said no, Rabastan would have happily dragged you in front of him because no matter how strongly against it I am, you won't end this farce of a courtship with him."

"You know why I can't do that, Regulus," Hermione argued, desperately. "It would be too suspicious so close after visiting his vaults. It might make the Lestranges suspicious. Don't you think I want to be rid of him too? He's constantly pawing at me and kissing me. He absolutely makes my skin crawl." She shuddered at the memory.

Regulus stilled at hearing her words, pulling back so that she could look at his face. "You kissed him?" he questioned, his voice low and hurt.

Hermione knew then that _she_ shouldn't have put off discussing the kiss she and Regulus had shared for so long. " _I_ did not kiss Rabastan, Regulus. He kissed me and there is a difference," she said, praying that he would understand. "I do not want him to kiss me and have tried to make it clear to him, but he also thinks that I might want to marry him."

"So break off the bloody courtship!" Regulus growled, annoyed that she continued to put herself in the situation.

She spun out of his arms. "I am going to, when the time is right. Besides, what are you going to tell your parents if I break off the courtship with the Lestranges and de facto choose you, Regulus? That they should start planning the wedding?"

"Is the thought of being married to me really so terrible?" he snapped, sounding hurt.

"You _know_ that it's not you that I object to, Regulus. I think I've showed you that much," she said, looking at him significantly, willing him to understand how much she really liked him, without bringing up the kiss explicitly. "But I am not going to be in a relationship with someone _just_ because his parents told him to court me."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting...perhaps Regulus to tell her that he genuinely liked her and that he wanted to be with her no matter what. After all, if Regulus's parents learned she was a muggle, she was positive that they would not allow a relationship, and she didn't want to have her heart broken just because Regulus couldn't say no to his parents. She never expected that he wouldn't have any answer for her at all.

* * *

Sirius sat in the little cottage in Godric's Hollow, sharing some firewhiskey with James, eagerly waiting for Lily and Marlene to retreat to discuss baby things so that he could talk to the other man one on one. Some of the things that Hermione had said to him had been sticking in his mind and he knew he'd be all mixed up until he talked it over with someone.

"Lily, why don't you show Marlene the nursery?" James suggested, giving his wife a sweet smile, perhaps sensing Sirius's urgency. Once the two women were out of the room, the bespectacled man leaned forward. "You looked like you wanted to talk."

Sirius sighed, staring at a spot over James's head. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about some of the things that Regulus's witch, Hermione told me," he said, leaning forward. "She said that there was a spy in the Order, and I've been wondering...could it be Remus?"

"What? Of course not!" James said, always the first to expect the best out of everyone.

"I just mean...you can't deny that he's changed since he's been out to parley with the werewolf tribes," Sirius argued, his belly feeling like a pit of snakes for doubting one of his best friends. "You know I _can't_ even believe I'm doubting him. He's been our friend since the beginning."

"This witch has gotten in your head, Sirius. Frank and Moody are both convinced she's dark," James whispered. "How can you even trust what she's saying?"

Sirius snorted. "They can believe that all they want, but I've actually talked to her. She's _not_ a dark witch. And she was already right about the prophecy, so I feel like she's telling the truth about this too. Even though, I have no idea how she heard about it."

James shook his head. "She sounds suspicious, especially if she is spending time with Regulus. You know how fanatical he was the last few years," he argued. "And how would she know about the prophecy if there wasn't something nefarious going on? It's not like...she can see the future or something!" James said with a laugh.

The elder Black brother joined in on the laughter. It did sound a bit preposterous when he said it like that. Still, Hermione had correctly predicted Dumbledore's actions so far, so he couldn't just dismiss them out of hand, not when it meant that it might put the people he cared for in jeopardy. "You know, I could have sworn I saw Regulus and his witch the other day when I went for a joyride in Muggle London, but I figured it had to just be a trick of the eye," he said with a laugh. "After all, Regulus would rather _die_ than wear jeans, and I can't imagine him waiting for a bus."

His friend chuckled, clapping Sirius on the back. "Mate, Moody is working you _too hard_ if you are imagining your brother in the muggle world. I think it's time you and Marlene took a vacation."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows after last chapter! I know none of us like when the poor babies are fighting with each other. They need to be united to get through all the drama I have planned! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge shout out to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-six and be on the lookout for thirty-seven soon!

* * *

Hermione made a point to go and visit Narcissa as frequently as possible, knowing that the woman was likely going stir-crazy being laid up on bed rest, with about four months left to go before she was due to give birth. Hermione vaguely remembered Draco being born around June, but she'd never bothered to keep track of his exact birth date, so she couldn't be positive when the other woman would go into labor.

It was a sunny afternoon, but Hermione found Narcissa's curtains drawn and her nose in a magical book of constellations. "That is _wonderful_ magic," Hermione said in awe, watching the way the stars glowed from the books dark pages in an approximation of the night sky. "Looking for baby names?" she questioned.

Narcissa looked up at her with a broad smile on her face. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well...Regulus, Orion, Sirius, Cassiopeia, Bellatrix...I am sensing a trend in the family," Hermione revealed with a smirk, sitting down on the edge of Narcissa's bed. "Though, you are a bit of the odd one out, aren't you?"

The blonde was practically beaming. "Yes, it's quite the tradition in the Black family. But daddy took one look at me when I was born and said he couldn't think of any other name that would suit me. He said I was the most beautiful baby."

Hermione laughed at that. "That's sweet," she commented, imagining what that might be like. She didn't doubt that Narcissa had been a pretty baby. "So what are the possibilities for your baby?"

"Well, I rather like Carina if its a girl, but Lucius is positive that it's going to be a boy," Narcissa said, sounding rather disappointed. "I would love to name the baby Cygnus, if it's a boy, but the Malfoy family is fond of Roman senators. I thought it was hopeless, but then I've found Draco." She flipped through the pages, eagerly handing the book to Hermione to show her the bright constellation.

"It's perfect," Hermione gushed, knowing that she was sealing the fate for her little blond haired bully to be called Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy - the perfect blend of Black and Malfoy. I am positive that Lucius will appreciate it too."

"Oh, I never know what to expect with him," Narcissa said, twiddling with his thumbs. "He doesn't seem nearly as _excited_ for the baby to arrive as I am. It's practically all I want to talk about."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I think that it's usually harder for the man, since he's not actually carrying the child. Once it's born, I am sure he will be absolutely over the moon." She didn't actually know what the relationship between Lucius and his child would be like, but at the very least, she knew that Narcissa already cared for him immensely. Hopefully, Lucius would be the same.

"Well, enough baby talk. Tell me about Regulus," Narcissa said eagerly. "He told me that the two of you had had a little argument."

The brunette frowned, thinking that she and Regulus hadn't really parted on the greatest of terms. "He wants me to break things off with Rabastan," Hermione said softly, knowing that it would be good to get an outsiders opinion. "It's not that I'm particularly interested in Rabastan, it's just...I know once I do that, Walburga will have wedding bells ringing in her ears."

"Oh, and what's wrong with that?" Narcissa asked. "You would make a beautiful bride, Hermione, and it would please me endlessly to see you and Regulus happily settled together."

Hermione could feel a knot forming in her throat, and blinked desperately so she wouldn't cry in front of her friend. Her relationship with Regulus was already doomed. "I don't want to be with Regulus, if he only wants me because his parents told him to. I know that you say he cares about me, but he hasn't done anything to prove that. I don't need a grand romantic gesture, just _something,_ anything to let me know that it's his interest and not Walburga's."

Narcissa reached across the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand tightly in hers. "You must forgive him...I can see this has caused you much distress. I'm afraid Regulus has learned that it's best to hold your cards close to the chest. If you reveal what you want, it's easy for people to use it against you," she explained softly.

Suddenly, Hermione felt supremely sorry for the Black family. It was clear that Narcissa was speaking from experience and she wondered if it had something to do with Bellatrix. Silently, she made a promise to herself never to treat her children in the same way, when all it did was create needless pain.

"Everything will work out, I know it," Narcissa said, sounding much more confident than Hermione felt. "Just give him some time and he will figure it out."

Desperate to change the topic at hand, Hermione quickly stood back up. "Let me go get you some more books from the library. You've had the same set for a month now, Narcissa," she mock scolded. "Besides, I've been _dying_ to get a look at the library. I'm afraid I've already gone through everything Cassiopeia has."

"Of course!" Narcissa said with a grin. "Please feel free to borrow whatever you would like. Lucius barely touches it and Abraxas couldn't be bothered to pull enough attention from his mistress to notice either. Please, at least bring me back a charms book - maybe the one about the Tarantella. Maybe reading about Italy will be enough to feel like a vacation."

Hermione laughed at her insistence, and eagerly listened to the instructions of how to get to the library, before leaving her friend. It almost seemed too easy for her to slip in and search around for the Diary a bit. Technically, Narcissa had told her she could _borrow_ whatever she wanted, so she didn't feel so horrible about stealing from them either.

She got turned around once, but found the library easily enough. It was not nearly as grand as she would have expected - something out of Beauty and the Beast, she supposed - but it was much more extensive than the Black library. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with shelves, while the interior of the room was dominated by oversized, masculine furniture. It definitely gave off the impression of being untouchable.

As soon as she entered the room, she could feel the seductive caress of the horcrux's dark magic. Having been living with one for several weeks at this point, she'd become intimately aware of the odd feeling that one would have in the presence of a bit of soul. She could hear it singing, calling for her. She walked with purpose to a particular bookshelf before scanning the shelves back and forth looking for the slim, leather-bound book.

Surprisingly, it was down on the bottom shelf, sandwiched between a first edition potions manual and the diary of a foreign princess. Grabbing it eagerly, Hermione deposited the Diary into her beaded bag, before enlarging the diary of the princess, so that the empty space would not be readily noticed.

With the horcrux secured, Hermione felt herself relax and began picking through the shelves for books that might interest Narcissa. She found the mentioned book on the tarantella easily enough, but also picked up one on Greek mythology and a third describing the arithmetic traits that could be determined when a child was born. She was just about to grab another book on herbology when a voice startled her out of her concentration.

"Just what are you doing pilfering about in my library?" Lucius Malfoy sneered at her.

Pressing a hand to her heart, Hermione barely maintained her grip on the stack of books. "Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, you frightened me," she said, feeling her heart pounding against it's bony cage. "I was just grabbing Narcissa a few more books to read. It seems as if she's gone through all the ones in her room."

Lucius looked at her with one blond eyebrow raised, as though he did not believe her story for one minute. "Surely that would be work better suited to a house elf….and you are no house elf, are you Miss Dagworth-Granger?"

"No!" Hermione said forcefully, annoyed that even now he was finding a way to look down at her. "I just figured I could surprise her. And, I must confess that I've been curious to get a look at your library. It's very impressive," she complimented.

"Yes, well, I am sure to whatever _you're_ used to it is quite grand," he condescended.

Nodding, wanting nothing more than to exit the conversation, Hermione tried to walk past him. "Well, I will just be returning these to Narcissa."

Lucius stepped in her path, before taking the stack of books from her hand. "That's fine. I can deliver these to my _wife_. I think that it's time _you_ return home, Miss Dagworth-Granger," he ordered.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at him. "Of course. Have a lovely afternoon, Lucius," she said with a overly-sweet voice. Clearly there was no love lost between her and Lucius.

* * *

Bellatrix used her wand to pluck the hair up from Narcissa's duvet cover. She sneered at the long, brown hair as it floated suspended in the air, easily deducing whose bushy head it came from. "You should do better to clean up after your pets," she scolded her younger sister disdainfully, before banishing the hair to her pocket.

Narcissa did not cow under her withering look, instead looking like a queen propped up amongst all of her stark white pillows. "Oh, I don't know _why_ you are so insistent on hating Hermione so, but I won't hear you speak ill of her, Bella. If anything, she might be able to take some of the pressure off of you for the demand for an heir."

The older witch could feel the shock run through her at the thought of her baby sister talking back to her. Really, marrying that toad Lucius had made her think she was far better than she really was. "As if Edmund would just forget about the _duty_ expected of Rodolphus and I," Bellatrix sneered.

"Well, I don't think she will choose Rabastan in the end," Narcissa said sweetly. "I think she and Regulus are perfect for one another...and they've both nearly realized it as well."

"Don't you ever get the feeling that your precious Hermione isn't really who she says she is?" Bellatrix hinted, feeling the excitement of her recent discovery that Hermione wasn't a Dagworth-Granger after all. It was so difficult for her to hold it in, but she knew that she needed to wait until she had sufficient evidence if she was going to convince anyone. She knew it was no secret that she didn't particularly care for the witch. Still, she would do anything to ensure that the unusual woman who had seemed to appear out of thin air wouldn't ever be a part of the family.

She was positive that the hair safely hidden away in her pocket was the key to that evidence. Bellatrix hadn't been the best at potions, but she'd certainly learned enough magic at home from her parents to know enough to get by. She seemed to recall coming across a potion that would identify a person's parents from a hair - a variant of the polyjuice potion. Pity it took so long to brew.

Narcissa was aghast at the question. "Bellatrix, you _know_ that Hermione didn't grow up here. It's obvious that she is going to do some things that seem a bit odd to you or I, but I think it's important to look past all of that," she said, sounding confident. "I know Hermione's _character_ and that is enough. Now, if you are going to insist on being nasty about my friends, I am going to have to ask you to leave. This kind of emotion is not good for the baby."

Bellatrix sneered, knowing when she was being dismissed. She was too excited at the thought of unmasking the witch that had captivated her friends and family to care much, and hurried home.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I am so excited to slowly reveal to y'all what Voldemort and Bellatrix have up their sleeves...from here on out, I think the chapters will be pretty action packed. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-seven and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-eight soon!

* * *

Hermione is still upset with him even a week after their discussion. She had not come by to Grimmauld Place to research with him once since he told her that the Dark Lord demanded she speak with him. Her only method of contact had been a very terse note delivered by owl, informing him that she'd secured another _one_ while at Malfoy Manor.

Regulus had had to stamp down a little niggling feeling of jealousy when he realized that she had managed to find two horcruxes completely unaided and destroyed one all on her own as well. He was positive that she could have done it all without any of his help, given enough time and dedication. It was so easy to feel completely inadequate around Hermione, but then again her persistence and adaptability were some of the things that he enjoyed immensely about her.

He often wondered if he would have had the mental fortitude to do what she was doing if he'd been able to survive the cave by some miracle. If he'd learned that there were more horcruxes, or how difficult they were to destroy, he was sure he would have shriveled under the hopelessness of it all. Now, with Hermione by his side, he couldn't imagine giving up. She was making him a better man, he thought.

Feeling a bit hopeless, he'd slunk off to see his cousin Narcissa, who was confined to her room for the remainder of her pregnancy, knowing that Hermione was a frequent visitor. Embarrassed, he'd hoped that perhaps the brunette would have mentioned _something_ about him. Narcissa would not give him an inch, though, and reveal whatever Hermione may or may not have said about him.

He was completely out of his depth dealing with a muggleborn _and_ such a modern witch as Hermione. She didn't act the way that any of the girls from his year in Slytherin would have, being deliciously bold and outspoken. When he asked Narcissa what he should do, the blonde had smirked at him and told him that Hermione just wanted what _every_ girl wanted - to be wanted for herself. He was immediately dismayed to realize that Narcissa wouldn't know what Hermione was really thinking since she didn't know the truth.

Regulus was acutely aware that they were hurtling towards an end point - destruction of all the horcruxes and the downfall of the Dark Lord - and he selfishly wished that he'd _never_ locate the Gaunt Shack, and Hermione would be stuck searching with him for the rest of their lives. If their objective was complete, he'd be forced to make decisions, decisions that would be painful for _everyone_. He knew that Hermione wouldn't be content to live as a pureblood for the rest of her life, and he couldn't imagine his parents looking past her blood status. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms for the rest of his life, kissing her again and again until they were dizzy and love drunk…

A sting on his forearm snapped him from his daydreams. Regulus wasn't sure if he should curse or thank the Dark Lord for his timing, because he wasn't sure if it would have been wise to continue on that train of thinking. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Regulus apparated himself away to wherever the meeting was being held this time.

Blinking on his arrival, he thought he recognized the home as belonging to Yaxley, but he could not be entirely certain. His grey eyes scanned the crowd, only to settle on Rabastan Lestrange giving him a glare. His hands were clenched down at his sides, and if Regulus wasn't mistaken, they seemed to shake with the telltale after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved that he got off lightly during his questioning with the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood next to Rabastan, looking at him with equal disdain. If he wasn't seeing things, it seemed as if Rabastan was leaning on his older brother for support. Bellatrix's eyes glittered with dark promises, as though she knew some secret knowledge and was waiting to stir things up. She was halfway between rage and delirious laughter, all contained behind her dangerous mask.

Before he could think on it much more, Severus was standing beside him, clapping him on the shoulder. His friend looked much worse for wear with dark circles under his eyes and his hair hanging more limply than usual. "Do you know why we've been called?"

Regulus shook his head. "Not sure, but the Dark Lord looks happier than I've seen him all year."

It was true. Standing with his back ramrod straight, the once handsome man surveyed all of his followers with greedy eyes. He had a broad smile on his face, but it only served to make him look terrifying as his once good looks seemed to melt slowly like wax. Gone was the charismatic man who Regulus had eagerly followed through newspaper clippings and in his place was some kind of hideous approximation. It had only gotten worse after the locket had been destroyed.

"My followers," he said softly, smirking when the room instantly quieted itself to hang on his every word. His voice seemed unusually high, but Regulus forced himself to listen to the words. "I have wonderful news to share with you all. Months ago, one of your enterprising brethren brought to my attention a prophecy," his eyes flickered to Severus briefly.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,"_ Voldemort said, putting on a farcical voice. His followers nervously chuckled at the idea of _anyone_ vanquishing the terrifying man in front of them. " _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….And the Dark Lord will mark him as his_ equal _,"_ the Dark Lord paused again, waiting for the nervous tittering laughter to pass once again, at the thought of anyone being equal to him. " _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Once he was finished regaling his followers with the prophecy, guffaws began to fill the room. "What, do they expect that a child could bring _you_ down?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. "You are the greatest dark wizard, nay the greatest _wizard_ alive!" he flattered.

"It's true!" Voldemort said, his lips spread wide in a grin. "I will take down all of Wizardom - everyone will tremble when they feel my power and the great hope that they will lay their hopes on is a child," he shouted, to the cheers of everyone gathered. "My contact in the Department of Mysteries has confirmed that the prophecy exists! But which child could it be?" he questioned, letting the suspense build.

When no one had any suggestions, he sneered at all of them, nostrils flaring. "Good thing I am not so useless as all of you," he said, meanly. "Of course it would be one of Dumbledore's little pets from the Order of the Phoenix," he explained, while his followers hissed in response. "And I have recently found out that two of their witches are pregnant through another source. They can try to hide from me all that they would like, but I will hunt them down and I will kill this _chosen one_!"

Regulus felt sick to his stomach at the thought of him killing a child, perhaps even before it was born, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him. Beside him, Severus had gone as stiff as a board, and Regulus felt a sinking feeling when he realized too what Severus already had. The child that was spoken about could be Lily Potter's. Regulus could not imagine what his friend might be thinking.

Cautioning a glance in the lanky man's direction, he noticed that Severus had taken on a green color, as though he might be sick. Regulus couldn't imagine what would happen if his friend were to take ill in front of all of the other Death Eaters, but he knew it could not end well. Wanting nothing more than to give his hand a squeeze, to let him know that he was not alone, Regulus kept his hands at his side knowing that someone was _always_ watching.

Jeers about what should be done to the baby that was yet unborn were shouted while the Dark Lord laughed uncontrollably, thinking that he could not be defeated. The only thing that kept Regulus's hope up was the thought that he was much more vulnerable than he realized. Two of his horcruxes had already been found and the other two were not far off. Determined, Regulus decided once again that he would die before the Dark Lord was victorious in his quest for domination.

Severus was wavering on his feet by the time the Dark Lord dismissed them. He apparated away the instant he was given leave to go and Regulus wanted nothing more than to follow him. Before he could follow him to Spinner's End, though, the Dark Lord was calling for him. "Regulus and Rabastan please stay behind," he simpered, his eyes roving the room for the stragglers. "And Antonin as well."

Shaking, Regulus closed the short distance between him and his Lord, hoping to project an air of confident cool. He was quickly joined by Antonin, who looked a bit confused. Rodolphus remained at Rabastan's side and helped him walk over, while Bellatrix hovered.

"Bellatrix, I did not ask you to stay," the Dark Lord said sharply.

"My Lord, I only thought that -"

"You may go," the Dark Lord said, cutting her off with his hand raised. Regulus could see the utter humiliation in her eyes at being dismissed from the room, so used to being favored for her cruel tactics. "Rodolphus, however, you may stay as this affects your family." Bellatrix fumed more a moment longer before realizing it was a losing battle and left in a huff.

"How may I serve you my Lord?" Antonin asked smoothly, likely wondering just what it was that he was doing with the other men.

"I've become so eager to meet the woman that has captured the attention of two of my most devoted followers. I am simply dying to meet her," the Dark Lord said, clasping his hands together. "I find that I cannot wait a moment longer. Bring her to me now."

"Of course, my Lord, I will go get her now," Regulus offered, his heart beating out of his chest in nerves. He knew that Hermione would be furious to be summoned with practically no warning at all, but he hoped that she wouldn't reveal it to the dangerous man.

Rabastan stepped forward, reluctantly letting go of Rodolphus's arm. "Nonsense, my Lord. Miss Dagworth-Granger entered a courtship with _me_ first," he said, his voice cracking as though he had screamed himself hoarse. "It would only be right for me to go retrieve her. I believe she'd find my presence more agreeable anyway."

The Dark Lord looked between the two arguing men with a mixture of glee and annoyance. He seemed morbidly fascinated at the way that they would fight over a witch, a witch whose worth remained to be seen. Laughing, for a moment, he raised his hand to get the pair of them to end their battle of wills. "Antonin, _this_ is exactly why I asked you to stay," he explained. "Look at them squabbling over this woman like two dogs over a bone," he rolled his eyes. "You will go retrieve Miss _Dagworth-Granger_ and bring her here to me."

A slow smile crept over Antonin's face. "Of course my Lord. I would only be too happy to reacquaint myself with the lovely Miss Dagworth-Granger," he said with a bow. "If you give me just a moment, I will return with the _prize_ momentarily."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! As I've said, it's going to be quite intense these last couple of chapters, so hang onto your seats. Did y'all like the little sneak peek I posted over on tumblr? You can follow me there (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-eight and be on the lookout for chapter thirty-nine soon!

* * *

Hermione was reading quietly in her room when she heard the telltale whoosh of the floo. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she cautiously cast the tempus charm, only to reveal that it was far too early for Cassiopeia to have returned from her luncheon with her old friend, Anna Rowle.

Wondering if it was Regulus, she carefully extricated herself from her bed, leaving behind her illustrated biography of Rowena Ravenclaw, as she crept silently to the stairs. In her gut, she knew that it could not be her friend, who was far too courteous to show up unannounced. Hand wrapped around her wand tightly, she started down the stairs, only to arrive on the landing and find the parlor empty.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, the pounding of the blood flow making it difficult for her to focus on the noises of the flat. "Cassiopeia?" she questioned, her voice not betraying her fear. "Are you home early?"

A hand grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around to look into the dark eyes of Antonin Dolohov, the last person that she expected to see. "You shouldn't leave your floo open, kotyonok," he scolded playfully, not releasing his grip on her waist. "Anyone could show up unannounced."

"Cassiopeia says only an impolite person would show up without invitation," she growled at him, not holding back her annoyance at being snuck up on. She didn't want to speak to this man ever again, knowing what he'd do to her in his future, and she didn't want to pretend to have a civil conversation with him. "What are you doing here, Dolohov?" she asked sharply.

"The Dark Lord wishes to meet the woman who has turned the brains of Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black to mush," he said smartly, rubbing his hand over his scruffy chin. "The _boys_ were too busy arguing over who should get you, so the Dark Lord asked me to bring you to him. Though, seeing you again, kotyonok, perhaps I should be arguing over you as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the man. "Unfortunately, Dolohov, I _do_ still have a say in all of this, and I can promise you that I wouldn't choose you."

Antonin laughed, perhaps thinking it was some marvelous joke. Without waiting to compose himself, he was suddenly apparating them, holding her tightly to him. Not wanting to be splinched, Hermione reluctantly held on, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them again, she was standing in the middle of a ballroom.

"So this is Miss Dagworth-Granger," a voice called, making Hermione snap to attention. His voice was not quite as reedy as it was in her time, but there was no mistaking the unusually high timber of Voldemort's voice. "Do you wish to fight over her, too, Antonin?" he remarked, perhaps noting the way that Dolohov was still embracing her.

The Russian laughed, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I would not object to a woman such as this," he said, pushing her curls back from her face. "She is very intelligent and very skilled with magic. I'm impressed by her."

That was enough to have Voldemort's eyebrows raising in curiosity. It was odd to see the man who haunted her nightmares looking so human. Gone was his pale and snake-like face, but the visage in its place was obviously not as pleasing as it must have once been. Looking at him for too long made Hermione uncomfortable, as though he were in the uncanny valley. Apparently, he took her downcast eyes as a meaningful show of respect.

"Is that so?" he questioned. "She must be quite the witch to impress _you_ Antonin."

"Yes, she learned to control fiendfyre that would impress even yourself, my Lord," he revealed. "Such an aptitude for the Dark Arts is refreshing, I think."

"Perhaps there is more to this witch than I had initially surmised, Regulus, Rabastan," he said, his tone complimentary. "You are interested in the Dark Arts, Miss Dagworth-Granger? Perhaps you would like to join my cause. There is much that I can teach you."

Hermione bristled at the idea of becoming a Death Eater. She would rather be killed than let it come to that. "I am sure I would be of no use to you...my Lord," she said, the honorific tasting like ash in her mouth. "I simply have a curiosity to learn magic, and no wish to use it on others." She braced herself to feel the gentle probing of legilimency, but was surprised to feel nothing when she stared into Voldemort's lifeless eyes.

"Weak." Voldemort spat the word at her feet, as though she had committed some horrible sin. It seemed he thought her too useless to even look into her mind. "I've brought you here because I tire of two of my best Death Eaters being distracted by you. I am sure that you take some devious pleasure in letting them fight over you, but I will not let it stand a moment longer. Choose one of them, or I will punish them both."

She gulped, wondering what the punishment would be like, knowing that she didn't have the stomach to watch it happen. Turning to look at the two men, she was surprised to see that Rabastan was already worse for wear, with a split lip and his body shaking. Had he been tortured already? Nervous, she let her eyes drink in Regulus's face, blessedly unharmed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Come, Hermione," Rabastan said with a grin. "Tell Regulus you are ending your courtship with him and then we can be together. I'm sure you've been dying to begin planning the wedding, darling. You can have anything you want."

Regulus remained silent next to his friend. Rodolphus sneered. "Look at him, he won't even make a case to you as to why you should pick him," he said, waving his hand in Regulus's direction. "Come, pick Rabastan and let's end this farce."

"I respect you too much to try and sway your decision with false promises, Hermione," Regulus said, his voice filled with hidden meaning that she couldn't decipher. "I know that you will make the best decision for yourself. And I will be happy _for_ you." She was not deaf to the scoffs of the other men in the room, that she might make a decision for herself. She knew that Regulus was risking seeming weak in front of them, but knew that he was speaking truthfully. He appealed to her modern and muggle sensibilities that the others were unaware of.

Since she had been so silent, Antonin took the opportunity to butt in. "Or you are always free to dump both of these boys and choose me, Hermione," he said, his voice rough and gravely. "We could make beautiful magic together."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knew that there was only one person she could actually choose. Regulus was the only person who knew that the whole courtship ritual really was a farce, concocted to locate horcruxes efficiently. And he was the only person who would end it honorably when everything was said and done. Lifting her hands cautiously to the back of her neck, Hermione unclasped the necklace that Rabastan had gifted to her.

Pressing the pink stone into Rabastan's hand, she gave him a look of pity. "I am sorry, Rabastan, but I cannot be with you," she said sorrowfully. "I am afraid my feelings for Regulus...run deeper." She wanted to tell him how disgusting she found his behavior, that he had wanted too much of her, but she knew it would not be seen as in character of the pureblood girl she was playing.

Rabastan seemed truly shocked, a look of abject horror on his face. Hermione surmised that no woman had ever turned _him_ down in the past and he wasn't entirely sure what to think. Luckily, the Dark Lord was willing to step in. "There, it's settled. Rabastan, you will cease in your pursuit of this woman and anything to do with her."

Realizing that he had actually lost, Rabastan looked at her, his eyes filled with a rage she didn't expect. It was so strong that it frightened her, and Hermione wondered if perhaps she hadn't just made a terrible enemy. She took Regulus's hand, hoping that he might protect her should Rabastan snap, but there was no need as Voldemort was dismissing them. "Now that these trivial matters of the _heart_ are handled, leave me. I will not accept this as an excuse for poor behavior in the future."

Regulus was the one to side-along the pair of them, returning them to Cassiopeia's flat in London. Hermione was shaking even after they were finally safe, and eagerly let him wrap his arms around her. It was comforting to know that he was there for her, even though she was positive she'd made life much more difficult for them once Walburga caught wind of this.

"We must go to Severus," Regulus said with a frown, hinting at an urgency she didn't understand. "The Dark Lord revealed a prophecy today, and he believes that he found out who the child belongs to. Severus believes that it is Lily Potter. She is pregnant."

His words knocked the air out of her. Harry. _Harry_. Her friend was going to be born soon and she would do everything she could to protect him. "In my time, Voldemort doesn't get to Harry until 1981," she said softly, all the while her mind was whirring with memories...memories of the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

Ever since she'd seen the picture of the Diadem, she was positive that she'd seen it somewhere once before, but she just couldn't place it. She associated it with Harry - he was pensive and distraught, but hopeful. Closing her eyes tightly, she saw the shimmering red of Ginny's hair as well. Perhaps at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she wondered? Was Aunt Muriel's tiara secretly the diadem? No, that didn't sound right. Desperately thinking, Hermione remembered piles of junk, haphazard and forgotten.

Regulus was still talking. "If there was a time when we could get Severus to help us, it would be now. I know it is terribly wrong to use his emotions against him, but he is the one who allows himself to be held hostage by his feelings," he said urgently, though Hermione thought it was really quite a Slytherin thing to say. "He feels very guilty about what happened with Lily and we can use it to our advantage."

The answer came to her in a rush. Of course, now she remembered just where it was. She and Ginny had taken Harry to the Room of Requirement to dispose of the Potions book belonging to the half-blood prince. It had transformed into a Room of forgotten things. He only meant to leave it there for a while, because Snape suspected him of having it, so Hermione and Ginny had agreed on a plan to distract him and hide it for good.

She was positive that she'd seen the tiara - at the time she thought it was just rather fanciful costume jewelry - balanced precariously on top of an armour. There was a horcrux at Hogwarts and she knew it was going to be just about impossible to get to it without catching Dumbledore's notice. At least they had a starting point now. They were _so close_ to ridding the world of Voldemort once and for all, and she could barely contain her excitement. _Then_ she could try to sort out her relationship with Regulus, after.

Looking up at him, she caught Regulus's worried look, realizing that she must be grinning like a loon. "Yes, we should go speak to Severus, but then we must go and see Sirius. I remember where it was that I've seen the Lost Diadem. But we will be needing a way to get into Hogwarts," she explained. Her mind was already spinning with plans, and now she could only hope that they would all go as expected.

She wasn't going to let Voldemort win this time.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! How jam packed was that last chapter? I hope that this one gives you an equal amount to think about. It's hard to believe that this story is quickly drawing to a close - just over 10 more chapters remain. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirty-nine and be on the lookout for chapter forty soon!

* * *

Regulus did not ask for entrance into Severus's home at Spinner's End, instead working his way through the haphazard wards that his friend had put up. He was not naive enough to think that Severus would willingly allow Regulus to see him in such a state, let alone if he knew that he had Hermione along with him.

Hermione was looking around in awe at the hovel that her future professor lived in, truly the only material possession of note that the man had to his name at the moment. It was quite dingy as Severus found little joy in fixing up the house where he'd lived with his muggle father before his death. Instead, he used the meager funds he did have to purchase all manner of books, which were squeezed into every available nook and cranny of the home. Still, he could see from the look of wonder on her face that she was dying to inspect each and every book, a window into the soul of a man she didn't really know. Taking her by her hand, Regulus led her in the direction of the parlor, where he knew he would find Severus waiting.

It was no surprise to see Severus laying back in the threadbare recliner, a bottle of firewhiskey clutched in his hands. But Regulus was not expecting to see his friend looking so totally bereft, spent tears clinging to eyelashes. He was not yet drunk, Regulus noted thankfully, when his mournful eyes settled on Hermione, before regarding Regulus as a traitor.

"Severus," he said sadly, before dropping to his knees next to the chair. He pried the bottle out of Severus's hands, before setting it down. "It will be okay," he promised, hoping that he would be able to keep it.

Instead Severus shook his hand, before pressing his face into his hands. "There is nothing we can do, Regulus. I've killed her. I've killed the only woman that I've ever loved because I was too eager to gain _his_ favor," he seethed, full of self-loathing. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done."

"Not if we can stop him first," Hermione said, kneeling down on Severus's opposite side, not caring one bit that the dusty, dirty floors might ruin her pale colored robes.

It struck Regulus when he realized that Hermione was not concerned with trivial things like clothes like his pureblood friends and family. No, she was better than them all, because he could see that she cared about what really mattered in life - helping your friends. No matter how much Severus had tried to push Hermione away, and though she might have good reason not to trust him, she'd set all of that aside.

" _You_ couldn't possibly understand. He _cannot_ be stopped," Severus seethed at her, as though she were some kind of simple girl, and not a witch who could single-handedly take down Voldemort. The raven-haired man turned to Regulus. "You heard him. He will hunt and track them down and he won't stop until he's killed the _singular_ threat to his power. Not even James _bloody_ Potter could stop him. Or Dumbledore himself!"

Regulus grabbed Severus by his cheeks so that his friend would focus on him, an act of affection neither of them are expecting. "That is _exactly_ why we must try to stop him," Regulus says fiercely. "The Dark Lord...he is dangerous, he is not good for society. You heard him - he plans to lord over every wizard, witch and child, and will stop at nothing. You know what we must do, what we can to stop him."

Beside him, Hermione is nibbling on her lower lip, perhaps fretting over the way that he has given away their position so freely.

"Voldemort is confident that he can win, because he thinks that he is invincible," Hermione reveals, watching in awe as Severus flinches at her casual use of the Dark Lord's name. "He has a hidden failsafe, but Regulus and I have been chipping away at it, and soon he will be as vulnerable as you or I."

Severus looks at the girl in wonder, as though he is only just seeing her for the first time. "You are not as stupid as you make yourself seem," he says, annoyed.

Hermione just laughs, her head ducking down. "No, I'd rather hoped to make myself seem as insignificant as possible, so as not to attract notice."

Regulus wanted to refocus the discussion on the topic at hand. "You can help us take him down, too, Severus," he said, hoping that Severus would make the right decision and not reveal Regulus's treachery to the Dark Lord.

"How?" Severus questioned, once again sounding helpless. "I have nothing to offer."

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Hermione said simply, "while escaping Dumbledore's notice. We aren't ready to go to the Order yet, as I am afraid they will interfere with our plans. That's all we require at this time. And to know that you are on our side when the really fighting begins."

"Please, Severus," Regulus practically begged. "Lily may never forgive you for what happened at Hogwarts, but you could help her now. You could be on the right side of history, when it matters most." Regulus himself had been thinking about that a lot lately, determined not just to be a known Death Eater in the history books, wanting to make something more of himself.

Hermione and Regulus waited next to each other with baited breath, wondering just what Severus would decide. "How can I help?" he asked, his voice showing a hint of hope through the helplessness. It wasn't enthusiastic, but it was an agreement, and it was the most that they could hope for from him at this point.

"I am sure that we can find a reason for you to visit Hogwarts," Hermione said brusquely. "Perhaps you can visit Slughorn to consult on something with potions. Then Regulus and I can follow, and hopefully they will not notice the additional outsiders crossing the school wards." It would be tricky, but it was really the only option they had at that moment, barring going to Dumbledore.

Severus nodded. "Dumbledore is holding interviews next week for the post of potions master," he said with a grimace. "He won't hold these in Hogsmeade village because Slughorn has the tendency to overindulge and he needs the man's expertise to help vet candidates. I will set up an appointment."

"Excellent," Regulus said with a sigh, finding it slightly amusing that Severus really was going to end up applying to teach potions at Hogwarts. Hopefully this farce would be done sooner than later and Severus could pick a job that he would actually enjoy, once all of this was over.

"We would love to stay and chat," Hermione said, wincing when she realized how awkward that sounded. She was excited that Severus _seemed_ to be opening up to her, seeing as he was one of Regulus's good friends, but they really didn't have the time. "But we need to get a few other things in order before the day is out."

Regulus agreed, standing, and helped Hermione up from the floor. He banished the firewhiskey bottle to the kitchen, determined to help his friend find better ways to cope than drinking after this was all over.

* * *

Hermione apparated them to Diagon Alley, marching off in a particular direction. She hadn't let go of Regulus's hand since they'd left Severus's home, and he found that he enjoyed the zing of warmth that it gave him. "Where are we going?" he asked as she led him through side streets, though in a determined direction.

"To see your brother," she said calmly, easily locating an apartment building and slipping inside the door, marching up the stairs.

"How do you know where he lives?" Regulus asked, a sinking feeling filling his stomach. Had she been secretly visiting Sirius without tell him?

Hermione turned and smirked at him, giving him a bit of hope. " _Honestly_ , Regulus, you are not the only one who can do a little bit of research. And really, Sirius is not very good at covering his tracks," she said, amusement in her voice. She continued up the stairs only to realize that Regulus was not following her. Stopping again, she sighed at him. "I looked him up in the directory."

After trekking up another four flights of stairs, Hermione knocked a determined hand on flat number five, her knock echoing in the stairwell. She waited a few minutes before she got too impatient and knocked a second time. Just as she was about to knock a third them, they heard a mighty crash and a few muffled curses before the lock was being opened.

The door swung open partially, revealing a partially dressed Sirius, who had obviously only just woken up. His bare chest was revealed, and Hermione was momentarily taken aback by how full of life he seemed. His eyes widened when he saw his unusual visitors. "Get in here before someone sees you," he whispered fiercely, stepping back so that Hermione and Regulus could walk in. Once they were safely in the flat, he turned on them, annoyance on his face. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Sirius, the time has come for you to decide if you will help us or not," Hermione said imperiously, staring him down, not a bit cowed by his rude tone of voice. "We are acting very quickly now, to take down Voldemort. The last pieces are moving into place...we need a way to get into Hogwarts without Dumbledore noticing."

"There are several secret passageways from the village up to the castle," he said, seemingly willing to help out where he could. "I can let you know all of the passwords - I doubt they will have changed since I've graduated."

Hermione smiled tersely, giving Regulus a small look. "We are less worried about getting _into_ the castle, we've got that handled," she said looking down. "It's more that we are looking for a way to move around the castle halls undetected," she let out a shaky breath before looking up at him through sooty lashes. "And I believe you might know of some sort of ... _item_ that would help us with that."

Sirius recoiled in confusion at her words, clearly shocked that she was referencing something she should have absolutely no knowledge of. "Just _who_ are you?" he asked, mistrustful.

"It's something that I am afraid would take far too long to explain," Regulus responded forcefully. "But perhaps once this is all over, we can tell you the story. Though, I doubt you will believe it." Sometimes, he wondered why he believed it, as well. Still, knowing the truth of who Hermione was was the one thing that just the two of them shared, and he selfishly didn't want to give that up just yet.

Sirius looked back and forth between the two of them for several beats of silence, before finally accepting the assertion. "Alright, I will go talk to James," he said with a shrug. "But you _bloody_ well owe me for this, Reggie," he groused, before heading into what they assumed was a bedroom to pull on proper clothes.

Hermione and Regulus was standing awkwardly when he returned. "Alright, well, make yourselves at home I guess," he offered, not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving his Death Eater younger brother and his mysterious girlfriend alone in his flat. "Help yourself to the icebox, though I have no idea what's in there. I can't actually remember the last time I went to the shops. I'm not entirely sure how long this will take." Before they could ask any questions, he had apparated away.

Finally realizing that they had a moment to breath, Hermione looked around cautiously. She bit her lip nervously, needing to find something, _anything_ to do so that Regulus wouldn't try and discuss their rapidly changing relationship status, lest she reveal her feelings for him. "I'll just check the kitchen then," she said, briskly, her voice sounding unusually shrill. Feeling rather a coward, she fled the room, leaving Regulus standing alone.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I know that you all are so eager for Regulus and Hermione to just kiss already, and just let me tell you - we are nearing the boiling point :) Trust me, and hold out for a couple more chapters and I promise that you will be rewarded. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates, and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me.

Please let me know what yout thought of chapter forty (!) and be on the lookout for chapter forty-one soon!

* * *

It was several hours later when Hermione was shaken awake by a triumphant looking Sirius. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, seeing as it was quite late - nearly four in the morning, if her calculations were correct. When she'd returned from the kitchen, she'd found Regulus already asleep on the couch, and had settled in the nearby chair to read. She must have dozed off as well as the hours had ticked by.

Looking at Regulus, his face completely relaxed in sleep, she could feel her heart flutter in her chest. Pressing a single finger to her lips to silence Sirius, she crept into the kitchen so they could discuss without waking him up. "We've had a crazy night, so we should just let him sleep," she murmured quietly. "I can fill him in later."

Sirius raised a brow at Hermione, but didn't give her any teasing words. He was unusually focused, something that she remembered from the future. Sirius was rather restless, but he was always looking for a way to participate. A flick of his wand had a pot of water bubbling away for tea. Once they were sat at the tiny table, he lay the familiar looking cloak on the table. "This is the -"

"Cloak of Invisibility," Hermione filled in for him. "I'm familiar with it," she said, only realizing her mistake too late. Grabbing a bit of the fabric in between her fingers, she let herself trace the green brocade pattern. "Thank you, this will help immensely. I am sure that we can give it back to you in less than a week."

Clearing his throat, Sirius looked at her not with suspicion, merely curiosity. "James is very partial to the cloak, so it is imperative that you bring it back in the same condition that you've received it. He hopes to pass it down to his child."

Hermione nodded solemnly, wanting to assure him that it would be passed down to Harry and he would get up to _all_ sorts of mischief with it while at Hogwarts with his best friends Ron and Hermione. The memories came back to her full force, and she was shocked to feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes when she realized that she couldn't actually make that promise. "Did it take you very long to convince him?"

Sirius shook his head, long, wavy hair - much longer, and more wild than Regulus's - wiping back and forth. "No, he'd lent it to Dumbledore, though he didn't say why," he said, his gaze dropping to the wand in his hands. "Apparently, he's had it for the last year. James practically had to demand it back from him. He was _very_ sore to part with it."

The assertion was a bit alarming to her, frankly, as Hermione couldn't think of any good reason Dumbledore would _need_ the Cloak. "I wonder what he was using it for," she said, remembering all the things that Rita Skeeter had written about him in his unauthorized biography. She was beginning to wonder just how much of it was true.

"Well, you haven't told _me_ what you are using it for," Sirius said, staring at her over the table.

Hermione sighed, trying to decide how much to reveal to Sirius. She did know that he was _painfully_ Gryffindor. His brashness was typified by his rushing to confront Peter Pettigrew once the Potters were killed. But, so far, he'd been steadfast in his assistance to her and Regulus, only ever doing what she'd asked of them. "We are going to get something Voldemort left behind in Hogwarts," she said with a shrug.

"So, tell me again why you can't just ask Dumbledore?" he asked, confused. "I am sure he'd be just as happy to give it to you."

Unfortunately, Hermione found herself doubting that. "Surely you've heard the prophecy? Dumbledore is more invested in making sure that it comes to pass, certain that it spells the downfall of Voldemort. But...I think things will get much worse before Voldemort is defeated for good. It will take decades."

A dark look came over his face, and he nodded. "James's wife is due at the end of July and so is Alice. The Longbottoms are confident that their family blood wards will protect them, but James and Lily are resisting going into hiding. I know between the five of us, we could create a Fidelius charm, and I've even offered to be their secret keeper."

Hermione found herself nodding rapidly. "You should," she insisted, reaching across the table to give his hand a squeeze. "And they should go into hiding. It would be better to be safe."

"Dumbledore isn't helping, praising them for not bowing to the threats of You-Know-Who," Sirius replied with a wince. "You are right, he is convinced that the prophecy means the war is coming to an end. A war no one even knows we are fighting."

She felt a bit kindred with that line of thinking, knowing that the part she was currently playing would likely never become common knowledge, and all the sacrifices that she made would be nothing more than a footnote in history. It was hard not to feel upset when you realized that you wouldn't be recognized for your contributions. Even if she was recognized, her role would be minimalized as a woman and a muggleborn, while Regulus would fill the roll of the hero.

A few moments of silence between them passed between them, before Sirius finally spoke. "About my brother," he said with a pained look on his face, as though he wasn't sure he should be saying what he was about to. "Please...don't play with his heart. If you aren't interested in him, just let him go. He's been through a lot already between me and my parents."

Hermione gasped, annoyed at what he was insinuating. "I am not playing with his heart! And I don't see how you have any grounds to moralize to me when you are the one who continues to twist the knife - trying to embarrass him by reminding him of the time you _fucked_ the girl he loved," she whispered fiercely, wishing that she was able to speak at a normal volume, but not wanting to wake the subject of their conversation.

"Oh please, first of all, Regulus did not ever _love_ Felicity, he had a crush on her," Sirius started with an exasperated tone. "And I had no idea that had he liked her - I found her quite attractive myself. She came onto me, and I gave in. It's not like I _planned_ it so that he'd walk in and have his heart crushed," he finished his tirade with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

She sat there, feeling a bit dumbfounded. Based on the way that he answered, Hermione completely believed that he was telling the truth, knowing that even Sirius - who was rude to Kreacher and sometimes rude to fifth year Hermione Granger - wasn't so malicious as to make something like that happen. It was just eye opening to see the interaction from the other side. "Have you ever thought about apologizing? You _do_ still needle him about it."

"No, mostly...well, you see that Regulus is very quick to blame me for it anyway. He always wants to cast me as the villian in his life," Sirius said, turning his head to look at the door. "He and I have always known exactly which buttons to push in each other."

Hermione nodded, thinking that she and Ron honestly operated in a similar way. She hoped that the pair of them could work it out. "I'm honestly not playing with Regulus," she revealed, dropping her voice even lower. "If anything, he's the one who's playing with my feelings. I've told him that I won't be with someone who is only courting me out of some kind of familial obligation and he's never indicated that it's anything but. I don't think he's interested."

She blushed at sharing her love life with Sirius Black of all people, but it was hard to keep it in with no one to talk about it. It would be simple for Regulus to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her, but he never seemed too interested in making a move. It was driving her a bit spare, and she was wondering if this wasn't just a way to let her down easy for when his family eventually found out about her blood status and forbid him from being with her. Or maybe he wasn't that interested in her to begin with.

"So, random question," Sirius asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. "There wasn't a chance that you and he were in the muggle world, in muggle clothes was there? Surely, it was some kind of doppelganger couple and not a pureblood prince and a foreign heiress, right?" he asked, as though he were trying to convince himself as well.

Hermione gasped in surprise before bursting out laughing. She couldn't imagine that they had been caught, and by Sirius no less! "I...yes, we did go into muggle London," Hermione admitted, a secret smile on her face remembering her date with Regulus. "We wanted to do something where we wouldn't be in a fishbowl, with everyone reporting our every move back to your parents. Muggle London seemed the best option."

"See, now that's _exactly_ how I know that he's interested," Sirius said, returning her grin gleefully. "I don't know _what_ magic you've used on my brother, but he's had...a change of ideals big enough to willingly go into the muggle world _and_ wear jeans. You didn't imperious him did you?" he teased.

She giggled once again, thinking that it was quite a sacrifice for Regulus to have blindly followed her into the muggle world, never having experienced it before. There was no doubt in her mind that he trusted her. "Of course not! Just what kind of witch do you take me for?"

"A dark one," Sirius deadpanned, before giving her an overdone up and down. "If it really was you, as you say, I must say, you've got some nice legs on you, Granger. Never would have guessed the way that you cover up with those robes."

Hermione punched him the shoulder, laughing, finding his flirtatious behavior rather hilarious, mostly because she was positive he wasn't interested in her. The pictures of the pretty blonde witch around the flat convinced her that he was quite enamored with her, no matter what kind of airs he put on. "You are incorrigible," she mock scolded him.

Before he could tease her any more, a cleared throat from the doorway caught both of their attention. Regulus was standing there, looking at the pair of them with a bit of a dark look on his face. Hermione gave him a warm smile, seeing how grumpy and rumpled he looked after his nap, finding it rather cute. Unbidden, she wondered what it might be like to wake up _next_ to him. "Regulus, you're awake," she said softly.

"Yes, did you get what we came for?" he questioned tersely, his voice still croaky from sleep. "I've really kept you out far too long. Cassiopeia is probably terrified that Rabastan has absconded with you to elope."

The brunette gasped, standing up quickly, pressing a hand to her chest. "Cassiopeia! Oh Merlin, I completely forgot," she whined, remembering that she hadn't left a note when Antonin had come to collect her. "She must be worried sick - I didn't even leave a note and she was out when I left." Picking up the Cloak of Invisibility, Hermione shoved it into Regulus's arms.

"Just bring it back, okay?" Sirius instructed.

"Thank you Sirius, we will," Hermione promised, hoping that they wouldn't need it for very long at all. "We will let you know our next steps in a few days."

Not wanting to dally a moment longer, she took Regulus's offered arm and allowed him to side-along apparate her back to Cassiopeia's flat.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows after last chapter! I am so glad that you are enjoying, especially the Sirius bits. He's a treat to write in this story. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-one and be on the lookout for chapter forty-two soon!

* * *

Regulus had been so exhausted after the day he'd had, he was positive that he fell asleep the moment he sat down on his brother's couch. His mind was still reeling with everything he'd learned that day - the revealed prophecy, the target on the Potter's backs, and that Hermione was solely courting _him_. He still relished the look of outrage on Rabastan's face at being dismissed by a little witch like Hermione.

However, Voldemort's demand that Hermione just pick one of them meant future headaches. He remembered her furious assertion that she wouldn't marry him just because his mother asked him to, but he knew his mother was unlikely to be dissuaded from a betrothal at least. Perhaps he could convince her that he and Hermione wanted a long engagement, while they finished up with the horcruxes.

He was roused sometime in the middle of the night by hushed voices coming from the kitchen. It did not take him long to identify Hermione's laughter and Sirius's low teasing rumble. Regulus wondered what they could be talking about, straining his ears. To his dismay he heard Sirius mention something about her legs, a stabbing pain in his heart, wondering exactly when Sirius might have had the privilege of seeing her legs.

Overwhelmed, Regulus gasped at the crushing realization that he was going to lose another thing to his older brother. He was shocked even more by the realization that the feelings he felt for Felicity Ross paled in comparison to the depth of feelings he had for Hermione. She'd swept into his life like a whirlwind, seeming to have the answers to everything. Quick to argue with him, she'd showed him a whole other side of life that his pureblood friends had never cracked, showing him how wrong he'd been.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to chase away Hermione's face - her nose kissed with freckles and her brown eyes sparkling with mischief, her rosebud lips quirked in a smile she was trying to hide from him. When had she become so achingly beautiful to him? Was it when he'd woken up on his back in the Cave after she'd given him an angel's kiss of life? Or was it seeing her face light up at his floral gift on the sunny boardwalk in Brighton?

Hermione giggled again, and Regulus knew that he needed to get out of Sirius's tiny flat. She'd said again and again that she wasn't interested in his brother, so he couldn't bear to face her lie now. Taking a few deep breaths to adopted a stoic mask, he rose from the couch, only to remind Hermione that they needed to return to Cassiopeia's. To his surprise, she'd just shoved a cloak into his arms and allowed him to side-along her back to Belgravia.

Cassiopeia had been waiting for them in the parlor when they came back. From the look on her face, it appeared as if she'd been up all night. "And just _where_ have you been young lady?" the older woman asked. "I've been up all night worried that someone had snatched you away."

Hermione immediately moved to sit next to the older woman on the coach, feeling guilty seeing the dark circles under the woman's eyes. "I am so sorry Cassiopeia, but I was actually snatched away," she said with a grimace. "You-Know-Who demanded that I be brought to him. He wanted me to end my dual courtship with Regulus and Rabastan and choose one."

"Ha!" The woman laughed. "Well, I suppose he's done _one_ good thing, then. And I suppose you picked Regulus since you're here with him now? This is your fault you know, bringing a nice girl like Hermione around that madman," she scolded her great-nephew.

Hermione was unable to hide her surprise at the stern rebuke that Cassioepia made towards Voldemort, but she supposed that Cassiopeia was old enough not to fear the man. Regulus had a frown on his face. "Yes, I made a mistake when I was young and misled," Regulus agreed with a nod. "Something that I hope to rectify."

Cassiopeia turned her head to the side, really looking at the younger man, trying to assess the truth of his words. "Alright, you have my blessing!" she said clapping her hands together in delight. "You may marry Hermione."

"Cassiopeia!" Hermione scolded the older woman. "I don't know if Regulus and I are quite at that step yet."

"Thank you, Great-Aunt Cassiopeia," Regulus said respectfully, perhaps knowing better how to act in that social situation. Hermione was reminded that she and Regulus had much to discuss regarding the new step in their relationship, but she didn't think that they would have any time to talk for a while. "You should prepare for the Lestranges to reach out to you. Rabastan was looking quite wounded when we left him."

A rapid tapping at the window had the three people all whipping their heads to see a bird frantically tapping. "That will probably be from Edmund now," Cassiopeia said, with a devious smirk on her face. "Oh, I can't wait to have that man come groveling to me! Those Lestranges think they are so extraordinary. But Rabastan just wasn't good enough for our Hermione, was he?" she questioned fondly.

Hermione stood from the couch, letting the bird into the room, a warmth in her heart at Cassiopeia calling her ' _our_ Hermione'. She only hoped that the older woman would forgive her when she learned the truth. To her surprise, the letter was not for Cassiopeia. "It's actually for Regulus," she said, handing the sealed letter to her friend.

Regulus eagerly opened the missive, his fingers breaking the wax seal, and greedily drank in the words written on the parchment. "It's Severus. He has a meeting with Slughorn today at 9 - he has permission to walk up to the castle from Hogsmeade. Dumbledore is away and McGonagall supervises the castle in his absence. We are to meet him at the Hog's Head at half eight."

"That's so quick," Hermione said with genuine surprise. "What time is it?"

"It's just after five," Cassiopeia said. "Go on and get some rest. You both look exhausted. I will have Opal wake you and make breakfast before you go."

Realizing that they'd revealed that they were up to _something_ to the older woman, Hermione began to beg her not to tell. "Cassiopeia, I am so sorry I can't give you more details -"

Cassiopeia waved her off with her hand. "It's alright, I don't need to know anything else right now. Your secret is safe with me, and I will hold Walburga off as long as I can," she said with a smile. "But Regulus, if you take _one step_ into Hermione's room, I will have words for you, young man!"

Hermione giggled at the scolding, but didn't say anything. The thought of getting a few hours of uninterrupted sleep was too heavenly to pass up, though, and she hurried up the stairs to her bed.

* * *

Hermione and Regulus had slipped underneath the Cloak of Invisibility while they were still in the village and had to listen to Severus mutter about "Potter" the whole walk up to the castle. They'd agreed to leave as soon as they got what they came for, and Severus would do the same, seeing as his talk with Slughorn was likely to take several hours.

Once they were inside the castle, Hermione immediately set off in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Owing to Regulus's above average height and the fact that two adults were trying to share the Cloak, it meant that their quarters were a little cramped. Hermione was fully pressed against Regulus's body, and she wasn't sure if it was their closeness or their mingling breaths that was making her feel a bit dizzy.

One close encounter with Filch later, they were safely within the Room of Forgotten things. Hermione eagerly threw back the Cloak, grateful to put some distance between her and Regulus.

"Salazar, this is going to take forever," her friend complained, seeing the piles of junk that stood in their way.

"I think I remember about where it was," Hermione said in a rush. "It was on top of an armoire thing. We will find it soon, I promise."

The pair began walking the shelves eagerly. Before long, Regulus couldn't hold back his questions about the prophecy. "Do you think that the prophecy will come to pass?" he questioned. "That is what happened in your time, though I wonder if the Dark Lord understands that pursuing Potter's infant is what is actually setting the prophecy in motion."

"I am going to do everything within my power to make sure those events don't come to pass. Hopefully, Voldemort will be dead before Harry is born in a few months," she said with a fierceness that belied the fact that she was stumbling over rubbish. "If everything goes as planned, we will strike on him while he is too busy worrying about an infant than looking over his back for us."

"I hope that's what happens," he responded feeling a bit helpless in the whole situation. "If Lily were to die and Severus the one that delivered the prophecy, I know that he would never be able to forgive himself."

Hermione briefly wondered if that was true, remembering the abominable way that he'd treated Harry through school and the way that he'd murdered Dumbledore. It didn't add up with the repentant man who'd allied with them to take down his chosen master. "Well, at least this time, I hope to give them better counsel. I've told Sirius that he should be their secret keeper should they go into hiding."

Regulus stilled at the mention of his brother. "Should I be worried for Sirius? They would torture him for the location."

She nodded, looking at him gravely. "Yes, you should be worried. Sirius would rather die for his friends than betray him, but that loyalty is exactly what the Potters need," she said. It sounded rather callous, but Hermione knew it would be Sirius's wish, too, that his godson live on in his place.

Before they could discuss the topic much more, Hermione gasped in delight. "Look!" she called, pointing to the Diadem precariously balanced atop a heap of rubbish. "There it is!" Hermione was over the moon that she'd not only remembered where she'd seen the Diadem before, but that she'd been able to locate it again. With a flick of her wand, she was levitating the Diadem down. Once it was close enough to the pair of them, they could easily feel the dark magic roiling off of it. "This is definitely another one."

Regulus nodded, looking a bit ill. "It's defiled with Dark magic," he said solemnly, watching as Hermione eagerly opened her beaded bag. It was a shame that it would have to be destroyed - all exquisitely beautiful craftsmanship - but he supposed that the Dark Lord had a way of destroying beautiful things.

Hermione levitated the Diadem inside, before looking up at him with a bright grin. "That's one more taken care of! Now all we have to do is find the shack and burn the whole thing to the ground," she gushed, before wrapping Regulus in a tight hug. "We're so close to the end, Regulus!"

As they wrapped themselves back up in the Cloak, Regulus found himself dreading the end. Not because he was worried about dying or being injured - no, he'd accepted that a long time ago - he was more worried because then Hermione wouldn't have a reason to stay and talk with him. She would have absolutely nothing tying her to the past and nothing to stop her from disappearing in an instant, the same way she arrived. Did she want to leave, he wondered, because he was finding it increasingly difficult to imagine a life without her in it.

But he also knew that before he could have a life with her, he needed to figure out exactly what was going on between her and his brother.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge shout out to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-two and be on the lookout for chapter forty-three soon!

* * *

Once they were free of the Hogwarts wards, Hermione apparated them back to her bedroom at Cassiopeia's flat. Regulus looked around awkwardly while she rushed to the closet, removing the Diadem and stashing it in a lower drawer with the Cup and a nondescript leather book which must be the diary. Seeing all three horcruxes together was an exciting reminder of how far they'd come. He still felt a little self-conscious that his part thus far had not produced much measurable work, unlike Hermione. But he was also aware that finding the final piece of the puzzle rested on his shoulders. He wondered if the map he'd special ordered had arrived while he was out.

At the same time, seeing how far they'd come was a brutal reminder of how close he was to losing Hermione. _If he hadn't lost her already_ , he thought bitterly, remembering the way that she'd laughed with Sirius. Feeling a hard lump form in his throat, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if he didn't just ask her about it.

She emerged from the closet moments later, a bright, hopeful smile on her face. Only, the moment she saw _whatever_ expression was on his face, her smile dropped. "Regulus, is everything okay?" she questioned.

"Hermione, please be honest with me," he said, his eyelids fluttering while he thought over what he wanted to say. He was sure that knowing was going to crush him, but he couldn't let go of the ember of hope that she might actually return his feelings. Hearing her giggle and laugh with his brother had opened his eyes to the depths of his feelings when it came to Hermione. "What is really going on between you and my brother?"

Hermione scowled at him immediately. "Regulus, I already told you. I was encouraging him to act as the Potter's secret keeper. Nothing more," she said evenly, as though she were talking to a stupid child.

"Please don't lie to me, Hermione!" he said, his voice raising. The Black family was known as having fairly explosive tempers, but Regulus always liked to think that he kept a good handle on himself, frequently adopting a stoic mask when he felt overwhelmed emotionally. When you were fighting for someone you _cared_ for, it was easy to slip.

"I have no interest in Sirius as a romantic partner - the idea is preposterous!" Hermione said a bit hysterical. "In my time, he was a bitter, _old_ man who had been so destroyed by his time in Azkaban that he was a husk of the person he is now. He cared only for putting Harry in dangerous situations - thinking he was James - and he was _abominably_ rude to Kreacher, and thought I was crazy for standing up for a house elf who called me a mudblood!"

"I heard the two of you giggling and _flirting_ in the kitchen," Regulus accused. Her words were upsetting, but he couldn't deny what he'd heard.

She gasped. "I was _not_ flirting with Sirius!" she said, taking a step back from him, annoyance on her face. "I can only tell you so many times that I am not interested in being involved with your brother. At some point I'll just have to accept that you don't trust me."

"He was talking about your legs, Hermione," Regulus made up the step she took, running a hand through his hair. "When would he have seen your legs? He...are you...have you been with him?" he questioned, a pained expression lighting up his face.

Hermione made a noise of disgust before pressing her hands against his chest in frustration. "No you dolt - he was teasing because he saw us in muggle London," she revealed, a whine in her voice, her eyelashes fluttering shut, and Regulus realized belatedly that she was on the edge of tears. Her hands balled into fists and she punched against him uselessly. "And he was trying to convince me that you _must_ like me if you wore jeans for me. And everyone keeps telling me that you care about me, but I know it can't be true because if you did...you would have done something about it by now," she said, sounding dejected.

Her hands stilled as she ran out of steam, and he brought his hands up to wrap around her dainty wrists. She looked up at him with tears clinging to her eyelashes, her brown eyes looking more brilliant than they ever had. Her mouth twisted into a half smile. "Regulus, the truth is..." she trailed off, her voice cracking from emotion under the weight of his stare. "It's not your brother I want, you stupid man. It's you." After her emotional confession, she immediately looked away, too cowardly to keep his gaze a moment longer.

Regulus was positive he'd never heard a more wonderful phrase in his life. Before he could stop himself, he dropped her hands, bringing them up to cup her jaw. Turning her back to face him, he squeezed his eyes shut tight before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

His heart was pounding wildly against his chest when he felt her stiffen. Surely she hadn't changed her mind so quickly? His mind conjured a million scenarios of how he still ended up embarrassed and alone now, but before any of them could come to pass, she melted against him, moving her lips against his confidently. Pulse racing, Regulus hoped his inexperience wasn't too obvious. Having only kissed one other girl in his life, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

What he lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm. Regulus parted his lips only to feel Hermione reciprocate the action. He pulled her lower lip between his, thinking of how she constantly tormented him with it, always nibbling at it with her teeth. Catching the plump pinkness between his own teeth, he gave her lower lip an affectionate pull, only to soothe the hurt with his tongue. He removed his hands from her jaw, only to let the fingers of one hand tangle into the wildness of her curly hair. His other hand dropped to her back, pulling her completely flush with him.

Hermione moaned, surging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, sending his head spinning when their tongues finally touched - a zing of magic firing off everywhere they touched. Regulus could feel himself harden, and tried not to be embarrassed at the way he pressed himself against her.

She was not too bothered by it, it seemed, because she was pressing at his shoulders, sending him walking backwards towards her bed until he was tumbling back on it, their lips never breaking while she crawled up onto the bed to follow him.

It felt absolutely sumptuous to have her seated astride him, her robes pushed up to accommodate her spread knees. He was sure that he could feel the heat of her, pressed up against his throbbing member, and he was overwhelmed with the knowledge of how forbidden the act was. They should not be moving this fast - that it wasn't proper - but he never wanted her to stop. Her tongue was sliding against his in a sensuous dance that had him nearly losing himself, but it seemed that she was as lost as he was.

The sounds that she was making seemed to go straight to his cock and he had to restrain himself, not to rock against her like some animal, but Salazar was it hard. His mind felt as if he was drunk on firewhiskey, warm and cocooned, not a care in the world except the little witch sitting on top of him. Her scent was all around him, like fresh cut roses and bergamot. She was like a lazy summer morning, the sun warming pale skin.

Using the hand on the small of her back, Regulus caressed the curve of her waist, entranced by the shape of her body covered by thin fabric. His eager explorations took him further, only to stop at the side of her breast. He froze, desperate to continue, but only if Hermione did not object. To his endless gratitude, Hermione was more than willing, a needy groan pulled from her throat.

His palm cupped her breast experimentally. It was he who groaned when he felt her nipple stiff and straining through the fabric. To his awe, he felt her own hips jerk against his, as though the pleasure had been so great she'd been unable to stop herself.

Not a moment later, Hermione was breaking their kiss, her hot breath panting against his neck, spending a thrill up his spine. "Regulus," she moaned his name, breathily, sending an insistent throb through his member. Her lips kissed a trail from his lips across his jaw line, down to the sensitive patch of skin below his ear. He thought he might just die when he felt her tongue lave back and forth at the spot, his pulse beating a love song to her. With her lips pressed against his skin firmly, she began to suck on the skin.

Regulus felt his eyes flutter shut again and his hands still their work, while her own name was ripped from his throat. "Merlin, Hermione," he breathed. With her continued caresses, Regulus thought he might like to be a bit bold for once. Grabbing her by the hips, he carefully turned them, until he was nestled between her thighs, her head back against the pillow, her hair spread around her like a halo.

Settled once again, Hermione kissed him from his ear down to his neck. Regulus brought his hands up to her chest, nervous, shaking fingers working to undo the buttons down the front of her robes. He _needed_ to see her and to his delight she made no move to stop him, instead pressing her chest forward to him in offering. Peeling back the fancy fabric, he was completely enthralled by the expanse of soft skin of her decolletage. More buttons loosened to reveal the peach colored lace of her brassiere, the gentle curve of her breasts straining against the fabric.

Seeing the darker color of her nipples through the thin fabric seemed so forbidden to Regulus that he thought his heart might stop. He couldn't believe that Hermione was sharing this part of her with him. She looked better than anything that he could have imagined, and he was sure this moment would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Reverently, he cupped her breast through the fabric, his breath hitching when his thumb found the hard nipple once more.

Hermione was just as affected as he was, to his delight. She'd given up on her mission to drive him crazy with kisses to his neck, and instead and dropped her head back onto the pillows, her eyes screwed shut tight in pleasure. Her mouth was slightly parted and every now and then she made a sweet little moan, almost like a kitten purring in his arms.

Seeing her like that, so open and enthralled by _him_ had his mind spinning. His hips pressed forward unbidden, grinding himself against her. Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, and she pushed herself up from the pillow to give him one lingering kiss, before pulling away. "Maybe we should slow down," she said with a disappointed note in her voice.

Immediately, Regulus stilled, thinking it over. It was true that he never wanted to stop with Hermione, that he wanted to lie with her in bed all day exploring her body, but he knew it _was_ moving too fast. She was so easy to get wrapped up in, but he was quite sure that if they didn't stop now, he might embarrass himself further. Nodding slowly, he rolled off of her, only to lay down on his side. Not trusting himself to speak, he drank in the sight of her - all mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever said.

"You don't have to leave," she said quickly, not wanting the physical contact to end. "I mean, you could sleep here tonight. Just...no funny business," she said with a grin.

"No funny business," he repeated, surprised at how low his voice sounded. He knew he should probably go home - he'd been away from his house for over twenty-four hours at this point, and he was sure his mother would be furious that he was missing - but he wasn't ready to leave Hermione. "I'll stay," he agreed with a shy smile.

Hermione gave him a contented sigh, before pressing her head against his chest, tentatively wrapping an arm across his body. Regulus could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribs and he wondered if she could hear how much she meant to him.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I hope that the last chapter was satisfying for y'all. I know that we've been slow burning for a while, but now we've got ourselves an inferno :) You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-three and be on the lookout for chapter forty-four soon!

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning to the feeling of someone watching her. She hesitantly opened her eyes to the warm morning light only to see the intense look in Regulus's eyes. The events of the day before came rushing back to her, and her eyes dropped to his lips. He looked adorably rumpled from sleep, his hair in an unusual state of disheveled. He looked sweet and boyish, staring at her with awe, like he couldn't believe she actually existed.

Her heart surged at the thought that Regulus really did want her as much as she wanted him, only to have a bit of self doubt creep into her mind. He'd only made his move after he thought that she had some kind of romantic interest in Sirius. Although, she could see how the situation with his older brother could be suspicious - he had made her giggle in a way that she hadn't in many months - the idea of even kissing Sirius seemed so preposterous to her, mostly because he had left such an impression on her in the future. Besides, she'd taken a look around the flat and it was clear that he was very involved with the current woman in his life.

She couldn't help but wonder if winning her affections had less to do with what he actually wanted, and more to do with besting his older brother, seeing as they still had a serious sibling rivalry. He hadn't verbally returned her feelings, instead choosing to kiss her. Realizing that the direct approach was probably best with Regulus - she couldn't _stand_ dancing around the issue for several more weeks and she couldn't get a handle on his Slytherin machinations - she looked up at him through sooty lashes.

"Regulus?" she questioned softly, upset that she had to open the quiet moment between them. "Promise me that this isn't just another thing that you can hold over Sirius? That you don't just think of me as some prize to be won?" her voice sounded small and vulnerable, and she hoped he could recognize just how much he meant to her.

Regulus blinked, before using his long fingers to push her hair out of her face. "Never. Sirius has...Sirius has nothing to do with my feelings for you," he confessed. "You have captivated me, Hermione Granger," he said softly.

She was surprised by just how much his using her _real_ name affected her. It was lovely to be recognized for who she really was, making her heart skip a beat. At the same time, it made her remember that her time in this era could be temporary. She still had no idea if Kreacher would send her back to her proper decade once Voldemort was handled, or if he even could. At the same time, she had to face the realization that she no longer wanted to go back. Yes, she would miss Harry and Ron, but she was positive that the next iteration of Hermione Granger wouldn't even count them as friends. She wanted to stay with Regulus, and all the lovely friends she had made along the way, if they would still have her once they found out the truth.

"We shouldn't get carried away," she whispered, thinking that things had already gotten quite out of control. Regulus had actually spent the night in her room at Cassiopeia's flat, and she wondered just what the woman would think if she found out. Surely Opal had already tattled on her, as the elf frequently popped in to see if she was awake.

"I can think of nothing I would like to do more with you than get carried away," Regulus said, eager and cheeky.

"I'm serious, Regulus," she whined. "Our courtship is only for show for one - we both know what your parents would do if they knew I was muggleborn. Not to mention, we have no idea what's going to happen to me once we kill Voldemort once and for all. I don't know how Kreacher's magic worked to send me back and I can't say it won't recall me once I've completed some set tasks."

He shifted on the pillow so he was closer. "I will _try_ not to get carried away, Hermione," he said with a sigh, "but if you are going to be taken away from me by elf magic, then I find myself not wanting to waste a minute without you."

She felt her heart practically leap to her throat with his kind words. Regulus was never shy about complimenting her, but there was certainly an new undercurrent to his words now. She would have to be crazy not to recognize the affection in his voice.

"May I kiss you, Hermione?" he questioned shyly. Yesterday, he'd been eager and had taken her by surprise with the raw emotion of his kiss. Now, he seemed a bit less sure of himself, hoping to remain respectful of her wishes.

A silent mouth-cleansing spell later, Hermione was pushing herself towards him to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. It was clear that Regulus was not as experienced as Rabastan was with kissing, but she found that she enjoyed his innocent explorations of her mouth. He was certainly quick to learn what she liked. Hermione herself was not so experienced either, having kissed only Viktor, Cormac McLaggen and Rabastan Lestrange. She was just as happy to explore him as well.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Regulus deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth to caress against her own. It was enough to make her toes curl in delight. However, she was quick to break apart the kiss, pressing against his shoulders. He groaned in disappointment.

"I would love to continue this, but we will never take down Voldemort if we spend all day in bed," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose. "And I think Cassiopeia might get suspicious if I don't make an appearance soon...if she found us like this, she might just perform the handfasting herself," she teased.

Regulus groaned again, rolling onto his back and pressing his arm across his face. "I don't want to face mother," he complained, sounding a bit like a petulant boy. "I have no idea how I am going to explain my absence. But I am not doing myself any favors by continuing to put it off." He sat up slowly, straightening his robes with a wave of his wand. He gave Hermione one last longing look.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You might want to put a glamour on," she said, indicating her neck. "I think I got a bit carried away last night with the kisses," she teased.

He gave himself one look in the mirror, applying a glamour to the dark bruise on his neck, and attempting to fix his ruffled hair to no effect. "Owl me? We still need to find the shack, but we are so close to the end," he said, hope clear in his voice.

Hermione agreed with an eager nod. "Of course. It might not be until tomorrow, though. I am sure that Cassiopeia will be suspicious enough as it is." She didn't want him to leave, but she knew it couldn't be helped. Sitting up herself, she blushed when she realized her robes were still unbuttoned down past her chest. Crossing her arms over her chest, she wished her friend goodbye. "Have a good day, Regulus," she said with a smirk, before he disappeared with the telltale pop of apparition.

* * *

Severus Snape found his life in absolute turmoil. It seemed as if the world had been turned upside down in just a few short weeks. Previously, he'd been so sure that the Dark Lord had the right idea of things, but now he was finding himself questioning if this was the right path for him. It didn't help that the Dark Lord had decided to target the one woman he'd ever loved. Even though she'd married and was no carrying Potter's child, his affection for her had not abated.

He knew that he would do anything to protect her. Even if that meant defying the Dark Lord.

It did help that he seemingly had an ally in Regulus Black. Severus wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into Regulus, but he was positive that it had to do with Hermione Dagworth-Granger. One would have to be blind not to see the changes that his friend had gone though once the witch had appeared in his life - he was confident, strong, he even smiled more.

And, Severus could begrudgingly admit that he could understand the appeal of Hermione. He'd been determined to hate her at first, as it seemed she had everything handed to her for simply the last name that she bore. But after talking to her several times, he would have to be daft to say he didn't see her intelligence, her spirit. She was quite pretty too, though she wasn't exactly his type.

Now, they said they had some kind of plan to take down the Dark Lord and Severus could not deny that he was eager to learn more. Hermione seemed convinced that the man was not as invincible as he believed and Severus hoped that it was true. He longed to free himself of the shackles of carrying the Dark Mark, a decision that now weighed heavily on his mind.

He knew that he should just tell the Dark Lord of the treachery of Regulus and his silly witch. It would undoubtedly mean rewards for him. He could perhaps even ask for Lily to be spared. Still, he knew that the Dark Lord would never agree to those terms, as Lily was nothing more than a muggleborn who refused to join him. Further, the Dark Lord detested weakness, and found love to be nothing more than weak and useless. No, the best way - the only way - to assuage his conscious was to work with his friend and his woman, and hope that they were the victors in the end of it.

Knowing that battle was likely on the horizon based on the urgency of his friend's pleas to help them get into Hogwarts, Severus decided that stocking up on some healing potions would not be remiss. He'd headed to the apothecary and spent hours staring at ingredients, wanting only the most perfect specimens. He'd rejected more than he'd selected to the old shopkeeper's disdain, but he knew that better potions started with better ingredients.

Just as he was leaving the shop, he was caught off guard to see Bellatrix Lestrange in the shop as well, her arms laden with various items. A potions master (even in training) could easily determine the likely potion that she was truly to make, and he was taken aback. Blood magic, he was certain, and perhaps something to determine...paternity?

There was no love lost between him and Bellatrix - she'd always treated him abysmally for being a half-blood - and he couldn't resist goading her. "You know, Bellatrix, a paternity potion cannot be used until _after_ the birth. You would need a hair to make the determination."

"Oh, piss off, Snape! What's it to you?" she snarled back at him, holding the items even closer to her chest, as though she were protecting them.

"Just, it's a shame that you can't be positive that it is Rodolphus's child," he smirked at her. No one was blind to the fact that Edmund Lestrange, and therefore Rodolphus, was getting quite antsy for an heir. "Who else's could it be? The Dark Lord's? Salazar knows you throw yourself at him enough."

"It would be an honor to carry the Dark Lord's child," she hissed back. "And the potion isn't for me, if you _must_ know. It seems that the Black family has a little pest...one I am very keen on eradicating. But you should keep your big nose out of it," she said with a smirk that had a shiver running up his spine.

He wasn't sure what she was alluding to, just that she certainly meant business.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I can't believe that we only have a few chapters left. There is going to be lots of drama in the coming updates, so definitely buckle in! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates, and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter for me.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-four and be on the lookout for chapter forty-five soon!

* * *

In the end, Hermione had waited two days before broaching the idea of spending additional time with Regulus to Cassiopeia. Now that they'd finally kissed, she found herself daydreaming, not wanting to do much more than spend every minute with him. She was in love with the way he'd made her heart flutter the morning after they'd kissed each other the first time, and she wanted to see how he'd behave once they weren't cocooned in the hazy morning warmth in her bed.

"Cassiopeia, I thought that I might spend the afternoon studying with Regulus," Hermione said cautiously, running her hands down the front of her grey colored robes. "The NEWTs are nearly upon me and I don't want to be caught off guard."

Cassiopeia had looked up from her embroidery, raising one dark eyebrow at the girl she'd taken in as her heir. " _Studying_ she says," the older witch said with a smirk, before returning to the meadow scene she was creating with needle and thread.

Hermione flushed instantly. "Yes, studying. Regulus is actually quite knowledgeable in several subjects," she stuttered out defensively. "Though his charms work is dreadfully lacking," she added for good measure. In the days that had passed, Hermione had not been given a talking to from the other woman and she hoped it meant that Cassiopeia was blissfully unaware that Regulus had stayed the night. Now, she wasn't quite so sure that Regulus had passed her notice.

Sighing, Cassiopeia put her needlework aside. "Yes, you may go and study with Regulus, but don't for one minute think that I don't know that he spent an evening in your bed," she said firmly. "The only reason I didn't pull him out on his ear was because Opal said you were both fully clothed. I saw how exhausted the pair of you were, and so I figured it was most likely an _accident_."

"I don't want to disrespect your rules, Cassiopeia," Hermione said with her flush deepening. If there was one thing she hated, it was disappointing people. It always made her feel rotten, as if she'd swallowed a rock. "It was an accident, and it won't happen again."

"I just want what's best for you Hermione. Times have changed, but some people are not so forgiving. It's clear to me that you and Regulus make each other very happy, so I don't understand why you don't just...make things official," Cassiopeia said with a sigh. "Take it from me - an old spinster. If you find love, hold onto it, and don't spend your time worrying. I loved a muggleborn wizard once, in France. I loved him with all of my heart."

Hermione quickly found herself on the edge of her seat, eager to hear what it was that Cassiopeia had to say about her lost love. The woman had been hinting at it for so long, but Hermione had never heard the whole story. "What happened?"

"We spent two glorious years together - walks in Paris, summers on the Cote d'Azur. He wanted to marry me, and even asked me several times," the older woman said, a sullen look on her face. "But I was so worried about what my father would do if he found out I was consorting with a muggleborn that I told him I could never marry him," she blinked back, tears in her eyes. "He grew to resent me, that I couldn't accept _who_ he was, and eventually we broke things off."

"That's terrible," Hermione said, feeling her heart clench in her throat. Would Cassiopeia be saying the same things if she knew how parallel their story was to the story of her and Regulus? Would she be encouraging her grand-nephew not to make the same mistake she did.

Cassiopeia patted her hand on Hermione's knee lovingly. "So, don't take any chances if you love Regulus. You don't want to wake up one day and find yourself heartbroken because you spent so much time worrying about what others would think."

Grateful for the advice, Hermione found herself nodding eagerly. It was true that she spent a lot of time worrying about what Regulus's family - in particular Walburga and Orion - would think once they found out the truth. But she wasn't going to let that hold her back. Standing, Hermione pressed a soft kiss to Cassiopeia's cheek. "I promise _I_ won't let him slip me by," she said, squeezing the older woman's hand. She wasn't sure if she could say the same about Regulus.

Once she'd received permission to leave, she eagerly flooed over to Grimmauld Place, finding Regulus in his family's library. Blessedly, Walburga was out for the day, and Orion did not seem particularly interested in her, so the pair were left alone.

As soon as the door was closed, Regulus was pulling her in for a kiss. It began chaste, but it quickly devolved into something needier, full of heat. Hermione moaned into him, only half-upset that they were unlikely to get anything done whilst their relationship was so new. She knew that she would certainly be distracted by Regulus everytime she looked at him, unable to focus on whatever words were in front of her.

However, after a few brief kisses, it was Regulus who was pulling away from her. "Come, look what I've found," he said eagerly, pulling on her hand, leading her over to a large table with several maps unfurled upon it. This was a subject that he actually quite enjoyed, and it was heartwarming to see the way that he lit up at getting to share something that he loved with her.

Hermione fingered the pages, seeing beautifully drawn maps, with colored pencils lying out. "Did you draw these?" she asked, impressed. She'd known that Regulus was gifted with magical history and knew his way around a map far better than her, but she was surprised to learn that his talents extended to cartography as well. Her fingers traced over the pages and she'd realized that he'd recreated the streets that they'd taken to get to the muggle pub she'd taken him too on their first date. It was really quite sweet.

Nodding, Regulus smiled at her. "Yes, but those are just for fun - something to work on when my mind can no longer focus," he explained, pulling out a larger map. " _This_ is what I really wanted to show you. It took awhile for me to figure it out, but I've located Riddle Manor near Yorkshire, in a town called Little Hangleton."

She stared at the maps in awe, finding that it was indeed Riddle Manor, the dominating house of a tiny hamlet town. Was this really wear Voldemort's father had lived?

"I had to look to muggle maps because the Gaunt family's properties remained elusive," he explained, eagerness clear in his voice. "This was drawn during...I believe the muggles call it the Second Great War?"

"World War Two," Hermione said with a half-smile that he'd developed so deeply into muggle culture to solve a purely wizarding problem. "Concurrent with the rise and fall of Grindelwald."

"Yes, well, the muggle government had these drawn up for the whole country, to help prepare for something called bomb raids," he said triumphantly. "And if you look here on the edge of the Riddle property, you will see something marked as a shack," he explained. "Since you mentioned that the Gaunts lived quite close to the Riddles this seemed like a great option."

Next, he pulled out an additional map, this one clearly wizarding as it clearly marked physical features that would work well for magical rituals. It was quite old, the ink having faded significantly, but it didn't take her long to realize that it depicted the same area as the muggle map, however no Riddle Manor existed. One of Regulus's long fingers pointed to the same spot as the shack, this time marked with a single world. "Gaunt," Hermione breathed, excitedly.

An excited giggle bubbled up from her throat when she realized just exactly how close they really were to finishing this all. Turning to face him properly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed another kiss to his lips, happy that she was able to do this without thinking. Pulling away, she looked into her mercurial grey eyes. "You are brilliant, Regulus," she praised him eagerly.

He dropped his hands to her hips, holding her tightly against his body, and pressing her back into the table, until she was perched on the edge. He dipped his lips to her neck, boldly wanting to reciprocate the action she'd performed on him two nights prior. Hermione moaned, letting her fingers weave into his wavy black hair. "As much as I'd love to be holed up in here with you all afternoon," she whispered, "we really need to talk to Sirius. Once we destroy the remaining horcruxes, Voldemort is going to be furious. We need to be prepared for him to lash out. There will only be a bit of time for us to take him down while he's vulnerable and the Order needs to be prepared."

"Salazar, you sure know how to kill the mood, don't you Hermione?" he teased, his shoulders drooping a bit. "Alright, we can go tell my brother, but...maybe just give me half an hour? I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for the last two days, witch."

Hermione thought it over for a moment - as if she was really ever going to deny him - before nodding eagerly. He captured all of her attentions with his kisses, only becoming more confident and bold the more that they'd practiced, and his hands and talented fingers, keen to learn _exactly_ how to make her feel good.

* * *

Bellatrix found herself holed up in her room at the Lestrange Estate. Rodolphus had learned very quickly in their marriage that she was not to be disturbed whilst she was in there, lest he want to earn a very nasty hex for his troubles. It was the one last piece of sanctuary she had since marrying into this family, a decision that she'd come to regret. How could they expect her to properly serve their Lord if she was pregnant? She'd go mad if she was forced to stay in bed for months on end like _perfect_ little Cissa.

However, having cultivated this place for herself, it gave her ample cover to hide her little potions experiment. She'd been hard at work brewing a potion that would reveal the true parentage of the woman who was masquerading as Hermione Dagworth-Granger. It had been a close call with Severus in the apothecary, but so far she'd heard no grumblings from her husband at the idea that _she_ might be with another man's child, so hopefully the stupid half-blood had managed to keep his mouth shut.

But now the potion was finally ready, and Bellatrix reverently took out the vial that held Hermione's hair, placing it into the steaming cauldron. Carefully, using her wand to pour the hot potion out onto a piece of paper, she watched eagerly as it was absorbed into a parchment. She watched with bated breath for the piece of paper to reveal the names of the real parents to this woman.

The name Hermione Granger appeared first, which had Bellatrix scowling. Just how could it be that the witch shared a name so closely with the granddaughter of Hesperos Dagworth-Granger, she wondered. The mother's name came next: Jane Wilson it said simply, leaving Bellatrix scratching her head in confusion. She was positive that she'd never heard of a witch called _Jane Wilson_ in her life.

Finally, the father's name appeared: Charles Granger.

And then it all clicked. With a gleeful cackle, Bellatrix realized she had exactly the information that would take that little upstart down. Hermione _Granger_ wasn't a real witch at all. She was nothing more than a filthy, little mudblood.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I cannot believe that we only have five chapters left after this one. I know you will all be on the edge of your seats with all the drama coming your way. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-five and be on the lookout for chapter forty-six soon!

* * *

The next time Hermione and Regulus dropped by Sirius's flat, he had company. Hermione immediately was embarrassed to make eye contact with a pretty blonde girl perched on Sirius's couch, both of their hair looking well ruffled. Obviously, they had interrupted some amorous activities.

"Godric, don't you two know it's polite to send an owl?" he scolded. "Get in here before someone sees you."

Hermione blushed, but followed Regulus inside. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "We wouldn't have come by, but it's really important. There was no time," she lied.

"Oi, what the fuck is your brother doing here, Sirius?" asked the blonde on the couch, obviously feeling very alarmed at the unexpected visitors. She stood up, her long legs barely hidden by the length of Sirius's baggy shirt.

"Er, it's a bit of a story, Marlene," he said rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "Marlene, you already know my brother, Regulus, and this is Regulus's lady love, Hermione. Regulus, Hermione, this is Marlene McKinnon, my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you Marlene," Hermione said, hoping that Marlene did not hold their unexpected entrance against them.

"Wait, Sirius, is this the witch that Frank and Moody have been warning us about?" Marlene questioned her voice taking on an edge that had Sirius looking even guiltier. "You've been meeting with them? For how long? How could you not share this with the aurors? The Order at least?" she sounded exasperated and annoyed.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't even told the guys," Sirius offered in apology.

"You should at least tell the mother of your _child_ that you are putting your life in danger by consorting with dark witches!" Marlene complained, stunning the two new occupants of the room. Regulus seemed to be swaying on his feet at the thought of his brother fathering a child, while Hermione was confused seeing as _this_ was certainly a new development from her future.

Mostly, though, she was annoyed at being called a dark witch. "Excuse me, but I am not a dark witch!" she complained. "Why does everyone keep assuming that about me?"

Marlene was not in the mood. " _This_ ," she said motioning between her and Sirius, "doesn't involve you. Butt out."

Regulus finally seemed to regain some of his composure and took control of the situation. "Look, we don't have any time to waste with your domestic issues," he scowled. "Sirius, Hermione and I have reached the last step of our tasks, so it will be time for us to move on the Dark Lord. Can we count on the Order or not?"

"Oh, I need to sit down," Marlene complained. "Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on right now because it sounded like Regulus just said he wanted to work with the Order."

Following the other witch's lead, Hermione sat down in the available chair, knowing that she still needed to be wary of the hormonal woman. "Voldemort thinks he's invincible," she said simply, hiding a smirk when Sirius and Marlene flinched at her use of his name. "And for all intents and purposes he is...for now. However, Regulus and I have learned what his secret is."

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to the mother of his child. Regulus waffled for a moment before he found his seat as well.

"We can tell them now?" he asked, looking to Hermione for guidance. "There is no way they could stop us from destroying them."

Knowing that she would need to give a little in order to get the pair on their side, Hermione nodded, before taking a shaky breath. "He's made horcruxes. A magical object that holds a portion of his soul. He made five of them." Marlene quickly looked as if she was going to be hysterical and the thought of having so many pieces of Voldemort out in the world.

Regulus grabbed her hand tightly in his. "It's okay though, we've found them all. We had already destroyed one, and we are going to destroy the rest _soon_ ," he said eagerly. "But he will be able to tell that they've been eliminated, so we will need to move quickly to take him down once the deed is done."

"How did you even find them all?" Sirius asked, awe evident on his face. If he'd needed proof that his baby brother had changed his ways, this was it.

"Well, Hermione found most of them, she's brilliant," he said with an indulgent smile at the curly haired witch. "And she's even learned to cast fiendfyre to destroy them."

"But Regulus has found the final piece," Hermione said proudly, knowing that she would have been left wandering up and down the countryside looking for the Gaunt shack if it hadn't been for his out-of-the-box thinking.

"Okay, we get it, you bloody adore each other," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. He'd obviously picked up on the shift in their relationship since the last time he'd spoken to them. "How is this going to go down?"

"Voldemort will be quite furious when he feels the other parts of his soul dying," Hermione explained clinically. "He might be more volatile than usual, and more prone to making bad decisions while he is in that state. _That_ is when we will strike to take him down, though he will be like a caged animal...very dangerous."

"He's been staying at a muggle residence in Yorkshire," Regulus explained. "In a village called Little Hangleton. We will be destroying the horcruxes nearby, and so that is likely the location that the final confrontation will take place. So, can we count on the Order? We can't be fighting, hoping on back up that never comes."

Sirius and Marlene looked at each other for a few moments, seeming to communicate with their eyes. It was Marlene who finally spoke. "We will convince them," she said, fierce promise in her voice. "With both Sirius and I vouching for you, I am sure we can get people on board. How should we know when it will be coming."

"I send you a patronus," Hermione said, quickly, having already decided that. "We think it will take two days, seeing as Regulus has only just told me about a family party that we simply _must_ attend at Walburga's insistence." Regulus blushed, while the other two snickered at Regulus's misfortune.

"Well, Sirius, we'd better call an Order meeting for tonight then," Marlene said, standing up.

Feeling better about the situation, the tense mood of the room dissipated. Marlene invited Hermione into the kitchen, while Sirius brought Regulus into his room to talk about something. "I'm sorry for how strong I came on," Marlene apologized. "I've been surprised by how hormonal I've been."

"Oh please don't apologize," Hermione said, gripping the other woman's upper arm. "I know it must have been unsettling to have _us_ drop in like that." She stared over her shoulder to where Sirius and Regulus had disappeared to. "I wonder if Sirius is feeling more of a desire to reconnect with his family with a baby on the way," she mused.

Marlene laughed brightly. "Oh, I don't think it's that," she said with a smirk on his face. "Sirius has always delighted in finding various ways to embarrass his little brother."

Not a few minutes later, Regulus was staggering out of his brother's room with his face bright red as a tomato. Hermione couldn't possibly think of what had been said to cause that kind of a reaction, but Regulus wouldn't reveal anything to her either. Instead, he was just guiding her out of the flat, eager to drop her back off at Cassiopeia's flat.

* * *

Sirius has been a bundle of nerves ever since he'd called the Order meeting with Marlene. It couldn't be arranged until the evening afterwards, which left him hours to work out his arguments and all the negative reactions his friends were bound to have to the suggestion. He was lucky that he had his girlfriend to help shoulder the burden, though. The blonde woman had completely put her trust in Hermione, and Marlene always was an excellent judge of character, so he knew that he could lean on her.

By the time everyone had arrived at the determined location - the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley - Sirius could feel the weight of everyone's stares, only bolstered by the feel of Marlene's tiny hand in his.

"Well, Black, why in the devil's name have you brought us here?" Moody finally demanded gruffly.

"Yes, Mister Black," Dumbledore said, looking at him over half-moon spectacles, making him feel as if he was a student caught out of bed once again. "I've been curious all day. I find myself unable to think of a reason for this meeting."

Sirius cleared his throat. "My brother contacted me several months ago, with a witch called Hermione Dagworth-Granger," he said, his voice mercifully not shaking from the nerves. "Regulus has had a change of heart, and Hermione has been helping him to do what they can to bring down You-Know-Who."

"Poppycock," Moody dismissed them. "She's a dark witch, Black, and she's pulled you in just as she's done with your brother."

"Hermione is _not_ a dark witch," Marlene piped up from beside him. "I've spoken with her myself and I believe her to be telling the truth. It's far worse than we've imagined."

"Yes, You-Know-Who," Sirius started, before feeling annoyed at not using his name. He wanted to be brave, like Hermione, and show him that he had no fear of the name. " _Voldemort_ has created horcruxes." Immediately, the room was awash in terrified whispers and confusion. "They've destroyed one and have found all the others. They will be destroying the rest tomorrow, but then they will need our help to take that bastard down once and for all!"

Dumbledore was immediately standing at hearing his rousing speech. "Pretty words, from a pretty witch I'm sure," he said, trying to discredit what Sirius was saying. "How can we be sure that what she says is true? How do we know this isn't a trap."

"I suppose we don't know it's not a trap," Sirius conceded, knowing it was true. "But, it's a chance that I'm willing to take. I know my brother, and he never would have reached out to me if he wasn't being honest about this. Everything I've heard from them has been accurate so far."

Blessedly, Remus stood up, awkwardly, to add his voice to the ring. "I think we should consider Sirius's plan," he said, clearing his throat. "I for one am sick of waiting around like sitting ducks. I want to fight back." His words were met by a couple of _hear-hears_ from the Prewett twins in the back, only to be scolded by an annoyed Molly Weasley.

"But, we aren't just sitting around without purpose," Dumbledore reminded them. "There is the prophecy to remember, and the one chosen to take down Voldemort has not yet been born. It would be wise not to mess with what the fates have decreed."

To everyone's surprise, it was Peter who stood next. "Not every prophecy comes to pass. Time is fickle and can change from anyone's actions. Besides, how is a little baby meant to bring down You-Know-Who? We could be waiting for years before we can live in peace again."

Frank agreed. "I can't stand waiting for it to end. Alice and I are constantly looking over our shoulders," he said with a sigh. "We can't keep speaking about this 'chosen one' as if they are an abstract person - our child and the Potters' child are the only who are due in the correct time frame. If I could do anything to keep my son out of harm's way, I would certainly do it."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Once the remaining horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort will be vulnerable and will want to lash out. We might not get this kind of chance again."

To his dismay, Moody, Dumbledore, and the majority of the room was still shaking their heads 'no' in skepticism.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! As I've said before, we are basically on cliffhangers from here on out, so fair warning. I did want to address one thing - a lot of people have asked about Peter. We don't know exactly when he flipped, so that is why Hermione didn't mention it. Why condemn someone for something they may never do in this timeline? You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Recently, I've been posting clips of the new Flintmione I will begin publishing in May. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-six and be on the lookout for chapter forty-seven later this week!

* * *

Cassiopeia had already left the flat earlier in the day to help Walburga set up for the party, leaving Hermione to her own devices to get ready. She'd spent her time soaking in the bath tub, trying to relax, but felt rather on edge the longer she was left alone. Her mind was still swirling with possibilities of what would happen when the horcruxes were destroyed, and almost none of the outcomes were positive. She had to face the possibility that she might be killed by Voldemort, but hopefully she could leave the world a better place than she found it.

When she could no longer stand to soak in the water, she pulled herself out, taking extra care of her appearance, knowing that most of Regulus's extended family would be there. Even though she found beauty spells and potions to be quite tedious, she wanted to make a good impression, seeing as she was a reflection of not only Regulus, but Cassiopeia as well.

Slipping into a new set of silver colored robes, Hermione was a ball of nervous energy while she waited for Regulus to escort her to his home. Waiting in the parlor, she twirled her wand back and forth in her hands, her mind spinning with the possibilities of what the night would bring. After what seemed to be several hours, the floo flared green and Regulus was stepping through, looking incredibly handsome in perfectly tailored robes.

His eyes traced up the shape of her body with a painful longing reflected back at her. "Hermione, you are a vision," he said softly, crossing the room only to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, Regulus," she said, her voice catching in her throat. She couldn't figure out what she had done to have such an attractive wizard seeming to be so head-over-heels for her, but she relished in knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "You are looking well yourself."

Regulus cleared his throat. "Before we leave, there is something that I must tell you," he said, his eyes dropping from her face in guilt, though he did not create space between their bodies. "Mother expects that I will propose an engagement to you tonight, but I already know that would be unacceptable to you."

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. "Regulus, you know it's not-"

He cut her off with a kiss to her lips. "I've heard you loud and clear Hermione, and I want you to know that _when_ I propose to you, it will be because I want to, and not because I've been instructed to by my parents."

She could feel her heart fluttering wildly against her chest, and she wondered if he would be able to feel it as well, based on how closely he was pressed against her. "I-" she swallowed abruptly, unsure of what she should say. "An engagement?" she squeaked finally, surprised by how much she liked the idea. She never would have dreamed of getting engaged so young, but then again, she never would have expected to like Regulus Black quite so well as she did.

"I hope that you'll allow me to properly court you, as Hermione Granger, once we get this sorted out," he said, gently pressing her hair back from her face, only to cup her jaw, tilting her to look up at him. It was clear just how sincere he was looking at his face, open and smiling. "And, I must confess, Sirius gave me several suggestions of ways that we could...get to know each other better in the meantime," he said, his voice dropping another octave, though his cheeks were reddening.

Hermione smirked up at him, feeling both of their bodies reacting to the suggestion. "Is that what he pulled you aside for the other day at his flat?" she questioned.

Regulus nodded, his blush only deepening. She hoped that he wasn't embarrassed at not having had much experience, because she hoped that they might learn together. Before she could stop herself, she was pressing herself against him as needy as a kitten, her lips finding his effortlessly. He immediately deepened the kiss, having gained a bit more confidence each time they kissed, his tongue sliding along hers sensuously, sending a pulsing heat straight down to her belly, and warm tingling to the tops of her fingers and toes. She could feel her stomach doing lazy flip flops and pressed herself against him harder, gasping into him when he ground his erection against her.

He was the first to pull away, taking in a greedy pull of air. He ran his fingers through his wavy hair, leaving it slightly tousled and mussed. "As much as it pains me to stop, we are expected to return to Grimmauld Place," he said, pressing his forehead against her. "Mother would be put out if the guests of honor did not show up."

Hermione nodded, pulling away and smoothing out the wrinkles that Regulus had made in her robes clutching her so tightly. "If we must," she said with a sigh, taking his offered arm, and following him through the fireplace.

Once she stepped through, Walburga was on her like a hawk. The older woman immediately took Hermione's free arm in her own. "Hermione, how lovely to see you again," Walburga gushed happily, eager to show Hermione off as if she were a prize. "I simply must take you around and introduce you to everyone."

The younger witch was very overwhelmed by the number of people currently in the parlor of Grimmauld Place, each one with various drinks in hand, and all of them related to Regulus. Hermione longed for Cassiopeia's comforting presence, but what unable to pick out the older woman as Walburga dragged her along. It seemed as if everyone had come out to see the unusual witch that Regulus was courting and they stared at her openly.

"Hermione, this is my father Pollux," Walburga said with an indulgent smile, pressing her forward towards a man with hair that had long ago gone grey. She could see the similarities between him and Cassiopeia - they were siblings if she recalled correctly. Plastering a smile on her face, Hermione greeted him appropriately, telling him it was a pleasure to finally meet. The feeling was not mutual, as it seemed Pollux was not too interested in any of the festivities.

Walburga was quickly whisking her in another direction, this time pressing her towards a shorter blond man, who startlingly reminded her of Draco. "And this is my dear baby brother, Cygnus. And of course you know Narcissa," she said with a smile.

Narcissa looked radiant as she was seated next to her father, though Lucius was noticeably absent. Hermione was surprised to see her friend had broken her bedrest to come to the party. "Oh, Narcissa, I am so happy to see you here, but I hope you are not pushing yourself too much for my sake."

"I needed a little time to get out or I was going to go spare," Narcissa responded with a grin. "And besides, I couldn't miss this day for you and Regulus. I am so happy that you and my cousin have embraced a relationship with one another. Daddy, Hermione and I have become such good friends," she explained to the blond man who was regarding her ease with his daughter with interest.

Nodding patiently, Cygnus seemed to warm to her slightly seeing at how much his princess liked the other witch. If Hermione was good enough for Narcissa's friendship, it seemed, she would be good enough for him.

Walburga continued to bring her around the room until she'd met all the essential relatives including Regulus's grandfather Arcturus and grandmother Melania, his aunt Lucretia, several random Crouch cousins and even a Longbottom, to her amusement. Once she'd been around the room, Cassiopeia thankfully saved Hermione from her niece's clutches, pressing a welcome drink into Hermione's hands.

It wasn't long though before Walburga was clearing her throat, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "Regulus," she simpered with a voice like simple syrup. "Don't you have an announcement you'd like to make?" she hinted from behind teeth clenched in a smile.

Regulus returned his mother's smile. "No announcements to make now, mother," he said firmly, but gently. "However, we would like to thank all of you for coming and making Hermione feel so welcome amongst the family."

"Well, I would hate to leave you all hanging for a big announcement, if Regulus isn't going to make one," Bellatrix's voice rang from the back of them room. She stepped forward so that everyone was able to see her, an irate looking Rodolphus next to her. "You see, I've some interesting information to share about your precious, little Hermione."

Hermione felt a cold chill run up her spine, knowing that whatever information Bellatrix had on her would not be good. She held her wand tightly in her hand, wanting to be prepared. She was under no illusions that the other witch or her husband would fight fairly.

"Oh, and just what is it, Bellatrix?" Walburga questioned, having no patience for her niece's antics.

"Well for one, she is a thief," Bellatrix said, her voice even and serious. "She stole from my vault!"

Hermione shook her head. "Rabastan gave me that necklace, Bellatrix, and I've returned it to him, now that our courtship has ended," Hermione responded, hoping to keep a calm facade, though inside her stomach had turned into snakes. "I didn't know that it was promised to you when Rabastan let me select it." She could hear tittering among the Black family relatives and wondered whose side they would take.

"Not the necklace," Rodolphus spat. "The Cup! You took the Cup, you filthy little bitch," he sneered at her, rage barely contained in his taut musculature. "I warned Rabastan that you were nothing more than a whore, looking to sink her claws into a rich family."

Again, whispers erupted from the assembled members. Regulus took a step closer to her, his presence doing little to alleviate the chill that had settled in her bones, but she felt better knowing that he had her back. She blinked slowly. "I have no idea where you would get that impression, but I assure you it is false."

"Well, that's not the only secret _wittle_ Hermione has been hiding," Bellatrix continued, a sadistic grin on her face. She was using that horrendous baby-talk that she was so fond of in the future, and it had Hermione on edge. "You see, Hermione isn't who she says she is at all. _Harmonia_ Dagworth-Granger died when she was just four years old from dragon pox."

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, wondering just how Bellatrix had found her secret out. Startled gasps rang out from around the room, and she hesitated to make eye contact with Narcissa, who was looking confused and hurt.

Walburga looked the most horrified, turning to look at Hermione as though she had grown a second head. "Well then, just who in Salazar's name is she?" Regulus's mother asked, pressing a hand to her heart.

"This imposter," Bellatrix seethed, pointing a finger at Hermione in a rage, "is Hermione Granger, daughter of Jane Wilson and Charles Granger," she said triumphantly, throwing a piece of paper on the ground. "Two common _muggles_. She is nothing more than a filthy, little mudblood!"

Gasps filled the room at the idea of a mudblood being welcomed into the Ancient and Noble House of Black, horror at the idea of having socialized with muggle trash. Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes at their reaction, knowing that this had been a possibility all along. She'd known Regulus's family would never accept a muggleborn into their family, but she hadn't wanted to hurt Narcissa or Cassiopeia by deceiving them either.

"Well, I will not allow a mudblood into the family again!" Bellatrix shouted, perhaps referencing her disgraced sister. She raised her wand, pointing it at Hermione, too quickly for the brunette to react. " _Crucio!_ " she shouted with glee.

Hermione pressed her eyes shut tightly, and waited for the pain of the curse to hit her.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I know that last time was quite the cliffhanger but I hope the wait wasn't _too_ long, haha. Not too much more left, but this is one of my favorite chapters, so I really hope that you enjoy it! You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates, and answer questions! Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-seven and be on the look out for chapter forty-eight soon!

* * *

"No!" the shout echoed around the room to the surprise of all assembled Black Family members. Instead of feeling the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione was being shoved behind one frail arm, a wand held aloft to shield the pair of them. "I won't let you touch her," Cassiopeia's voice was icy and fierce while she stared down Bellatrix.

"Step aside, Cassiopeia," the younger witch snarled, wanting to get another chance at Hermione. "I will remove the stain of this filth from our family and not even you can stop me."

Cassiopeia was not to be deterred, and Hermione could feel herself beginning to shake, knowing that the older woman was protecting her at possible physical harm to herself. "Hermione is _my_ ward, first and foremost. And I won't let you touch a hair on her head."

Silence rang between all of the guests as Bellatrix stared at Cassiopeia, perhaps calculating if harming one of her own family members was worth the payoff of getting revenge on Hermione. Suddenly, a loud wail broke the silence, from none other than Walburga herself. "Oh, a mudblood! A mudblood!" she sobbed into her husband's arms. "Get away from her, Regulus!"

Hermione could not chance looking up at the boy who just claimed to want to court her properly as Hermione Granger, afraid that he wouldn't feel the same now that he'd seen the violent way that his family was reacting to her. Instead, she shrank behind Cassiopeia, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed up by the floor. Knowing that the wards would not allow her to disapparate as she wasn't a blood relative, Hermione stared longingly at the floo, wondering if she could make a break for it.

"Regulus, grab tightly onto Hermione," Cassiopeia said evenly, using her small stature to block the two teenagers as best she cold. She didn't let her eyes lift from Bellatrix for even a moment, knowing that she couldn't trust Bellatrix not to fire at her when her back was turned. Waiting a few more beats, Hermione felt one of her gnarled hands reach back and grab Hermione by the wrist, before the pull of apparition took over her.

Once they were on stable ground again, Hermione realized that she was back at Cassiopeia's flat. The older woman was leaning against her heavily, her magic not strong enough to transport two grown wizards by side-along. Wrapping an arm around the older woman, Hermione gently guided Cassiopeia to the couch. "Regulus, quickly, shut down the floo," she ordered, knowing that would hold off his family for a while at least.

Cassiopeia looked pale and frailer than usual perched on the couch. Hermione called for Opal to bring some water, all the while having the horrid feeling that this was all her fault creeping into her mind. Hermione started shaking again, overcome with emotion, knowing that Cassiopeia's heart was not in such good condition, and she would never forgive herself if the woman descended into ill health just because she'd been lying about who she was.

Blinking back tears, Hermione slid into the seat next to her, grabbing one of Cassiopeia's wrinkled hands into her own. "I'm so sorry Cassiopeia, but Bellatrix is right," she whispered, feeling as if she were twisting the dagger in the older witch's back. "I'm a muggleborn. I've been lying to you this whole time, and I want you to know I won't hold you to any promise you made when you thought I was Hermione Dagworth-Granger. I'll sign back over all the rights you've given me."

The other woman took a rattling breath, before lifting up her free hand. At first, Hermione thought that she was going to be slapped across the face - an action she surely deserved. But, instead, Cassiopeia used her hand to cup Hermione's cheek gently. "Oh, my princess," she said with an indulgent voice. "I've known you weren't a Dagworth-Granger from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Hermione felt her breath leave her in a rush, confusion rolling over her. "You did? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you take me in?"

"Hesperos and I were close, and we kept up a correspondence until his death. I've known about the death of his granddaughter since it happened," she whispered, her grey eyes looking at Hermione. "I didn't say anything because I saw something in you that reminded me of myself. I wanted to nurture your rebellious streak, all the good things that make up your character, in a way that my parents never did."

"But I'm a muggleborn," Hermione whispered, dropping her eyes to her lap.

"Yes, but I thought I'd told you enough about my feelings on blood purity for you to know how much I care about that," Cassiopeia said with a half-laugh. "The only thing blood purity did for me was ensure that I would lead an unhappy, lonely life. Until you came in. So now, I will hear no more talk about you rescinding being my ward. This is the last we will talk about it." Then Cassiopeia was hugging her tightly to her body, letting Hermione cry quietly into her expensive robes, knowing that she was still accepted, no matter what.

"And you," she heard her guardian's muffled voice talking to Regulus. "If you can't accept Hermione as a muggleborn because of your idiot mother, then you better march your behind straight back to Grimmauld Place!"

She could hear Regulus chuckling. "No, I've known since day one, too," he said, his voice sounding a bit fond. "As much as I am loath to break this up, Hermione, we really need to go. Bellatrix doesn't only know that you are a muggleborn, she knows about the Cup too. I'm positive that she is going straight to the Dark Lord."

Hermione sat up, pressing a kiss to each of Cassiopeia's cheeks. "He's right, we can't stay here. There is more for us to do," she said, not breaking eye contact. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me, Cassiopeia."

"Oh, don't say it that way," Cassiopeia moaned. "You make it sound like you aren't coming back. I know that whatever the pair of you has been up to is dangerous, but I have the utmost faith in you. Good will prevail," she promised, and Hermione hoped that she was right.

"I will do my best to come back," Hermione promised in return. "But, I think this isn't the safest place for you right now, not after you protected me from Bellatrix. Can you go to Anna Rowle's?" she questioned, only standing from the couch when the older woman agreed to vacate her flat until Hermione deemed it safe.

Once Cassiopeia was safely at her friend's house, Hermione grabbed Regulus by the hand, pulling him up the stairs to her bedroom. "Come on, we have to get the horcruxes and go," she instructed, running up all the flights of stairs. She dropped to her knees in the closet, pulling out the Diadem, Diary and Cup, before safely stowing them in her beaded bag. Before they left for Little Hangleton, Hermione pulled out her wand to cast a patronus.

" _Plans have changed. We are going now_." She left the message with her playful little otter, only to have it sent off in the direction of Sirius. She hoped that her use of the patronus could help bring the last few people onto her side who were still convinced that she was a dark witch. Surely, such pure and happy magic could not be performed by the kind of woman that the Order imagined she was.

Regulus was watching her in awe as the patronus disappeared. "You'll have to show me how to do that, once this is all over," Regulus whispered to her, before grabbing her hand tightly in his. "Come on, I've been researching apparition points near Little Hangleton, and unfortunately, we are in for a bit of a walk."

She allowed him to side-along apparate her away to Yorkshire, her eyes easily finding the Riddle Manor that dominated the skyline of the tiny hamlet of Little Hangleton. Regulus had pulled out a tiny hand drawn map and was leading her down a small pathway in the direction of the Shack, using his wand as a kind of compass.

Hermione put an disillusionment charm over each of them, not wanting to have to answer questions from some nosy muggle farmer. "You've just thought of everything haven't you?" she tried to joke, seeing that Regulus had thought so far ahead. Inside, she didn't feel an ounce of humor, still so shaken up by the confrontation with Bellatrix. She couldn't shake the feeling that the witch might appear at any moment.

"I figured I'd carry the map just in case we had a change of plans," he said with a small smile. "You never know what you are going to get with a Black family party."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ottery St. Catchpole, a bitter argument between the Order of the Phoenix over the merits of prophecies was broken by the arrival of a silvery patronus. They were all surprised by a female voice speaking from the charm. " _Plans have changed. We are going now_."

"What brilliant magic," Moody whispered, looking at the otter that swam around them, repeating the message one more time before disappearing.

Sirius felt fear seize his heart and he wondered just _what_ had caused the change in plans. They weren't planning on destroying the horcruxes until the day after. "That's from Hermione," he told the group. "We don't have any more time to debate what's going to happen. If we are going to fight, we have to go now."

"We don't know that this isn't a trap, all thought up by Voldemort," Dumbledore said once more in his kindly old man voice, as if he was talking to children. Murmurs spread through the room and Sirius only found himself angry.

"Yes, it might be a trap, but I know my brother better than any of you. I believe him," Sirius growled, annoyed that they wouldn't just trust his judgement. "And you lot can all sit behind worrying over if this is a trap and in two decades when You-Know-Who has taken over this great country, you can moan about how if there was only more for you to do...or you can come with me now and actually fight for what you believe in!" he argued passionately. "I only just got my brother back, and I am not going to leave him to face the Death Eaters on his own."

The room was silent for several beats and Sirius could feel his confidence in his friends fading quickly. Marlene squeezed his hand tightly in her own. "I'll come with you, Sirius."

"Like hell you will," Sirius said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You are the mother of my child and I'll be damned if I let you get hurt."

"Don't worry Marlene, I'll have his back," James said brightly.

"Prongs? You didn't...you never," Sirius said, feeling a knot form high in his throat. He knew that his friend never liked Regulus one bit and had trouble trusting that this wasn't a trap. He hadn't realized how awful it felt to not know if his best friend had been on his side.

"Of course, Pads," James said, wrapping him in a tight, manly hug. "We are the bloody marauders. I'll always have your back. Marlene, you'll look after Lils for me?" he questioned, only to get the blonde's enthusiastic agreement.

"You can count me in, too!" came Peter's slightly high voice next.

"And don't think you can leave me behind," Remus said with a smirk. The other two marauders joined in the group hug, knowing that it wasn't possible for one of them to stay behind while the others were fighting.

"Can we have a hug-"

"- if we decide to come along, too?" chorused the voices of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, making a laugh ripple throughout the room.

The Order was certainly divided, but Sirius had enough people on his side to feel confident about their chances. Smiling at those assembled around him, he ignored the protestations of Albus Dumbledore. "Alright, let's go kick some Death Eater arse!"


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! The response I got from last chapter was so great - I really can't thank you all enough! I am a bit worried about this chapter, just because I am always bad at writing battle scenes, but I hope that you enjoy it. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-eight and be on the lookout for chapter forty-nine soon!

* * *

It took Hermione and Regulus approximately fifteen minutes to get to the edge of the property that Riddle Manor stood on. Then, it took them another ten minutes before they found a tiny, dilapidated shack that had undoubtedly been the place that the Gaunt family had called home. If Hermione hadn't been able to tell by the lingering feeling of dark magic, she was sure she'd have been able to figure it out by the long dead snake carcasses that had been nailed into the door frame, their skeletons barely holding together.

After casting the most cursory of revealing spells and enchantments, Hermione pressed into the shack. Looking around, it was clear that there had been an altercation here the last time someone had entered. Hermione wondered if Morfin Gaunt had been able to put up much of a fight when his nephew came for his _birthright_ or if he'd been feeble and insane by that point.

Regulus looked overwhelmed by the dust and the broken clutter. "Merlin, how are we ever going to find a little ring in all of this mess?" he moaned.

Hermione shook her head. "We don't need to find the ring. I can tell that it's here, can't you?" she questioned, waiting for his nod in return. "I will just dump out the others and then we can torch the whole place to the ground." Seeing as the building had no notable reason to try and save it - it had clearly been decades since it was last lived in - Regulus couldn't find a voice to protest. It seemed a bit excessive, but he supposed that when it came to the stain that Voldemort left, it was better to have a policy of total destruction.

The brunette witch dropped to her knees, only to wrench open the tiny beaded bag that she carried with her everywhere. With her arm completely hidden in the undetectable extension charm, she was rooting around looking for the other three horcruxes, her adrenaline turning her fine motor skills to shit. Regulus was pacing back and forth impatiently when he heard his name being called from outside the shack.

"Regulus!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Come out here and face me!"

Turning to look at Hermione, he knew that she needed a bit more time. "I'll hold her off, but please, work quickly. She's easily the toughest duelist I've faced," he begged, hoping that he didn't sound scared. He knew that Bellatrix was out for blood. Not waiting for her response, he squared his shoulders, hoping that his older cousin wouldn't see how he was shaking in his boots.

"Cease your shrieking, Bella. I'm here," Regulus said, making no show of hiding his wand. "But how did you find me?"

"Well, it seems that mark on your arm is still good for something after all," Bellatrix cooed in her baby voice. "It led me right to the blood traitor and his pet mudblood."

Regulus grit his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare talk about Hermione that way!" he snarled, unwilling to have his family disrespect her for something that she had absolutely no control over, especially not when they had been completely unaware of the difference. According to his family, blood would always show...but maybe not what they were expecting.

"Now, Regulus, if you bring that filth out here to face me, and get her to return my Cup, I can promise that your punishment won't be _nearly_ as bad," she said, licking her top teeth. "You'd still be a blood traitor, of course, but perhaps you needen't be disowned if you submit to proper reeducation."

Regulus could feel his temper rapidly rising. He wanted to shout that it was his backwards family who needed the reeducation. Instead, he wanted to needle his cousin a bit more. "What, don't want to tell the Dark Lord that you lost his little prize that you promised to keep safe?" Regulus sneered as he watched Bellatrix's face fall in horror. "Oh, you haven't told him about what happened? Don't worry, Hermione and I will take good care of it," he teased cruelly.

Bellatrix screamed in annoyance, only to send a wild spell in his direction that Regulus was barely able to sidestep at the last minute, sending a window pane shattering in all directions. He could feel a shard of glass embed itself into the back of his arm, but besides a quiet hiss, he didn't let her know that he was hurt. Instead, he sent two spells back to her in quick succession.

His cousin smiled broadly, beginning to duel in earnest. "Oh look it! Little Regulus wants to fight me, does he?" she cackled in joy. "I'll kill you first and _then_ I'll kill your mudblood too!"

Her words actually got to him a bit, and he found his right leg struck by a nasty hex that he was lucky to know the counter to. His momentary distraction proved fruitful for Bellatrix as she advanced on him, hitting him with the cruciatus curse. Regulus wasn't sure how he was able to remain standing under the pain of the spell, but he could hear his screaming echoing in the hollow. He hoped that it didn't distract Hermione from their task inside.

He heard the door slam open and Hermione quickly cast a protego on him. Bellatrix cackled gleefully. "Oh little mudblood, your spell will never be able to stop magic from a _real_ witch," she laughed. "Now, give me the Cup and I can promise to make your death quicker."

Hermione kept her emotions even and cool to Regulus's amazement. She looked Bellatrix right in the eye and smirked. " _Fiendfyre_ ," Hermione called, easily wrapping the shack in a jet of flame that quickly took the shape of a snake, coiling around it and squeezing the life right from the inside.

Bellatrix laughed once more. "Oh you stupid bitch, your little tricks won't distract me," she said with a roll of her eyes, completely unaware of the way that the fiendfyre was beginning to mingle with the magic from the four horcruxes inside. The fire was turning an inky black color at its center, spitting and popping magic in every direction. Hermione only just stepped away at the last moment to avoid being burned by a rogue tendril of flame.

The dark witch took this as her opportunity, rushing forward and grabbing Hermione by the hair while she was distracted. Bellatrix bit her lower lip as she jabbed her wand under Hermione's chin. "Oh, mudblood," she whispered, almost as if she were in physical pleasure, "I am going to have _so much fun_ torturing you. Now tell me where the Cup is."

"You want your Cup, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked, laughing to herself.

"Yes, mudblood. I have no time for your games," his cousin responded with a snarl, pulling hard on Hermione's hair once again.

Hermione raised one arm, pointing to the out of control inferno that raged just a few paces from them. "Well, go ahead and get it," Hermione whispered.

It was odd for Regulus to watch the horrified emotion pass over Bellatrix's face. She was clearly thinking of one thing only in that moment - that she had failed the Dark Lord. There was no thought in her dark, glittering eyes when she dropped Hermione with a strangled cry, only to run directly into the flames, perhaps thinking that she would be able to save the horcrux before it was too late.

Instead, she barely got past the door frame before her skin began to melt away and her pained shrieks died in her throat.

Regulus watched the inferno stunned, wrapping an arm around a shaky Hermione's waist, until the last bits of the horcrux faded away, leaving the world with a horrific, nearly human squeal. Hermione raised her wand once again to put out the fire, leaving behind two dozen ashwinder eggs. Regulus froze them quickly to prevent any smaller fires from breaking out. "We'll have to come back for those or Severus will never forgive me," he whispered to himself. "But for now, I think we have bigger dragons to fight."

Taking off in the direction of the Riddle Manor house, Regulus kept his eyes peeled for any unexpected attacks from the other Death Eaters. He was completely unprepared for the Dark Lord to come tearing out of the house, his wand drawn and sending a cascade of spells their way. "Regulus Black, I should have known you were a traitor," he sneered. "And all because of a stupid woman. You are weak."

"Don't play nice," Regulus whispered to Hermione. "We just have to kill him, and he will be trying to kill us as well."

The three of them began to duel in earnest then, not holding back any spells. Despite it being two against one, the Dark Lord still had the better of the two teenagers who were barely able to hold on. To his dismay, always prepared Hermione seemed to only have knowledge of basic defensive spells that you'd learn at Hogwarts, and almost none of the powerful darker spells that would do maximum damage to the dark wizard.

"Merlin, I hope your brother and the Order show up soon," she said between _protegos_ , perhaps realizing how outmatched they were.

And that was before the other Death Eaters began to show up, Rabastan on the forefront. Completely healed, he seemed to be in a full rage when he caught sight of Hermione once again. "You mudblood slut," he called at her, engaging Hermione in a duel. "I should have listened to Bellatrix about you from the beginning."

"Bellatrix is dead," Hermione snarled back, hitting Rabastan with several stinging hexes in a row, shocking both Voldemort _and_ Rodolphus. "And I might be a muggleborn, but at least I'm not a disgusting chauvinist pig like you! Keep your hands to yourself, you creep!" she called, her rage propelling her to fight harder, finally being able to speak out against Rabastan's disturbing behavior. Rabastan looked so dumbfounded and confused by her reaction that he was completely caught off guard by her strong petrifying charm, sending him flying back several feet.

Turning around, Hermione was amazed to see that the Order had arrived while she was busy putting Rabastan in his place. Well, not all of the Order, seeing as Dumbledore was noticeably absent, but there were at least a dozen members, all being led on by a furious quartet of marauders. Rodolphus and Antonin were fighting who Hermione assumed were the Prewett twins, Molly's older brothers. Frank Longbottom was fighting back a furious Alecto Carrow, her brother nowhere to be seen. And a more whole Mad-Eye Moody was helping Regulus take on Voldemort.

Amazed, Hermione watched as Severus turned to fight against the Death Eaters as well, even sending a well-timed shield-charm to protect James Potter, to the messy-haired man's absolute surprise. Turning away, Hermione watched the Prewetts cheering the fall of Rodolphus Lestrange, completely oblivious to a fuming Antonin waiting beside them.

Running towards them, Hermione was barely able to get a spell off to distract Antonin, hitting his forearm with a severing charm. It wasn't deep enough to take off his hand, but it was enough to cause severe bleeding. Antonin grinned at her with blood coating his teeth. "Kotyonok, I should have known you were the cause of this," he crooned, before sending the cruciatus curse at her. The force of it caused her knees to buckle, but it was just the distraction needed for the Prewetts to take Antonin out, the man dying with a crazed smile on his face.

A low shriek rang throughout the ground and Hermione turned just in time to see Voldemort's wand fly out of his hand and onto the ground between him and Regulus. The tall man had dropped to his knees and Moody was only too happy to cross the distance between them in a few short steps, sending the Killing Curse directly at the man without thought or feeling.

Time itself seemed to stand still as Voldemort's body fell backwards against scorched grass, red eyes open and unseeing in death.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! Honestly, I was so blown away by the response to last chapter! I am so glad you all relished Bellatrix's demise. There will be a little epilogue after this chapter. You can follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions. Huge thank you to Alassea Black for beta reading this chapter!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter forty-nine and be on the lookout for chapter fifty soon!

* * *

Auror backup arrived at the grounds not long after Voldemort fell and helped round up any remaining Death Eaters. Hermione was pleased to see Rabastan and Lucius arrested and carted off to the Ministry of Magic to answer for their crimes. Sirius had demanded that Regulus and even Severus be left free seeing as they had fought on the winning side in the end.

Hermione knew that it would be hours or even days before everything was sorted out. At a minimum, there would be plenty of obliviation work for the aurors seeing as all the muggles in the village would have seen the fighting.

Once Voldemort had fallen, Hermione had immediately rushed to Regulus's side, clasping his hand tightly in her own and refusing it let it go. They had so many things to talk about now, but Hermione was content to bask in the realization that they were both alive and together for the moment.

"Hey, we're heading over to the Ministry," Sirius said with a grin, his face smudged with dirt, and an open cut bleeding on his forehead. "That's where all the families are being reunited. You should come with. You could give a statement. I know Moody will be wanting to talk to you once he's done processing everyone."

Moody had gone back with the first round of prisoners, eager to begin the paperwork, while James and Remus had taken Peter to St. Mungo's, seeing as he'd been quite injured in the fighting. He'd had his hand sheared off, taking a curse to protect a witch called Mary McDonald. The rest of the Order members were returning to the Ministry as well.

Nodding eagerly, Hermione let Regulus side-along her to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. There were fewer people there than usual, seeing as it was a weekend, but it was still bustling with activity, shouts and cries both elated and sad. Death Eater families and Order families were all being held in one place and tensions were quickly rising.

Hermione found that she couldn't care one lick though. All she could think about was that she and Regulus were alive and Voldemort was dead, actually dead once and for all. She'd completely changed the course of history and celebration was the only thing on her mind at the moment. Pulling back, she looked up at the carefree smile on Regulus's face and eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing his lips to his in a kiss. He melted into her, automatically deepening the kiss. She felt as if she were in a cocoon of happiness and love.

That was until a screech broke through the din of noise in the atrium. " _Regulus Arcturus Black!_ Get your hands off of her! She is a mudblood!" Walburga cried dramatically, clutching onto the outstretched arm of her husband.

"Mother," Regulus said sternly. "I don't care if Hermione is a _muggleborn_ or not. I love her and I am going to be with her," he said, looking down at Hermione with love reflected in his grey eyes. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at his declaration of love. If there was any indication that he was being with her because he wanted her, this was it.

"Just _think_ of what kind of damage this will do to our family reputation, Regulus! No, I cannot abide this disrespect from my only son," she said with a sniffle, and Hermione thought that Walburga might _actually_ be crying.

"Mother, you had no idea that Hermione _wasn't_ a pureblood for nearly a year. You would have had be marry her immediately if we would have agreed to it," Regulus said with a sigh. "If anything, that should show you that purebloods and muggleborns really aren't different at all. Besides, I've decided not to care what other people think of me."

"He's right," a shaking voice said. Narcissa appeared clutching the arm of both Cassiopeia and Cygnus, obviously there to deal with her husband's arrest. All the activities of the day had certainly taken a toll on the pregnant witch who was meant to be on bedrest. "I told Bellatrix that I knew the content of Hermione's character and that was enough for me. Even though she is...a muggleborn, I see no reason why I would not remain her friend."

"Narcissa," Hermione said quietly, feeling incredibly guilty. If anything happened to the baby that Narcissa was carrying, she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. To all of you," she said, addressing the assembled Black family members.

Walburga turned to look at Cassiopeia for some kind of backup. The older witch simply shrugged her shoulders. "Hermione is still my heir. You won't convince me to put her out on the street when she's done nothing wrong."

Regulus's mother looked at all of her family, completely overwhelmed with the knowledge that they were all turning their backs on the family ideals that they had been raised with. She began sobbing in ernest. "But what about our family line? My grandchildren will be _half-bloods_! Centuries of fine pureblood breeding down the drain all because of _her_?"

"Oh, come off it," Regulus said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, your other son, you know, Sirius? He's already handled the whole pureblood grandchild thing for you," he said pointing his finger to where his brother was wrapped up in a _very_ explicit embrace with Marlene McKinnon, large hand pressed against her pregnant belly.

Sufficiently distracted, Walburga's face turned an incredible shade of red. Marching over to her disowned child, Hermione laughed as she could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. " _Sirius Orion Black!_ Did you get that witch pregnant out of wedlock?"

The group remaining found it difficult to hide their laughter. Cygnus was then guiding Narcissa away. "Come princess, we should go handle things with that husband of yours," he said quietly. Hermione felt a lump in her throat and she wondered if they already knew about Bellatrix or Hermione's roll in her death. Narcissa just nodded slowly, before promising Hermione that they would have tea in the near future.

Cassiopeia looked at the remaining teens and the way that they were still wrapped around one another, eager and full of love. "Well, if anyone should be wondering, I will be returning to Anna Rowle's for the evening," she said, with a sharp look at the pair of them. "But I will be back promptly at nine a.m. for breakfast and I expect the two of you be there to have a frank discussion about the future with me."

Regulus flushed brightly at the implication, but Hermione was far too excited at the prospect of having unhindered alone time with him to do anything but grin. She apparated them back to her bedroom with glee, and pressed a kiss to Regulus's lips, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his face. "I love you, too," she said eagerly, feeling her heart flutter in her chest with the realization that all her worries were for naught. Seeing the relief on Regulus's face had her giggling with joy. They had gone too long imaging that the other didn't want them in the same way, that finally being able to be together in the way that they wanted had them both drunk with ecstasy.

Hermione eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck when he bent to capture her lips in a kiss. Slanting her lips against his, she took the kiss deeper, pulling him back against the bed. Greedy fingers easily found the buttons of his robes, wanting to get him out of his formal clothes. Regulus quickly got the message and began divesting her of her own robes, only breaking the kiss when they needed to lift clothing over heads.

Once they were finally down to just undergarments, Regulus seemed to be awestruck to look at her body, hidden away yet by lace and cotton. The love in his gaze had her blushing brightly. To distract herself, Hermione reached for her wand that had dropped on the floor, before quickly casting a contraceptive charm.

 _That_ had Regulus shaking, resting his head back against her headboard. "I-I've never done this before," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Me either," Hermione said brightly with a conspiratorial grin. "In my time, they teach it to all fifth year students at Hogwarts," she explained with a blush. "I'm...I'm excited to learn with you, though," she admitted, pressing some hair behind her ear. She took a moment to drink in the sight of his body. Regulus was lean and pale, muscles straining beneath the skin from how tightly he was holding his body. His chest was bare, save for a few sparse hairs between his pectorals, which Hermione found a bit cute. He had a similar patch of hair leading down from his belly button and into his shorts. "If you'll have me that is."

"Oh, Hermione, I want you _so_ badly," he revealed, before pulling to body up to lay against the length of his. With his fingers delved into her curly hair, Hermione would have been content to kiss him for the rest of her life. Knowing that he would need a bit of encouragement this time, Hermione eagerly reached around her back to lose herself of her bra, revealing her naked breasts to him.

They way that he stared at her made her feel like a goddess and for once, Hermione wanted to be worshipped. Her toes curled when he tentatively cupped her bare breast, lips coming up to kiss the other, laving her hard nipple with his tongue again and again until she was writhing against his body. Perching herself on top of him, Hermione shuddered with pleasure, feeling the way that his hard length seemed to fit perfectly against her.

She rocked against him helplessly, looking for some kind of friction that would ease the throbbing in her center, and it seemed Regulus appreciated it from how he was moaning into her. Before long, he lay back against the pillows, his hands dropping from her breasts to the edge of her knickers. "Please, Hermione," he groaned, "I'm afraid I might embarrass myself, if I let you keep doing that."

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Hermione leaned forward so that he could push her knickers down her long legs, only to have her reciprocate the action, leaving not a stitch of clothing between them. This time when she straddled his lips, she groaned at the feel of him settling between her legs, her wetness allowing him to slid against her easily. Taking hold of the situation, she grabbed his cock in her hand, only to position him at her entrance.

They both sighed in pleasure when she began to ease down, taking him inside her an inch at a time, allowing them both to get used to the new sensations. When he was fully seated, Hermione took a moment to let her body adjust to the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it took a few moments for her to feel comfortable again. Judging by his clenched eyelids, Regulus appreciated the time to gather himself.

Then, she began to rock against him, awkwardly learning the rhythm that would work for both of them together. Regulus grabbed hold of her hips, helping her to get the motion down that had them both seeing stars. She dropped to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. The constant push and pull motion of him leaving and entering her body had her moaning in time with their thrusts. She could feel the pleasure building up in her body, as though her center were a spring being primed to explode.

Dropping her head to his neck, she tried to focus on chasing that feeling, only to feel his hand slip between their bodies to find that little button at the top of her sex. His thumb circled it once, twice, and then her whole world was exploding in ecstacy. Regulus was not too far behind her, groaning her name as he thrust into her erratically for a few more moments.

Hermione lazily dropped to her side, breathing heavily, her leg still over Regulus's hip, feeling as if her whole body was full of love. Staring into his grey eyes, Hermione wondered how she'd ended up quite so lucky as to have the love of this man. As their heart rates dropped, Regulus played with her hair gently, long fingers working to untangle some wayward knots.

"Please don't leave me," Regulus begged, though he had a smile on his face. "I don't know how I'd cope if you went back to the future. Probably end up pining after you, ending up being a creepy old man waiting for teenage Hermione to reappear in my life."

Hermione giggled, surging forward once more to kiss him. "Oh, I don't think you could get me to leave if you wanted to, Regulus. You're stuck with me now," she teased back.

Regulus twined their fingers together, looking completely enamored of how they fit together. "Good, because I'd planned on being stuck with you forever," he said, before pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

She felt her heart swell until it ached, content to fade into oblivion with him.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows throughout this story! I have been so blown away by all the love and support :D When I started this, I hadn't read a single Regumione fic before, but I just feel incredibly lucky with how much the fandom has supported me. It honestly means so much. Well, here is the epilogue - it's always so hard to say goodbye to a fic, but I hope that you will enjoy where I've left it. If you have any lingering questions, please feel free to ask! You can also follow me over on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions!

If you enjoy my work, I am working on a Marcus/Hermione story right now, and then I will be taking a tiny break while I go on Vacation! I will be back in mid-June with some Thorfinn x Hermione action though (hopefully!).

HUGE HUGE thank you to Alassea Black, who has been with this story from the beginning, for her beta services!

Please let me know what you thought of the story!

* * *

Five Years Later

Hermione felt her eyelids flutter in the morning sunlight, wondering just why she was waking up at such an early hour. An imperious little whisper from next to the bed let her know exactly why. "Mummy _is_ awake," a little boy said with an annoyed air about him. She felt her hair being lifted from where it rested on her face, only to have hot breath tickle her ear. "Mummy? Are you awake?"

She giggled, reaching down and pulling the three year old boy up into her arms. "Arcturus, just what are you doing up so early?" she teased, before smiling shyly up at her husband, while the little boy prattled on about how it was his birthday. Hermione never expected to become a mother at twenty, but once she'd fallen into Regulus's arms, it seemed as if fate had other ideas.

The few weeks after the death of Lord Voldemort were busy and tumultuous. Mostly, people were rejoicing, so happy to be free of such an oppressive man. There was a lot of work to be done; Death Eaters to be arrested and people to be put on trial. Regulus provided invaluable intelligence to the Ministry about how the Death Eaters worked, and was responsible for helping put numerous men behind bars including Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius found a new respect for his little brother, grateful for the changes that Hermione's presence precipitated, and he did try much harder not to be mean spirited where Regulus was concerned. Their relationship had only gotten better since.

Severus, like Regulus, avoided jail time for his good acts during the final battle. A befuddled James Potter had explained how Snape had saved his arse during the fighting, and had even tried to thank the dour man for it. Severus had told him, with a very pained tone, that he'd only saved James because he knew how much Lily cared for her husband. It was enough to give Severus and Lily some closure, but they were never fated to become friends again.

Hermione had also been worried that she could be sent back to her time at any moment. After a week of nothing happening, she could cheerfully agree with Regulus that she was now a permanent member of the past. She promised the man that she wouldn't make any attempts to go back on her own. She had mourned the friendships and family that she had in the future, but knew that she'd made the world a better place for them.

Hermione had held off talk of a wedding until after she completed her NEWTs, but by the time she'd gotten her scores back - some of the highest in a century - Hermione was completely head over heels for Regulus that she didn't even need to think when he asked her to marry him.

It helped knowing that he was doing it because he loved her and not because his mother wanted him to.

Walburga had been a constantly disapproving of the relationship that Regulus and Hermione had once she learned that Hermione was a muggleborn. Regulus only barely resisted being disowned when Sirius proved that even though he provided a pureblood grandchild, he was still a miserable heir. Orion, buoyed by the thought of having Sirius back as a productive member of the family, had taken Sirius to one session at the Wizengamot before insisting that Regulus continue his duties as the chosen son. After that, he put his foot down when Walburga tried to complain about Regulus's "life choice" of consorting with a _muggleborn_. After that, Walburga begrudgingly accepted that Hermione was going to be a member of the family.

Cassiopeia and Narcissa, though, were firmly on the side of the young couple and worked to smooth things out in the family, only too happy to help plan a quiet wedding. Narcissa used the remaining months of bedrest to organize everything, apparently not bothered in the slightest that her husband was going to be in prison for the rest of his life. Draco _Cygnus_ Malfoy was born a few months later, apple of both of his grandfathers' eye, and godson of Regulus Black.

Harry Potter was born a few months later at the very end of July. Hermione never felt one hundred percent comfortable around James and Lily, remembering their ghosts too well, but she couldn't deny that she held _such_ a fond spot for their son, something that she'd never be able to explain to anyone but Regulus. Still she saw them with some regularity as they became closer to Marlene and Sirius. Marlene and Hermione ended up getting along smashingly well, their friendship becoming more than just proximity as the Black brother's girlfriends. They only grew closer once Alphard was born in mid-August.

After Alphard was born, Walburga did everything in her power to get Sirius and Malene to follow Regulus and Hermione's example and get married. She was completely aghast that her first grandchild was born out of wedlock. The couple remained steadfast that they didn't need to get married, especially seeing all the work that went into planning Hermione and Regulus's wedding.

Hermione and Regulus were married in late October to the joy of practically everyone who knew them. Cassiopeia was happy to give away her little princess, having deemed Regulus good enough for her. Orion had even begun to enjoy her presence more than he'd admit, once she could be more open and honest around them, and they could frequently be found debating aspects of Wizarding Law. He wanted his daughter-in-law to go into law, but to his dismay, she'd decided to pursue curse breaking at Gringotts.

The young couple were a bit surprised to learn that they were expecting a child about a year after they'd been married, and Arcturus was born in early September the year after. He was named for Regulus's favorite grandfather, and was quite adored by all of his grandparents and parents friends. With wildly curling dark hair and grey eyes, he was the spitting image of the Black family, with a hint of Hermione thrown in.

Sirius and Marlene announced that they were pregnant again shortly after Arcturus was born, this time with twins. It had led to an epic shouting match between Walburga and Sirius, who was still refused to cow to his mother's wants and just marry Marlene already. The couple said there was no shame in not getting married, and that their relationship worked just fine as it was. In the end, it was Sirius's insistence on having children out of wedlock that probably did Walburga in. She withered away as all her family beliefs did, and died before Agatha and Stellan were born. Orion seemed to open up much more after his wife had passed, making Grimmauld Place seem open and welcoming for the first time.

"Mummy," Arcturus said, sounding completely exasperated, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We have to get ready for my party."

"Of course we do," Hermione agreed, before picking him up, and reluctantly leaving the warmth of the bed. "Let's go check on Kreacher and see how all the food is coming along." Hermione would probably never feel comfortable that they'd been _gifted_ another sentient being, but she knew that the bond Kreacher and Regulus was something _more_. She'd reluctantly accepted the wedding present from her in-laws, with the caveat that she'd never _order_ him to do anything, and tried to encourage the older elf to take time to himself. He would not accept a wage, but she'd quickly learned that he had a very soft spot for satsumas.

* * *

Hermione looked around the party, watching as all the young children played together, a pile of presents building up in the corner for Arcturus to open. Her husband's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, Hermione let her head drop to the side. "We must make sure not to let Arcturus get too spoiled," she chided. "He's going to have to get used to the idea of sharing."

Regulus smiled at her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, and a hand to her yet small baby bump. They were expecting another child, and Hermione could just sense this time that it was a girl, one she hoped to name Cassiopeia, in honor of the witch that had helped her through so much once she was thrown into the past. She just wished that Cassiopeia could have lived long enough to meet her namesake. Hermione had noticed that it really _was_ getting harder for her guardian to get around once Arcturus was born, and sadly, she'd passed in her sleep the year prior.

"Of course. I have plenty of first hand knowledge to give to Arcturus on how a big brother is _meant_ to behave," he said, his eyes finding his brother where he was playing on the ground with the excited children, roaring like a bear. Surprisingly, Sirius took quite well to being a dad, maturing considerably.

She nodded, watching as all the children played together. It seemed that Harry Potter would have different friends this time around, being fast friends with Alphard Black and perhaps even Draco Malfoy, though he couldn't stand to spend any time with his little sister Millie. After all, girls had cooties.

All in all, it was a much brighter future, Hermione thought. Draco Malfoy would not grow up to be a prejudiced bully, as his mother had taken it upon herself to create a summer school for young muggleborn children. After taking her incarcerated husband's seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Narcissa had used her influence to procure the names of muggleborn children on the roll. Then, she would contact their families to invite the children to the school, hoping to gradually introduce the children to the wizarding world, hoping to better assimilate them. "After all, just look at how well you assimilated, Hermione. There is no reason why muggleborn children should seem any different to wizarding born children," she'd reasoned, proudly.

Perhaps her ears were burning, but Narcissa walked over to Hermione and Regulus at that exact moment. "What a wonderful party, Hermione," she said, pressing a kiss to each of Hermione's cheeks. "I have to tell you the most interesting development."

"Oh?" Regulus asked. "And just what is that?"

"Well, Draco's got himself a little girlfriend," Narcissa said playfully. "Abraxas is actually a bit concerned about it, but I've told him they are just children and not to worry about it. She's one of the muggleborn students, you see?"

Hermione nodded, knowing that not _everyone_ would be ready to embrace muggleborns completely, but she was just glad that Narcissa's father-in-law supported the school as much as he did. "That's nice. But you are right, he's barely five. Nothing to worry about."

"Well here's the interesting part," Narcissa said, clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "He's absolutely thrilled because she shares a name with his _favorite_ Aunt Hermione. She's brilliant really, and they had the silliest little conversations. Thick as thieves really."

Hermione practically choked on the punch she was drinking when she heard that. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she looked away from Narcissa, feeling unusually guilty. "Hermione is a moderately common name in the muggle world," she lied through her teeth, feeling Regulus squeeze her hand in support.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it is," Narcissa said with a snort. "I'm sure Hermione _Granger_ is a very common name for muggles," she grinned wildly. "Listen, you don't need to explain anything to me. But she's a really talented witch. I can't wait to see what she accomplishes," Narcissa explained, before wrapping Hermione in a hug. She pressed her lips to Hermione's ear. " _This_ time."


End file.
